I Feel Your Pain
by Tonilove
Summary: Bonnie returns after Gram's death and finds support in an unexpected place. Jeremy Gilbert is there for her and his feelings soon move from friendship to something more. He soon discovers competition for Bonnie's heart in the form of Tyler and Damon.
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert bound down her living room stairs at the sound of the door bell. Her shiny brown hair flowed freely behind her.

"I'll get it!" She called out to her brother who was seated on the living room couch playing video games. She pulled the door open to be greeted by the sight of boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. He looked fantastic as always. Elena was amazed at how he made a simple dark blue tee shirt and jeans look so sexy. His hands were behind his back.

"Stefan." Elena stated happily. Her smile brought a twinkle to his brooding eyes. "What a nice surprise."

"Then I have another surprise for you." He stated. He produced a red rose from behind him and handed it to her. She smiled and kissed him to show her gratitude.

"Thank you. That's so sweet." Elena took the rose and his hand and pulled him into the house. She led him into the living room and sat on the couch next to her brother.

"Hello Jeremy." Stefan greeted the young man.

"Hey." Jeremy replied not taking his focus from video game.

"What's all this about?" Elena asked Stefan. "I didn't think I was going to see you until this evening."

"I was hoping you don't have plans this morning and would join me for a walk. It's a nice day outside and I wanted to get away the dreariness of my home." Stefan explained. 'And Damon,' he thought, but didn't voice his evil thoughts about his brother. He didn't need to as he knew Elena understood and felt the same way about Damon.  
Elena lit up. "That sounds like heaven." She stated elatedly. Then her head dropped as she came to a realization. She looked at Stefan. "Unfortunately, I can't. Bonnie is coming over. I haven't seen her since her Grams died. She's taking it really hard."

"Damn your best friend for going through hell after her grandmother died and forcing you to miss spending time with your boyfriend who you see practically every waking hour." Jeremy sarcastically ripped at his sister.

"Shut up, Jeremy." Elena shot back. "You know that's not how I meant it." Indeed it wasn't. Bonnie and Elena were very close friends and Elena had always shown an amazing empathy towards her. Elena turned back to Stefan. "She's supposed to be here in at 11:00."

"That's about 45 minutes from now. How about we just go for a quick walk?" Stefan suggested. "I promise I'll have you back in time."

"Deal." Elena agreed. She and Stefan stood to leave. She turned to Jeremy. "Aunt Jenna went to breakfast with Mr. Saltzman you are here all by yourself."

"Your point?" Jeremy asked.

"If I am late, please let Bonnie in." She grabbed her cell phone from the table near the door and left with Stefan. About 15 minutes later the door bell rang again. Jeremy cussed, paused his video game and went to answer the door. "This had better be good." He called out as he approached the door. "I was about to beat the warrior and win the game." He opened the door to discover Bonnie Bennett on the other site.

"Am I good enough for you?" She asked with a hint of a smile on her beautiful face. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail. She had on a loose fitting purple tank top and jeans. Several gold chains were draped around her neck. She didn't wait for Jeremy to invite her in before strolling past him. "Where's Elena?"

"What?" Jeremy asked. He had already shut the door and was on the way back to the living room.

"Elena. You know, your sister? We were supposed to be hanging out this morning." Bonnie stated. She followed him into the living room and sat in the chair while Jeremy resumed his position on the couch.

"She went for a walk with Stefan. Aren't you early? She said she'd be back in time to meet you."

"She didn't get my text?" Bonnie asked reaching for her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and began to search through it. "I sent her a text telling her I'd be here a ½ hour early so we could hit the stores right when they open. " Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and kept on playing game. Bonnie continued to search her phone. "Well that explains it," she said. Jeremy looked at her expectantly. "Elena never got my text because I never sent it. " She let out a sigh. "That's not surprising. I've been-" she paused before continuing. "Off lately. Well, I am sending her a text now that we'll just meet up later today. I'm off to the mall. This girl is in need of some _serious_ retail therapy." She stood to leave. "See you later, Jeremy."

"Hey Bonnie," Jeremy called. She turned back to acknowledge him. He'd paused the video game and gave her his undivided attention. "I was really sorry to hear about your Grams. You ok?"

Bonnie inhaled sharply. He'd caught her off guard; she hadn't expected him to talk about Grams. She quickly regained her composure and flashed him a dazzling smile. "I'm fine. Thanks though." She turned back to leave and dropped her purse, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Shoot! I'm such a klutz!" Bonnie declared as she bent over to pick up her belongings. Jeremy set his controller down and helped pick up her stuff. They both stood with their hands full. Bonnie again smiled at Jeremy. "Here. I'll take that stuff." Bonnie offered. Jeremy didn't response. Bonnie looked up and locked eyes with Jeremy. He seemed to be taking her measure. It was an interesting sensation and Bonnie never felt anything quite like it. Wordlessly, Jeremy walked towards her and gave her back her possessions. When their hands met, a spark flowed through Bonnie and she took a step back. She giggled nervously and smiled again at Jeremy.

"You don't have to do that, you know." He simply stated. He never stopped starring in her eyes.  
"Do what?" She asked. She began to shove her belongings back in her purse.

"Smile like nothing is wrong. I understand what you are going through."

"I don't know-"  
"When my parents died," Jeremy began cutting her off. He returned to sitting on the couch. "You were amazing. You were here every day." He laughed as a memory came back to him. "Do you recall the first time Jenna tried to cook us dinner?"

Bonnie laughed as well. "Oh, I had completely forgotten about that. What did she make again?"

"Well she tried to make parmesan chicken, but it turned out to be burnt lumps of meat that none of us could eat."

"I can't believe she expected up to even try it. It smelled awful!" Bonnie laughed. She sat down on the couch need to Jeremy.

"The next day you came by with bags of groceries and you and Elena made dinner. It was delicious. What was it?"

"Gumbo."

"That's right!"

"God, I forgot about that, too. It took forever just to make the rue for the gumbo."

"It was worth every minute. It was so good. You should sell that recipe. You'd make a fortune."

"That's was Grams recipe." Bonnie said quietly. She turned away and tears rolled down her face. "I'm sorry. I am just going to go." Bonnie stated gathering her stuff.

Jeremy grabbed her arm right above the wrist. "You don't have to leave. It's OK to cry."

She ripped her arm away and stood up. "I'm tired of crying!" Bonnie yelled. The tears continued to flow. "It feels like all I've done for the past three weeks is cry! I am ready to be done and move on with my life."

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

"What?" Bonnie started at him dumbfounded. "All this talk about knowing what I am feeling and all you can say is that it sucks?"

"Yep, cause is does suck." Jeremy stated with a smile and Bonnie actually laughed. She sat next to Jeremy again on the couch.

"Yeah, it really does suck." Bonnie agreed. Jeremy placed his arm around her and leaned her on his chest.

"And I really do know what you are going through. I know how you feel on the inside. It's different than just not being happy. For me, it was like I longer had the ability to feel anything other than anger and pain and sadness."

Bonnie pulled away and starred directly into Jeremy's eyes.

"You really do know how I feel." She leaned back into his arms. "So now what?"

"Now you just cope. Do what you have to survive and then one day you'll wake up and realize that you don't have to cope anymore. The pain isn't threatening to swallow you whole."

"Wow, Jeremy. For someone I've know pretty much their entire life, I didn't know you were so insightful."

"Bet you regret chasing me away all of those times when you and Elena were sleeping over."

"Nope. You were annoying. You being all insightful is a new thing." Bonnie inhaled deeply and released the breath. "I better get going. Gotta hit the stores. Can't shop till I drop until I get started."

"You know, there are other ways to relieve stress."

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Bonnie stated sitting straight up. Jeremy laughed.

"That wasn't what I meant, Bonnie." He picked up his game controller. "I was talking about video games."

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. Video games aren't really my thing."

"Have you even tried it?" Jeremy challenged. "It can be a great way to get rid of pent up anger. Think about it. You get to do all of the stuff to the characters that you can't do in real life. And it's cheaper than burning a hole in your credit card."

"I'll pass."

"I see: you're a chicken." Jeremy taunted her. "Go on. Leave then."

"Chicken? Hand me that remote." Bonnie stated sitting again. "I'll show you a chicken."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I have to admit I didn't expect anyone to read the story right away. I am glad you like it so far. Sorry chapter two took so long. My goal is to post a new chapter at least every week. We'll see if life accommodates that goal!

I own nothing. All of the characters and settings belong to L. J. Smith and the CW Network. I am making no money from this.

**Chapter 2:**

Elena walked onto her porch holding hands with Stefan. The pair walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She stopped at the door and faced him as a smile crept across her face.

"What's that look about?' Stefan asked taking both her hands into his and drawing her to him. He looked down and their faces were only inches apart.

"Nothing really. It just feels nice to be happy." Elena answered. "While I was bummed that Bonnie cancelled on me cause I really want to talk to her, I'm glad we got to spend the entire morning and afternoon together. I can't think of a better way to spend a Sunday."

"It was a pretty perfect day." Stefan agreed. His head turned to face the door as they heard laughter from inside. It was Jeremy and a female voice.

"Sounds like Jeremy has company." Stefan commented.

"I wonder who it is." Elena pondered. "Jeremy hasn't really been hanging out with anyone since Anna and from what he described to me, they aren't friends anymore."

"Maybe he's made a new friend."

"I just want him to be happy. He deserves it" Elena mused. "After everything he's been through – first drinking and doing drugs after my parents died, then getting mixed up with Vicki, dealing with her disappearance, thinking she is missing and now that Caroline's found the body and he knows she's dead– I am just worried he'll go back to drinking and drugs again."

"I get that you are worried and you have good reason to be. " Stefan sympathized with her. He pulled her into an embrace where her back was to his stomach. "Your brother's been through a tough time lately. But he's strong like you. He has you and your aunt pulling for him. He'll make it." He assured her. There was another burst of laughter from inside. "It already sounds like he's moving forward in the right direction."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Elena conceded.

"So, are we still on for dinner tonight?" Stefan asked. He leaned in and kissed Elena before she could answer.

"You bet," she stated as Stefan broke the kiss. "I've got to call Bonnie first. Her text said that we would meet up later today and I haven't heard from her since. I want to make sure she is OK." She turned and opened the door. As she walked into her house she was greeted by a sight that could not surprise her more.

In her living room were her brother and her best friend. Together. Playing the Wii? What alternate dimension had she arrived in when she crossed that threshold of her door?

"Bonnie?" Elena asked as she walked into the living room.

"Elena!" Bonnie cried as she rushed forward and pulled her friend in a tight embrace. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, me too!" Elena agreed.

"I'm not pausing the game." Jeremy announced as he swung his Wii remote forward. He was smiling at Bonnie.

"I see you have to cheat to beat me!" Bonnie laughed as she turned her attention away from Elena and back to the game. She swung her remote and then jumped up and down in excitement. "Ha! Even cheating you can't be me!" She declared.

Rematch!" He demanded. He stepped closer to her.

"That was your rematch!" Bonnie countered.

"Then rematch of the rematch!" Jeremy offered.

"What is going on here?" Elena cut in. She was smiling at her best friend and her brother. "Are you two playing the WIi together?"

"Your friend here hustled me." Jeremy accused Bonnie he sat on the couch. There was humor in his voice.

"I did not!" Bonnie stated.

"You told me you never played video games before and then you kick my butt at them. That was a set up!"

"It was not!" Bonnie defended herself. "And you have a bad memory. When we were playing that other game, the box X-"

"The X-Box," Jeremy corrected her.

"Whatever. When we were playing that you kicked my butt. It wasn't until we played tennis on the Wii that I even stood a chance."

"How long have you guys been playing video games?" Elena asked.

"I dunno." Jeremy responded.

"What time is it now?" Bonnie asked.

"A little after 3." Elena replied.

"We started at about 10:30 so…" Bonnie trailed off as she did the math in her head. "FIVE HOURS!" She turned to Jeremy. "We've been playing fames for 5 hours!" Bonnie exclaimed.

'"I told you it was a good way to kill time." said Jeremy.

"I have to say I am impressed." Elena said. "Jeremy's the undefeated champ around her in video games."

"What can I say?" Bonnie asked. She held her Wii remote to her face and blew the top of it as if it were smoking gun. "I'm a natural."

"I'll show you a natural." Jeremy declared. He pulled Bonnie down to the couch by her arm. "Give me that remote!" he demanded playfully.

"No!" Bonnie laughed putting the remote behind her back. She and Jeremy struggled good-naturedly for the remote for a few moments, laughing all the while. "Fine! Fine! I give!" Bonnie conceded. "My stomach hurts from all of this laughing." She sat up on the couch, still laughing.

"Looks like you two had a good time." Elena stated.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did." Bonnie stated as if she just had the realization that she was having a good time. She looked at Jeremy and smile. He returned the gesture. She felt the same spark she felt when they touched earlier. It unnerved her causing her smile to fade. Jeremy gave her a puzzled look and she turned her attention to Elena. "Not that I am not glad to see you. I've missed you so much." Bonnie stood and she and Elena hugged again.

"Come on. Let's go up stairs and we'll catch up." Elena said.

"What about our rematch?" Jeremy interjected.

"Rain check?" Bonnie asked.

"Any time."

"Come on." Elena said taking Bonnie by the hand. Bonnie pulled back when she saw Stefan standing in the background.

"Oh, hi Stefan." She said.

"Hi Bonnie. Good to see you." Stefan replied. Bonnie didn't reply and Stefan turned his attention to Elena. "Elena. I am going to head out for a little while. I'll come back to get you for dinner around 7." He leaned in and kissed here. "See you later." He turned to Bonnie and stated, "See you later. " With that he was out the door.

Elena led Bonnie upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door. The two girls hugged once again.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." Elena stated. She and Bonnie sat on her bed.

"I know. I feel like I've been gone forever and it was only three weeks." Bonnie stated. She was looking down and away from Elena.

"Three of the longest weeks of my life." Elena said. She touched Bonnie's shoulder and got her to look up. "I know that they had to be pretty rough weeks for you, too. You loved your grams very much. How are you doing – really?"

"You know," Bonnie began, "If you had asked me that question last week or yesterday or even this morning, I would have lied. I would have told you I am fine. But the truth is, I coping."

"Coping is good."

"Tell me about it. The first couple of days after Grams died I wasn't coping. I was like a zombie just going through the motions of life. I had to work hard to get to coping."

"I know that struggle." Elena empathized.

"I have to tell you, I feel better just by honest with you and myself about how I really feel. Your brother helped me realized that."

"Jeremy?" Elena asked surprised.

"I know!" Bonnie stated with a giggle. "He was really insightful when we talked earlier."

"Ok – what happened? What parallel universe did I walk into where Jeremy Gilbert is insightful and helpful and Bonnie Bennett plays video games?" Elena asked with a laugh.

"It surprised me too!" Bonnie stated. "I showed up a ½ hour early for our shopping trip. I thought I sent you a text but I never did. I was about to leave when Jeremy and I started talking. He was really sweet and funny and..." Bonnie struggled for words. "I don't know. We just clicked and he helped me realize I don't have to pretend I am OK."

"That's right. No one expects you to go around like nothing happened."

"As far as the video games go, he challenged me and you know I can't back down from a challenge.

"I see," said Elena. From the tone in her voice Bonnie knew there was more to that simple statement.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You two 'clicked' as in-" Elena began but Bonnie cut her off.

"No! I didn't mean we clicked like that!" Bonnie added hurried. 'At least I don't think we clicked like that.' Bonnie thought to herself. She wasn't sure what she felt when she was with Jeremy Gilbert, but she was sure she felt something. "I just meant we were able to have a real conversation for the first time. Jeremy's not the kid I thought he was."

"He's actually pretty cool." Elena agreed. "He just works really hard to hide it." She joked getting Bonnie to laugh. "Not that would have a problem with you and Jeremy. It'd take some getting used to, but there could be benefits to my best friend dating my brother."

"Elena! Let's not go there.

"I just saying." Elena stated holding up her hand in a form of surrender. "If I can deal with Matt and Caroline dating, I can sure handle you and Jeremy."

"Oh God. They are still going out? I hoped she would lose interest and move on. I mean Matt is a great guy and all but I can't really see him and Caroline together."

"It gets better. We went on a double date."

"You didn't!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Why would you do that to yourself? I can't believe Caroline agreed to it."

"It was her idea." Elena stated to a surprised Bonnie. "She wanted to show Matt that I'd moved on with Stefan and that he was free to move on with her. It didn't really work as Matt and I spent a lot of time telling stories from our past. She actually blamed me for ruining the date."

"I don't know why I am surprised. That girl needs to get a grip. So other than that, how are you doing?"

Elena sighed. She then looked at Bonnie and began to tell her all she'd missed while she was away. She told her about being adopted and Mr. Saltzman's wife being her mother. She explained that Caroline had found Vicki's body. She explained about the vampires from the tomb seeking revenge and how she fed Stefan her blood to save him.

"Elena, my God. I am so sorry I wasn't here for you through all of this." Bonnie stated pulling her in another hug,

"Don't apologize!" Elena chastised her. "You were dealing with Grams' death. Besides, Stefan was here to help me through all this and he was amazing."

"I'm sure." Bonnie added stiffly. She glanced up at the clock on Elena's wall. It was six thirty. "Oh my God! Look at the time." Bonnie stated standing up. "I have to go. I told my dad I'd be home by 6:00. I have a ton of makeup assignments I have to finish. I start school again tomorrow."

"Stefan will be back at school tomorrow, too."

"Yea." Bonnie stated with lackluster enthusiasm eliciting a peculiar look from Elena.

"I am so glad you are back, Bonnie. See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Bonnie echoed her. With that, she traipsed down the stairs to leave. She darted in the living room to get her purse and get going. It wasn't on the couch. She looked behind the pillows and on the floor.

"Looking for this?" she heard Jeremy's voice behind her. She turned to see him holding her purse.

"Yes! Thank you." Bonnie stated as she reached for her purse.

"Not so fast." Jeremy stated holding the purse in the air above her head.

"What are you doing? I have to get going. I'm late." She reached for her purse but Jeremy held her at bay.

"We have unfinished business. " Jeremy declared using his free arm to wrap Bonnie up and hold her against his chest. She was surprised at its firmness. "There is the small matter of a rematch."

"You're kidding me, right?" Bonnie asked in disbelief. "I can't play games right now."

"It doesn't have to be right now. Name the time and we'll get it done."

"Jeremy! Stop this right now."

"If you want this to end, all you have to do is give me time for our rematch."

"Fine. Tomorrow. After school."

"It's a date." Jeremy stated releasing Bonnie and handing her the purse. "See you tomorrow."

"You are going to regret this when I kick your butt tomorrow." Bonnie stated. She walked to the door. As she got there, she turned and said, "And Jeremy," He looked up at her. "It's not a date. "

XOXOXOXO

Elena and Bonnie sat next to each other waiting for the bell to ring and class to begin.

"So how is it being back?" Elena asked.

"Same old same ole." Bonnie replied. "I turned in all of my past due assignments. That leaves me free to do all of the current homework they are piling on us."

"Oh look. Here comes our other returning student.' Elena stated as Stefan entered the room. "Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey yourself." He replied taking the desk on the other side of her. "Hi Bonnie."

"Hi." Bonnie said curtly. She turned to face forward away from Elena and Stefan. Elena gave Stefan a strange look before turning back to Bonnie. She was about to call out to her best friend but the bell rang and Mr. Saltzman walked into the room.

"Good afternoon class. " Mr. Saltzman began. "I trust all of you had great weekends and are ready to get back to work after the weekend."

"You're wrong on that one." Tyler Lockwood called out. Several of the students laughed at his joke.

"Well Tyler, you need to get ready quickly." Mr. Saltzman stated. "Today, I am handing out the final project assignment." There was a collective groan from the class. "I glad you all approve." Mr. Saltzman continued despite their objections. "I actually think you guys will enjoy this assignment."

"Mr. Saltzman, I don't think you know us at all if you think we'll enjoy _any_ assignment!" Tyler joked again. The handsome youth was behaving like his typical self, arrogant and loud.

"Well, the fact that you're thinking at all is an improvement, Tyler. Now pay attention. I am only going to go through this once." He stood silent in front of the class until he had all eyes on him. "We've recently been studying the Imperialist countries that established colonies all of the world, right? In our discussion on Friday, what did we establish as one of the reasons the imperialist nations were able to rationalize the destruction of the conquered nations culture and land?" He waited for hands to go up in the air. "Matt." He called.

"Lack of understanding and the fear of that which is different."

"Exactly!" Mr. Saltzman confirmed. "Instead of getting to know and understand the other cultures, they came in with guns blazing and destroyed them. We're going to do our part to ensure that never happens again. "

"What are you talking about, Mr. Saltzman? What can we do to stop imperialism?" Caroline asked.

"Awesome question, Caroline that brings us to the final assignment. You are going to get to know your classmates." He walked the front of the class handing the student in the front a stack of papers. "Take one and pass it back. This is the outline for your final paper. Each of you is going to be paired up with another student in the classroom, not your best friend, or boyfriend or girlfriend, and you are going to get to know them. I mean, really know them. I want you to understand who they are and what makes them tick. You are then going to write a paper about this other student."

"That's it?" Tyler asked. "That's the whole final project?"

"Well, there is a catch. The papers are going to be graded by myself as well as the subject of the paper. I will then take the grades weight them out and come up with your final project."

"So how do we choose our partners?" Tyler asked.

Mr. Saltzman chuckled. "You don't. I chose for you." There was a collective groan from the class. "I've been watch each of you, seeing who you hang out with and I've think I can match each of you with someone who isn't a part of your normal social circle." He grabbed a piece of paper off of his desk. "The pairings are as follows."

Mr. Saltzman rattled off selections he made. Elena was paired with Betsy Custer – a shy girl with multi-colored hair, very much into the arts into the arts. Stefan found himself matched with Dante Ladd. The handsome African American youth was star of the track team. Mr. Saltzman partnered Matt with Renee Colbert, assistant editor of the school newspaper. She adjusted her glasses and smiled at him. He returned the favor. Caroline pouted when Mr. Saltzman teamed her Adam Schoen. He was the 1st chair clarinet player in the band. Not exactly part of "the in" crowd.

"Tyler, you will be working with Miss Bennett on this assignment." Mr. Saltzman announced. Bonnie glanced over at Tyler and gave a weak smile. He just shook his head and looked away.

"Alright. That should be everybody." Mr. Saltzman declared. He stood in front of the class and clapped his hands together. "Time to get to work."

XOXOXOXO

"I can't believe this history assignment!" Caroline whined as she joined Elena and Bonnie as they walked out of the school. "Adam Schoen! He is the biggest geek in our class. And I have to spend time with him! This is so gross!"

"Caroline, I am sure it's won't be that bad." Elena comforted her melodramatic friend.

"Easy for you to say. Who did you get again?" Caroline asked.

"Betsy." Elena informed her. "I don't know her all that well but she's always been nice."

"You better be careful." Caroline cautioned her. "I bet she'll try to get you to dye your hair 1,000 different colors just like her's."

"Caroline." Bonnie stated. Her tone indicated it was a warning to knock off the bashing.

"Hey, what up guys?" Matt asked as he joined the trio in the parking lot.

"Nothing." Elena asked.

"We're just listening to Caroline complain about the history assignment." Bonnie added.

"I think it's kind of cool, actually," said Matt.

"You do?" Caroline let the surprise show in her voice.

"Yeah. I mean, I've gone to school with Renee practically my entire life, but I don't really know much about her." Matt explained.

"How can you?" Caroline countered. "She spends practically her whole life in the editing room working on the school paper. She only comes out to cover sporting events and news stories."

"That just means her interest are different that mine." Matt told her. He looked at his watch. "We'd better go, Caroline. I need to get you home before heading to work at the Mystic Grill."

"That's fine. I'll see you two later. Call me." Caroline stated. Matt said goodbye to the girls and walked off with Caroline.

"That girl will never change." Bonnie stated.

"That's kind of comforting, in a strange way." Elena replied. "But speaking of history class, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Did you snub Stefan during class today?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie faked surprise.

"Come on, Bonnie. When Stefan joined us you totally stopped talking to us and turned around. Do you have a problem with Stefan?"

"I don't really know. Every time I look at him, it takes me back to the night that Grams died and I get so angry. It hurts to see him. I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize!" Elena stated vehemently. She grabbed both of Bonnie's hands in hers. "I totally understand where you are coming from." Bonnie tilted her head and gave her a look that she didn't actually believe her best friend. Elena gave a small laugh.

"No, really Bonnie. I do know what you are going through." Elena stated. She threw her arm around Bonnie and they continued to walk towards their cars. "The cop that told us about our parents – every time I saw him it was like getting the news all over again. He was the focal point of all of my anger."

"Yeah, well lucky for you that cop wasn't your best friend's boyfriend. I mean, was that cop even cute?" Bonnie joked.

"Well, if a 45 year old balding deputy is your type he would have been perfect. Eventually, I was able to see that Deputy Jenks didn't take away my parents. I was able to move forward."

"There's a difference, Elena. Damon and Stefan really _did_ take my Grams away." Bonnie turned to face her angrily. "How am I supposed to get move past that?"

Elena stepped back, surprised by Bonnie's anger. "Bonnie-" Elena began, but she was cut off when Tyler approached, also calling Bonnie's name.

"Bonnie!" Tyler called as he jogged up to her. "Oh, hey Elena."

"Hey Tyler." Elena stated. "Bonnie and I are in the middle of something."

"It's gonna have to wait." Tyler declared. "Bonnie, we gotta work on our project and we gotta do it today."

"Hello to you too, Tyler." Bonnie stated with a smirk.

"I said hello already." Tyler stated with a smile. "Look – I got track practice every day this week and a meet this weekend. I talked to the coach and today is the only day he'd let me out of practice. So if you want to work on the project, it has to be today."

Bonnie sighed and turned to Elena. "Elena-"

"No, its fine Bonnie. We'll talk later."

"See you later." Bonnie states as she hugged her. Elena walked away. "And then there were two." Bonnie said turning to Tyler. "Well I guess we should get started. Where do you want to work? We could go to my house."

"Nah. I'm starving. Let's head to the Mystic Grill. I'll buy you dinner."

"Fine." Bonnie acquiesced

XOXOXOX

Bonnie sat back in the booth across from Tyler as he shoved the last bit of his hamburger in his mouth. She sighed irritatingly and rolled her eyes as he then sucked down the last of his Pepsi. Her own chicken sandwich sat next her largely untouched.

"Are you finally ready?" Bonnie asked with a sharp tone.

"What's your problem?" Tyler queried, confused by her annoyed attitude.

"My problem is that we've been here for almost an hour and haven't done anything unless you count eating our food and enjoying the awkward silence between us."

"I had to eat first." Tyler explained defensively. "I can't focus when I'm hungry." He waved the waitress over.

"As opposed to when you aren't hungry?" Bonnie mumbled under her breath. Tyler ignored her comment.

"Hey." The waitress said as she stood at the side of the booth. The young girl was a member of their class and recognized both Bonnie and Tyler. "What can I do for you? You guy want dessert or something?"

"Or something." Tyler answered. "My soda is gone. I need a refill. And clear these plates away. We need to work."

The waitress didn't reply. She just moved to comply with Tyler's orders. "You want this sandwich wrapped up?" she asked Bonnie as she picked up her plate.

"Yes, please. It's Sarah, right?" Bonnie answered and the girl nodded her head. "I thought so. We had English together last year, right?"

"Uh-huh. I'll be right back with that soda and your leftovers."

"Thank you." Bonnie called out as the waitress walked away.

"Are you ready to get to work?" Tyler asked. He sat sideways in the booth looking away from Bonnie.

"You have no idea, do you?" Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"No idea about what?" Tyler asked. He still wasn't looking at her.

"About how rude and arrogant you are." Bonnie almost yelled. Tyler looked at her with anger creeping across his face.

"Is this some chick thing cause I don't have time for your moody emotional rollercoaster."

"No! This is not some chick thing!" Bonnie did yell this time. She looked around and toned her volume down. "I can't believe you even asked me that. This is a human being thing."

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me what the problem is. I am just trying to get our assignment done."

Before Bonnie could reply the waitress came back with Tyler's drink and Bonnie's sandwich. She sat them both on the table. Tyler said nothing and Bonnie thanked Sarah. There was another uncomfortable silence between the two. Tyler finally broke the silence.

"Are you over your issues enough to get to work? Today is really the only day I have to work on this."

"You really don't see it, do you?" Bonnie asked. Her toned softened however slightly. "Tyler," Bonnie struggled with what to say. She signed again and resigned herself just to come out with the blunt honest truth. "Tyler, you're a jerk. I just about cringed when Mr. Saltzman paired me with you."

"That's harsh." Tyler stated.

"Ok – you can be a jerk." Bonnie revised her statement. He looked as if he didn't believe her. "What, do you want examples?" Bonnie asked. She didn't wait for him to reply. "Fine. I can give you two from today alone. First, you didn't even ask me if I had anything going after school today. You just assumed this was the best time because it worked for you."

"Is that what this is about? How am I supposed to know you had something going if you didn't tell me?"

"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone else; you're not a child. Besides, you never gave me the opportunity. And the way you've treated Sarah has just been-"

"Who the hell is Sarah?" Tyler interrupted her.

"Sarah. Our waitress. The girl that's been going the school with us for half our lives."

"She's our waitress. I'm a jerk for having her bring me a refill on my soda?"

"Of course not. But would it kill you to say please and thank you? I get that you're from one of the founding families and that your dad is the mayor and that your family has more money than anyone but that doesn't give you the right to treat everyone else like they're beneath you."

Bonnie finished her rant and there was another silence between them. Again it was Tyler that broke it.

"Are you done ragging on me and making me feel like crap?" Tyler asked.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"You didn't? So this is what, your idea talking dirty?" Tyler asked. There was a small smile in the corner of his lips. Bonnie returned the smile.

"Maybe we should just get started on the project." She suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I'll try to keep my jerk-iness to a minimum," said Tyler with humor in his voice.

"Tyler." Bonnie warned.

"What? It was a joke. I'm just trying to get on your good side."

"Hey we ace this project and you can be on any side of me you want." Bonnie stated reaching into knapsack to get a notebook.

"Really?" Tyler asked. "He leaned across the table to be closer to Bonnie. "I've never been so motivate about a school project in my life." Bonnie actually laughed.

"Well isn't this cozy." Bonnie heard a voice behind her. It startled her and she jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Jeremy! Hey." Bonnie stated. For some reason she felt guilty with Jeremy catching her with Tyler. She didn't know why and she tried to dismiss the feeling.

"What do you want, Gilbert?" Tyler asked. There was no love loss between him and Jeremy and he would only tolerate Jeremy for as long as he had to.

"Nothing from you, douche bag." Jeremy replied. He turned to Bonnie. "What happened to you this afternoon? I thought we had plans."

"Oh crap!" Bonnie stated. "I am so sorry! We got our final projects for social studies today and we needed to work on it this afternoon. I completely forgot to call you and let you know I couldn't make it."

"Don't tell me you have a date with this kid?" Tyler asked Bonnie.

"What's the matter? Afraid another girl will choose me over you?" Jeremy taunted Tyler. Bonnie began to pack her things into her knapsack.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked Bonnie.

"I want to get out of here before you both whip it out and put it on the table to see whose is bigger."

"Bonnie, don't go." Tyler pleaded. "We still have a lot of work to do."

"She can make her own decisions." Jeremy snapped.

"And she can speak for herself. Now both of you stop acting like little kids!" Bonnie let her words hang in the air before continuing.

She turned to Jeremy. "I am very sorry I missed our-," She struggled for the right word before continuing. "I'm sorry I missed our appointment. This project came up and I should have called you. Right now, Tyler and I have a lot of work to. Let's meet up the day after tomorrow and I'll make it up to you. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, sure. You'll probably need a day to wash the stench of Tyler's failure off of you anyway." He leaned on the table in close to Bonnie, though he looked at Tyler with a mocking smile on his face. "Can you smell it; it's suffocating."

"That's it!" Tyler declared. He stood and shoved Jeremy back away from the table.

"Tyler!" Bonnie cried also standing.

"What!" Jeremy demanded regaining the ground he lost when pushed away by Tyler. "Are you going t hit me again, prove to Bonnie you're a big man."

"Jeremy!" Bonnie yelled stepping in between the two. "Shut up." She turned to Tyler. "Sit down!"

"Hey Bonnie." Matt stated walking over to their booth. He was wearing his bus boy outfit since he worked at the Mystic Grill. Clearly, he was coming over to play peace maker before the restaurant management got involved in the skirmish. "Is everything ok over here?"

"Every things cool, right guys?" Bonnie answered. Tyler just looked away and Jeremy nodded. "Matt, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you keep Tyler company while I walk Jeremy out?" Bonnie asked.

"No problem," Matt replied. He went back to the booth with Tyler while Bonnie headed towards the door with Jeremy in tow.

"I get that you don't like Tyler but that whole display was so not cool." She told him.

"He's an ass." Jeremy stated plainly.

"Yeah, Tyler's a jerk. What's your excuse?" Bonnie leveled at Jeremy.

He didn't reply right away. Instead he changed the subject. "So we're meeting up on Wednesday?"

"Yeah." Bonnie stated. "Oh! I just had an idea." She exclaimed excitedly. "Can you meet me at Gram's house around 5:30 instead of your house?"

"Your grams had a Wii?"

"No, but you can bring that over, right?"

"I guess. Why are we meeting there?"

"Stop asking so many questions. I'll text you the address and see you Wednesday."

Meanwhile Tyler and Matt were sitting that the booth talking.

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me," said Tyler.

"Why? Because I caught you making out with my mom and we got into a fight. No, this isn't awkward at all." Matt lied.

"Listen Matt, I am really sorry about that. With Vicki dying both your mom and I were in a bad place-"

"I don't want or need you to explain your behavior to me. Or my Mom's." Matt told him in controlled anger. "Vicki was my sister. You don't see me going out and doing something stupid."

"You mean beside Caroline?" Tyler shot back at him.

"You really are an asshole." Matt declared as he stood to walk away from the table. He bumped into Mayor Lockwood as he walked away. "Sorry." Matt mumbled and kept going.

The mayor slid into the booth across from his son.

"Dad." Tyler acknowledged him nervously.

"What the hell is going on here!" Richard Lockwood demanded in a harsh whisper. "I thought I told you I was done with you embarrassing our family and now I witness that ungraceful display between you and that Gilbert kid. What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm sorry, Dad." Tyler apologized. His head was down and he didn't make eye contact. "It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't or I am going to make your life a living hell." Mayor Lockwood leaned back in the booth. "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you have track practice today?"

"I did. I got out of it to work on my final social studies project with Bonnie Bennett. The coach said today was the best day I could get out of practice since he would be focusing on the field players and not the track runners." Tyler explained. As he finished the sentence Bonnie approached the booth again.

"Mayor Lockwood." Bonnie stated, surprised to see him sitting in the booth.

"You must be Bonnie Bennett, the young woman who managed to get my son to skip track practice to do homework." The mayor stated smoothly. Tyler had always been amazed at his father's ability to be charming and personable in public and a complete bastard in private. "I wondered how you managed to accomplish such a monumental feat, but now that I've met you, it's clear. You are a very beautiful young woman."

"Thank you, sir." Bonnie stated smiling.

"Tell me, you wouldn't happen to be the related to Dr. Thomas Bennett, would you?" The mayor asked.

"Yes sir; he's my father." Bonnie explained. Her father was the best doctor in town and an influential member of the community.

"He's a good man. We serve on the hospital board together. Bonnie, would you mind giving me and my son just a few more minutes together?" Richard asked, giving her his best smile.

"Not at all, sir." Bonnie stated. She grabbed her purse from the table. "I'll just head to the rest room."

The mayor turned to his son. "This is the direction you should be going. She is a definite step up from train-wreck trash Vicki Donovan."

"Give me a break, Dad." Tyler spat angrily.

"I've given you too many and that's part of the problem." The mayor said quickly. "The Bennetts are good contributing members of society."

"What, no comments about their social standing?" Tyler added sarcastically. "They are not a founding family and the Bennett's aren't as rich as us. And you did notice she's black?"

Mayor Lockwood eyes narrowed in anger. "That's small thinking, boy. Of course the Bennett's aren't as rich as us; nobody in this town is. But her father is a doctor for God's sake. Her mother side isn't as reputable, but there isn't anything shady that I know about. As far as her being black, of course I noticed. You dating her would just about guaranty me the minority vote in next year's election." They mayor noticed Bonnie on her way back from the bathroom. He stood to leave. "So do yourself and me a favor. Don't screw things up with her." He finished his statement just as Bonnie arrived.

"I am going to let you two get back to your study date." Mayor Lockwood announced. He ushered Bonnie back to her place in the booth. "Be sure to tell your father I said hello." And with that he left the two alone.

"Can we finally get to work now?" Bonnie asked smiling at Tyler. He seemed to be staring off into the distance and not paying attention to her. "Earth to Tyler." Bonnie called. "Anybody home?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tyler replied. He looked Bonnie dead in the eyes. "I was just thinking about something my dad said that was off the wall arrogant. And then I thought about what you said about me being oblivious and arrogant. I think that's worse." He looked down at the table, away from Bonnie. "And I don't want to be anything like my dad, let alone worse than him." Tyler admitted. He looked back up at Bonnie. "So I am going to do something my dad would never do. I'm sorry for basically being an ass today. I should have checked about working on the project and I shouldn't have let Jeremy get to me. He's just a messed up kid."

"I don't know if I agree about Jeremy, but I do appreciate the apology. And listen, I didn't mean to come down so hard on you earlier."

"It's OK. Very few people tell me exactly what they think about me. It was refreshing."

"Liar." Bonnie stated and they both laughed.

"Alright, it sucked." Tyler stated and he and Bonnie both laughed again. "You know, you're really easy to talk to when you aren't berating me."

"Was that a compliment?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was." Tyler confirmed. "You know there is a track meet this weekend?"

"Un-huh. It's against Iverson High, right?" Bonnie asked and Tyler confirmed by nodding his head. "Word has it you guys are going to crush them."

"Yeah, they won't be much competition," Tyler agreed. "But it might be a fun meet for you to come and watch. And maybe we could go grab a bit to eat after the meet?

"Umm," Bonnie stammered. Did Tyler really just ask her out? On a date? "Sure." She heard herself reply.

"Cool. I always drive to meets separate from the so I'll come pick you up."

"It's a date." Bonnie stated.

"Now, let's get to work on this project." Tyler stated opening her notepad.

**End Chapter**

Author's Note: So what's you think? Our girl Bonnie certainly has a lot going on, doesn't she? She's dealing with her Gram's death, the fact that she hates her best friend's boyfriend, her developing feelings for Jeremy and now a date with Tyler. That is too much! Bonnie and Tyler definitely have potential, but is he dating her because he likes her or because it's what Daddy Dearest wants? And if things get serious with Tyler, what about poor Jeremy? Keep reading, fellow Vampire Dairies fans because this is just the beginning. In chapter 3 Damon gets in the mix and you know he'll spice things up! Be sure to review and let me know your thoughts. I've outline three separate endings for this story. Feedback will determine which route I take!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I was hoping to get this chapter out in one week and it took over two! Studying and taking final exams is to blame. (OK and a little bit of partying! J) The good news is that school is over until the fall and my new job doesn't start until June. That means more time to write! Yea!

Bonnie4eva x, eccentricallybonkers, Babyshan211, IOwnTaylorLautner, BamonLove, Dark-And-Light-Angel-Girl & MsManaXxX, THANK YOU for the reviews! They are definitely encouraging.

babyshan211 – You are correct! One line was a direct quote from Merlin. My boyfriend watches that show and suggested I added it to this story.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please read and review!

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, Dr. Bennett." Elena Gilbert stated to her best friend's father. She gave the tall man a small smile before asking "Is Bonnie home?"

"You bet, Elena." Dr. Bennett stated moving aside to let her in the house. "She's in her room. Go on up."

"Thanks." Elena stated. She moved through the house to the stairs. She knew the Bennett house well; she spent almost as much time there as she did her own house. She went up the stairs and down the hall to Bonnie's room.

"Knock, knock." Elena stated simultaneously tapping on the door and opening it. She found Bonnie on the bed talking on her cell phone. She was lying on her back, her head at end of the bed and her legs crossed. Bonnie waived her in the room and then put one finger up to indicate Elena should wait.

"No, Caroline. It wasn't like that." Bonnie stated with conviction. "You're making it seem like the ending scene of some over the top romantic comedy. We were sitting at the Grill and he asked me out. It wasn't anything special." Bonnie was silent for while and it was obvious Caroline was speaking. "Listen Caroline, I gotta go. Elena is here." Bonnie pulled the phone away from her ear as Caroline was yelling on the other end. "Caroline!" Bonnie cut in to get her attention. "Calm down. Elena knows less about this than you do. I told you I didn't tell anyone because it wasn't a big deal." Bonnie was quiet for another few seconds and the said goodbye to Caroline.

Bonnie looked at Elena and smiled. "Hey Elena. I am glad you came over. What's up?"

"Nothing. We didn't get a chance to talk much at school today. Caroline dominated the lunch about looking for the perfect prom dress and I had to leave right after school. So I decided to stop by on my way home from Stefan's."

"Oh." Bonnie said quietly. She looked at Elena and forced a smile on her face. "How is he?"

Elena tilted her head and said "Bonnie, do you really want to talk about Stefan?"

"No, not really." Bonnie admitted. "But he is your boyfriend and I don't want you to feel like you need to ignore him when I am around."

"I appreciate that you are trying, Bonnie." Elena stated sincerely. "But you don't have to force the issue. "

"You're being really cool about all of this." Bonnie commented. She was relieved. Elena was her best friend and it killed her that he couldn't stand her boyfriend.

"Well, I have an ulterior motive." Elena stated. She sat on the bed next to Bonnie. "I am convinced that if you'll let yourself work through your anger, you'll eventual forgive Stefan."

"I see." Bonnie stated. "You're just humoring me until I get over these insane feelings?"

"No!" Elena stated adamantly. "I didn't say that. It's just that I know how raw your emotions can be after a sudden loss." She took Bonnie's hand. "But I also know you. You are one of the kindest and most forgiving people I have ever met. I know that with time, you'll be able to forgive Stefan."

Bonnie's eye narrowed in anger. "I think you said it best, I don't want to talk about Stefan."

"That's fine." Elena stated. She didn't want to fight with Bonnie. "Let's talk about this date you were telling Caroline about. What's the deal there?"

"It is so not a big deal." Bonnie said with a smile. Elena laughed. She lay on her stomach on the bed next to Bonnie.

"OK, that smile and the fact that you are trying to dodge the question tells me it is a pretty big deal. Spill the beans."

"Well, if you are going to twist my arm!" Bonnie added with a laugh. "You know Mr. Saltzman paired me Tyler for the final social studies project."

"How can I forget?" Elena asked. She rolled her eyes. "He went all Neanderthal yesterday and practically dragged you away to work on the project."

"Well, when we left we went to the Mystic Grill." Bonnie began. "Quite frankly, it was awful. He was his usual arrogant self. You know, bossing people around and giving orders."

"That's part of the Tyler charm." Elena said sarcastically. "Get to the good stuff." Elena prompted. "When does Tyler disappear and your mystery date come on the scene?"

"I'm getting there!" Bonnie said giddily. "So Tyler's being a jerk and I just totally let him have it. I told him he's an ass and the worst part of it is that he doesn't even know it."

"Good for you!" congratulated Elena. "I was really worried when Mr. Saltzman paired you two together. I knew you'd have a difficult working with him and he just confirmed my fears when he demanded that you work on the project last night. I am glad you are standing your ground." She put one arm around Bonnie's shoulder s and gave her a small squeeze. "So let me guess what happened next. Tyler got pissed off when you hit him with the truth and stormed out. From there, your date saw you, this total babe, sitting alone and came over and asked you out. Now your social calendar is completely booked for the next 6 months!"

Both girls laughed at Elena's imagined scenario. Bonnie shook her head.

"You're as bad as Caroline." Bonnie told her. "It wasn't nearly that dramatic. Just listen and I'll tell you what happened." Both she and Elena now sat Indian style on her bed facing each other. "You were right that Tyler didn't like being called out. But he didn't walk away."

"So what'd he do? Yell at you?" Elena asked.

"No. He apologized!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Elena said in disbelief. "Is this the same Tyler Lockwood that we've known since kindergarten?"

"Surprised the hell out me too, girl!" Bonnie admitted. "But then we talk some more and he opened up a little about his dad. The next thing I know we are going to the track meet together this weekend."

"Wait a minute, your date is with Tyler!" Elena couldn't contain her shock.

"I know! I know! When he asked me out, I didn't know what to say and then a heard a voice which turned out to be mine saying yes. It was totally crazy."

"Bonnie, Tyler is so different than you." Elena stated. "I can't believe you are going to go out with him."

"Am I crazy?" Bonnie asked her. "I mean, am I so desperate that any guy that asks me out I'll say yes?"

"You are not crazy or desperate." Elena assured her friend.

"I was just so surprised he asked me out." Bonnie stated.

"I don't know why. You are amazing."

"Elena…" Bonnie said shaking her head.

"No, I am serious. You are absolutely amazing. You're gorgeous and you're smart and you're kind. What guy wouldn't want to ask you out?"

"That must be why there is a line of guys outside my door waiting to go out with me." Bonnie stated. She got up off of the bed and walked to her window and pulled back the curtain. "Do you see them?" She turned back to Elena. "Oh wait, that's right. You can't see them because they aren't there. No one is beating down my door to ask me out."

"That's just because they don't know you." Elena said. She got up and led Bonnie back to the bed. "As soon as Tyler got to spend just a little time with you, he didn't waste any time asking you out. You know why? Because you're amazing."

"You're my best friend. You're supposed to think I'm amazing just like I think you spectacular. It's part of the best friend code book."

"We can settle this." Elena reached for Bonnie's phone. "Why don't we call Tyler and ask him why he asked you out."

Bonnie quickly snatched the phone away from her. "Don't you dare!" Bonnie warned her and the two fell back on the bed laughing. "I'm really glad you came over. I wanted to tell you about Tyler, but I didn't want to make it a big deal in case it goes nowhere."

"Can I tell you a secret about Tyler?" Elena asked.

"Dish."

"I had a crush on him in the 4th grade." Elena admitted. "I tried to be his partner in the computer lab. Do you know how he responded?" Bonnie shook her head. "He pulled my hair and pushed me down during recess."

"So he was a jerk even back then." Bonnie commented. "Great."

"You won't put up with his crap and you let him know it and he still asked you out. That's encouraging." Elena assured Bonnie. "Silver lining?"

"Please tell me what it is." Bonnie said. "I am starting to have second thoughts about this date."

"Tyler is damn good looking." Elena said and both girls giggled. "And you'll get to see him in those little track shorts. That alone is worth keeping the date." The girls giggled some more.

"You always know just the right thing to say." Bonnie stated.

Elena's phone chirped and she checked it out. "Ugh. I have to go." Elena sated putting the phone back in her pocket. "That was a text from Aunt Jenna. She wants to pick up her allergy medicine before the pharmacy closes. She glanced at the clock on Bonnie's night stand. "Which is like 12 minutes from now."

"Come one. I'll walk you out." Bonnie stated. The duo headed down stairs. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Bonnie stated. They hugged and Elena left. Bonnie closed the door only to turn around to see her father preparing to leave.

"What going on, Dad?" Bonnie asked.

"A bridge collapsed in the neighboring county when a semi too heavy to cross tried to use it. Five cars fell into the river. They are asking all available doctors to go to Weston Memorial to respond."

"But that's over an hour away." Bonnie protested.

"I know." Dr. Bennett replied. "I'll probably be gone all night. Are you OK staying her by yourself?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Bonnie said to her father. "Dad, I've stayed home by myself more times that either of us can count. I'll be fine."

"I know, Bon Bon," the doctor replied. He kissed her forehead. "I've been worried about you lately. I want to make sure you are OK."

"I'm fine. Now you better get going." Bonnie responded. She opened the door and he walked out.

Bonnie shut the door behind her father and raced up to her room. She couldn't believe her luck. This was the first time her father left her alone since her grams death. Her father had been watching her like a hawk. Even though she was home alone, she shut the door behind her. She went to her desk under the window and unlocked the top drawer. She pulled out a picture, much older than her. It belonged to Grams. She found it in one of the books when she and Grams were practicing magic. Unbidden, her mind flashed back to that evening at her Grams house.

-START FLASHBACK-

Bonnie lounged on Grams's couch with her feet on the cushion and her head hanging over the side. She was supposed to be studying, but she found doing just about anything else more interesting.

"Get your feet off my couch, missy." Gram stated coming into the living room with a mug of tea in hand. "You're supposed to be studying that book I gave you, not soiling my couch with you dirty shoes."

"Sorry Grams." Bonnie apologized while complying with the order. "Do I really have to study? Between my regular school work, cheerleading and my responsibilities at home, I am wiped out."

"Bonnie, listen to me." Grams said seriously. She sat on the couch next to her granddaughter. "I need to make sure you are serious about being a witch."

"Of course I'm serious."

"Because if you're not," Grams continued as if Bonnie had interrupted. "You need to let me know right now. "

"Grams," Bonnie looked at her confused. "I don't have a choice. I'm a witch. I tried to deny it before and I couldn't control my powers. I was setting stuff on fire by accident. It was awful."

Grams shook her head. "That's not what I mean. You already know enough to control abilities. Accidental fires won't happen again." She took Bonnie's hand. "Where we are going now is different. We are starting down a path that will put you on a level where few witches even hope to attain."

"Grams?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Your great-great-great-great grandmother Emily was a very powerful witch. She was able to transcend death and possess you. That is an incredible feat that requires immense power."

"From what you told me and what I read, Emily was really something. " Bonnie agreed.

"You're really something, too." Grams informed her. "Do you know why Emily was able to reach out across death and time to possess you and destroy that gem?" `

"I assume because I had the gem." Bonnie stated.

"And do you think you got it by accident?" Grams asked with sarcasm in her voice. She didn't wait for Bonnie to answer. "Emily chose you to receive that necklace. "

"But why?" Bonnie asked. "Why me?"

"Because you have the power she required." Grams explained. She stood and walked on the other side on the living room table and looked at her granddaughter. "Emily couldn't contact just anyone. She had to contact a witch of great power. Think about it, Bonnie. Wouldn't it have been much easier for Emily to possess someone years earlier to destroy the necklace with interference from Damon Salvatore?" Venom dripped from her voice at the mention of the eldest Salvatore brother's name. "She couldn't. She had to wait for a witch of equal power to her, or more, before she could act."

"I don't understand. I am just learning about my power." Bonnie protested.

"But your potential is unlimited." She paused before continuing. "This is why I have to know if you are committed or not. The road we are starting down will lead you to untold heights. But it will take work. A lot of work. And there will be dangers."

"Dangers? What are you talking about?" Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie, you're progressing so fast it scares me." Grams clarified further after noticing the look of confusion on Bonnie's face. "You are mastering the basics with such ease that we will quickly transition to more advance witchcraft. I need to make sure that you understand the importance of using your inner strength and will to control your powers. You must be grounded in what is right. If a witch of your abilities were to give in-"

"Give in to what?" Bonnie asked.

"Your power." Gram said. She came to sit next to Bonnie again. "Bonnie, the witches in our family have always used our abilities to help others. You must always keep that insight. If you forget that and only see what you're powers can do for you, things will go south very fast. And not just for you, but for all of those who love you. That is why I have you studying all of these books. You need to understand what other witches in our family have done, both good and bad, and see the consequences of those actions. You must not give into your powers." Grams declared.

"OK. I think I get it." Bonnie stated. She picked up the book she was supposed to be studying.

"I hope you do." Shelia answered. She stood and headed towards the kitchen. "I am going to check on dinner. You keep hitting those books."

Bonnie began paging through the book, looking for where she last left off. As she did, the text fell from her hand and an old Polaroid picket tumbled out and onto the floor. She picked it up and examined it. In the photo were her mother Belinda along with a man and a little boy she didn't know. The man in the photo was large; he towered over her grandmother. He didn't smile, Bonnie noticed. Though he was young and handsome, Bonnie could tell from the lines on his face and the sadness in his striking green eyes that he hadn't had an easy life. In contrast, the little boy was all smiles. He couldn't be more than 1 or 2. He sat perched on her mother's hip, loving clinging to her neck.

Belinda herself was smiling. And dressed very unlike the mother Bonnie remembered. She had on a black leather miniskirt and a matching black halter. She completed the outfit with knee high stiletto boots and pulled her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore smoky dark makeup and leaned into the embrace of the tall man. Who were these people and what were they doing with her mother?

Behind her mother was a large building with the words CLUB OZ sprawled across the front of it. Bonnie could see trees in the not too distant background of the building. She flipped the picture over and discovered there was an inscription written at the back of the picture in silver marker. It was faded, but Bonnie could still make it out. It read: To Shelia, the baddest witch in the land. Thanks for all your help. There would be no Club Oz without you. Oliver.

Bonnie stood and practically ran into the kitchen. "Grams!" She urgently called. "Grams!"

"What is it?" Shelia asked coming back into kitchen from the pantry.

"Who is Oliver?" Bonnie inquired her tone accusatory.

"Who?" Grams asked confused.

"Oliver. Who is he?"

"I don't know." Shelia replied honestly. "Oliver who?"

"Oh, you want to play this game? Fine!" Bonnie almost yelled. She clearly did not believe her Grams. "Tell me about Club Oz?"

Shelia dropped her mug of tea. It shattered upon impact sending broken shards and hot liquid everywhere.

"Grams!' Bonnie exclaimed. She rushed towards her grandmother. "Are you alright?"

"Never mind that now." Grams stated. She grabbed Bonnie by her upper arm and led her back to the living room. She sat her down on the couch. "What do you know about Club Oz?" she demanded.

"Nothing. That is why I am asking you."

"Don't play games with me, girl!" Grams yelled. Books flew off of the shelves in her living room and across the room. The lights flickered and the fire on the stove flared. Bonnie had never seen her Grams so angry. It scared and she almost sunk into the couch.

"Here." Bonnie said thrusting the picture at Shelia. Grams took it and let out a low sigh. She sat down again next to Bonnie.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in the book you gave me." Bonnie answered. "Who are these people? W hat are they doing with my mom and what is Club Oz?"

"Club Oz is a name I prayed I never hear again." Grams answered quietly.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie almost yelled. "Tell me what's going on!"

"First off – tone." Gram said in reference to the manner in which Bonnie was speaking to her.

"Sorry." Bonnie apologized.

"Bonnie, I am going to trust you." Grams stated. "I am going to tell you everything. I just hope you are mature enough to handle this."

"I am." Bonnie assured her. "Just tell me what's this photo is about."

"This picture was taken about 25 years ago. Well before you were born and before you mother even met your father."

"Is that her kid?" Bonnie asked. Grams could hear the agitation in her voice as Bonnie continued. "Do I have a brother that I never knew about?"

"Bonnie, did you even look at the picture? That little boy is white."

"Oh." Bonnie stated. She felt stupid as she explained her thoughts. "That didn't even cross my mind. I was just so shocked at the photo."

"I bet. You never knew this side of your mother."

"Who is that man with her?" Bonnie asked.

"Oliver. Oliver Steward."

"Was he a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, and a very powerful one. But the road he travelled was dark and twisted. He only used his powers to move himself up. That's his son, Tim, in the picture."

"Why was he with my mother?"

"Oliver had big plans, but he couldn't complete them alone. He needed another witch. So, he seduced your mother."

"Seduced her how?"

"Bonnie, Belinda was a witch, but she wasn't particularly powerful, though she really wanted to be. She'd grown up watching me do all kinds of things and she struggled to even levitate a book. And start a fire, forget about it."

Bonnie struggled with that thought. She could start fires almost effortlessly and levitation was one of the first skills she'd mastered.

"It was hard for her to accept her limitations. She was always seeking ways to increase her power. Then came Oliver. You can tell from the picture he was a handsome man. Big and strong. He had shiny dark hair and a smile that could melt your heart, though he rarely smiled. At that time his soul wasn't completely black, but he was teeter on a very dangerous edge. He was suffering from the loss of Tim's mother. I can't recall her name, though."

"How did he hook up with Mom?" Bonnie asked impatiently

"I don't know how they met, but I know they had an instant connection once they did. Oliver had your mother convinced that she could be his savior, that she could save him from the darkness in his soul. It was all only a trick, but Belinda fell for it hook, line and sinker. She wanted so bad to be needed."

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"Oliver led her down a dangerous path. He promised her power and a future together would be at the end of the trail. As a final incentive, a way to ensure she would do what he wanted, he used his son. You're mother fell in love with that little boy. And I think Tim loved your mother too. But to Oliver, Belinda was just a distraction from the hurt in his heart from losing Tim's mother."

"How does Club Oz fit into all of this?" Bonnie asked.

"Club Oz was actually my idea. I wanted a place where witches could gather and practice and learn from each other with fear of discovery. A place were our kind could go for refuge from the persecution of being around humans all of the time and having to hide. I found a clearing in Wilson Heights Forest that would serve as the perfect location. I consecrated the location and then with Belinda and Oliver's help, we set out to build Club Oz. We put the word out to other witches about it and they came in droves to help. But Oliver was helping for his own selfish reasons." Shelia explained. Her voiced turned hard as she continued. "Oliver got your mother to engage in dark magic. He began to taint her soul."

'But why? What would he gain from that?"

"Oliver didn't really love your mother. She was just a means to the end. His real intentions were to use her as a vessel in which to bring back Tim's mother."

"Like what Emily did to me?"

"No dear. Emily's possession of you was temporary. What Oliver was planning was permanent and would have essentially destroyed who your mother was. Her body would have become a host for Tim's mother's soul. The darkness on Belinda's soul would make it easier for him to rip it from her body. You see, Belinda wasn't a witch of enough power to be useful to Oliver, but she was a perfect receptacle. The fact that she had already bonded with Tim was icing on the cake. His son would have no trouble accepting her as his mommy."

"That's sick."

"That's Oliver." Grams stated. "Anyway, I got wind of his plans and went to stop him, but of course it wasn't that simple" Grams held her head down. "Belinda sided with Oliver and fought against me. For months I tried to convince her to come back to me, but Oliver's hold on her was too strong. Finally, I decided I had to take drastic steps."

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked.

"I decided that I would rather end it all than let Belinda be used for this unholy purpose."

"You mean-"

"That's right. I was going to kill Oliver. And Belinda if necessary."

"Grams-"

"Don't look at me like that Bonnie. What Oliver was going to do could have destroyed us all! Magic as powerful as he was looking to employ would attract unwanted attention. I had witches coming from across the globe to Club Oz. I had to act for the sake of us all!"

"I am not judging you, Grams. I am just surprised."

"Not half as surprised as Oliver when I confronted him. We were locked in a pitch battle. I was more experienced, though. I knew I was going to win that fight. Then Belinda joined in. She fought with him. Though her powers weren't much, it was enough to remove my advantage. We were now in a stalemate."

"How did you get out of it?"

"There was only one way: destroy them and myself in the process. I began the incantation. Oliver, the savvier of the two, knew what I was doing. In an effort to save himself, he offered me a deal. He would give up Belinda, if I would give him Club Oz."

"My mom for the club? What did he want with the Club?"

"It was going to be a beacon to witches everywhere. He could find another to meet his needs. I took the deal. Belinda was crushed. She would have died to be with Oliver. She didn't understand how he could give her up for anything. It was like her spirit broke right before my eyes. I gathered her in my arms and left."

"Did Oliver ever complete that spell to bring back his dead wife?"

"No. Over the years I've taken steps to ensure that never happened. As more time went by, he eventually gave up on that desire and moved on to other selfish ambitions."

"Too bad Club Oz never came to be. It would be really cool to have a place to go and study with other witches."

"What are you talking about? Of course it exists. And it is still under Oliver's control." She then grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders. "Bonnie, look at me." Grams insisted. "You must never go there. Never! Oliver twists all that enter into that dark place to his own selfish needs. Promise me, Bonnie. Promise me you'll never go there."

"I promise, Grams. You don't have to worry. I won't repeat my mother's mistakes."

"It took me years to rebuild your mother's spirit. And even then all my love couldn't make her whole again. It took something else entirely."

"What?"

"You're father. She met him years after Oliver. I know he's a doctor, but the greatest thing he has ever healed was your mother's broken heart. But even then Oliver's effects weren't completely gone."

"What do you mean?"

"You're mother swore off all magic after Oliver. She didn't want to ever be tempted to go down that dark road again."

"Wow. I never knew."

"Now promise me you'll stay off that dark road too. There is no guaranty you'll come back after experiences like that and you certainly won't come back unscarred. And those wounds run deep."

-END FLASHBACK-

Bonnie shook her head as if to clear out the memory. She hoped Grams would forgive her for breaking her promise, but she needed answers and Club Oz was only place she thought she could get them. She grabbed her keys and some candles and rushed back downstairs and out the door.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie walked carefully through the Wilson Height's Forest. She driven her car in as far as she could safely go. She would trek the rest of the way on foot. Upon leaving her car, she casted a spell on a candle stick. The flame would flare brightly as long as she was headed in the right direction. If it dimmed she knew she was going the wrong way and would turn until it burned bright once more. She'd been walking for 20 minutes. She was beginning to doubt the wisdom of her plan but then she heard what sounded like music in the distance. She picked up the pace and the candle seemed to burn with more urgency too. She finally exited the forest into a large clearing. There was a building in the background. She took the Polaroid out of her back pocket compared the building in the background to the one it in the picture. Though 25 years had passed, the buildings were identical.

Bravely, Bonnie set forth towards the building. She saw two men talking outside the entrance to the club. They eyed her suspiciously. They younger of the two appeared to be in his mid twenties. He had long brown her that came down to his shoulders. He was wearing a fitted black tee shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. To say he was handsome would be like saying the sun is hot, quite the understatement.

His companion was slightly order and fatter. His blond hair was buzzed. He wore a flannel shirt and jeans paired with cowboy boots.

"What are you doing here?" The younger man asked. There was shock and anger in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked surprised at his hostility.

"Are you stupid or deaf?" He demanded. "I said what are you doing here?"

"Calm down." The older guy commanded. "She must be witch or else she wouldn't have been able to find the place. That means she has as much of a right to be here as you. Besides, we could use some new blood in Oz. It's been really boring lately."

"She just a child, Jacob." He turned to Bonnie. "Get out of here, kid. Come back when you can drink."

"Stop it, man." Jacob said pushing his younger friend back. "You can go on in, sweet thing." He looked Bonnie up and down. "This club could use more people as pretty as you." He opened the door and Bonnie walked through. Once she was in he turned to his partner.

"What's your problem, Tim? That's the hottest witch this place has seen in a long time."

"She's just a kid, Jacob!" Tim exploded. "They are going to eat her alive!"

"Then she shouldn't have come. You know your father's rule. All witches are welcome here. We can't turn any away."

Meanwhile inside the club Bonnie was frozen. It wasn't what she expected. There was barely any light. She could hear voices, but could see more than three feed in front of her. She jumped as she felt a hand run down her arm.

"What's wrong, pretty?" A female voice asked. Suddenly a pale face blond was in front of Bonnie. "You lost?"

"N-no" Bonnie stammered, her confidence wavering. "I am looking for-"

"You don't k now where you are looking for, do you?" The girl interrupted. "At least not really. If you did, you wouldn't have come in her radiating power like that." The girl was circling her like a vulture making Bonnie really uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

The girl stood behind Bonnie and leaned into her. She got inches from Bonnie's ear and whispered, "You're just a novice. You got juice, and lots of it. But you don't have any real skill. This is going to be fun." Her tongue jetted out and licked Bonnie's ears. Bonnie jerked away in surprise and disgust.

"Mmmm. Delicious." The girl commented.

"What do we have here?" Bonnie heard another person ask. It was a male this time.

The blonde's eyes narrowed in anger. She held up and hand and with that simple gesture the man was flung back into the darkness.

"She's mine!" The blond woman cried. "Bruce!" She called out into the darkness "Bruce come here!"

Bonnie was still frozen, not sure of what to do. Her instincts were telling her the leave, but she'd just got here and she needed answers!

Bruce lumbered over to their location. He was as big as a house. Bonnie eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be good.

"Bruce," the blond began. "Help me get her out of here. In this darkness her power is shining like a light and she may attract the attention of someone we can't handle." Bruce nodded and grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" Bonnie cried out. Instinctively she called upon her powers and Bruce was thrown off of her. She fell down to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Impressive." The blond stated. "Not many people can throw Bruce off once he has a grip. You are powerful!"

With a gesture the blond flung Bonnie across the room. Bonnie hit the floor hard. As she struggled to get to her feet, Bruce was there. With one meaty hand he covered her mouth while the other he effortlessly lifted her by the waist and carried her out of an exit Bonnie didn't even know was there. The blond followed. He took her deep into the forest before dropping her to the ground. On her hands and knees Bonnie scurried away from the two witches.

"Did you hear that, Tammy?" Bruce asked the blond. "When she threw me in the club she sent out a psychic S.O.S."

"I heard it." Tammy confirmed. "And the fact that we could both hear it is more proof of her ineptitude. I doubt she knows she did if or if she could do it again. She was acting out of instinct, not skill. Her fear tapped into her powers and she sent out a call to someone she thought could protect her."

Bonnie looked at them confused. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she was happy that someone may be coming to help her.

"Do you think it was another witch?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know." Tammy confessed. "Whoever it was, we have some time, though. It will take them a while to get her. By then, we'll have sucked all of her considerable powers out of her pretty little body."

She turned to Bonnie. "Do you realize how stupid it was coming here? You're an untrained witch with so much potential. It's just like an all you can eat power buffet walked through the door. You were literally shining with innocence and goodness. That's why we had to get you out of there. We would have never been able to enjoy draining your powers in peace." She turned to Bruce and nodded. They both advanced on Bonnie. "But out here, we can enjoy our meal. By the time your protector gets here, whoever it is, it will be too late. All they will find is your lifeless husk."

"I wouldn't count on it." Damon announced. He seemed to come from nowhere and then instantly he was standing in front of a cowering Bonnie and the two goons walking up on her.

"Damon?" Bonnie exclaimed. How did he get here? She didn't have time to ask him as the other two witches were just as curious.

"Who the hell are you!" Bruce demanded.

"Look, it speaks!" Damon stated to Bonnie. He extended a hand to help Bonnie up, though never took his eyes off of Bruce and Tammy. "Usually when they are that big, they are too stupid to talk."

"I'll show you stupid!" Bruce declared. He charged Damon. He drew back his fist to punch the vampire. With ease Damon caught his fist in his own hand. He squeezed his hand broke several of the bones in Bruce's hand. The gargantuan witch cried out in pain and tried to withdrawal his hand but Damon didn't let go.

"You really _are_ showing me stupid." Damon agreed. "You look absolutely ridiculous jumping around and howling in pain like that."

"Vampire!" Tammy accused. "I can't believe you called out to a vampire!" She yelled at Bonnie. Tammy put her hands to her temples and focused. Damon felt a wave after wave of pain assault his head. He let go of Bruce's hands and fell to his knees. He cried out. Bruce seized this opportunity and kicked Damon savagely in the ribs launching him down a nearby hill. Bruce ran after him to finish the job.

"Stop it!" Bonnie cried. She hurtled a fallen tree branch at Tammy. It slammed into her back, knocked her off her feet smashed her into a nearby tree. Tammy slumped to the ground and didn't rise again. Bonnie was stunned. She hadn't meant to use so much force.

The surprised didn't last long. Self preservation kicked in and Bonnie ran off in the opposite direction Bruce had kicked Damon. Her instinct drove her to get the hell out of there. Even as she distanced herself she heard an anguished cry in the darkness. It was Damon. He was in agony. 'Let him die!' Bonnie angrily thought to herself and kept running. Grams died because of this bastard. A slow, torturesome death is what he deserved. Besides, it wasn't like she'd asked for his help anyway.

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. If she believed Tammy and Bruce, she did ask Damon to help; she sent the psychic SOS to him and he answered. Her head was swimming. Should she leave Damon to his gruesome fate or risk her own life to save his? Was there really a choice? Though she loathed him, she had to help. His life was in danger because of her. She double back and got back to the area of her attack. As quietly as she could we sent down the hill Bruce kicked Damon.

She didn't have to travel far until she saw the two men. Bruce had Damon suspended in mid air, hung in between two trees. It was as if the branches had reached down and grabbed Damon by the arms. He hung there as the big man tormented him. Bruce had a long stick which he had fashioned the end into a sharp tip using his powers. He drove the spear into the Damon at several different locations.

"Tell me, vampire," Bruce spat. "Did you actually think you could win this fight?" He jabbed the burning spear into Damon's side. Blood gushed from the wound and his victim howled in agony. "Did you really believe you, a vampire, could beat me, a witch? You're nothing more than an animal. A rabbit animal let loose in the wild. Our kind has been the better of vampires for generations."

"From your size," Damon wheezed, "it's clear you're much better at eating than me."

"Still think you're funny, huh?" Bruce asked. He removed the spear from Damon's side. The vampire grunted in pain. Bruce walked around front of him and concentrated on the spear. He used his gift to enchant the end of the stick. It glowed red hot, but the wood didn't burn. The mage then rammed the spear into right side Damon's chest. He screamed in agony. "I don't hear you laughing now."

Bonnie witnessed the sadistic exchange in silence. She did know what to do, but if she didn't do something, Bruce would kill Damon. She moved closer, hiding behind trees to keep from being seeing. She contemplated her options. A physical assault was out of the question; Bruce was twice her size and could easily beat her. He also appeared to be a stronger witch than her as well. She had no idea how he managed to suspend Damon in between the two trees, but she knew she couldn't do it.

"Oh dear," Bruce stated with mock concern as he turned the spear. "That has to hurt. Here I was trying to do the humane thing and put you out of your misery like you filthy animal you are. Instead, I missed. Guess your heart isn't on your right side."

"Told you…" Damon rasped, riddled with pain. "I told you you are stupid."

"Oh, very funny Vamp!" Bruce roared. He ripped the spear from Damon's chest. "I'll make sure I get it right this time!" Bruce leaned back and prepared to thrust the lance forward.

Before he could finish his murderous intent, Bonnie struck. She willed the branches to release Damon and the vamp fell to the ground. Bruce plunged his spear into space where Damon used to be. All of his momentum caused him to stumble forward, trip over Damon's body and fall face first in ground. The spear tumbled out of his hand.

Bonnie rushed to Damon's side to help him up. "Damon!" Bonnie cried urgently. She got him to his feet and put his arm around his shoulder. "Hurry! We got to get out of here!" She began walking as fast as she could with Damon away from Bruce.

"Not so fast!" Bruce called out to them. He was standing and advancing on the duo. "You're not going anywhere."

Bonnie stopped walking and looked back at Bruce. He was gathering his spear, still burning hot and approaching her.

"Don't listen to him, Bonnie; he's stupid." Damon chided her. Bruce began to run towards them.

"No!" Bonnie cried. She raised her hand palm first as if to stop Bruce. The spear in his hand exploded sending white hot embers all over the witch. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees.

"My eyes!" He bellowed. Bonnie flung him into a tree. He slumped on the ground and did not make a sound.

"Very nice." Damon complimented Bonnie. "I have to admit I'm impressed." He stilled leaned on Bonnie as the wound in his chest wasn't healing.

"Bruce?" Tammy asked as she approached the scene. There was a gash on her head and she was limping. She saw Bruce on the ground by a tree. "You bitch! What have you done to Bruce?" she yelled.

"My turn." Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear. With blinding speed he reached Tammy's side and grabbed her by her neck. With no hesitation he crooked her head the side and savagely bit into her neck.

"Damon!" Bonnie cried. She ran to his side and tried to pull him off of the witch. She wasn't successful. Damon dropped Tammy of his own accord.

"Is she alive?" Bonnie asked. She fell to needs to search for a pulse.

"Who cares?" Damon asked. He staggered to lean on a tree. "The bitch tried to kill you, both of us actually."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill her!" Bonnie yelled.

"Shhh!" Damon instructed her. Bonnie could tell he was listening.

"Don't shhh me!" Bonnie insisted. "I am trying to see if this girl is still alive."

"Cry later." Damon ordered. "We've got to get out of here."

"Thank God. She still has a pulse. What are doing?" Bonnie asked as Damon physically forced her to her feet. She jerked out of his hands.

"I can hear voices, conversations in the distance." Damon gestured back to the club. "There are more of them coming. And unless you can do your little hocus pocus on all of them, we have to get the hell out of here."

"Oh no!" Bonnie gasped. "Come on. My car is this way." Bonnie stated. She headed off towards the direction of the club. Damon reached out and spun Bonnie around by her shoulder.

"Are you insane?" He asked harshly. "That's the direction the voices are coming from. We can't go that way."

"You want to go deeper into the woods? We'll get lost." Bonnie protested. "Besides we need my car. We'll never outrun them."

"Maybe you can't." Damon stated. Without speaking anything else, he hoisted Bonnie over his left shoulder in the classic fireman carry and ran away from the club with blinding speed.

XOXOXOOXOXO

Damon collapsed on his front steps tossing Bonnie from his shoulder. She fell ungracefully on her butt on the porch.

"Ouch!" Bonnie huffed as he hit the ground. She righted herself and stood up. Damon did the same, though it was clear it took effort on his part.

"You are heavier than you look." Damon insulted her. "And I'm a vampire with super strength."

She ignored the affront. "What are we doing here?" Bonnie demanded.

Damon gave her a look that made it clear she just asked him the dumbest question ever. "Where else could we go?" he asked. "We had to get away from that Bewitched reunion you crashed. This was the logical place." He opened his shirt to exam his chest. Unlike the other wounds inflicted by the witch, the puncture to his chest hadn't healed yet.

"I want to go home."

"Yeah, well I want answers and I can't get them from you if I take you home seeing how you aren't likely to invite me in." He opened the front door to the house. He gestured dramatically at the open door. "After you, fair maiden."

"Take me home, Damon. Now." Bonnie insisted. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Click your heels three times and get there yourself." Damon taunted her. Her eyes narrowed in anger and but he didn't relent. "You got me involved in some serious drama tonight. The least you owe me is an explanation."

"I don't owe you anything!" Bonnie yelled. "You tried to kill me! My Grams died because of you. You can go to hell for all I care!" She stormed off the porch. She didn't care if she walked home; she was determined to get away from this vile man!

"Then why did you call out to me for help?" Damon yelled after her. She could tell from his tone that he didn't believe her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your voice in my head, asking for help." Damon explained. "It was more than just asking for help. I knew where you were, what you were feeling. You were terrified." He stood up and shakily move off the stairs. "I had a desire, an unction really, to come to your aid. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a vampire that compelled me to do what you wanted."

"It wasn't on purpose!" Bonnie asserted backing away from Damon. "I don't have full control over all of my powers. When I got in trouble with those two witches I instinctively reached out. You are the last person I would consciously ask for help!"

"And yet you subconsciously called out to me. Not Elena or even Stefan. I was the one you sought out." Damon leaned back against the door frame. His black shirt was opened. The light from the open door caused him to create a dashing silhouette. "Bonnie, is there a secret crush you're not telling me about? Is that where all of this hostility is coming from?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned away again. "Go to hell, Damon."

"Now you're just repeating yourself. " Damon mocked her. His voice trailed off at the end and he slumped over and fell down in the grass.

Bonnie turned back to see him sprawled out on the ground. She sighed and despite herself went back to help the struggling vampire. It was her fault he was hurt after all. She stood over him.

"You OK?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy. I always spend my Tuesday nights collapsed in the dirt after being attacked by some nit-wit witch. Any other stupid questions you want to ask?"

"I would bridle that tongue if I were you." Bonnie warned. "Considering you _are_ crumbled on the ground in need of my help to even stand up."

"I am at your mercy." Damon stated sarcastically. Bonnie knelt down to help him up.

"Here, lean on me." She instructed as Damon attempted to stand. She managed to get him up and he put his arm around her shoulder. And they made their way toward his couch. Since his shirt was open his bare skin was against her's. She was surprised at its coolness. She expected it to be warm. Bonnie became anxious, despite herself. "Come on. We're almost there." Bonnie stated. They finally reached the couch and Damon fell into it none too gently.

"Thanks Nurse Ratchet." He grunted. "Your gentle touch saves the day again."

"You're welcome." Bonnie replied dryly. She sat down next to him, a bit winded. She smiled at him as he winced in pain.

"What?" He asked. "Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"Actually yes, but that's not why I'm smiling. I was just thinking that you really are heavier than you look."

"A joke from the wicked witch of the west?" Damon mused. "Check the windows and I think you'll see pigs flying."

"So what's your deal?" Bonnie asked changing the subject. "I thought rapid healing was a part of the whole vampire package."

"It is." Damon conceded. "All of the other wounds have healed, but this one is taking longer." Damon stated in reference to his chest abrasion.

"Bruce enchanted that stick before he rammed it in your chest. Maybe the magic is preventing you from healing. "

"Figured that out all by yourself did you?"

"Shut up and take off your shirt." Bonnie ordered. She reached for his chest.

"What?" Damon said surprised. "No!" He swatted her hand away.

"What's your problem? I'm a witch-"

"Barely!" Damon interrupted.

"Maybe I can help." She finished. "Let me see." She insisted.

"Fine," Damon relented. "But you better not make things worse."

"Stop being a baby and let me see." Bonnie chided. She moved closer and took a look at the gash. It was deep. She helped him get his shirt off. She ran her hand close to its boarders and Damon winced in pain.

"How did you manage to carry me all the way here moving at super speed if you were in so much pain?" She asked as she moved to look at his back. She ran her hands down its muscled smoothness.

"Well we had to get out of there and it didn't make much sense to leave you after all I went through to save you so I push pass the pain. Besides, I had just drunk the blood of that witch so I felt a little stronger then."

Bonnie pulled back from examining his back and looked him square in the eyes again. "Witches blood makes you stronger?"

"Any blood makes me stronger. I'm a vampire, remember?"

"I can already tell you this wound is healing. When Bruce first stabbed you the spear went all the way through you. The whole in your back is already closed. I think you'll just need to rest and let your body heal yourself. "

"Witch's order?" Damon mocked and Bonnie ignored him.

"Do you think we should disinfect it?" Bonnie asked. 'Can vampires even get infections?' Bonnie thought to herself.

"I don't know." Damon confessed. "My wounds usually heal so fast it's not a concern."

"Well, I think we should clean and cover it just to be safe." She stood up. "Where do you keep your medical supplies?"

"I don't know." Damon answered and Bonnie gave him a look of disbelief. "You seem to be missing the part that I'm a vampire and don't need any of this stuff."

"Where's your bathroom? Most people keep that of stuff in their medicine cabinet." Bonne explained. Damon gave her directions and she headed off. She returned a few moments later to see Damon lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"I was able to find bandages, but nothing to disinfect the wound." She explained. She looked around and an idea struck her. "I'll have to improvise then." Bonnie declared. She walked over to his liquor cabinet and grabbed the bottle of scotch that was on top.

She walked back over to him. His forehead was sweating but his skin was still smooth to the touch. She took one of the towels she brought back with her and wiped his head clean.

"Damon," She began softly. His eyes fluttered open and for the first time since she'd met him, he seemed vulnerable. Her heart softened a little. "Guess you can get an infection. You're sweating, indicating that you have a fever, but your body is still cool to the touch so I can't really be sure."

"I'll be the first vampire to die from a common cold virus." Damn joked.

"You ain't dead yet." Bonnie said. "Well, I guess you are, but you know what I mean." Bonnie replied and Damon actually laughed. It was a haggard sound. "You sound awful."

"I've been stabbed through the chest by a magic spear." Damon wheezed. "How should I sound?"

"Can I get you something to drink?" Bonnie offered.

"Blood." Damon stated. Bonnie recoiled from him in surprise. "Not from you." Damon affirmed. "There's some in the refrigerator."

"Oh." Bonnie sated quietly. "I'll get it for you." She got up and went to the kitchen. She returned from a few moments later with a blood pouch. "Stolen from a blood bank?" She asked entering into the living room again.

"Consider the alternative," Damon fired back at her. When she didn't reply he elaborated. "That would be fresh from the human. Did you warm it up?" He asked. "I like my blood at a steamy 98.6 degrees."

Bonnie suppressed a disgusted shutter and answered the vampire. "No, but that's not a problem." She held the bag in front of her. "Sanguinis calor" She stated. The blood inside the bag heated up. She handed it to the vampire. He bit a whole open in the pouch and sucked in the contents.

"Mmm" Damon stated. "Just like a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Too bad there aren't any clots. Those are like marshmallows."

"You're disgusting." Bonnie commented. "Are you ready? I'm going to disinfect the wound using this." Bonnie stated. She held up the bottle of scotch.

"Not the McAllan 24." Damon protested. He tossed the empty blood pouch behind the couch. "That's an expensive bottle of Scotch."

"All the better to disinfect you with, my pretty." Bonnie stated in her best evil witch voice. Damon laughed again. She took another one the towel and doused it in the liquor. "Ready?" She asked. Damon nodded and leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

Bonnie stroked his arm soothingly before putting the liquor soaked towel on the wound. Damon cried out pain.

"Sorry," Bonnie apologized. Her voice was barley a whisper. She patted the wound with the towel a few more times and then lifted it off. The wound had turned red. Bonnie assumed it was a good sign. She reached down and pulled a bandage out of the box and applied it to the wound. When she pressed down on the bandage to ensure it was on securely her hand slipped and hit the center of the hole. Damon roared in pain. His head shot up. His eyes were dark and blood veins leading to his eyes were pronounced. He bared his fangs and he grabbed her wrist and pulled. She landed softly against his chest. His face returned to normal as he dug his fingers into her curly hair, held her head tightly and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Her lips were waiting and pliant. Her mouth was hot. He dipped his tongue into it, again and again, kissing her with such total possession that when he finally stopped, she gasped and rested her check against his chest.

"I can't breathe." Bonnie panted.

"Fine," he said in a growling voice. "Breathing's optional." Damon declared. He covered her mouth again with his own. The kiss became more aggressive. Bonnie moaned in his mouth and it was all the encouragement Damon needed. Damon's hand's moved from her head down to her butt and squeezed.

"Bonnie!" Stefan's voice called out to her. She jump up from her embrace with Damon and fell on the ground next to the couch. She scrambled to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her torso and held her head down.

"Your timing is impeccable as usual, brother." Damon complained. He sat up on the couch.

"Damon," Stefan began. "What did you do? What the hell is going on here?"

Damon looked to Bonnie and then back to Stefan. He could tell she was embarrassed at having been caught by Stefan. "Has it been that long for you, Stefan? What the hell does it look like is going on here?"

"Don't play games with me Damon." Stefan commanded. He turned to Bonnie. He walked toward her and gently took her by her shoulders. She didn't look at him, but continued to stare at her feet. "Bonnie, whatever he told you, whatever he said to get you here with him now, it's a lie."

"Stefan, " Damon began, but his brother kept going.

"Lying is what he does. You can't trust him." Stefan stated.

Bonnie's head was swarming. How had she arrived here? She started the evening out hating Damon and she ended it making out with him. And just how far was she willing to go tonight?

"I need to go." She announced.

"Bonnie," Damon called from the couch. He tried to stand up but fell back on the couch again. "Don't listen to Stefan."

"Damon, please. I just need to get home." Bonnie said. Her voice cracked. She looked Damon in the eyes. He could see she was holding back tears. Anger swelled inside of him. He wanted to crush whatever made her cry.

"Fine. Stefan, take her home." Damon ordered. "Her car isn't here."

"Just give me a minute, Bonnie. I'll get my keys." Stefan stated.

"I'll be waiting outside." She told him as he left the room. She turned to Damon. The two held eye contact for a moment and then wordlessly, Bonnie started to leave the room.

"Bonnie?" Damon called out. She turned to face him. Their eyes met and he held the gaze. "You've started this. No matter where things end, remember that. You started this."

**End Chapter.**

Author's Note: So what did you think? Damon has arrived and is making his presence known! He's going to continue to be a disruptive force in Bonnie life for the foreseeable future. Bonnie is going to have to deal with the paradox of hating Damon and wanting him at the same time.

Chapter 3 also introduced new characters, Oliver and Tim. I tried to give enough detail so you can imagine what these characters look like. For reference, in my mind Oliver looks like Karl Urban and Tim looks like Taylor kitsch. (I am swooning over here!) I even came up with the name Tim based off of the character Taylor plays on Friday Night Lights. We'll see if Oliver and Tim are friends or foes as the story goes on.

Next Chapter: Bonnie and Jeremy reconnect and Anna has something to say about that! Plus more Damon and Bonnie! Please submit a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I had major technical difficulties. My boyfriend broke my lap top and then I crashed my desk top. So up until recently I have been without a computer. The good news is that I am back in business and I plan to have the updates more regularly.

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for the reviews! They have been so very encouraging. I love reading them. Thank you!

Now, about the story, let me assure everyone this is indeed a Bonnie and Jeremy pairing. I said in the summary that Jeremy would have competition for Bonnie and that is what happened in chapter 3 with Damon's introduction to the story. But rest assured that Bonnie and Jeremy are my preferred end game.

Now, I have outline three separate endings to story, (one that has Bonnie with Jeremy, one with Tyler and one with Damon.) If I get overwhelming feedback for one guy over another, I am willing to write the ending that everyone wants.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I stayed up to almost 3:30 in the morning to finish it. Please read and review!

**Chapter 4**

The doorbell to the Bennett house rang incessantly. Bonnie groggily opened her eyes and cursed silently. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. It read 5:06 AM. No wonder she was so tired. After an awkwardly silent car ride with Stefan, she arrived home just after midnight last night. Unable to sleep, she'd paced the house for over an hour. Her mind raced with the events of the evening. Has she really kissed Damon? And so passionately? She'd kissed a few people in her day and none of those kisses compared to what she felt with Damon. She laid down around 1 AM and prayed to go to sleep. She last remembered seeing the clock at 1:57 AM before sleep finally overtook her.

The doorbell rang again and Bonnie cussed out loud this time. She threw off the covers and stumbled out of bed. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Bonnie yelled. "Who the hell could this be?" She asked herself. She walked down the stairs and to the front door. She peered out of the peep hole in the door. She didn't see anyone.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Your dream lover," came the reply. It was Damon. Bonnie felt her pulse quicken and reflexively she tried to fix her hair. She then caught herself and forced her hands to her side in frustration. Damon was not someone for which she needed to worry about her appearance. She didn't care what he thought about her, or at least that's what she told herself.

"What do you want, Damon?' Bonnie demanded from behind the closed door.

"Open the door and find out." Damon ordered. Bonnie didn't move to open the door. She didn't have to do anything Damon asked. She considered going back upstairs to bed.

"Come on, Bonnie." Damon said drawing out the sentence. "I know you're still there. Open the door."

Bonnie relented and pulled open the door. "What do you want?" she barked. She looked at him. He was dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans. Her heart increased at just the site of him. He seemed to know as a cocky smirk crept across his face.

"Now now. Is that any way to treat a guy who has come all this way so early in the morning to do you in a favor?" He smiled at Bonnie, but she didn't return the gesture. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Not on your life." Bonnie answered. "And what favor could you possibly be here to do for me at 5 o'clock in the morning?"

"Well since we left your car behind last night I figured to could use a ride to go get it." Damon explained. He leaned on the doorframe as he spoke.

"Oh." Bonnie stated softly. "Thanks, but I don't think we should go. How do we know it's safe? It's so close to Club Oz that the other witches have surely they found it by now."

"Don't worry. I scoped it out before I came over. It's safe." Bonnie stared him expectantly. "What?" Damon asked.

"When did you do all of this?"

"Earlier this morning." Damon explained. "Don't look at me that way. I'm a vampire. Nighttime is when I do my best work."

"But your wound!" Bonnie admonished him. "Damon, you should be resting."

"Calm down, Mother Hen. I went to sleep after you left and woke up a couple of hours later completely healed."

"That's good."

"I'm touched you cared." Damon stated. He reached through the door and stroked her hair. "If you'd invite me in I'd touch you back."

"Damon, maybe we should talk about –" Bonnie began. The house phone ringing cut her off. She walked over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bon-Bon? It's Dad."

"Hi Daddy. What's up?" Bonnie stated.

"I am surprised to hear you sounding so chipper this early in the morning."

"Oh, I was already up. I uh, I had to go to the bathroom." Bonnie lied. "What's up?"

"I was just calling to let you know I won't home this morning like I thought. There is more damaged here anyone suspected. I am getting ready to go into surgery now which is why I had to call this early. I wanted to catch you before you went to school."

"I understand, Dad. When do you think you'll be home?"

"Unfortunately when I finish up here I have to head over to Mercy General for my regular shift. I won't be home until later tonight."

"OK.I have cheerleading practice after school and then I was going over to Grams house."

"Bonnie," Dr. Bennett began. She could hear the disapproval in her father's voice. "I know your grandmother left you that house in her will, but I don't like you spending much time over there."

"I know Dad. I'll just be over there a couple of hours."

"That's fine. Although I won't be there, I want you home by 10:00 PM, Ok Bon Bon?"

"Ok, Dad." Bonnie stated. She hung up the phone and turned around to see Damon still on the porch smiling at her.

"Bon Bon. That's cute."

"Do you always eavesdrop on people's conversations?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Damon reply. "It's one of the benefits of have superhuman hearing."

"Whatever. Let's go." She stated. She walked toward him in the doorway.

"While I love the Hello Kitty tee shirt and the little boy shorts you're wearing, I don't think Daddy dearest would appreciate you leaving house dressed like that."

"Oh God!" Bonnie exclaimed. She'd forgotten she was still in her bedtime attire. Embarrassed she ran out of the room and up the stairs. She returned a few moments later with sweat pants and a zip up hoodie.

"I think I like you better dressed the other way." Damon cooed. Bonnie ignored that and walked out the door.

"Let's go."

"Whatever you say, Bon Bon." Damon added.

XOXOXOXOXO

Damon pulled to side of the road. He could see Bonnie's Prius a few yards away. Bonnie had pulled off of the trail and actually into the forest. It was a little after 6:00 in the morning and the sun was just creeping over the horizon.

He looked over at Bonnie to see her sleep in the passenger side of the car. He'd hoped they'd talk during the 50 minute drive, but Bonnie fell asleep almost immediately once he started moving. He felt more drawn to Bonnie then he had any other woman before, with the exception of Katherine. That kiss last night ignited a fire he hadn't felt a long time. He was certain he and Bonnie would have made love had his idiot brother not interrupted them.

Bonnie shifted in her seat as if she felt Damon's eyes on her even as she slumbered. Her eyes fluttered opened and met Damon's as she watched her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I must have fallen asleep." She looked out her window. "Wow, we are here already. I slept the entire car ride."

"That you did." Damon confirmed. "Snoring like freight train the entire way."

"I do NOT snore!" Bonnie objected vehemently. She looked over at Damon and saw he was smiling. "You're messing with me."

"You have no sense of humor." Damon said as he opened his car door. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"You don't have to." Bonnie stated as she got out of the car. "This isn't the end of a date."

"Whatever. I'm still getting a good night kiss."

"A vampire and a witch making out isn't a sight you see every day." A voice called out from above them. Damon was immediately in front of Bonnie, shoving her behind him to protect her.

"No need to fear me." The voice called again. Damon looked up and could see a brown hair man standing on the branch of one of the trees. In one spectacular leap he landed in front of Damon.

"I don't think we've met." The witch stated holding out his hand. Damon didn't take it. The man put his hand down. "You're Damon Salvatore. Your reputation precedes you."

"Yours doesn't." Damon stated. "Who the hell are you?"

"Tim. Tim Black." There was a drawl to his voice and it was clear he wasn't from this area of the country. "You remember me, don't you Bonnie?" Tim asked. He cocked his head to look around Damon who was still shielding Bonnie. "I tried to stop you from going in the club last night."

"Yeah, you were the door man." Bonnie stated. She moved from behind Damon. You were a real jerk last night."

"You shouldn't have been here." Tim declared. "Club Oz is no place for a young pretty witch, no matter how powerful she is."

"You seem to know a lot about us. How is that?" Damon asked. He again stepped in front of Bonnie and in Tim's direct line of sight.

"Your reputation as an aggressive force to be reckoned with seems to be well founded. You don't disappoint, Mr. Salvatore."

"Ass kissing gets you nowhere. What do you want?"

"To offer my assistance, nothing more." Tim stated. "Just like I tried to last night."

"If that's any indication of your effectiveness, you suck." Damon leveled against Tim. "She was almost killed last night and I don't remember you doing anything to help."

"It's not that simple, Vampire." Tim fired back. "Nothing dealing with witches ever is. And quite frankly this is none of your business."

"Anything dealing with this witch is my business." Damon declared.

"Whoa guys!" Bonnie interrupted forcing herself in between Damon and Tim. "I don't even understand what's going on here or what you guys are fighting about."

"Look, I came here to help." Tim began backing away from the two. "The world of witches is dangerous place." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I can get you the answers you need."

Damon reached forward and pulled Bonnie back. "That's enough of that."

"Your pet seems quite jealous." Tim stated. "We'll talk again when you're alone." With Tim bound away from the duo and seem to vanish in thin air.

Damon turned to Bonnie. "What'd he say to you?"

"You mean you weren't listening?" Bonnie teased.

"I tried." Damon admitted. "But for some reason I couldn't hear. It must have been some witch's trick."

"He didn't say anything you need to worry about." Bonnie informed him. She walked to her car and opened the driver's door. "Thanks for the lift, Damon. I'll see you around."

"That's it?" Damon asked. He began to walk towards her.

"That's it." Bonnie answered. She started her car and began to drive away.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So what's up with you and Bonnie?" Elena asked. She was driving and her brother was on the passenger side.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. He had the visor down and was down and was fixing his hair.

"I mean you've been playing with your hair the entire car ride over here. It's just Bonnie we're going to see."

"I know where we are going. " Jeremy stated. He closed the visor. "And there is nothing up with me and Bonnie. We are just having a rematch on video games."

"And when was the last time you put on cologne to play video games?" Elena asked with a smirk on her face. "I didn't even know you owned cologne."

"Come on, Elena." Jeremy pleaded. "Give me a break."

"Alright." Elena acquiesced. "So that's the plan tonight? You are just going to play video games?"

"I guess. " Jeremy answered. "Bonnie told me she had a surprise and asked me to meet her at her Grams' house."

"A surprise? That's sounds interesting." Elena came to a stop in front of Grams' house and turned the car off. "I don't see Bonnie's car so I don't think she is here yet. We'll have to wait." Elena stated. She turned in her seat to face Jeremy. "So, what do you think the surprise is?"

"I don't know." Jeremy answered. "Did she say anything at school today?"

"No, but I could tell she was hiding something." Elena recalled. Her mind flashed back to their lunch period. She, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on one of the benches outside the school, enjoying the nice weather.

**-START FLASHBACK-**

"I totally found the perfect dress for prom!" Caroline announced excitedly.

'Hey!"Elena protested. "I thought we were going dress shopping this Friday."

"I know, I know." Caroline began. "I just browsing through a catalog I got in the mail and inside of it was this perfect white dress! It's strapless and has beautiful silver embroidery around the top and the waist. It was too perfect not to buy. I had to get it. But don't worry; we'll still go shopping for you two on Friday."

"I don't know why I am going." Bonnie stated. "It's not like I have a prom date or anything."

"What about Tyler?" Caroline asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh please!" Bonnie stated. "We haven't even gone out on one date yet. Prom is not even something we are going to talk about."

"From what you told me, I think your first date was Monday when you were at the Grill." Caroline stated as she bit into one of her apple slices.

"No way!" Bonnie objected.

"I agree with Caroline." Elena chimed in. "Think about it. You guys went to dinner-"

"At the Grill!" interrupted Bonnie. "We go there all the time!"

"But not together." Caroline stated.

"And you guys talked and got to know each other." Elena finished. "Isn't that what dating is all about?"

"If that was a first date, it was awful!" Bonnie concluded. "He was arrogant and condescending and we were constantly interrupted. And instead of ending with a good night kisses, we did homework."

"Alright, so it wasn't a perfect first date, but it was a first date nonetheless." Caroline stated. Bonnie rolled her eyes and all three girls laughed.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Bonnie asked.

"Dress shopping this weekend, that's what." Caroline answered. "When we are out this weekend, remind me to pick up some moisturizer. After finding that dress in the catalog I had to beg my mother to buy it. It was almost twice the amount we agreed I could spend on a dress. I literally followed her around the house on my knees until she caved in."

"Wow that must be some dress!" Elena stated.

"Like I said, it's perfect." Caroline agreed. "Prom night will be perfect. The three of us and our dates will all go together. I wonder how much a limo cost."

"Caroline, we do not need a limo!" Bonnie complained.

"I know you are all eco-friendly with your Prius, Bonnie, but we are not ridding in that thing to prom! Besides, I saw it this morning and it was cover in mud and there were scratches. Where you trying to go off-roading in that thing"

"Me?" Bonnie asked suddenly. "No. I don't know." she lied. She could tell them about her trip to Club Oz. And she especially could tell them about Damon!

"You don't know how your car became covered in mud and scratched?" Elena asked confused.

"No. That's not what I meant." Bonnie said quickly. "I drove into a ditch yesterday." she covered. "I swerved to miss a raccoon or something in the road and wound up in a ditch. It's no big deal."

Bonnie could tell from the look Elena gave her that she didn't the lie, at least not completely. She moved on quickly before anymore questions could be asked. "What stores are we hitting this weekend?"

"Oh my God! I have it all mapped out!" Caroline began. She prattled on, laying out the shopping plans for the weekend.

Bonnie stole a quick glance at Elena. Her best friend was paying attention to Caroline, but the confused looked hadn't completely dissipated. Bonnie hated lying to her, but there was no way she was going to tell about last night, what she did with Damon and worse, what she wanted to do.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"It's probably better that you don't know anything." Jeremy stated snapping Elena out of her memories. "I wouldn't want to ruin Bonnie's surprise."

"No," Elena agreed. "We would want to do anything to take away from that." From the tone in her voice, Jeremy could tell she was mocking him.

"Elena, we are only friends." Jeremy insisted. "Just like you and Bonnie are just friends."

Elena laughed. "I don't know if you actually believe that, but I certainly don't. She's clearly had an effect on you."

"No she hasn't."

"Yes she has!" Elena insisted. "Proof is that the fact that you can't stop smiling."

"I can too!" Jeremy declared. He wiped the smile from his face, but it was only gone a second or two before reappearing. They both laughed at his failure.

"This isn't a bad thing." Elena assured him. "If memory serves, you've had a crush on her before."

"Come on Elena!" Jeremy groaned. "I was in the first grade."

"And you drew the cutest picture for her. What was it again?"

"It was a horse. She used to go horseback riding all of the time."

"I remember. I also remember how you cried when she threw it away."

"That was so embarrassing!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"She didn't have a choice." Elena explained. "I spilled orange juice all over it so she couldn't keep it. It was ruined."

"Why didn't anyone tell me that then?" Jeremy questioned.

"We tried, but you wouldn't listen. You were convinced she just didn't want it. Remember what you did then?"

"How could I forget? It was the first time I ever got a spanking."

"You deserved it for cutting her hair! She stayed mad at you for weeks! " Elena stated with laugh. Jeremy joined her in laughing.

"I was such a brat."

"Was?" Elena asked. "When did you stop?"

"Very funny." Jeremy stated. He looked up as Bonnie's car pulled into the drive way. "Finally she's here." He moved to get out of the car. Elena caught his arm to stop him.

"My advice for what it's worth, Jer," She offered. "Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel. Bonnie will appreciate the honesty. She doesn't like to play games." Jeremy nodded and exited the car. Elena got out as well.

"Hey you guys!" Bonnie stated. She was still wearing her cheerleading uniform. "Sorry I am late. I had to run out and get the last thing I needed for my little surprise." She held up the brown paper bag that was in her arms. "Elena, are you joining us for a little video game madness?"

"No!" Jeremy answered quickly. Bonnie gave him a strange look.

"He's right. I can't. I am meeting Betsy to work on our history assignment." Elena explained. "Besides, I won't want to ruin your surprise."

"Oh, no worries there," Bonnie assured her, "But I understand if you can't stay. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, for sure." Elena stated. She turned to Jeremy. His hands were full as he had retrieved the Wii from the backseat of Elena's car. "I'll pick you up after I get done with Betsy. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Bonnie stated. "I can drop him off on my way home."

"But your house and my house are in totally opposite directions when leaving from here." Elena stated. Jeremy gave her a look that could freeze fire.

"It's not a big deal." Bonnie stated.

"You heard the woman. Don't you have to get going?" Jeremy prodded.

"Yeah. I don't want to be late. Thanks Bonnie and I'll see you later." Elena headed back to her car while Bonnie and Jeremy walked to the front door.

"Here, let me help you with that." Jeremy offered.

"I got it." said Bonnie. "You just want to get a look in this bag and ruin the surprise." she teased him. "Not gonna happen."

Jeremy laughed. "Can I get just a tiny hint?"

"Nope." Bonne replied. She opened the door and led the way into the house. "You go to the living room and set up the Wii. I am going to finish with the surprise. I'll call you when it's ready."

Jeremy found his way to the living. Grams had an older TV, but he had no trouble connecting the Wii to it. Once it was set up, he began to wonder around his settings. The place was nicely decorated and smelled fresh. He could tell that the carpet was recently vacuumed. He moved to the built-in bookshelf. It was lined with books that looked much older than him. He pulled one down off of the shelf. Understanding Magic: Controlling the Witch Within. What a strange book to have, Jeremy thought to himself. He'd heard rumors about Bonnie's grams. Most stated she was eccentric or a little nutty. With books like this he could understand why.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie called. She walked into the living room. "I am ready with the surprise."

"Good." he answered. "Let's go."

"Close your eyes." She stated.

"Bonnie…" he complained.

"Oh just do it!" She insisted. He complied. "Good. Now hold out your hand." He again did as she asked and she took his hand. She let him to the kitchen. She then moved behind him and used her hands to cover his eyes. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this since you promised it to me on Monday. I am so ready."

"Good." Bonnie stated. She dropped her hands from his face and yelled "Surprise!"

Jeremy looked around at the kitchen. There were candle all around. The table was set for two and in the center was a steaming pot of gumbo.

"Bonnie, you did all of this for me?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, it started that way, but it ended up being kind of for me too." Bonnie explained. "I decided to make gumbo after we talked the other day and you reminded me that I made it for you guys right after your parents died. I decided to make it for you on Monday after I forgot to meet you."

"You mean when you blew me off." Jeremy added with a smile. Bonnie swatted his arm and he playfully jumped out of the way.

"Anyways," Bonnie continued. "Once I started cooking, it was like Grams was right here with me." She stopped talking and closed her eyes. There was a smile on her face. "I can still feel her presence now." Bonnie stated. She opened them again and looked at Jeremy. "Grams had this tradition that I am trying to follow. Whenever she felt the presence of a loved one, she'd light a candle. I lit one tonight every time I felt her presence." She gestured around the room. "That's why there are so many candles lit." Bonnie explained.

"That's really cool." Jeremy said sincerely.

Bonnie smiled. "Let's eat before out food gets cold."

Jeremy pulled out her chair. Her smile widened as she sat down. He took his place next to her. She ladled a generous helping of the gumbo into his bowl and then gave herself a smaller scoop. Jeremy inhaled the aroma.

"This smells wonderful." he said. He took a spoonful and savored to flavor. "And it taste even better."

"Thanks." Bonnie said in between bites. "I had to leave cheerleading practice early to everything done on time. Then when I got here, the place needed to be cleaned. No one has been in here since shortly after Grams' funeral." There was a touch of melancholy to her voice. Bonnie wouldn't allow herself to dwell on the pain. "I wasn't counting on that so I didn't have time to make dessert."

"No worries." Jeremy assured her. "This dinner is great just the way it is. I don't need dessert"

"Oh yes you do." Bonnie argued. "Or at least you better. I said I didn't have time to make dessert, not that there wasn't dessert. I ran out to Gene's Pastry shop and picked up their Strawberry Chocolate Éclair Fantasy. That's why I was late getting here. It's in the refrigerator now."

Jeremy dropped his spoon into his bowl. He gave Bonnie an incredulous look. "That is my absolute favorite dessert." he announced. "How could you know?"

"I have my ways." Bonnie stated with a chuckle. No need to tell him she'd be having visions of the dessert all day. Sometimes it's good to be a witch.

"You are the best, Bonnie. I don't deserve all this."

"We'll see if you still feel that way about me after I kick your butt in tennis again!"

"Cocky, aren't?" Jeremy stated. He finished his gumbo and helped himself to another. "Don't be so sure you're gonna win. I've been practicing."

"Practice-smatish" Bonnie said dismissively waiving her hand at Jeremy. "I'm a natural."

"It's going to be sweet kicking your cute little butt." He said.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you!" Bonnie added.

"Ok, since you are so confident, it's time to up the ante." Jeremy declared.

"What did you have in mind?" Bonnie asked. She'd finished her bowl of gumbo and sat back in the chair.

"I don't know. What's a prize of sufficient value to both of us? How about the loser does the winner's homework for a week?"

"From you, that's not a prize, it's a threat!" Bonnie joked and Jeremy laughed with her. How about the loser has to carry the winner's books around school for a week?"

Jeremy shook his head. "It'd never work. None of our classes are close enough to pull it off. One of us would be late to every class for a week. That's a lot of detention." He finished his second bowl and suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it. The loser has to spend the day with the winner doing whatever the winner wants."

"This has potential." Bonnie stated. "But let's get to the details. The entire day is from 8:00 AM - 8:00 PM."

"Let's make it 9:00 AM to 9:00 PM. I don't want you to have to get up that early to come over."

"That's fine," Bonnie conceded, "but it's you who'll be coming over to see me."

"And now the date. Does this Saturday work for you?"

"No, I uh, I have plans." Bonnie danced a bit with her wording. "What about Sunday?"

"I can't. I promised Jenna I'd help her with the yard work on Sunday. Next Saturday?"

"Deal!" Bonnie said. She stuck out her hand and Jeremy shook it.

"Come on." Jeremy said standing. He grabbed his empty bowl and Bonnie's. "Let's clean this up so we can get on to your Wii beat down."

Bonnie grabbed the pot and moved the whole thing to the refrigerator. "Remind me to grab this before we go. I don't want to leave any food here."

"Yeah, sure." Jeremy agreed. He smiled as she wiped off the table. He couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed himself more doing something as simple as the dishes. There was a natural comfort with Bonnie that was unexpected, yet very welcomed. She didn't pretend around him and he didn't have to put up a front for her. Although this side of their relationship was new, the sense of contentment it gave him was very surprising. His mind wondered even more as him pictured himself and Bonnie as married adults, living in Grams' house. He wanted to come home to that dream, to her, everyday.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Bonnie asked breaking Jeremy's daydream.

"Was I staring? I was just thinking about that dessert." Jeremy covered. "Maybe we should have washed the dishes after we ate it."

"It's better that we wait. I'll need something to cheer you up after I kill you in tennis." Bonnie teased. She went to the sink to rinse the dish towel.

"You are just so confident." Jeremy mused. He stood behind her, took her by the shoulders and inclined his head towards her. He was taller so he had to bend a bit. "Don't worry. I'll be gracious in victory and provide a shoulder for you to cry on."

Bonnie could feel his breath on her ear. She inhaled sharply at the electric feeling that ran up her spine and seemed to set her brain on fire. It was the same feeling that she got when Jeremy touched her days ago when they were at his house, but now it was stronger. She unconsciously leaned back into his chest. It was solid and she could feel his heart pounding. 'Good.' She thought to herself. 'I'm not the only one feeling something!'

"Let's get this smack down going." Jeremy whispered in her ear. He punctuated the statement by playfully smacking her on the butt. She let out a surprised yelp and turned to face him. He was laughing and jogging out of the kitchen in anticipation of coming wrath.

"That's going to cost you, Jeremy Gilbert!" Bonnie cried out after him. She rushed to living room. "I was just going to beat you. Now I have to humiliate you!"

"Less talk and more action." Jeremy replied. He already had the Wii remote in hand and the game turned out. He tossed her the remote and she strapped up.

They began to play Wii tennis. It was a very close game. Bonnie managed to edge Jeremy out and won the first match.

"You see that?" Bonnie asked pointing at the game. "It says Bonnie won. Get used to see that. That's what the screen is going to be saying all night!"

"I was just warming up."

"Warming up? It's a thousand degrees in here." Bonnie said. She walked over to the thermostat and turned the temperature down. "It was freezing when I got here today so cranked up the heat. I forgot to turn it back down." She explained. She took her position next to Jeremy in front of the TV. "Now, bring it on!" Bonnie declared. They played the second game and it was again very close. In the end, Jeremy won.

"Looks like your beginners luck is starting to wear off." Jeremy teased her. When she didn't respond right away he kept at it. "What no smart-ass comeback?"

"I am going to let my actions speak for me." Bonnie said.

"Well then let's get to it." Jeremy declared. Before he continued the game, he reached down to his waist and pulled his Tee-shirt off over his head.

Bonnie's eye's drunk in the spectacular sight before her and rendered her speechless. He was gorgeous. His hairless chest was rock hard and well defined. Her eyes journeyed down to his washboard abs. There was a treasure trail of hair starting at his navel and disappearing in the waist band of his boxers. It took all of her concentration just to will herself to breathe again. Her eyes trekked back up to Jeremy's face. She absorbed his pouty lips and slight flushness to his cheeks. She noticed the twinkle in his dark brooding eyes. Bonnie love the way his dark brown hair hung over his eyebrows. She wanted to reach out and push it back and draw him into a long kiss.

She jumped slightly as Jeremy cleared his throat. He chuckled quietly at her abashed look.

"You think showing me that bird chest is going to help you beat me?" Bonnie asked trying to regain her composure.

"I took off my shirt because I am hot, not to distract you." Jeremy explained. "I can't help it if you like what you see."

"Don't flatter yourself, fly-boy. If I want to see a really nice chest I'll stand in a mirror and take off my own shirt." Bonnie stated. Jeremy burst out laughing. Bonnie took advantage of his distraction and started the game. She scored the first point. It was the only point she scored. She defeated herself with contact peeks she took at Jeremy's sculpted torso. Jeremy served the game winning shot. It was at that moment that Bonnie stole at stood mesmerized, watch Jeremy's arm and chest muscles ripple at he hit the imaginary ball.

On screen, the tennis ball whizzed by and her character didn't even take a swing.

"Ha!" Jeremy yelled, shattering her reverie once again. "I win! After all of that trash talking you were barely competition for the third game!" He was in her face dancing around. She was content just watching him.

"As the winner of the bet, I get to choose what we do. I am thinking we'll go fishing. Have you ever put a worm on a hook? It gets pretty tough cause they little fellas are slimy and the wiggle all around."

"Gross!" Bonnie declared. "It's time for a rematch. But let's switch games."

"I am fine with a rematch." Jeremy stated. "Tennis was the only game that you had any chance to beat me. What's your poison?"

"How about bowling?" she suggested.

"That's fine." Jeremy said. He changed the sport to bowling. Bonnie went first and knocked down 7 pins in the first frame. Jeremy went next and as he went to bowl, Bonnie bumped into him.

"Oops." She said with a sweet smile. Jeremy gave her a knowing look.

"Is that how you want to play it?" he asked.

"What?" she replied feigning innocence.

Jeremy didn't buy that act for a second. "Let's play it your way then." With her next turn, he poked her in the side just as she was to release the ball. It soared into the gutter.

This was the way they played the entire game. Not a single balled was rolled without interference from the opposing player. During the seventh frame, Bonnie stood in from Jeremy completely blocking his view from the screen. During the ninth, Jeremy outright tickled Bonnie causing her to drop the ball twice before throwing two gutter balls. At the end of the game, Bonnie stood victorious over Jeremy.

"How do you like dem apples!" She declared doing a happy dance in his face.

"This is the lowest scoring game I've ever bowled" Jeremy declared. 'Our scores are pathetic! 39 to 33? That's just embarrassing!"

"Call it what you want. I am very proud of those 39 points! Come to think of it, that's the best game I ever bowled!" Bonnie added.

Jeremy laughed. "I would share that with many people." He told her. He walked closer to her. "So what do we do now?"

"About what?" she asked.

"The bet. We are both tied at winning one game."

Then it is time for the tie breaker. No rematches, winner takes all." Bonnie declared. "What other games are there on this Wii Sports."

"Uh, baseball and boxing."

"Well, you are on the baseball team so I don't think I can beat you at that one. Looks like we are boxing!" Bonnie stated.

"You think you can beat me at boxing?" Jeremy asked mockingly. He didn't attempt to hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Hey!" Bonnie protested. "For all you know I am a lean meaning boxing machine." She began to dance around him in a boxer's stance jabbing the air. He laughed at her silliness. "Laugh all you want. I am going to come out on top!"

"Maybe that's just where I want you." Jeremy stated. Now Bonnie laughed and pushed gently on his bare chest.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" She cried."Let's just play the game. "

Jeremy attached the additional nun-chuck to their remote and then loaded the game. The two began to box earnestly. With playful intensity they duked it out on the screen. There was moaning and groaning, laughing and trash talking. After 3 grueling rounds, Jeremy managed to knock Bonnie out.

Bonnie could not have been happier. Boxing was exhausting! She collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily as Jeremy did a victory dance in front of the TV.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" Jeremy stated in an faux announcer's voice. He was using the remote as a pretend microphone. "This was the match of the century! In one corner was Bonnie Bennett – the upstart from northwest side of town. She came into the match talking tough, but tough talk was she brought to the table. Her opponent was the reigning champ and still undefeated Jeremy Gilbert. He took all of his adversary's gruff in stride. He decided to let his actions speak for him. And boy did they ever! In the third round, Jeremy delivered a crush blow that completely K. Blabber-Mouth Bennett!"

Bonnie laughed out loud at her new nick-name.

"Champ," Jeremy continued his commentary. "What do you have to say for yourself after this decisive win?" He switched to his own voice.

"Well, I want to thank everyone that believed in me. That was a tough match, but with so much at astake, I rose to the challenge and made the win. I also want to let Bonnie know that even though this was a humiliating loss for her, I am still her friend."

With that last jab Bonnie picked up a pillow from the couch and whipped it at him. He caught it with a laugh. He walked over to the sofa where Bonnie lay prostate, lifted her legs up and sat down. He then eased her legs into his lap. With both of his hands, he brushed his hair, wet with perspiration, back off of his handsome face. He glanced over at Bonnie to see her smiling at him. He returned the smile.

"That was fun." Jeremy stated.

"Yeah, it was," Bonnie agreed. "Despite my, how did you put it, humiliating defeat?"

Jeremy laughed. "Maybe I got a bit carried away. "

"Uh, ya think?" Bonnie added with playful sarcasm. "I thought you were going to be magnanimous in victory and offer me a shoulder to cry on."

"I don't even know what that word means, but if you need a shoulder to cry on, I got two right here for you."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "Thanks, but the pain is still too raw to process." She joked.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. I lost the bet. Now, I have to go fishing." Bonnie stated with a sour look. Jeremy let loose a small laugh.

"Fishing is negotiable." He conceded.

"Really?" She asked with a glimmer of hope beaming in her eyes.

"Yeah, really." He replied. "I'd never force you do something you didn't want to do." Jeremy reached up and brushed her wet bangs off her face. He drew his hand down the side of her face in a soft caress. Bonnie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply at his touch. She opened her eyes again and she met Jeremy's gaze.

The same electric feeling was there. It was the most perplexing sensation. It was akin to grabbing hold of a live wire and simultaneously feeling the deepest serenity that she's ever know. It was captivating and intoxicating. Jeremy was a drug to her and she was quickly becoming hook.

Jeremy seemed to sense it too, or at the very least he sensed Bonnie's attraction to him. He leaned forward, moving in for a spectacular first kiss.

At least it would have been. Seeing him move in panicked Bonnie. She rolled over off the couch and hit the floor on her hands and knees.

"Dessert!" She declared standing up. "We haven't had dessert!"

"Funny, I thought we were just getting to it." Jeremy stated under his breath.

Bonnie couldn't make out what he said and decided to ignore it. "Come one." She said holding out her hand. "Let's get some dessert."

Jeremy took it and the duo walked to the kitchen. Jeremy sat at the table as Bonnie walked to the refrigerator.

"This was the last éclair they had a Gene's." Bonnie stated as she took it out. She sat it on the counter and began to remove it from the box. "There was this guy in line behind that just left when I got the last one. He was not happy."

"Another life destroyed by Bonnie "The Heartbreaker" Bennett." Jeremy kidded with her. He sat, still shirtless, at the table waiting for her.

"You know me." Bonnie replied. She finally managed to open the pastry box and carefully extract the treat. "I leave a trail of wounded hearts in my wake."

"That's the rumor going around school." Jeremy continued to mess with her.

"It's true. I am heartless. I get a guy, use him for all he worth and then toss him aside." Bonnie confirmed. She began to make her way to the table with the éclair in hand.

"So the question is," Jeremy stated smiling at her, "When do I get my turn?"

Bonnie blanched and dropped the éclair. It flipped over and hit the floor face down. Bonnie yelped.

"Oh no!" she groaned. "Look what I've done!" She knelt down to survey the damage. Her spirits sagged even further when she turned over the tin pan. "Oh just looked at this! It's ruined! Jeremy, I am so sorry!"

"It's Ok." Jeremy said. He had already stood when she dropped it. He now walked over to the counter and grabbed the box and then knelt beside her to collect the mess.

"No, it's not ok." Bonnie argued. "This is your favorite dessert. You've been looking forward to it all night and what do I do? Drop it on the floor! This is just terrible!" She didn't take a pause between statements. She said everything in one long breath.

"Bonnie, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Jeremy consoled her. Satisfied that they had gathered as much of the treat into the box as they could he stood and took it to the garbage. Bonnie also rose.

"I don't know what's come over me." She started to walk to the broom closet at the end of the kitchen. Jeremy could hear as she continued to talk. "Normally I am not this clumsy." She returned to his sight with a Swifer mop and proceeded to clean the floor with the éclair had fallen while blathering on. "I feel simply awful. I know this is your favorite dessert and I really wanted you to enjoy everything. I am so sorry, Jeremy."

"Bonnie!" Jeremy said loud enough to disrupt her rant. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. He walked closer and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from mopping. "You didn't ruin anything. As a matter of fact, everything is perfect." He leaned in and brushed his lips against her's. He took the mop from her hand and returned it to the closet

The kiss was so soft, so gentle and yet, Bonnie's lips tingled. She raised her hand to her mouth and stood in stunned silence at what just occurred. Jeremy retuned from putting up the mop to find her frozen in that pose. Sitting at the table, he smiled while shaking his head at Bonnie astonishment. Seconds passed and when she didn't speak or move, he finally broke the silence.

"You ok?" he asked. Bonnie didn't reply right away.

"What just happened here?" finally came the reply. Though she was clearly shaken, her voice didn't betray any of her internal turmoil.

"It's called a kiss, Bonnie. It's what people do to show affection. They kiss when they like each other." When she didn't respond to his mild joke, he held out his hand to her. "Come here." He ordered. She reached for his hand and he pulled her into the chair next to his.

"Are you OK or did I over step some boundaries?" Jeremy waited for her to respond, but she didn't. "I am sorry if I did. We were having a good time and I thought you felt the same way about me as I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?" Bonnie asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jeremy thought about what Elena had told him early tonight and decided to be honest. He silently prayed his sister knew Bonnie as well as she thought she did. He sighed before he looked her square in the eyes and then began to speak.

"I like you, Bonnie. I like you a lot. That is why I kissed you. Tonight has been this incredible evening for me but I don't think you understand why. Tonight wasn't great because of the gumbo, although that was good. Tonight wasn't great because we played video games, although that was fun. Tonight certainly wasn't great because of the dessert; I didn't even get to taste that. Tonight was perfect because I got to spend time with you. There was no pretending, or putting up a front. It was just you and me, relaxing and having a good time. I like that, Bonnie. I like you."

Jeremy waited for Bonnie to respond. She didn't. She sat there with her eyes opened wide. He wasn't even sure if she blinked. Seconds passed which seemed like hours to Jeremy. Finally he broke the silence again.

"Come on, Bonnie. You gotta say something."

"I-" Bonnie began and then stopped. "I don't even know what to say."

"Why don't you tell me how you feel." he said. There was brief pause and then he added, "About me."

Bonnie was still at a loss for words. She wasn't sure she could tell her up from down, let alone what she felt about anything. How could be enjoying herself with Jeremy tonight and just yesterday she was making out with Damon? Her emotions, her whole seemed to be spinning out of control.

She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. She decided to be as honest with Jeremy as she could.

"I honestly don't know what I feel. About anything. Every since Grams died, it's like my feeling are deeper or more intense. It's really throwing me off."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I feel like I am losing control of my life, or even myself. I am doing things I know are wrong, and if you ask me why, I couldn't even tell you. It's strange and stupid."

"Bonnie, I know what you are going through." Jeremy took her hand. "You remember how I was after my parents died? I pushed away everyone who loved me and wanted to help me. I pretty much went the text book route of self destructive behavior. I started drinking and doing drugs. Elena and Aunt Jenna tried so hard, but nothing they did could get through to me."

"I remember." Bonnie nodded. "They were very worried about you. We all were."

Jeremy looked away from Bonnie. "I am sorry I put them through all of that." he said sincerely. He turned back to Bonnie. "Things only got worse when I started hanging out with Vicky and her crowd. It was only after she disappeared that I realized what I was doing. I was trying anything to escape the pain of dealing with my parent's death. Drugs, booze, sex – anything so I wouldn't feel pain."

Bonnie perked up at his last statement. That seemed to explain her connection with Damon. She only acted that way with him so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of Grams death. That must be it, she told herself. Instantly, it was like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I am sharing of this with you, Bonnie to let you know I really do feel your pain. I understand what you are going through and hopefully, you can learn from my mistakes and not travel down that same self destructive path."

"I appreciate you being so open and honest with me." Bonnie started. "It means a lot to me and it's helpful. Somehow, just knowing someone out there understands how I feel helps."

"Hey," Jeremy said rubbing his hand on her cheek. "Not someone out there, but someone in here knows what you are going through. Whatever you need, I am here for you."

"Thank you." Bonnie stated. She took and deep breath and then said, "But what I think I need the most is to be honest with you about how I feel. When I am around others, I feel like I have to pretend so they don't worry. With you that's not the case. It's very nice to let my guard down. Besides, I don't have to pretend to be happy with you. I really am happy. What I am saying is that I really enjoy spending time with you too, Jeremy."

Jeremy smile and said, "Not quite the declaration of love I was hoping for, but it'll do."

"Oh?" Bonnie stated with a chuckle. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Something like this:" Jeremy cleared his throat and then continued speaking in a high pitch voice to emulate Bonnie. "Oh Jeremy, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me! I don't know who I managed without you in the past, but I know I can't live without you in the future. Please say you'll be my boyfriend and I will be yours forever and ever!"

Bonnie laughed at the joke. "Wow. You had some high hopes, especially considering you didn't make any such declarations to me!"

"I just thought you wanted to be honest about your feelings. I was just trying to help you find the right words." Jeremy offered with a smile. Bonnie's eyes seem to narrow and her focused switched from his face to his chest.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked.

"What?" Jeremy inquired looking down at his chest.

"Come here. You have something on your chest. She grabbed a napkin from the holder on the table and rubbed the spot. "I got it. Some of the éclair must have gotten on you when you helped me clean it up." She began to chuckle.

"What so funny?"

"I can't believe we had the whole serious and deep conversation and you didn't have your shirt on."

"That's why you couldn't tell me how you felt!" Jeremy exclaimed. He stood and began to flex in front of Bonnie. "You were distracted by my rippling pectorals!" Jeremy said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger impersonation. He put a bulging bicep in Bonnie's face. "Go on." He prompted. "Feel it. It's solid."

Bonnie swatted his muscular arm away. "Get that thing out of my face. Just because you have an OK body doesn't mean I am going to swoon." She stood up to back away from him.

"Come here, Heartbreaker." Jeremy gathered her in his arms with her back pressed firmly against his chest. "Oh, there is major swooning going on right now. If I wasn't holding you right now, you collapse from all of the swooning."

"Is that so?" Bonnie asked. She enjoyed being in his arms and made no effort to leave his embrace.

"You bet." Jeremy answered. "Hey, I just had a thought." I know a way we can make up for not having dessert." He nuzzled his nose in her ear.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie exclaimed and pulled away from him. "That's moving super fast, don't you think?"

"What are you-" Jeremy stopped and he realized what Bonnie was talking about. He laughed. "You thought I meant sex?"

"Didn't you?" Bonnie challenged him.

"Hey, if you are offering I am certainly not turning it down, but I going to suggest that we walk to Kopp's for ice cream. I passed it on my way over here and the flavor of the day was strawberry éclair. While it's not the same as Gene's Pastry, it just may hit the spot."

"Oh. Sorry." Bonnie said in a small voice.

"You always misunderstand what I say."

"I do not!" Bonnie argued.

"Yeah, you do." Jeremy insisted. You did on Sunday when you stopped by my house and you did at least once earlier tonight. It's like being in an episode of Three's Company."

"Three's Company?" Bonnie repeated.

"Yeah, the old TV show." Jeremy replied. When Bonnie still didn't recognize what he was talking about he continued. "You know, Jack Tripper. Janet and Chrissy?" He stated. Bonnie shook her head. "The Regal Begal?" Bonnie shook her head again. "Don Knots played Mr. Furley! Watch Nick at Nick once in a while Bonnie!"

"I have don't watch a lot of TV."

"I'm sure you have better ways to spend your nights." Jeremy added with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell me I misunderstood that one too?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy raised his hands in surrender. "Naw. You got me on that one." He glanced over at the clock. "Come, on. We better get going. Kopp's closes soon." They walked to the living room.

"You make sure you put a shirt on. I don't what you showing the entire neighborhood your business."

"Don't worry." Jeremy said grabbing his shirt. "I'll save all of my business just for you."

"Whatever." Bonnie said. "She slipped on a pair of flip flops. "Let's go. There's ice cream waiting!"

The duo headed out the door and Jeremy immediately took her hand. They began to walk to down the block talking about one thing or another. It was a short distance to the Kopp's and when they were just about ½ a block away; Bonnie tripped on the uneven sidewalk and almost fell. Jeremy caught her.

"Are you OK?" He asked steadying her in his arms.

"Yeah, I am, but my shoe is not." He looked down at her thong and the fabric that went between her toes had completely ripped off. "This sucks." She said.

"Don't worry, I can get you there." Jeremy stated. He knelt down in front of her with his back to her. "Hop on."

"No! I am not getting on your back"

"Why not? I can carry you to Kopp's."

"It's too far and I am too heavy." Bonnie protested.

"First off, it's less than a block away and secondly you are hardly too heavy. I am sure I can carry you. Just get on and stop arguing. They are going to close before we get there if we keep this up."

"Fine." Bonnie relented and climbed on.

"Hold on!" Jeremy cried and took off running. Bonnie squealed and clung tightly to him. He soon reached they destination and set Bonnie down on a bench outside of the ice cream parlor. He sat down next to her. Both were laughing and Jeremy was slightly out of breath.

"That was fun! I can't remember the last time I had a piggy back ride." Bonnie exclaimed.

"It was fun." Jeremy agreed. He stood. "Wait here. I'll be back with some ice cream."

"Here." Bonnie said reaching into her pocket. "Let me pay. I am the one who dropped dessert.

"Don't worry about it." Jeremy said as he walked away toward the entrance to the Shoppe. Bonnie watched him walk into the store. She then turned her attention to her broken shoe. Looking down, she didn't notice the man approaching her.

"You two make a cute couple." The man stated. Bonnie's head jerked up and she tried to make out who had made the statement. "But isn't it a little strange to be dating your best friend's kid brother?"

As the man got closer she recognized him as Tim, the witch she'd met this morning.

"Tim?" Bonnie asked.

"In the flesh." He answered. "And don't get me wrong. I don't know the kid but I already like him better then that Doberman you were with this morning. Yikes."

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie demanded.

"First, I am fixing your shoe." With a gesture of his hand the shoe was repaired. Bonnie slipped it on her foot and stood up. "That's something you should have been able to do yourself. Secondly, I told you we would talk when you are alone and you seem to be by yourself right now."

"I am not by myself. Jeremy is going to- Wait. How do you who Jeremy is, let alone that he is my best friend's brother? Have you been spying on me!" She demanded. Tim took her by the arm and lead her away from the restaurant.

"I know a great deal. For instance, I know you set a very dangerous chain of events into motion when you went to Club Oz last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Withes of your raw power are rare indeed, Bonnie Bennett. Every witch in the club could sense your power when you walked in. They will be coming for you, to exploit that power to their own selfish gain."

"And why are you here?"

"To help." He answered simply.

"And I am supposed to believe you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart?"

"You are wise to suspicious. Just know that I have my reasons and for now, they are geared toward your best interest."

"You are going to have to do better than that."

"I'll earn your trust, Bonnie. I'll start right now. You should get back to your friend. He's in trouble and doesn't even know it.

Meanwhile Jeremy was next in line. He ordered two sugar cones of the strawberry éclair ice cream and paid for them. The attendant returned shortly with his order. He turned with his order and gave a small yell as a figure suddenly appeared before him.

"Anna! Geeze! You scared the life outa me."

"Sorry." He pint size woman answered. "I was walking home and I saw you in here. I thought it'd be fun to surprise you. So surprise!"

"I am definitely surprised." Jeremy answered. "What are you doing here? I thought you left town with your mother."

"She changed her mind. She decided she wants to stay here. That's means I'll be going to school with you. My mom enrolled me today. I start on Monday."

"That's really cool, Anna." Jeremy said sincerely.

"I see you have two ice cream cones. Are you here with someone?"

"Yeah, I am." Jeremy answered. "Speaking of that, I should probably get back to her." Jeremy stated. He headed for the door.

"Here, let me get that." Anna said since his hands were full with ice cream. Jeremy walked out and Anna followed him. "So, are you like on a date or something?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that." Jeremy danced with his wording a bit. They walked to the bench, but Bonnie wasn't there.

"Where's your date?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. She was right here. Bonnie!" he called out. Jeremy looked around but didn't see any sigh of her.

"Maybe she left you." Anna suggested.

"She wouldn't do that." Jeremy said defensively. "Bonnie!" He called out again and still didn't get an answer.

"Well, it looks like you are stuck with two ice cream cones. Maybe, just maybe, if you are nice to me, I'll take one of those off of your hands."

"Hey Jeremy!" Bonnie called running up to him.

'Shit!' Anna thought to herself. 'It's the witch!' She turned her back to both Jeremy and Bonnie put her hood on from her sweater.

"Sorry about that." Bonnie said breathless from running to him. "I went to go fix my shoe." She lied. "I didn't want you to have to carry me all the way home."

"Oh. I was wondering where you went off to." Jeremy said. He held his hand out to her. "I present to you one double scoop strawberry éclair ice cream cone with nuts.

Thank you." Bonnie said accepting the cone. She took a lick. "Mmm. It's delicious. Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jeremy apologized. He placed his hand on Anna's shoulder and turned her around. "Bonnie, this is Anna. Her family recently moved to Mystic Falls. She is going to be going to school with us."

Bonnie's eyes widened in horror. This was the vampire that had Ben kidnap her and Elena. She was also one of the people for which Grams' died opening the tomb.

"You!" Bonnie yelled. "Jeremy! Get away from her! She is dangerous!"

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What is wrong with your friend?" Anna asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me. I know who you are!" Bonne declared. She was trying to concentrate her powers to incapacitate Anna.

"Uh, we just met." Anna turned to Jeremy. "I think I am going to get out of here. Your friend is kind of creeping me out." Anna smiled inwardly. She knew that she'd made Bonnie look like a fool.

"See you later, Anna." Jeremy turned to Bonnie. "What was that all about?

"I know that girl. She is not what she seems." Bonnie stated.

"You know Anna? From where?" Jeremy asked.

"She was there the night Grams died." Bonnie stopped from continuing. She wished that she could tell Jeremy the full truth, but it just wasn't possible at this time.

Jeremy's gaze softened and he nodded in understanding. "You saw her the night your grandmother died? That's why you were so worked up. You associate her with that night." He put his arm around her. "It's ok Bonnie. I understand. Come on. Let's walk back to Grams."

Bonnie looked off in the direction that Anna had taken. She then turned back around and rested her chest on Jeremy's chest. Another layer had just been added to her already complicated life.

**End Chapter.**

Author's Note: So what did you think? Bonnie and Jeremy connected in a major way. The plan is to see their relationship continue to develop with a strong foundation. Damon also made an appearance early on in the chapter. He seems to have fallen hard for everyone's favorite witch. We are going to see what he does next to get her attention. In my mind Bonnie and Jeremy are like a slow burning fire while Bonnie and Damon are like an inferno. Infernos may be hotter, but they burn out quickly. The slow burn can last a life time and can still be pretty damn hot.

Chapter 4 also introduced Anna on to the scene. She doesn't like that Bonnie is now a rival for Jeremy's affections. Future chapters will reveal what lengths she'll go to to eliminate the competition.

Next Chapter: Bonnie and Tyler's date. Jeremy finds out about it and has a strong reaction! Plus more of Tim's motives are revealed. Please submit a review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get published. I actually rewrote it a couple of times because I just didn't like the flow. I am satisfied with this chapter and it sets up an even great chapter next and lays some seeds for future stories.

As always, thank you for the reviews! I love them all. Please read this one and let me know what you think!

Chapter 5:

Bonnie looked at herself in the full length mirror behind her bedroom door. She twirled around and then sighed. She couldn't decide if this was the right look for her date with Tyler. It was the 4th outfit she tried on this morning. It wasn't that she looked bad. The sleeveless khaki-colored blouse accentuated her slender arms. The top was simple, but with enough details to make it interesting, figure flattering, and a step above a normal t-shirt. She paired with dark blue jeans. "The darker the jeans, the classier and slimmer you look," she recalled reading in once of Caroline's fashion magazines. She completed the look with shiny, red shoes and an oversize red purse. Both the shoes and the bold bag added a nice shot of color. Her hair and make-up were in a natural, unfussy style like her. A chunky bracelet Grams had given her sat high up on her forearm.

She wondered if this was too much and she shouldn't go simpler. After all, they were just going to a track meet. Then again, Tyler was taking her to get something to eat afterwards and she didn't want to be underdressed for that. She glanced at her clock. 8:45 AM. This outfit would have to suffice. Tyler would be here in 15 minutes and she wanted to tell her dad about the date first. She opened her door and bound down the stairs. Dr. Bennett would be in the kitchen right now, enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the paper. She mentally rehearsed what she would say to her father. She put a bright smile on her face as she rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. As predicted, her father was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Dad!" Bonnie called out cheerily. She turned immediately to the cabinet to get a glass.

"Morning, Bon Bon." Dr. Bennett answered. He was still wearing scrubs as he hadn't been to bed yet from his shift at the hospital. "What's new?"

"Funny that you should ask," Bonnie stated. With a glass in hand she turned to face her father. "I wanted-", she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes bucked open. Next to her father at the kitchen table sat Tyler, enjoying a Starbucks' coffee. She noticed her father had one as well. There was a 3rd sitting on the table next to Tyler.

"Tyler!" Bonnie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" Dr. Bennett asked. "This young man seems to think you have a date today. Is that true?"

"Yes, Daddy." Bonnie said. She came and sat at the table next to her father. Tyler gave her a winning smile, though she just glared at him.

"Imagine my surprise hearing from Tyler that he has an all day date with my daughter and not from you directly."

"I am sorry, Daddy. I was getting ready to tell you right now." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah, minutes before you walk out the door. Very clever, Bonnie."

"Daddy-" Bonnie began, but her father cut her off.

"Fortunately for you, Tyler respected me enough to come and introduce himself before your date."

"I respect you, Daddy." Bonnie quickly insisted. She turned to Tyler. "How long have you been here?"

Dr. Bennett answered for him. "He's been here for about ½ hour. I've had a chance to talk to Tyler, to get to know him. He is a very solid young man."

"Thank you, Dr. Bennett." Tyler answered.

"Besides, he brought me an Iced Mocha from Star Bucks. How did you know it is my favorite coffee?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"It's Bonnie's favorite so I took a chance you might like it as well. She spoke very highly of you when we were working together on our social studies project. She does respect you a great deal, sir." Tyler added. He turned to Bonnie. "By the way, this is for you." he said sliding the third Starbucks cup over to her.

"Thank you." Bonnie said with a small voice. "That was very nice of you."

"No problem." Tyler answered. "Hey Bonnie, did you know you father ran track when he was at Falls High?"

"No, I didn't." Bonnie replied. She relaxed slightly and took a sip of her coffee.

"He was very good. His team still has the school record for the 4x1 relay." Tyler elaborated.

"That was a long time ago." Dr. Bennett said with a smile.

"I bet you still got it, sir." Tyler said. His cell phone rang. He grabbed it. "This is the track coach. Excuse me." Tyler said and with that he stood to leave the room.

Bonnie turned to her father. "Daddy, I am sorry I didn't tell you about Tyler. It's just that with so much going on it simply slipped my mind.

"It's ok, Bon Bon. I remember what it's like to be a teenager. I didn't want to introduce my dates to my parents either, although I am not sure why you would want to hide this guy. I like him."

"Really?" Bonnie asked with skepticism clear in her voice.

"I'm not saying run off and marry him tomorrow, but he did make good first impression. He has my vote."

"I am glad you like him." Bonnie said with a smile on her face. "Tyler is full of surprises."

"I am not sure what that's supposed to mean." Dr. Bennett told his daughter. He looked over the rim of his glasses with a cocked eyebrow. Bonnie laughed.

"It means I was surprised he even asked me out. We don't hang in the same social circles. Nothing more."

"Good. I may like the kid, but I'll still kill him if he puts his hands on my daughter." Dr. Bennett said. Bonnie laughed louder and shook her head. Dr. Bennett looked up to see Tyler in the doorway. "Tyler. You heard that?"

"Yes sir." Tyler answered.

"Good." Dr. Bennett replied. "Now, you two better get going or you'll be late."

Bonnie stood and kissed her father on the cheek. "See you later, Daddy." She grabbed her ice mocha and purse and headed for the door.

"Have a good day, sir." Tyler said as he moved to follow Bonnie.

"Good luck at the meet. Make sure you drink plenty of water; it's going to be a scorcher today. And thanks for the coffee, Son." Dr. Bennett called out as the pair walked out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Bonnie demanded of Tyler once they were in the car and pulling out of her driveway.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I mean why did you show up early and damn near ruin everything?" Bonnie snapped.

"Don't put this on me, Miss Perfect!" Tyler retorted. "I didn't do anything wrong here. As a matter of fact, I think you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you!" Bonnie said incredulously. "For what? Showing up and kissing my father's ass? I didn't need you to do that. He should have heard about our date from me!"

"Then I guess you should have told him!" Tyler yelled back. "And yes, you should thank me. I made major inroads with your old man, today. He loved me. I heard him say so himself. And that brings me to another question. Why didn't you tell your father about our date?"

Bonnie was silent and didn't answer.

"My parents know about you and our date and I barely speak to them." Tyler continued. "From what you told me for the social studies project and what I witnessed today, you seem to have a pretty good relationship with your dad. Why didn't you tell him?"

Bonnie didn't answer right away. She honestly didn't know why she hadn't told her father. Since delving deeper into being a witch, she'd developed the habit of keeping things from him. At first, it was just things dealing with Grams and the arcane. Now it appeared to be more of her life than she realized. That revelation saddened her. She enjoyed the close relationship she shared with her father. He was really the only parent she'd known.

"I am sorry for snapping at you." Bonnie apologized, but didn't answer the question. "I wasn't really mad at you, but myself for not telling my dad."

"It's ok. It's actually kind of good to know that you aren't perfect." Tyler answered with a smirk.

"Perfect?" Bonnie asked. "Where would you get that idea?"

"Oh come on. You have to know that is how most people see you."

"Tyler, you're nuts. Stop playing around."

"I'm serious!" Tyler insisted. "Think about what we see."

"Who is we?" Bonnie asked.

"Your fellow students. Now stop interrupting me." Tyler added with a smile. Bonnie laughed. "We see a girl that is popular - everybody like you, smart – you get good grades, involved in practically every committee at school and fun. And you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Tyler-"

"Didn't I say stop interrupting me?" Tyler joked. Bonnie made the motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key. "Where was I? Oh, that's right, you are absolutely gorgeous. And to top it all off, you're actually nice."

"You didn't seem to think so when I tore into you at the Mystic Grill on Monday."

Tyler waived his hand to dismiss that statement. "That wasn't you being mean." Tyler answered. "That was you being honest. There's a difference."

"Well thank you, Tyler. If am all of those things I am still not perfect, but it was very nice of you to say so."

"Bonnie, come on now. I am Tyler Lockwood. I'm not nice. You even said so yourself."

"No, what I said was you are oblivious that you can come across as arrogant or condescending. And that was before I got to really know you. I'm learning that you can be awfully sweet when you want to be."

"Keep that to yourself. I have a reputation to maintain." Tyler joked.

"Your secret is safe with me." Bonnie stated with a laugh. She looked out the window. "Where are going? Isn't the meet at Iverson?"

"You remember when my track coach called earlier?"

"Yeah."

"He was letting me know the meet was cancelled. Two of Iverson's top sprinters were caught with steroids in their system. They forfeited the meet and are going to test all of their players."

"Oh wow!" Bonnie stated in surprise. "That's insane!"

"What's even crazier is that they were taking steroids and still sucking so badly. Their record for the season is pathetic."

"Maybe they just started taking steroids to improve their record." Bonnie suggested.

"Well, they picked a lousy time to start them. Not only did they get busted, but they royally messed up my day."

"And heaven forbid they inconvenience Tyler Lockwood." Bonnie stated sarcastically.

"Finally! Someone feels my pain." Tyler said exaggeratedly. He put a hand on Bonnie's knee and shook it to punctuate his statement.

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"My house."

"What!" Bonnie asked alarmed. "Why?"

I wanted to change my clothes and get out of my track uniform. Why are you so nervous?"

"Uh, cause your Dad's the mayor and your mom is the leader of high society in Mystic Falls. They don't seem like the type of people you should just drop in on unannounced."

"Calm down. They are no better that anybody else. They both have their issues. Besides, it's a huge house. I doubt we'll see them."

"If you say so. What are we going to do once we get to your house?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Tyler shrugged. "We don't have to stay. I just want to change clothes."

"Why? You look awfully cute in those little track shorts." Bonnie said with a mischievous smile.

"You think so? I thought they make my butt look big and I can't have that for my big date with you."

"So you want to go get all dolled up for me? You're worst than a girl!" Bonnie joked. Tyler laughed.

"I just want to be as pretty as you are."

"Um, I am not just pretty. I have it on good authority that I am absolutely gorgeous."

Tyler laughed again. "Very true. I am going to have to do the best I can." He pulled up to his house. He hit a button on his garage door opener and the gates to the mansion opened. He pulled into the gorgeous estate.

"Wow. No matter how many times I've been here, I am always amazed. This place is awesome."

"It's just house." Tyler said flatly. He pulled his car up to the front of the house. "Come on." He instructed. They entered the house and stopped in for foyer.

"Ok, here is the plan for Operation: Get Pretty." Tyler said standing directly in front of Bonnie. She arched a suspicious eyebrow.

"Operation: Get Pretty? What are you talking about?"

"Just listen." Tyler stated. "I am going to take you to the living room where you will sit on the couch and watch TV on monstrously large flat screen we have there. While you are doing that, I am going to race upstairs to my bedroom change clothes and meet you back in the living room. This entire operation is going to take place in a 9 minute time span. Are you ready for this mission, Cadet Bennett?"

Bonnie saluted Tyler. "Yes sir!"

Tyler held out his wrist. "Synchronize watches."

"I am not wearing a watch." Bonnie stated with a laugh.

"Then you are just going to have to trust me! Let's go!" Tyler grabbed her hand Bonnie by the wrist and began to run forward through the house. Bonnie laughed loudly as she ran to keep up with Tyler. They rounded a corner into the living room and came face to face with Tyler's parents and their guest. They unwittingly interrupted a Founder's Council meeting. Their laughter came to an abrupt end as they eyes of the council members fell upon them.

Damon was there. He eyed Bonnie knowingly. She felt the intensity of his gaze upon her and it immediately made her uncomfortable. She release Tyler's hand and actually cowered behind him in an attempt to break the connection. Tyler stood forward and shielded her.

"Tyler," Carol Lockwood began. She rose from her seat next to her husband. "I thought you were at a track meet today."

"It was cancelled." Tyler explained. "We were just going to hang out here. I didn't know you had company."

"It's alright." Mayor Lockwood stated. "The meeting is just about over." He stood and the rest of the guest did as well. "We all know what we need to do so let's get to it."

"Come on. I'll see you out." Carol stated. She led their guest past Tyler and Bonnie toward the exit. Damon didn't leave, however. He moved over to talk to the Mayor. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline's mother, was one of the guests. She stopped to speak to Bonnie and Tyler.

"Hello you two." She stated. She had her hat in her hand.

Tyler simply nodded and Bonnie replied "Hello Sheriff Forbes."

"Enjoying the hot weather today?"

"I am sure we will find some way to keep cool." Bonnie stated.

"Good. Did you and the Elena find prom dresses when you went shopping yesterday?"

"Elena did but I didn't." Bonnie explained. Both she and Caroline look amazing in their dresses. I haven't found one for me yet."

"You're such a pretty girl. I am sure you'll find something.

Bonnie smile and Tyler simple looked away.

"Bonnie." Mayor Lockwood stated. He came up to Bonnie and kissed her on the check. Damon hung in the background and Tyler let out an angry sigh. "I thought that was you hiding behind my son. Tyler told me he was going to be spending the day with you. He was quite anxious about it."

"Dad!" Tyler said embarrassedly.

"How are you?" Richard Lockwood continued speaking to Bonnie as if Tyler hadn't spoken.

"I am well, sir." She answered with a smile.

"And your father?"

"He is doing well, also. He's at home resting now. He did a double shift last night."

"I am going to have to talk to the hospital board. They are going to burn out our chief surgeon if they keep working him like this."

"If you have a minute, Richard, I'd like to talk to you about some budgetary concerns I have with the 2011 numbers presented." The sheriff said to the mayor.

"The work never ends." They mayor said with a charming smile. "Join me in my study, Liz?" He said as moved away.

"Have a good time." The sheriff stated following the mayor out of the room.

Bonnie turned to see Damon still in the room. He caught her eye. She put her arm around Tyler. He was surprised, but responding by pulling her closer to him.

"Tyler, why don't we get out of here?" She suggested.

"You just got here." Damon stated walking closer to the pair. "Besides, I need your help."

"What could I possible help you with?" She asked Damon, attempting to keep her voice neutral.

"My brother is in your French class right? It seems he doesn't have the homework. Would you be so kind as to tell me what the assignment was and I'll give it to Stefan."

"Fine." Bonnie stated. "We need to read-"

"Oh, not here. I need something to write it down it. Why don't you walk with me to my car? I have something to take it down in there."

"And while you guys are doing that I'll run upstairs and change." Tyler stated. "See you in a few minutes." Tyler said as he disengaged himself from Bonnie and left the room.

"Alone at last." Damon stated. He reached out and twirled Bonnie's hair. She pulled back quickly.

"What do you want Damon?" she demanded.

"You know what I want." He replied. "It's the same thing you want, although you won't admit it."

"What I want Damon, is for you to leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? Come on now, little witch. You started this. Now you have to finish it."

"Finish what Damon!" Bonnie practically yelled. Damon motioned for her to be quiet and then he grabbed her by the forearm and led her out of the house.

"Let go of me!" Bonnie demanded. She tore her arm out of Damon's grasp. "Manhandle me like that again and you'll be sorry!" Bonnie promised. Damon began to laugh out loud. It infuriated Bonnie. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You." Damon declared. "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"You think I like being dragged around like a sack of potatoes?"

"I think you like me, but you just won't admit it."

"You ego knows no bounds."

"Worse yet, you can't admit." Damon insisted. "Because that would mean there is a dark side your soul. When we fought those witches, you love it as much as I did." He circled Bonnie as he spoke. "You loved using your powers to bring pain to others. You loved that fact that you were more powerful than those two idiots. That's why you're rejecting me." He came to a stop right in front of her. "I represent everything you find loathsome in yourself. You'll be much happier when you just admit it. Admit you like me Bonnie."

"I like someone else." Bonnie said with as much strength as she could muster. She imagined Jeremy standing behind Damon and she felt her confidence grow.

"Who?" Damon asked. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Tyler Lockwood?" She could feel him smiling. "I'll drink him dry."

Bonnie pushed Damon away. "That right there is why there can never be anything between us. Life has no value to you. Humans are just here for your amusement."

"We're better than them, Bonnie. You need to accept that just like you need to accept this connection between us."

"You are so wrong. If anything, you are the lowest form of life I have ever encountered."

"Then tell me one thing, Bonnie. If I am so awful, how come you haven't used your powers to stop me?"

Before Bonnie could reply Tyler came out of the door. He was dressed casually in a tee shirt and jeans.

"Hey." Tyler stated. "There you are. Is everything all set?"

"Yes." Bonnie stated. She walked to Tyler's side. "Damon has everything he is going to get from me."

"Yes," Damon agreed. "I have everything I need from Miss Bennett. She's all yours. You kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Damon turned and walked away from the duo. 

"What a weird guy." Tyler commented as he turned and led Bonnie back into the house. "I don't know what you see in him."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked sharply. "I don't see anything in Damon Salvatore!"

"Not you specifically." Tyler backtracked. "I meant you girls in general."

"Un-huh." Bonnie said skeptically.

"Don't deny it." Tyler stated. "I see they way you all react when he enters into the room." He led Bonnie through the house and into the kitchen. There was a picnic basket on the counter. The Lockhart's maid was putting what looked to be 2 pieces of apple pie in the basket and then closed it.

"The basket is ready, sir." The maid announced. "It has everything you asked for." Tyler didn't address her. He just picked up the basket and the blanket that was under it and kept walking.

"You girls swoon when he comes around." Tyler continued as he walked out of the service entrance in the kitchen onto the mansion grounds.

Bonnie didn't immediately follow. She raised her hands to her side, dumbfounded by Tyler's rudeness. She turned to the maid and said "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The maid said as she cleaned the counter.

Bonnie hurried out the door to catch up with Tyler. He was walking down the brick stairs to a path that lead to a brick path. She caught up before he realized she lagged behind. He was still ranting about Damon.

"He shows up, dressed in all back, trying to be this man of mystery and you girls just eat it up." The path led them a beautiful, circular rose garden. There were 4 distinct sections of the garden and each had a different color and type of roses growing in it. The center of the garden stood 4 brick benches that formed a semi-circle that opened toward the pathway.

"We are just helpless before him. Is that what you think?" Bonnie asked. Tyler had walked in between the benches and was spreading the blanket.

"I think he's a bad boy and everybody likes a bad boy." He said down on the blanket and held his hand out towards Bonnie. She took it and he guided her to sit right next to him. He then retrieved the picnic basket from the bench next to him.

"Who told you that lie?" Bonnie asked. She began to unpack the contents of the basket. There were some sandwiches, bottled waters, chips, sodas, and apple pie. "Bad boys are an acquired taste."

Tyler handed a sandwich to Bonnie and then began to eat the other one. "So you are telling me that you didn't agree to this date because of my bad boy charm?"

"Wait a minute?" Bonnie said suddenly and Tyler stopped eating to wait for her to continue. "You have charm?" He groaned and gave Bonnie a playful push.

"Very funny, Bonnie!" Tyler stated.

"What can I say? Honesty is my thing." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"In that case answer me a question, oh truthful one."

"Shoot."

"Were you serious when you said that you didn't want to be my partner for the social studies project?"

The question caught Bonnie off guard. She gave Tyler a surprised looked. "When did I say that?"

"Monday, when we were at the Grill. You said you cringed when Mr. Saltzman paired us together. Were you really dreading working with me?"

Bonnie paused to consider her words carefully. She thought about lying to soften the blow to Tyler's ego. In the end, she decided the truth was the best way to go.

"Yeah, I was." Bonnie said in a soft voice.

"Wow." Tyler said. He leaned back on the blanket and looked to the sky. "I was like the exact opposite."

"What do you mean?"

Tyler turned his head and looked at Bonnie. "I mean I was pretty excited about being partnered with you. "

"Yeah right." Bonnie stated. "Your excitement showed. As I recalled you rolled your eyes and looked away from me. That is a definite sign of excitement."

"What did you want me to do? Jump and down and sing for joy? I was trying to play it cool."

"It wasn't cool. You came off like a jerk." Bonnie explained. The two had resumed eating the picnic.

"So you weren't impressed. I got it."

"You weren't trying to impress me. You are like that with everyone. Now that I know you, it's clearly a façade. You're actually a really nice guy. Sweet even." Tyler gave her a look that showed he didn't consider being called sweet a compliment. Bonnie laughed. "OK, I will stop calling you sweet! But you are a sweetheart. Is that OK?"

"I guess it's acceptable. But only coming from you."

"So tell me, why do you put up a front?"

Tyler looked away from Bonnie. He picked up a small rock next to the blanket and threw it. "I don't know. I guess I don't like people knowing how I feel."

"I can understand that. Sometimes I wish I didn't wear my emotions on my sleeve. If I could change one thing about myself that would be it."

"Don't say that." Tyler said. He covered Bonnie's hand with his own. "Your emotions are what make you who you are. You're strong and feisty. No one ever has to wonder where they stand with you. Don't change a thing about yourself."

Bonnie was speechless for a second. "I don't know what to say."

Tyler shrugged. "Don't say anything." He shifted himself and lay on his back on the blanket. He reached up and pulled Bonnie down so she was lying on his chest. A few moments passed and they said nothing.

"Are you OK?" Bonnie asked sitting up.

"Yeah, why?" Tyler asked sitting up as well.

"Your heart is racing." Bonnie said. She placed her hand on his chest. "Why is it going so fast?"

"That must be the affect you have on me."

"I'm serious, Tyler."

Tyler put his hand on his chest. And then shook it his head. "My heart is fine. It always beat this fast."

Bonnie remained skeptical. "Are you sure? That's really fast."

"You think so? Let me feel your heart." Tyler said. Bonnie took his hand and placed it over his heart.

"That's how fast your heart should be going." Bonnie said. She noticed that Tyler was smiling and trying to contain his laughter. "What's so funny?" Bonnie asked.

"I can't believe you think letting me get to second base is going to slow my heart down." Tyler admitted and let his laughter lose. Bonnie released his hand and playfully threw it away.

"Tyler!" Bonnie scolded, but he could hear the humor in her voice.

"I can't believe you let me do that."

"I was trying to help you out and you took advantage of my goodwill. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh, thank you?" Tyler said with a smile. Bonnie laughed out loud.

"I got your thanks right here!" Bonnie said. She reached out and jabbed Tyler in his side.

"Ouch!" Tyler exclaimed. "So you want to play rough?" He reached for Bonnie but she scooted out of his reach.

"No!" She exclaimed. She scrambled to her feet. Tyler rose quickly behind her. She ran quickly to get away Tyler. He was right behind her. He quickly overtook her. As he passed by he scooped her up by the waist and drew her into him. Bonnie laughed loudly as he lifted her off her feet.

"Did you really think you could out run me?" Tyler huffed. His arms were wrapped around her torso and his check was touching her. "I am the star of the track team."

"A girl had to take her chances."

"Now that I caught you, the question is what to do with you."

"You mean you don't have any ideas?" Bonnie asked. She made no moves to free herself from his arms.

"I have plenty. I just didn't know you were that kind of girl." Tyler's comment incited more laughter from Bonnie.

There was a noise behind them that caught their attention. It sounded as if someone cleared their throat behind them. With Bonnie still in his arms, Tyler pivoted to see his mother standing behind them at the entrance to the rose garden. She wasn't alone. There were two men behind her, man in his early twenties and one in his mid forties.

Tyler released Bonnie from his embrace and she straightened up to stand next to him.

"Tyler, Bonnie." Mrs. Lockwood began. "I wondered to where you two had disappeared. Imagine my surprise to find you here in my rose garden."

"We had lunch out here. I didn't think it'd be an issue." Tyler said defensively.

"It's not." His mother said plastering a fake smile across her face. "It just that I don't think you ever seen you in the rose garden." She turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you seem to be having quite an effect on my son." Bonnie only smile at the statement since it wasn't quite a compliment. Bonnie eyes drifted past Carol and onto her guest. She took a step back in surprise. It was Tim!

"Tyler, I would like you to meet Oliver Stewart and his son Tim." Carol introduced them to her son. Tyler stepped forward and shook both of their hands. "There are here to conduct business with your father. Since he is still wrapping up with Sherriff Forbes I thought I take them on the tour of the house while they waited."

"And what a nice house it is." Oliver stated. "You must be very proud of its history and your rich heritage."

"Yes, we are." Carol agreed.

"Oliver!" Mayor Lockwood called out as he approached the group. "Sorry to keep you waiting." The two men shook hands.

"It's alright. Your beautiful wife kept us occupied with a tour of your home. Quite and estate you have here."

"Thank you." The mayor stated.

"Have you met my son, Richard?" Oliver asked. He gestured toward Tim. Richard stepped forward and shook the young man's hand.

"This can't be Tim?" The mayor stated. "When I last saw you were just a kid."

"That was a long time ago." Tim stated.

"Yes, it was." The mayor agreed. He turned to Oliver. "Why do we go to my office and get down to business."

"That sounds like a good idea." Oliver agreed.

"Looks like the rest of our tour will have to wait." Carol stated.

"I was to looking forward to seeing the stables." Tim stated.

"You have horses?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yes, 5 of them." Carol answered. "Jeremy, you aren't doing anything important. Why don't you finish the tour with Tim?"

Tyler stiffened at the suggestion. He was about to respond negatively when he noticed his father's glare.

"Sure, whatever." Tyler stated.

"Good." Richard said. He led Oliver and Carol back into the house.

Jeremy turned to face Tim. "The stables are this way."

"Hold that thought." Tim said. His eyes glowing and Tyler seemed to freeze in place. "That's better." Tim said with a pang of satisfaction.

Bonnie waived her hand in front of Tyler. She turned angrily to Tim. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He is just in a trance. We need to talk."

"No!" Bonnie objected. "You need to undo whatever it is you did to him. Now."

"Not yet." Tim said. He went to sit on the bench. "First, we talk. How are you?"

"How am I!" Bonnie yelled incredulously. You just turned Tyler into a vegetable and you want to know how I am? Take a guess!"

"He's fine." Tim insisted. "This isn't the same guy you were getting ice cream with a few days ago. What happened to Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? My dating habits?"

"No, but I did want to let you know that there is something special about that Gilbert kid. You should hang on to that one."

"Thank you for your input." Bonnie said sarcastically. "Now, what do you want?"

Tim ignored her sharp tone. "And there is more to Tyler than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no, Bonnie." Tim said shaking his head. "That's Tyler's secret to tell, not mine. I am not even sure he's knows."

"Knows what?" Bonnie probed.

"Enough about him. Let's talk about you. Are you ready to trust me?"

"Trust you?" Bonnie let out a bitter laugh. "Hell no I am not ready to trust you, Tim Black, or it is Tim Stewart?"

"Ok, so I lied about my name."

"Lies don't breed trust, Tim."

"I'll prove you can trust me." Tim said. He stood and moved toward Bonnie. She backed away. "Oh don't worry. " Tim insisted. "I am going to show you something." He closed his eyes and concentrated. He opened them again. He took Bonnie by the hands. "Look at me Bonnie. What do you see?"

"What do you mean? I see you."

"Concentrate Bonnie and really look at me."

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to center herself. She took a deep breath and then opened them again. She cried out and tried to pull away from Tim, but held on to her.

"Oh my God! You're glowing!" she yelled.

"Me? You should see yourself." Tim said laughing. She looked down at herself. The light she was emitting was almost blinding. "What you are see when you look at me is my aura. All witches have the ability to see each other auras. It's like our power gauge. Other witches can read them and figure out all kinds of information about you."

"Like what?"

"Like how powerful you are for one. The more power you have the more you glow. And your aura is probably one of the brightest I've ever seen. As you gain more skills, it will only get brighter. You must learn to shield it so you don't get unwanted attention."

"How do I do that?"

"It's all mental. Just like you control your other abilities with will power that is how you can mask you aura. I imagine that I cover mine with a blanket. Get a mental picture in your head and then will your powers to make it happen.

Bonnie closed her eyes. She pictured herself in her mind glowing like a little sun. She imagined sucking that light into herself. It was difficult as the light was so bright. She tried harder.

"It's working." Bonnie heard Tim encourage her. "Keep it up."

She focused. She light seemed to be coming from everywhere. She imagined every pore in her body opening up and swallowing the light. Finally she it was all gone. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself. The light was gone. She looked over at Tim and he was no longer glowing as well.

"Good job!" Tim congratulated her. "You're a quick study." Bonnie was a little shaky on her feet. Tim helped her to a bench. He picked up on the bottled waters and handed it to her.

"That was really hard." She admitted.

"Don't worry. With practice, that will get much easier. Soon, it will be second nature and you won't even think about it."

"So now what?" Bonnie asked taking a sip of the water.

"Now, we meet regularly so I can help you master your abilities. You have a lot of raw power, but you are behind the eight ball when it comes to skills. We got to get you up to the level on par with your power pronto."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say I am returning a favor. A previous witch in your linage gave me a lot of help when I was your age. I want to pay that good will forward."

"You must be talking about Grams. She was pretty special."

"The next thing I want you to do is focus on-" Tim stopped talking. He looked toward the house. "Shit. We have to stop for the day."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked standing up alarmed.

"Nothing, my father is just on his way out here. We'll have to continue this later. There is something else you should know right away."

"What is it?"

"Don't trust Damon Salvatore."

"Where did that come from?"

"We don't have time for games, Bonnie." Tim insisted. "You called out to him when in distress. You have a connection to him. Break it immediately. He is trouble with a capital T."

"How do you know?"

"Witches and vampires have a long and tumultuous history. You have the potential to represent the very best of our kind. Damon Salvatore is the very worst of his. You two don't mix."

"Relax Tim I have-" Bonnie began but Tim cut her off. He held up his hand for her to be quiet.

"Did you sense that?" Tim asked Bonnie.

"Sense what?"

"I thought I felt another presence. It was probably nothing. The others will be out here soon." He walked towards Tyler. He stood in front of him and snapped his fingers. Tyler slowly came out of the trance.

"Thanks for the tour." Tim said to a slightly confused Tyler. "You have beautiful horses."

"Yeah sure." Tyler said. He still looked confused. Bonnie felt guilty. She hated that he was being used like this.

"Perfect timing too." Tim continued. "Looks like our dads are done doing whatever business they had." Oliver and Richard were just arriving to the rose garden.

"Are you ready, son?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Tim answered. He turned to Bonnie and Tyler. "It was nice meeting you both."

"Richard, I'll be in contact once I received word from my board of directors. I think this is going to work out for both of us."

"I hope so, Oliver. The maid will see you out. I have to speak with my son."

With the Oliver and Tim began to walk out.

"Well?" Oliver asked expectantly of Tim.

"It was a very good meeting." Tim said quietly. "I made major headway in getting pretty little Miss Bennett to trust me."

Meanwhile Richard was throwing a monkey wretch in Tyler's plans.

"I am afraid I have to interrupt your little date." The mayor began. "The family photo for the society section that we were supposed to take tomorrow needs to happen in about an hour. I need you to go get ready."

"Dad, I am in the middle of something here-"

"That isn't more important than your family. I am sure Bonnie will understand. You don't have much time to get her home and be back in time to get ready for the picture. Now you better hurry up." They mayor stated with finality. His phone rang and he walked further into the garden to answer it.

"What a douche." Tyler stated to Bonnie. She gave him a surprised look.

"Tyler, that's your father you're talking about."

"I know. Come one." Tyler said he took Bonnie's hand and walked with her toward the house.

"What about the picnic?" Bonnie called out. She had to hustle to keep up with Tyler.

"Leave it. I'll have the maid come pick it up."

"Tyler, slow down. You're practically dragging me behind you." Bonnie asked.

"I just want to get the hell out of this house." He stated. "My parents ruin everything." They entered the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? What did they ruin?"

"I didn't want to give that jerk a tour of the house. We were having a good time, but gold ole Mayor Lockwood wanted to impress some ass-wipe so what I wanted got pushed aside. Did you hear my mom? She said I wasn't doing anything important. I am hanging out with you, on a date. That is important!"

"I thought so too." Bonnie said interrupting his tirade. He looked down at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry. They can just get under my skin like nobody's business."

They're parents. It's their job to annoy us."

"My folks must be the employees of the month." Tyler mutter and Bonnie laughed. "Come one. Let's go." Tyler led the way out of the mansion and to his car.

They didn't speak much on the car ride to Bonnie's house. Tyler pulled the driveway and turned to Bonnie.

"We're here." He announced

"Yep. This is home." She said awkwardly.

"So I guess I'll give you call." Tyler said.

"Yeah, if you want." Bonnie agreed. She sat there for a moment and then reached for her door handle.

'Hey Bonnie?" Tyler called. She turned to face him and his lips met hers in a surprising and aggressive kiss. She actually had to push him away.

"Whoa!" She cried breathlessly. "Down boy!"

"Sorry." Tyler said. He was petting her face. "What perfume are you wearing? You smell incredible." He began nibbling on her ear.

"I am not wearing any perfume." Bonnie said. "Tyler, I should go." Bonnie said. She started to leave the car again but he held her tightly.

"Not yet." Tyler said. He began to work his way down her ear to her neck. His bites were becoming more insistent.

"Tyler," Bonnie said playfully at first. As his bites became hard she called his name more urgently. "Tyler. Ouch Tyler! That hurts!"

Tyler instantly let her go and returned to his seat. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I was more worked up then I thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bonnie said. "I'd better get going. My dad has already been to the window twice to check on me."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Tyler said. He leaned and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She got out of the car, waived at Tyler and then walked into the house. She shut the door and leaned against it with her eyes clothes. Her head was swimming. There was too much going on in her head. She just finished her date with Tyler and yet, she felt guilty.

'_Why should I feel guilty?_´ Bonnie thought to herself. Because of Jeremy. Tyler's kiss was nice, but he wasn't Jeremy. She didn't need Tim to tell her Jeremy was special. She knew it deep in her soul. _'So the question is, why am I kissing Damon and dating Tyler? It wasn't fair to any of them._' She needed Elena. She had to talk this through.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" Dr. Bennett called. He was in the kitchen. She walked into there to greet her father.

"Hey Dad." Bonnie said.

"Bon Bon. Your date is over already?"

"Yeah, Tyler had some family stuff to do for his dad. A picture for the paper I think. It kind of cut our date short."

"Not easy being the mayor's kid, is it?"

"No, it's not. I wanted to run over to Elena's house, Ok Dad?"

"Want to tell her all about your date?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Have fun." Dr. Bennett said. "Be back in time for dinner. We've not spent anytime together lately and I want to catch up. Maybe we'll watch a move. I have the Princess and the Frog on Blue Ray."

Bonnie chuckled. No matter how old she got she would always be her father's little girl. A night a home seemed like a good distraction.

"That sounds perfect. I see you soon."

XOXOXOXO

Bonnie walked to the Gilbert porch and rang the door bell. Jenna answered it.

"Hey Bonnie. What brings you by?"

"Is Elena home? I just wanted to talk to her."

"No, she is out with Stefan. Did you try her cell phone?"

"No, not yet. I'll give her a call." Bonnie turned to walk off the porch.

"Just couldn't stay away?" Jeremy's voice called out behind her. Bonnie turned back and smiled. She walked back and the two sat on the steps of the porch together.

"I actually stopped by to see Elena. You're a nice constellation prize, though." Bonnie joked.

"Hahaha. You are almost funny." Bonnie was quiet and the Jeremy studied her. "What's wrong? You seem sullen."

Bonnie gave Jeremy a sad smile.

"Kind of. I am just confused about a lot of stuff and I wanted to talk it through with Elena."

"You can talk to me."

"I know. But if I am being honest, you are part of what I wanted to talk to Elena about."

"You don't need to talk to Elena about me. If you are confused, I can clear up everything for you." Jeremy said. He reached over and pulled Bonnie into a kiss.

The same sensation she felt every time Jeremy touched her was still there. It made her tingle all over.

The kiss itself was spectacular. Jeremy's mouth was warm and wanting. He expertly wove his tongue into her mouth. Bonnie responded by hungrily kissing him back. His hands found her back and he pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him and continued kissing. His hands ran up and down her back and into her hair.

"Am I going to have to turn the hose on you two to get you to stop?" Jenna asked from the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Bonnie said. She unmounted Jeremy and stood up. Jeremy stood as well.

"Aunt Jenna, don't you have some place to be?"

"I was leaving to grab some dinner, but my path was blocked by two teenagers making out on my porch."

"So sorry about that!" Bonnie said embarrassedly.

"I'm not." Jeremy said taking her hand.

"Bonnie, looks like you've already had dessert, but are you staying for dinner?" Jenna asked.

"No, I promised my dad I'd do dinner with him. As a matter of fact, I should get going."

"You don't have to go." Jeremy insisted.

"No, I should really get going. Again, Jenna I am so sorry."

"I was a teenager not to long ago Bonnie. I understand." She turned to Jeremy. "Why don't you come grab dinner with me, Romeo?" Jenna insisted.

"See you later, Jeremy. Bonnie said.

He kissed her on the lips. "You bet. And I hope I was able to clear everything up for you." He walked into the house with Jenna and Bonnie walked to her car. She got in and put her head on the keyboard.

"Oh, yeah. She said to herself. "Everything is as clear as mud now."

End Chapter

So what did you think? Tyler is kind of one dimensional on the show so I wanted to give him more of a personality here. Bonnie is realizing that Jeremy is the one for her. But don't think it's going to be clear sailing from here on. Tyler and Damon aren't out of the picture just yet.

Next chapter: Everything come crashing down on Bonnie! Some of the guys will make choices for her. Also an alliance is formed that will be trouble in the days to come. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Sorry for the delay in posting this! Working full time has been more stressful then I thought. I will try to get the next chapter our much faster.

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Every time I want to drop this story because my life gets too hectic I think about the reviews. I am encouraged by the people who are enjoying my story and I realize I can't give up now. I want to put this out there for you all to enjoy. So keep the reviews coming! I love reading them!

This chapter is pretty long. It covers a lot of ground so strap in faithful readers and let's rock and roll!

Chapter 6

"This is so boring." Jeremy complained. He looked up from his book and across the picnic table at Bonnie. Her head was still buried in the book she was reading.

"It's called studying. I don't think it's supposed to be exciting." Bonnie replied, though she didn't look up from her book. "Besides, this was your idea. What were you expecting?"

"When I asked you to set up this study date, my emphasis was on the date part." Jeremy explained. "I imagined us snuggled up in the some dark, cozy little spot, sharing a soda and reading a book together or something. I didn't think it'd be like this." Jeremy said. He gestured with his hands at their surround.

They sat across from each other on a bench in Mystic Falls High School common grounds. There was a stack of books in between them. It was a beautiful day outside and the hot morning sun shone down at full intensity.

Bonnie chuckled. "You have one vivid imagination." She finally looked up from her book. "But let me give you a few tips for future study dates." Bonne began, putting the phrase study date in finger quotations. "One, it is 85 degrees out here, much too hot for snuggling. Two, it's the middle of the day so finding some dark little place anywhere would be pretty hard. Besides, it's really hard to read in the dark. Three, we aren't in any of the same classes so how would we be reading the same book? Four, I had to do some major convincing to get Mr. Saltzman to allow us to spend our study hall out here. The last thing I need is for him to catch us goofing off."

Jeremy frowned at her logic assessment of his daydream. "You're taking this way too literal. Can't you get the gist of what I am talking about?"

"I get it," Bonnie conceded. "But I can't go there right now. We have finals coming up and my dad promised me a new phone if I get a 3.5 or better this semester. I really want the new Droid so I can't let this slip. That's why we are out in the open studying. I knew if we were in some romantic little hide away my focus would be on you and not my school work."

Jeremy reached across the table and stroked her arm. "So, what do I get for not distracting you and letting you study?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked coyly.

"Are you sure you want to ask me that question?" Jeremy said and Bonnie chuckled. "It could be dangerous."

"What did you have in mind?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to scare you, but this book says it's illegal in most of the countries in the Middle East." Jeremy joked holding up his World Studies text.

"You are terrible." Bonnie laughed. "I'll make you a deal. You finish studying with me this morning, and this evening I'll see about making your fantasy come true."

"Which one?"

"Definitely not the one that's illegal all over the globe! The one were you and I are in a cozy booth at the Mystic Grill."

"It's a deal." Jeremy stuck out his hand and Bonnie shook it.

Away from the table, shielded by a tree, Anna cursed. She hated Bonnie Bennett more than she ever imagine possible. She never thought Jeremy would fall for this airhead. She probably had him under some spell. That had to be it. That witch would pay dearly for this latest infraction.

"Stupid bitch!" Anna muttered under her breath as she watched Bonnie and Jeremy interact just yards away from her.

"You're pathetic." Damon called as he suddenly emerged next to Anna. She jumped. She hadn't noticed his approach so engrossed in watching the young couple she was.

"Is this how you spend your days, watching Jeremy Gilbert?" Damon mocked.

"Like you're any better? You came her to keep tabs on that witch." Anna accused him.

"Hardly. I was passing trough and I noticed you doing an awful job of spying. I couldn't resist interrupting your little stalking convention." Damon explained.

It was a lie. He'd been stalking Bonnie every since he ran into her at the mayor's house. He never left that day. He stayed hidden on the mansion grounds, trying to figure out a way to get closer to her. He witnessed Bonnie meeting with that other witch, Tim. As a matter of fact, Tim seemed to sense his presence. He would have to be extra careful around that witch, because he wasn't giving up on Bonnie. He had to figure her out. Threatening her wasn't an option; she wasn't afraid of him. Besides, if she was anything like Emily, she would be immune to compulsion. He didn't want her compelled any way. He wanted her to come to him of her own free will.

"You've interrupted so now you can keep moving." Anna snapped.

"Why? So you can continue watching from afar? You are so pathetic."

"As if you have room to talk! A month ago you were pining over a woman who's been dodging you for over 150 years. I'm supposed to take advice from you? Yeah, right!"

"At least I did something about you. All you are doing is watching. That's sure to win him over if he's into crazies."

"I have a plan." Anna said defensively.

"What is it? To creepily watch from afar?" Damon taunted.

"No, I'll kill the witch and claim Jeremy all for myself." Anna declared. Damon's eyes narrowed and he barely contained his anger.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why not?" Anna teased. She knew she'd found a chink in Damon's armor. "It's better than watching. And it's not like you'd hurt Jeremy and risk offending precious Elena. You may have the hots for witch now, but we both know Elena's your endgame. She is Katherine's double after all."

"I don't have to hurt Jeremy to hurt you. I'll just tell mommy dearest about you little boy-toy. We both remember what she did with the last one, don't we? I doubt 150 years trapped in a tomb has done anything to lighten her mood."

Anna looked at Damon with fear and regret in her eyes. Her mother, Pearl, had indeed reacted poorly the last time she became fond of a boy. She came home to find her mother enjoying a glass of his blood over a plate of pasta.

Anna sighed. "You know, me getting Jeremy will only help you get Bonnie. So instead of threatening each other, why don't we team up and help each other out."

"Like I'd trust you." Damon retorted. "The last time we teamed out I got nothing while you got exactly what you wanted." The comment was made in reference to freeing the vampires in the tomb. Anna was able to free her mother while Katherine was never locked in the tomb. Anna knew Katherine was never in the tomb.

"This time it'd be different." Anna cajoled him. "You know all of the facts going into this deal. I have nothing to hide."

"What makes you think I'd need you help? I can get Bonnie all on my own."

"How's that working out for you so far?" Anna asked. Damon glared at her and she knew she'd made her point. "Besides, even if you can get her own your own, working together will make this quicker for each of us."

"Fine." Damon conceded. "What did you have in mind?"

"You know my mother was the town apothecary."

"Yeah, she was the pharmacist back in the day. What of it?"

"She is gearing up to go into business again. So right now she is gathering all of the necessary drugs and things. I am helping her and I came across this drug." Anna said producing a small vile from her pocket. "It reduces the dopamine in the brain making you angry, aggressive and irrational."

"Is there a point to this little science lesson?" Damon asked uninterested.

"Yeah, I was going to slip it into Bonnie's drink."

"That's your plan?" Damon asked annoyed. "You turn Bonnie into a mega bitch and what, Jeremy comes running into your waiting arms? That's all you got?"

"You have a better plan?" Anna said defensively.

"Of course I do." Damon said with his perpetual smug grin. "Here is what we are going to do." He leaned in close and told Anna the devious plot he formulated.

XOXOXOX

Bonnie opened her locker and began to exchange the books she had in there for the ones she would need for the class that afternoon.

"Guess who?" Elena asked covering her eyes.

"Give me a hint." Bonnie asked although she clearly recognized Elena's voice.

"I've been your best friend for as long as we both can remember."

"Oh well that's easy. Caroline!" Bonnie joked. Elena removed her hands and playful pushed Bonnie forward.

"Very funny, Bonnie." She said. "Why does it feel like forever since I've seen you?"

"I feel the same way." Bonnie agreed. She was facing Elena now. "I came by your house a couple of days ago and you weren't home."

"I know. Jenna told me." A large smile over took Elena's face. "She also said that things got pretty heated between you and Jeremy. Something you want to tell me?" Elena said. Bonnie returned the smile and chuckled nervously.

"Things are getting interesting with Jeremy. He's really special." Bonnie said.

"What about Tyler?" Elena asked.

"What about me?" Tyler said as he stood next to Bonnie's locker. He put his arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

"Tyler, this is girl talk." Bonnie said moving him to shut her locker.

"And you and Elena are girls, so talk." Tyler said. The comment caused both Elena and Bonnie to laugh.

"I don't think so." Elena said. "Bonnie, what are you doing after school? Maybe we could catch up then."

"I've got to drop off a package at the post office for my dad, but I could call you after that and we could meet up."

"Sure. That will work." Elena said.

"There you are!" Caroline said joining them at Bonnie's locker. "I've been looking for you all over the cafeteria." Her hands were full with two Starbucks cups.

"I didn't see you in English Lit this morning and I wondered where you were." Bonnie said. "Where have you been?"

"I had a dentist appointment this morning. I wanted to make sure my teeth are pearly white with the prom just around the corner."

"Is that why you are drinking coffee?" Tyler asked. His tone was condescending.

"I don't have coffee, silly. It's lemonade. I stopped at Starbucks, though so I could pick up an iced mocha for Bonnie." Caroline explained. She handed the cup over to Bonnie.

"That was awfully sweet of you. Thanks." Bonnie said. She took a sip of the caffeinated beverage. "This tastes like heaven." She eyed Caroline suspiciously. "This is a little too nice coming from you, Caroline. Is there something you want?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't be silly." Caroline stated. She smiled sweetly at Bonnie.

"Out with it." Bonnie demanded.

"Well, I do want you to figure out when we can go shopping again to get you a prom dress. There are only two weeks until prom!"

"Caroline, why are you stressing that I don't have a dress yet? I don't even have a date."

"It doesn't matter if you don't have a date. We can go as a group. All I know is that you are going!" Caroline said adamantly. "I was thinking something in green to bring out your eyes."

"We should try to find something in blue so you can wear that necklace." Elena commented. She reached out and lifted the pendant that Bonnie had on her necklace. It was a rich blue sapphire set in an ornate silver setting. "This is so pretty. I don't think I've seen you with it before. Is it new?"

"New to me. It was Grams." Bonnie explained. She handed her coffee to Tyler so the three of them could examine her necklace. "I've been slowing going through her stuff. I really liked this necklace so I decided to wear it."

"Wearing this to prom is an awesome idea!" Caroline agreed. "And you should wear you hair up. I can just see it now. You are going to be so pretty!"

"Hey, hey hey!" Bonnie said reaching over and taking her iced mocha from Tyler. "I asked you to hold this, not drink ½ of it!"

Tyler smiled knowingly. "I should go anyway. This conversation is quickly turning to fashion and I could care less." Tyler said. "I'll see you girls later." He gave Bonnie a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later." With that Tyler walked away from the girls.

"He is totally going to ask you to prom!" Caroline said excitedly. "I don't know why you keep saying you don't have a date. I know he's turned down invites from at least two other girls, including Cindy Allen and you know what a total slut she is."

"Caroline!" Elena admonished her.

"What?" Caroline said defiantly. "Tell me I am lying." Neither Bonnie nor Elena could say anything. Cindy Allen worked hard to get her less than virtuous reputation and she was very proud of it. "If Tyler turned down that sure thing than he must have someone better in mind. He is going to ask you, Bonnie."

"You don't know that." Bonnie disagreed. "Besides, even if he did, I am not guaranteeing I'd say yes."

"Why wouldn't you?" Caroline asked confused. She then turned to Bonnie and grabbed her shoulders. "Unless there is someone else. Is that it, Bonnie? Are you dating someone and haven't told me?"

"Caroline, I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it either. What are you keeping from me, Bonnie Bennett?" Caroline demanded.

"Ease up Caroline." Elena interjected. "This isn't the Spanish Inquisition."

"You know!" Caroline accused Elena. "You would only defend her if you knew already. Tell me who he is!"

"Caroline, you so need to chill." Bonnie said. "Let me be very clear. I am not dating anyone exclusively right now. Now come on. We should get going."

"Don't you have gym 7th period?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Yep. Why?"

"You didn't hear about all of the thefts that have been going on?" Caroline asked.

"No, I didn't." said Bonnie answered.

"Me neither." Elena chimed in. "What thefts?"

"Apparently someone's been breaking into the gym lockers and stealing wallets and jewelry – anything they think is valuable. They even took Wendy Davis's underwear. That is so gross."

"Maybe you shouldn't wear that necklace, Bonnie." Elena advised.

"You're right." Bonnie agreed. She began to open her locker again. "I'd hate to lose this." She placed the locket inside and shut the door again. She looked at the clock on the wall. "We'd better get going or we'll be late."

XOXOXOXOXO

Anna met Damon in a deserted parking lot miles from the school. She quickly got in the passenger seat of his car.

"Do you have it?" He asked her. She reached in her shirt pocket and took out Bonnie's sapphire necklace.

"The locker combination you gave me worked like a charm." Anna explained.

"Are you certain her friends will recognize this as belonging to Bonnie?"

"Yeah, positive. Those three air heads were going on and on about this necklace over lunch. I still don't see why you need it, but here it is." Anna said dropping it into Damon's waiting hand.

"Yours is not to wonder why, but simply to obey." Damon smirked.

"Don't get cocky." Anna advised. "I did my part, what about you?"

"How do think I was able to get that combination?" Damon admonished her. "Caroline was at the dentist this morning. I got to her after the appointment before she went to school. It was a simple matter to compel get to her to give me Bonnie's locker combination as well as get her to dose up Bonnie's coffee with that little drug you found."

"This is too easy." Anna said with an excited grin.

"I have to say you were right." Damon admitted. "Working together is much quicker than working alone."

"By this time tomorrow the witch could be yours and I'll have Jeremy."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Cupid. This was just part A. Part B is a lot trickier. But I should be able to make it happen now that I have this." Damon said holding up Bonnie's necklace.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie sat at by herself in the track house. This was where all of the equipment for the track team was stored. She looked at her watch. 2:55 PM. She sighed. School let out at 2:45 and per the text she received from Tyler, she came straight here. Where is he, she thought irritably. She didn't know why, but her mood had taken a foul turn since lunch. It was all she could do keep from biting peoples head's off. She wasn't 100% successful. She had to stop herself from lashing out with her powers when a girl in gym class bumped into her and knocked her down.

She heard footsteps coming closing and the door opened.

"Finally!" She said annoyed. "What took you so long to get here?" she asked him.

"I had to come from the other side of campus." Tyler explained. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned and began to walk towards her. "It doesn't matter know. We are here and we are alone."

"Fine." Bonnie said dismissively. "Then maybe you can tell me why we are here? I have things to do so make it quick."

"We are here for this." Tyler declared as he took her in his arms. His mouth came crashing down on hers in a breathtaking kiss. It was harsh and unrelenting. His hands were like vices, crushing her arms. His aggression shocked her. When he finally released her, Bonnie fell back and tried to catch her breath. Tyler didn't give her enough time though as he shoved her against the wall and captured her mouth with his again. With one hand, he cupped the back of her head and with the other he roughly grabbed her thigh and brought it level to his waist.

Her arms were free this time and she tried to push him off of her. It didn't work; he was much too strong.

When he again let up on the kiss both of them were panting. Tyler licked the side of Bonnie's face. She craned her neck trying to get away from his tongue.

"What are you doing!" She demanded. "Let go of me right now!"

Her orders fell upon deaf ears. Tyler was too caught up in the lust of the moment. It was like his senses were on overload. He could hear her heart beating. He could smell her intoxicating scent - a mixture of perfume and sweat. Her touch was like liquid fire setting him off.

"You want this as much as I do." Tyler literally growled in her ear. He then bit down on it. Hard. Bonnie cried out our pain. She managed to get both hands on his chest and using her powers threw him off of her.

Tyler landed a few feet away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled. She drew her hand to her ear and then took a look at it. "I'm bleeding!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Tyler said standing up. "It's just that – God! I can still feel you even though you aren't touching me. I can hear you breathing hard. I can smell you shampoo – it is apricot. There is a connection between us deeper than anything I've ever felt. You feel it too, don't you?"

"The only thing I feel is pain coming from where you bit me, you sick freak!" Bonnie declared. She headed towards the door but never turned her back on Tyler.

"Liar. You kissed me back. You want me as much as I want you." Tyler stated. He approached Bonnie.

"You stay back!" Bonnie said. "I don't want you. I never did." She lied. She wanted to hurt Tyler as much as he hurt her. She couldn't do it physically so she decided to inflict some emotional pain. "I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you. Well that's over. Nobody really likes you. We only tolerate you because you are rich. But you're not worth the effort anymore. You can go back to being a lonely little boy in you big mansion."

Tyler's emotions shifted from lust to rage. He wanted to rip Bonnie's heart out with his teeth. "You stupid bitch!" He picked up a 5 pound medicine ball as if to hurl it at her. He froze. As irate as he was, he couldn't hurt her. He still wanted her. Very much.

He dropped the ball. "Get out of here. Now." He ordered.

Bonnie didn't need to be told twice. She opened the door and bolted out of the room.

XOXOXOXO

Stefan looked over at Elena. She sat in the passenger side of his car, staring intently at her phone.

"Am I boring you?" Stefan asked.

"What?" Elena asked looking over at Stefan.

"I asked if I am boring you. You seemed very focused on your phone right now."

"Sorry. I am expecting a call or text from Bonnie. We agreed to meet up after school today. I texted her earlier, but she hasn't replied yet. We've been kind of distant lately so I really wanted to reconnect."

"I glad you guys are reestablishing contact. She could use a friend." Stefan stated. Elena cocked her head at his last statement.

"Why would you say that?"

Stefan didn't answer right away. He hadn't told Elena about catching Bonnie and Damon in the midst of whatever they were doing. He knew that if she didn't get off of that dangerous path she would live to regret it. Actually with Damon involved, living through the experience wasn't guaranteed.

"Bonnie's in a tough spot right now. She just lost her grandmother who was very close to her. She blames me and that taints you by association. I'm afraid she won't turn to you for help if she needs it because of your relationship with me."

"Oh." Elena said accepting his explanation. "Don't worry. Bonnie is getting over her hatred of you. It's not you she really hates anyway; it's Damon."

Stefan let out an audible breath. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Speaking of Bonnie, isn't that her car coming down the road right now?"

A white Prius zoomed past them quickly on the road. Elena craned her head to watch it. She could make out the silhouette of a female driver, but that was all.

"It went by too fast for me to see who was driving but I doubt that was Bonnie." Elena commented. "The only thing up this way is your house and I know she wouldn't go there, especially when you're not home. That would leave her alone with Damon and she'd rather be eaten alive then spend time with him.

"Don't be so sure." Stefan repeated too low for Elena to hear.

They reached his house shortly and entered. The front door was open.

"This is strange." Stefan commented as he entered the house. Elena followed right behind him. They entered the living room.

"Do you hear that?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded. "What is that sound?"

"It's Damon." Stefan answered.

"Are you sure? It sounds like singing." Elena questioned. The doubt was clear in her voice.

"I'm positive." Stefan confirmed.

Elena laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard him singing before."

"It's been years." Stefan informed her.

"What's he singing?"

"I think it is That's Amore." Stefan answered. Elena gave him a confused look and he clarified further. "You know that old song: when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore."

"Oh!" Elena said. "I wonder why he is singing that one." She asked.

The singing became louder and they knew Damon was approaching the living room. He finally entered and stopped singing once he saw them. His appearance was disheveled. His black button shirt was unbuttoned revealing his chiseled chest. Neither were his pants fastened, but they were zipped. He had on no socks or shoes and his hair looked frazzled.

"Hey kids." He said cheerily. "When did you come in?'

"We just got here." Stefan answered.

"You're certainly in a good mood." Elena said. "I don't think I've ever heard you sing before, let alone a mushy song about love."

"I've never had reason to before." Damon answered. He moved to pour himself a drink.

"What's the cause of your sudden happiness?" Elena asked.

Damon, with drink in his hand, just looked at Elena and smile. His phone rang. "Hold that thought." He said to Elena and answered his phone.

Stefan and Elena listed to his side of the conversation.

"Hello." Damon said. He then chuckled. "Do you? I am sorry. I didn't mean to grab your arms hard enough to bruise you. It's just that you got me going and I couldn't stop. I'll be more careful next time. Besides, if I didn't have rapid healing, I am sure my back would be full of scratches."

He was silent again and Stefan and Elena exchanged surprised looks.

"Ok. I'll check my room for it." Damon said. "Why would you have taken it off in the living room?" Damon asked. He was silent again and then said "I guess we did get started down here. I'll check around for it and call when I find it. Have a good night." Damon hung up and slid his phone back in his pocket. He began to look around for something.

"That sounded like an interesting call." Elena said.

"It was." Damon answered as he continued to search for something.

"What are you looking for?" Stefan asked. "Maybe we can help."

Damon paused and eyed up Elena and Stefan. He seemed to be deciding if he could trust them. He must have decided he could because he told them.

"I am looking for a necklace. My… friend left it here earlier."

"Who is your friend?" Elena asked.

"Why don't you search the couch?" Damon said ignoring her question. "We were sitting there. And wipe that shit eating grin off your face. I won't be double dating with you and Stefan anytime soon. I am keeping her all to myself."

Stefan stood and began to go through the seat cushion. He moved a pillow and saw the gorgeous necklace. "I think I found it." He announced. He held it by the chain so the sapphire pendant was dangling down. "Is this what we are looking for?"

"Yes. Thank you, Stefan. For once you weren't completely useless." Damon said. He moved to cross the room and get the necklace, but Elena beat him to it.

"Wait a minute. Let me see that." She said taking the necklace from Stefan. She turned to Damon. "Where did you get this?" she demanded angrily.

"I told you my friend left it here. Now give it to me."

"Don't give me that friend crap, Damon!" Elena yelled. "Now tell me where you got this necklace."

"I don't have to tell you anything, little girl." Damon answered dangerously.

Stefan moved to stand between the two. "Elena, what the problem?"

"This necklace belongs to Bonnie. It was her grandmothers. I very much doubt she'd let anyone borrow it. So who is your friend and where did they get this necklace?"

"You are such a stupid little girl." Damon answered. He walked away from the duo and returned to where he had sat his drink down. He took a swallow of the scotch and then turned to face them. "My friend is Bonnie."

Elena shook her head. "That's impossible."

"And why is that?" Damon challenged. "Bonnie and I have grown close lately. Very close."

"Liar!" Elena yelled. "Bonnie hates you!"

"Oh really?" Damon asked with a smile on his face. "I don't think hate was the emotion coming through when we were together this afternoon. As a matter of fact, I think she was in extreme pleasure when she was calling out my name less then ½ hour ago."

"I can't believe you, Damon!" Elena said. "I already knew you were a murdering psychopath, but now you're just a pathetic loser having to lie about sleeping with girls. Bonnie would never touch you and I am not going to sit back and let you spread these awful rumors about her."

"Elena, so fierce, so loyal and so wrong!" Damon said. "You don't have to take my word for it. Ask your boyfriend. He interrupted us a few days ago."

Elena was shocked. She turned to face her boyfriend. "Stefan?" she called his name, her voice slightly trembling at the prospect this may be true.

Stefan took Elena by the hands and answered her. "It's true."

"What's that's Stefan?" Damon called out. "Say that again a little louder. I didn't quite here you over here."

"Go to hell Damon!" Elena yelled. She turned back to Stefan. "What's true?"

"I interrupted Damon and Bonnie." Stefan admitted.

"There must have been some mistake. Bonnie would never-"

"Elena, there was no mistake." Stefan cut her off. "I walked in on Bonnie and Damon right here on this couch. They didn't go all the way-"

"That time." Damon interjected.

Stefan continued speaking, ignoring his brother's interruption. "But it was clear that if I hadn't come in something more would have happened."

"I don't believe this." Elena said sitting on the couch. "And why didn't you tell me!"

"It wasn't my place to tell you." Stefan answered. "You didn't see her after I interrupted them. She was greatly embarrassed and ashamed. She couldn't even look me in the eye. I knew Bonnie was in a rough place emotionally and I was hoping that this experience would put her on the right track."

"This is my fault." Elena lamented. "I knew she was going through a rough patch. I thought she needed some space from us. I was wrong. I should have been by her side every second."

"Listen to both of you going on as if there is something wrong with Bonnie." Damon said angrily. "There is _nothing_ wrong with her. She made a choice to be with me. It's the right choice if I do say so myself. You two are way too self absorbed to actually be a real friend to Bonnie and that's what she needs right now. That's what I am to her."

"Don't you dare get self righteous with me, Damon!" Elena said. "You are not Bonnie's friend and you certainly aren't looking out for her good. And now that I know about this relationship you better believe I will put a stop to it. I am not going to let you do to Bonnie what you did to Caroline!"

"This is totally different!" Damon roared. "Caroline was plaything. Bonnie is the real deal."

"Are you saying you're in love with Bonnie?" Stefan asked dubiously.

"Impossible!" Elena answered. "It's impossible for Damon to love anyone but himself."

"I'm self righteous?" Damon asked incredulously. "Have you listened to yourself? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Bonnie's best friend and I won't let you hurt her!"

"You're her best friend?" Damon asked with a mocking tone. "Really? Then why didn't you know that she and I are sleeping together? And do you even know about the trouble she's in with Tim and some local witches?"

"Trouble?" Elena asked. "Who is Tim? What are you talking about?"

"Stuff you obviously don't know about because you aren't a real friend to Bonnie." Damon answered.

"What I don't know is why I am even bothering to listen to you. I don't believe a word you say." Elena declared.

"I don't care if you believe me or not." Damon answered. "But if you really want to know, go ask Bonnie. She should have made it home by now. She left right before you guys got here. I am surprised you didn't run into each other."

"That was Bonnie's car." Stefan answered in reference to the Prius they passed on the way here.

"Come on, Stefan. Let's go." Elena said. She grabbed the necklace and she and Stefan headed towards the door.

"Be sure to tell Bonnie I say hello." Damon called out as they left the room. He waited a moment and then followed them out of the room. Once he was sure they'd left the house, he flicked open his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "They are on their way to you." He said once the called was picked up on the other end. "Be ready."

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie sat on her couch in a pout. Nothing was going her way today. That encounter with Tyler left her angry and confused. She still couldn't believe how aggressive he became with her. Her arms were still throbbing from where he grabbed her. And his anger! She couldn't ever recall seeing him so angry. She actually feared he would attack her.

Still, she had to admit to herself that part of her got off on the whole incident. It was a kind of rush she couldn't put into words. She felt the same way after her encounter with the witches. Both cases ignited a passion in her that was almost tangible. The only other time she felt that alive was when she was with Jeremy. The feelings were similar, yet very different.

The high from her encounter with Tyler didn't last long, though. The post office was closed by the time she made it there so she didn't get to mail the package her father asked her to send. At least he wasn't home right now to ask her about it. If she was lucky, she would get to mail it tomorrow before he inquired about it. She picked up the padded enveloped. It wasn't addressed to anyone specific but rather going to a PO Box.

"I wonder what is in here." She asked herself feeling the packaged. She couldn't tell anything for feeling it. "It's none of my business anyway." She said and she put it down.

She decided to watch TV. She reached for the remote and turned it on. She absently flipped through the channels. Nothing caught her eye. She was much more interested in that package. She tossed the remote aside and picked up the envelope again. She shook it this time to see if she could hear anything. No such luck.

The doorbell rang and interrupted her snooping. She got up and answered the door. It was Tim.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she let him in.

"I thought since your dad was working now might be a good time to give you another lesson." Tim explained.

"Not now. Bonnie said with the door still open. "So if you'll excuse me." She gestured for him to walk out the door.

"My my. Aren't we in a foul mood? What's got your panties in a bunch?" Tim asked. He made no movement towards the door.

"It's been a rough day." Bonnie said and left it at that. "I'd really like to be alone right now."

"Not a chance." Tim said. "You are around people a surprising amount of time. We have to take every chance we get to practice." He surveyed the house. "Although it would be easier if we could do it at a location that is more receptive to the arcane. The vibe in this place isn't exactly Wicca friendly."

"I know." Bonnie admitted. "My dad knows nothing about me being a witch and I have to keep it that way."

"That explains the total lack of anything wiccan in this house." Tim said looking around. "Can we choose a more witch friendly house for our next session? Maybe your grams house would be better."

Bonnie didn't answer. She was looking past Tim and into the living room at the package that was on the table.

"You're distracted." Tim said. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you? Until you deal with that you are not going to be any good to me."

"It's none of my business, really." Bonnie began leading Tim into the living room. "It's this package for my father. He asked me to mail it for him and I didn't get to it today. Now, I just have this feeling that I should open it up. I don't know why, but I feel like it's important to me."

"It more then a feeling – almost like am unction directly in your spirit, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's it exactly." Bonnie said excitedly. 

"That's your witch's intuition, your 6th sense, as it were. You will learn to trust it." Tim explained. "It means that what's in the package probably is important in some way. So let's find out what's in there." Tim reached for the envelope. Bonnie grabbed him by the wrist to stop him.

"What are doing? This isn't for me. My dad will kill me if he found out I opened this packaged."

"How many times have we been over this?" Tim asked placing a reassuring hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "You are going to have to trust me."

Bonnie looked from him to the package and then back to him again. His eyes were reassuring. She let out a deep sigh and then nodded her head. "Go head."

"Actually I am not going to do anything." Tim said handing the package to her. "You are. I am gong teach you how to open this without leaving a trace that it was ever opened."

"What do I need to do?" Bonnie asked.

"It's simple really." Tim explained. He gave her the instructions and they worked like a charm. The envelope popped opened. "Viola."

Bonnie eager dumped the contents on the living room table. There some pictures and a letter. The pictures scattered all over the table. Bonnie picked one up and examined it. It was of her the night of the 1950s' decade Dance.

"They are all of you." Tim told her as he looked at more pictures.

"What the hell." Bonnie said. She was so confused. Why would her dad be sending pictures of her? And to whom were they going? She grabbed the letter and read it out loud.

"Belinda - Here are the latest. I hope all is well. Tom."

Bonnie dropped the letter and put her hand over her heart. Belinda. Her dad was sending pictures of her to her mom? The same mom she hasn't seen since she was a kid?

"This can't be right." Bonnie said to herself. "Why would he be sending her pictures of me?"

"See, I was right. This is important to you." Tim said.

"But what the hell does this mean?" Bonnie asked. "Why is my father sending _her _pictures of me!"

"Calm down, Bonnie." Tim said. "We'll figure this out. Together. All it will take is for you to trust me."

"I just can't believe this." Bonnie said. "And from the letter and I can tell this isn't his first time he's sending her pictures of me."

"It's going to be OK, Bonnie." Tim reassured her. "We'll figure this out together."

"But we shouldn't have to figure anything out. My dad should have come forward and talk to be about this BEFORE sending pictures to my dead beat mother!"

"If it's any constellation they are nice pictures." Tim said with a small smile.

"What?" Bonnie asked. His comment caught her off guard.

"Look at them." Tim insisted. He picked several of them up and began to check them out. "They are almost all candid shots and they are very nice. You look good in most of them. Well, not this one."

"What?" Bonnie repeated this time there was humor in her voice.

"This one." Tim said handing her the picture. "You are making some weird face in that picture."

"That's not a weird face." Bonnie defended herself. "I was laughing."

"Looks like you were having a good time."

"It was a blast, actually." Bonnie smiled. "That picture was taken a few months ago on my dad's birthday. He, Grams and I were all at her house for dinner. She cooked a wonderful meal. My dad said he was so full from all of the food that he couldn't possibly eat any cake for dessert. Grams agreed and said he ate like a horse so he started doing an impersonation of Winston, a horse that I used to have when I was a kid. It was hilarious."

Bonnie chuckled a little at the memory. She wished her Grams were here right now. She could help her make sense of what was happening, not just with her parents, but with her entire life. As it were, she was stuck with Tim. She sighed and decided If Tim was all she had, she'd have to make the best of it. Still, she wished Grams were here.

"Alright Tim. Let's get going. I am sure it's going to be a lot of work figuring out what the hell is going on here." Bonnie rolled up her sleeves and began to gather the pictures from the table.

"Whoa!" Tim said stopping Bonnie in her tracks. "What the hell happened to your arms?" Tim said. They were bruised from where Tyler had grabbed her.

"Oh, that. It's nothing. I'm fine." Bonnie said.

"There is no way I am accepting that." Tim said. He tilted Bonnie's face up to look him square in the eye. "Trust me and tell me what's going on."

Bonnie agreed and told Tim an abbreviated version of what happened in the track house earlier with Tyler.

"That smug son of a bitch!" Tim roared. "Why didn't you use your powers to turn him into a grease spot?"

"I don't know. It all happened so fast." Bonnie said. It wasn't exactly true. She didn't use her powers because part of her liked having Tyler in frenzied over her.

"Don't worry." Tim said. "I'll take care of Mr. Tyler -I'm Abusive to Women -Lockhart."

"No!" Bonnie said adamantly. "I didn't tell you about this because I needed a man to come rescue me or avenge my honor. If I want Tyler handled, I will do it myself!" Bonnie's anger was ignited once again. She seemed to be on such a short fuse lately.

"Calm down, Gloria Steinem." Tim said holding his hands up. "I wasn't implying that you should be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Over react much?"

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry. I must be more on edge than I thought."

"It's no wonder. You were assaulted and then found out some crazy stuff about your parents. It's a lot to absorb." Bonnie nodded in agreement and Tim pulled her into a hug. "It's OK. I'm here for you."

"I miss my Grams." Bonnie said hugging Tim back. "I just know if she were here this would all be better."

"I know." Tim agreed. "But I bet she is looking down from heaven and watching over you right now. Churchill too."

"Yeah, you are-" Bonnie stopped mid-sentence and jerked away from Tim. "What did you say?"

"I said that I am sure your grandmother and your horse are in heaven looking down on you right now."

"What did you call my horse?"

Tim was confused. "Churchill. His name."

"No, his name was Winston. Only my mom called him Churchill." She stood up and backed away from Tim. "What's going on, Tim?"

"Bonnie, calm down. I must have just mixed up the names."

"Not buying that one, Tim. Try again."

"Uh, how about you are paranoid and overreacting?" Tim said. "How many times to I need to tell you that you can trust me? I won't do anything to hurt you."

"You know how you told me I should trust my witch's intuition?" Bonnie asked. She was practically fuming now. "Well it's telling me that you are lying. What do you know!" Bonnie demanded. When she bellowed the last work the whole house practically shook. It was as if a minor earthquake hit their house.

Tim was knocked from his feet. He was also impressed at her manifest power. It was awesome.

"Bonnie – calm down." He ordered. "Stop and think before you do something we'll both regret."

"If you ever want me to trust you, Tim, then you better tell me what's going on right now!"

Tim managed to get to his feet. "I've told you what's going on. You just chose not to believe me. I have no other explanation."

Before Bonnie could react the door bell rang. "Go away!" she bellowed.

Tim moved to answer it. "Is that any way to treat your best friend and her boyfriend?" He asked. He opened the door and Elena and Stefan were indeed on the other side.

"Now is not a good time, guys." Bonnie said

"Don't mind her." Tim said. "She is just in a really bad mood. I would invite you in myself, but it needs to be an actual occupant of the house for it to be effective for you, right, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Who are you?" Stefan asked moving between Tim and Elena.

"I am someone who is just leaving. Bonnie, we'll talk when you've calmed down and aren't being quite so irrational." Tim said as he walked out the door.

"Tim!" Bonnie called running after him.

"Tim?" Elena said to Stefan. "That's the name Damon said earlier."

"I know." Stefan replied. He was disappointed. He still held some small hope that Damon was lying, despite the evidence against Bonnie.

By the time Bonnie made it off of the front steps Tim had vanished. "Damn it!" she said walking back to the house. Elena and Stefan were still on her porch. "What do you guys want?" Bonnie said. Her voice was a mixture of tired and annoyed.

"We need to talk." Elena said bluntly.

"I don't have time to talk, but if this is really urgent, sure."

"Can we go inside?" Elena asked.

"_We_ can, sure." Bonnie said putting emphasis on the we. "The undead guy stays out here, though."

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed. She'd never know Bonnie to be this rude or mean before.

"Look, I know you think he is all nice and tame, but he's a killer and I am not about to INVITE him in my home! My dad lives here! I still can't believe you let him in your house with you aunt and Jeremy there. I mean, it's one thing you risk your life, but it's really selfish of you to risk their's. They don't even know the danger you put them in every time you have your boyfriend over."

"My God Bonnie!" Elena said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Bonnie declared. "I am just being honest."

"That's a strange attitude coming from someone sleeping with Damon." Elena shot back at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. "I am not sleeping with Damon."

"He says differently." Stefan said.

"And you believe him?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "Is that why you are here? To see if I am sleeping with Damon? This is so pathetic."

"Elena cares about you, Bonnie." Stefan stated. "We both do. Damon is dangerous. We just want to make sure you are OK."

"I would be a whole lot better if I didn't have you two idiots on my porch trying to chase down rumors from a psychopathic liar. I am only going to say this once: I am not sleeping with Damon. And now that that's all cleared up, I am going inside. Get off of my porch."

Bonnie reached for the door and Stefan caught her arm. She used her powers and instantly he had a massive headache. He stumbled back in pain.

"Bonnie! Stop it!" Elena cried. She knelt down by Stefan's side.

"Never touch me again!" Bonnie said. She stopped her assault on Stefan.

"Her arms." Stefan wheezed at Elena. "Look at her arms. They are bruised."

Elena turned to Bonnie and looked at her arms. "What happened to your arms?"

"None of your damn business." Bonnie said. She rolled her sleeves down to cover the marks.

"We are not just taking Damon's word on this." Elena said. "Your own body is proof. Damon said that he grabbed your arms so hard that he left marks." Elena said.

"We saw you drive away from the house earlier tonight." Stefan added. He was standing again.

"I wasn't at Damon's house tonight!" Bonnie argued.

"Oh yeah, then how was this left in a seat cushion?" Elena said producing the necklace.

Bonnie snatched it from her. "Where did you get this?"

"From Damon." Elena said. "I was there when you called him and told him you'd left it there."

"I didn't leave it at his house. I left it in my locker at school." Bonnie said.

"Stop lying!" Elena implored her. "We aren't judging you. We just want to help you."

"Look, I am not going to stand here and defend myself to so called friends. If this is all you have, I am going inside." Bonnie said. She turned to walk into the house.

"Did you forget that Stefan saw you and Damon making out at his house a few weeks ago?" Elena asked. Bonnie stopped in her tracks and turned to face them again.

"I can't believe you told her!" Bonnie yelled.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Elena said. "I don't know what's gotten into lately, but you have to know who wrong this all is. Damon is dangerous! You could get hurt, not to mention the pain you are going to cause Jeremy and Tyler when they realize you are playing games with all of them!"

"I get it now!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That is what this is really about. "You are jealous. For so long, everyone has always been after Elena, all the guys have always wanted Elena. Everything was always about Elena. Now that I am actually getting some attention you can't handle it.

"Bonnie you know me better than that!"

"I can't believe you are on her side." Bonnie rolled on now speaking to Stefan. "If any of this were true, you should be trying to convince me to give Damon a try. After all, if he is with me, he won't be trying to steal Elena from you!" Bonnie turned and walked to the door. "And you two call yourselves my friends!"

"She is your friend." Stefan insisted. "So I am. That is the only reason we are trying to help you here instead of just leaving you to your fate. Damon is dangerous. You can't play these with him."

"Or my brother. Jeremy really likes you. I won't let you jerk him around." Elena asked.

"Kind of like you've all be doing?" Jeremy asked. He was walking towards Bonnie porch with Anna in tow.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie said. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting confirmation." He replied. He turned to look at Anna and she nodded. "Anna here told me things that I just couldn't believe were true. So we came to check them out. I overheard your entire argument and it proved that everything she was saying was right."

"Jeremy, I can explain." Elena said as she began walking towards him.

"Save it, Elena. You had Damon erase my memories! Am I supposed to trust you now?"

"You have to understand that situation." Elena said. "I was only trying to help."

"You didn't help!" Jeremy said. It was like you put a mask over a scar. Underneath, the pain was still there, only now I didn't know why. I felt like I was broken."

"Jeremy, I am so sorry!" Elena said.

"How do you know this?" Stefan asked. He turned to Anna. "You weren't in town when this went down."

"I know because of this." Jeremy said holding up Elena's journal. "She writes it all down."

"I can't believe you read that!" Elena said taking it form him. "That's personal!"

"I'd be careful about getting upset about the violation! My mind is way more personal than any stupid journal!"

"Jeremy," Bonnie began, but he cut her off.

"And don't get me started on you! I though we had something real, something special and unique. Then Anna tells me you are whoring it up with half the town."

"It's not like that." Bonnie said angrily. "What we have is special. You make me feel something no one has ever made me feel before."

"Is that the same thing you told Tyler?" Jeremy asked coldly. "And what about Damon?"

"Jeremy, don't do this. Let me explain what going on."

"Sure and while you are at it, maybe you can explain the whole witch situation too."

"Jeremy, that is my most closely guarded secret." Bonnie replied.

"Oh really?" He challenged. "Elena knows. Stefan knows. For God's sake Damon and Anna know and you hate them! If we had such a special relationship, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's hard to explain." Bonnie said.

"Don't listen to her lies, Jeremy." Anna said.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Bonnie completely lost it. She lashed out with her powers. Anna's head snapped back as if someone punched her in the face. Her nose was bleeding and her hands went to her temples. She opened her mouth the scream but no sound came out.

"Stop it!" Jeremy cried. He looked at Bonnie. She seemed to be in some kind of trance. He knelt beside Anna.

"Bonnie!" Elena yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Bonnie!" Jeremy said. Anna's eyes rolled in the back of her head. Jeremy stood and took Bonnie by the shoulders. "Please, for me, stop this!"

Bonnie snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

Jeremy helped Anna to her feet. "Are you Ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She replied shakily. "Just a little groggy. Got that vampire rapid healing, remember."

"Come on. Let's go. I have the answers I was looking for." Jeremy said. He put his arm around Anna's shoulders and began to walk away.

"Jeremy!" Elena cried. "Wait!" She ran after him. Stefan looked to Bonnie before chasing after Elena.

Bonnie shook her head. How had her entire life just come crashing down around her?

"Bonnie?" she heard her father's voice call from inside of the house.

"Oh shit!" Bonnie said under her breath.

Her dad must have come in through the garage and then the back door. She walked in the house to see him standing in the living room holding the pictures and his opened envelope.

"Do you want to explain this, young lady?" He asked holding the items up in the air.

"Do _I_ want to explain?" Bonnie said incredulously. "How about you explain why you are sending pictures of me to Mom! Or the fact that you are still in contact with her!"

"I don't owe you any explanations!" Dr. Bennett roared. "I am the father and you are the child! Not the other way around!"

"How long have you been sending her pictures of me!"

"You will moderate your tone when you speak to me!" Dr. Bennett said. "And you will explain yourself right now."

"No!" Bonnie said. "I won't!" Bonnie said and towards the door.

"Bonnie!" Tom called. "You run out the door you better think twice about coming back!"

Bonnie turned to face her father with tears in her eyes. "You don't have to worry about that, Dad!" With that, Bonnie ran out the door. She heard her father slam it behind her and her heart sunk even further.

She ran for what for what seemed like hours. In reality it was only about twenty minutes. She didn't have a direction. She just ran. She ended up in Mystic Falls Central Park. She sat on a bench, huffing. She tried to hold it together, but despite her best efforts, tears streamed down her face. It was all she could do to keep from wailing.

Never had she felt so alone. Tyler, her father, Tim, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy had all turned against her. She put her folded her arms on the table and laid her head down on them. She gave in to the pain and began to sob vocally.

"Oh come on. It can't be all that bad."

Bonnie lifted her head to confirm who had spoken those words to her.

"Go away Damon." Bonnie said wiping tears from her eyes. She didn't know how he got there or how long he'd been there. She didn't really care. She didn't have the energy to fight him too.

"Come on, Bonnie." He sat down next her to her. While her legs were under the table his were not. "You are here in the park all alone. I just want to help."

"Help?" Bonnie said. She let out a bitter laugh. "You're the source of most of my problems."

"What did I do?" Damon asked, feigning innocence.

"You existed." Bonnie stated simply.

"Why don't you tell me what happened. Perhaps I cam make it better." Damon insisted.

"Make it better?" Bonnie said. She turned to face him. "That's not your M.O. You wreak havoc. You destroy lives. You maim, murder and kill. You don't make things better." She turned away from him again. "Now go away. I want to cry and lament my life in peace."

Damon was silent for a second and then a desperate idea struck him. He turned Bonnie to face him and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Damon!" Bonnie said with all the strength she could muster. It wasn't much. She was so weary. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"This feels like one of those moments we should hug it out." Damon said.

"Damon!" Bonnie cried. She struggled to get free, but he held on to her.

"Shhhh." He said soothingly. "Don't speak. Just exist with me, in my arms. Right now, your life doesn't have to suck. It can just be you and me right now."

Bonnie continued to weakly struggle at first, but he wouldn't let her go. Eventually he felt her body relax in his arms. Then he felt her head on his shoulder and she slowly brought her arms around him. Each gesture was like a barrier tumbling down, drawing her closer to him. With the final wall breached, her entire body began to shake as ragged sobs escaped her throat.

Damon, for his part, simply held her tight in his arms. He didn't say anything; he just let her cry on his shoulder. Minutes passed. He didn't know one person could cry this much. He felt a twinge of guilt realizing that his manipulation and lies caused Bonnie such soul wrenching pain. At his hand, she'd been abandoned and betrayed by everyone close to her. What's more, he watched and listened to it happen from the safety of a tree where he was certain no one could spot him.

Damon mercilessly squashed that feeling. The ends justified the means. Bonnie was in his arms right now and that was all that matter. How she got there was irrelevant.

Bonnie cried for several more minutes. When the sobbing finally began to subside, Damon felt relief flood through him. He waited a few moments before he speaking to her.

"You must be finished." Damon said and he felt Bonnie nod. "Thank God. I knew you couldn't possibly have more tears to cry. My shirt is soaking wet."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized. She lifted her head and used her hand to wipe his. "I kind of cried you a river."

"A Justin Timberlake reference." Damon commented. "You must be feeling better."

"I was actually referring to the earlier version of the song by Julie London in the movie _That Girl Can't Help it._" Bonnie said. She pulled away from Damon and turned to sit the same way he was, with her legs no longer underneath the table. Damon put his arm around Bonnie and drew her into his chest. She didn't fight the motion

"I'm impressed. You actually know a movie made before 1985. Did you know that wasn't the original recording for that song?"

"Really?" Bonnie asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. The song was originally recorded by Ella Fitzgerald to be used for one of her movies. She dropped it and it was picked up for that movie."

"How do you know all this?" Bonnie questioned.

"Unlike you, I was alive in the 50's when all of this was going on. During that time, I lived in Hollywood and was privy to all of the dirt."

"Huh." Bonnie said thoughtfully. "I never would have figured you for a classic movie buff."

"There is a lot about me you don't know." Damon said. "We'll have to change that." He began to stroke her hair.

"Damon – don't." Bonnie said. She sat up and pulled away from him. "Just don't right now.

"Ok, sorry." Damon apologized. "I promise I won't try to make any moves on you."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Damon broke it.

"Come on." He stood up. "If you are done trying to flood the earth with your tears, I should get you home."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "I can't go home." She replied. Her voice crack and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Damon sat back down and wiped the tear off of her face. "Your dad threw you out?" He asked. There was a hint of disbelief in his voice. Bonnie didn't speak. She just nodded her answer. "Oh man." Damon sympathetically said. "I'm sorry. No wonder you are a wreck. How about I walk you to Elena's house? We can even swing by the store and pick up some ice cream so you girls can drown your sorrows in a pint of Moose Tracks."

Damon stood and began to walk away.

"Damon." Bonnie called. He turned to face her. She shook her head no again.

"You can't go to Elena's either?" Damon asked. "You have had a shitty day." Damon confirmed. He again sat down next to her. "So where do you want to go?" Bonnie was silent and didn't answer. "I don't want this to sound like I am hitting on you, but you could come home with me."

"Damon…" Bonnie whined.

"I don't mean like that. We have this huge house. You could have your own bedroom and bathroom. You could stay as long as you want. You wouldn't even have to see me if you don't want to." Damon looked to Bonnie. She cocked an eyebrow at his last statement.

"Vampire's honor," Damon added.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Bonnie asked. There was a hint of humor in her voice.

"Why not?" Damon said flippantly. "It's not beating anyway." Bonnie laughed out loud. "It's good to hear you laugh."

"It feels even better." Bonnie said. "I am going to stay at Grams' house tonight." Bonnie announced.

She stood and Damon followed suit. In silence, they made the 30 minute walk to her grandmother's house. Once they reached the porch Bonnie opened the door and entered. She turned to face Damon who was still on the front porch.

"I know I am going to regret this since you are probably the source of most of my problems tonight, but I really don't want to be alone."

"Wait, are you inviting me in?" Damon asked. He was genuinely surprised. Once he failed to get Bonnie to stay at his house he didn't think he'd spend the night with her.

Bonnie sighed. "Don't expect too much Damon. As a matter of fact, don't expect anything. We'll have separate room. I would just feel better knowing I wasn't in this house all alone tonight. So, yes, I am inviting you in."

Bonnie move back from the doorway and gestured. Damon stepped over the threshold and shut the door behind him.

END CHAPTER

What did you think? My outline originally had Damon and Bonnie sleeping together at this point, but when I wrote the chapter it just didn't feel right.

Damon and Anna certainly make an effective team! Pretty quickly they were able to get what they wanted. In doing so, they took a wrecking ball to Bonnie's entire life. In one fell swoop they took away her family and friends. Damon then wasted no time moving in for the kill. He intends to make Bonnie his not matter the cost.

Tyler showed a different side of himself as well. While I know that he was drugged and that is why he was so aggressive, I thought it was within character given his behavior with Vicky in one of the early episodes.

Jeremy now knows about vampires and witches and he is none too happy about it. Will he forgive those closest to him?

In the next chapter Bonnie's gets some good advice on how to get her life back on track. Mayor Lockwood makes moves that affect the Bonnie's personal life.

As always thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story! Life has been crazy to say the least. First, I got engaged! (Yea!) Then, not two weeks later my soon to be father in law passed away. That sucked. As if that wasn't enough, the day of his at funeral my own uncle passed away from lung cancer. That sucked even more. And I had to sing at my uncle's funeral. Rough.

Suffice it to say I am glad that is all over and my life is returning to what passes for normal. My boyfriend, pardon me, my fiancé, encouraged me to get back to writing. He's the greatest.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and have been waiting patiently for the next update. You guys rock! In particular I want to thank Bonniefan / DamonBonnieSalvatore for e-mailing me about the story. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would.

In this chapter Bonnie starts to get her life back on track. Read on to see how!

Chapter 7

'Run, girl!' Bonnie urged herself as she tore through the forest leaving Club Oz. 'They are right behind you!' She huffed and tried to pick up the pace. She didn't exactly know who was coming, but she knew they weren't far behind.

If she had time think about it, she would realize she didn't know much at all. She couldn't recall how she came to be in the forest behind the Club. She didn't know why she was in a night gown. She didn't know why she was being chased or how she was going to escape. She only knew she was being chased and if caught, her life was over.

Chasing here was darkness itself. As it moved through the forest transforming everything enveloped in its wake. Trees went from living and green, to dead and decaying. Animals unlucky enough to be caught changed into demonic versions of their former selves.

She stopped abruptly as the forest gave way to what appeared to a bottomless chasm. Bonnie teetered precariously on the edge, frantically waving her arms to catch her balance and not fall to her death. She stumbled back from the edge and tried to catch her breath.

"You can't run forever!" a voice called out from the darkness. It was deep and foreboding. "Sooner or later, you will be mine!"

'I'm counting on later!' Bonnie thought to herself with a touch of dark humor and took off racing along the edge of the cliff. She knew this was no laughing matter. She made a sharp right turn, trying to find a road or something that would get her out of the forest.

Wrong decision. The ground beneath her changed from dirt into gravel. The lose rocks shifted under her feet sending her crashing to the ground. She cried out upon impact. Her momentum carried her forward several feet before she came to a rolling stop. Blood trickled out the shallow wounds sustained in the fall. She lifted herself off of the ground and prepared to move ahead. She stopped as she realized there was a 3 prong fork in the road.

"Which way should I go?" Bonnie asked out loud.

"That is the question, isn't it?" Tim said. He appeared from nowhere, as if stepping out from behind some invisible curtain. He looked as she first met him outside of Club Oz, dressed in a fitted black tee shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. His brown hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Tim?" Bonnie asked. "What are you doing here? Are you being chased as well?"

"This darkness isn't after me. It's you it wants." Tim answered. "I've shielded you from it for now, but it will soon see passed my deception. You better get out of here. Which way are going to take?"

"I don't know." Bonnie answered. "Where do they lead to?"

"Each road leads you to a different place." Tim replied. "So the question isn't where does the path lead, but rather where do you want to go?"

"How can I answer that?" Bonnie asked in frustration. "I don't even know my options."

"I can help with that." said Tim. He grabbed her by the hand. "Come with me." He led her down to where a few feet before the fork in the road. He waived his hands and three figures made of smoke and mist materialized at the base of each of the paths.

"Let's see what's behind door number one." Tim said. He took Bonnie to the smoke figure on the left of path of the fork. Bonnie walked up to the figure. It walked towards her, transforming itself from smoke and fog into Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey." Tyler said. His voice tugged at her. It was gentle and so full of compassion. He was dressed in his track uniform. The tank top and short shorts left his muscular arms and legs bare. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the darkness that continued to consume the forest in the background. "Looks like you've run into some real trouble here." He held out his hand to her. "Come on. My car's close. I'll drive us out of here."

Bonnie seemed to be in some kind of trance. She said nothing, but reached out to take his hand.

Tim caught her arm. "Hold on there, little witch." Tim said. Tyler was seemed frozen with his hand outstretch on the path. "You have seen all of your options yet." He took her hand and took her to the path on the far right of the fork. When Bonnie stepped on the path Damon emerge from the smoke.

He was sophistication personified. He looked resplendent dressed in black dress pants and a matching black dress shirt. The three top buttons were undone.

"This is quite the pickle you've gotten yourself into, Bon Bon." Damon said with the smug smile that irritated and excited Bonnie at the same time. She thought of multiple ways to wipe that smile off of his face. She was sure he would enjoy many of them. Bonnie banished the less then lady like thoughts from her mind. She had to focus!

"Take my hand." Damon ordered holding it out. "I'll carry you to safety."

Again Bonnie still entranced, reached to take his hand and again Tim stopped her.

"Don't you ever learn, little witch? You have to see all of the options before making a choice." Like Tyler before him, Damon stood frozen with his hand reaching out to Bonnie.

Tim led her to the path that represented the center of the fork in the road. The darkness was much closer now. The thunder emanating seemed to shake the world around them. Bonnie stepped on the path and watched Jeremy come forth from the smoke. Dressed in jeans, a tee shirt with a stripped hoodie, he looked more like he was lunging around the hose and not in a forest being consumed by evil. His hair partially obscured his face, but Bonnie could still see in his eyes. They twinkled and for a moment, Bonnie forgot about the danger she was in.

"Bonnie." He said simply. He did need any more words to convey the myriad of emotions either of them were feeling. He held out his hand. "Let's go."

She reached for Jeremy's hand but Tim jumped in her path.

"These are your options, little witch. Which path will you take?"

"I don't know." Bonnie whined. She jumped as thunder shook her body. The darkness was almost on them now. "How do I know which is the right path to take?"

"I can't answer that, Bonnie." Tim said. "Only you can." He looked beyond in the darkness. "Look, I will slow them down, but you have to make a choice and get the hell out of here." Tim moved Bonnie aside and ran at the darkness. "Good luck!" he called out as he leapt off the ground and into the shadows. Lightning and thunder seemed to increase and Bonnie heard Tim cry out in pain.

"Tim!" she yelled. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned to see Tyler, Jeremy and Damon in front of her, off of their respective paths. They spoke in unison with eerily monotone voices.

"You have to make a choice, Bonnie."

"I can't!" Bonnie complained. She back away from the 3 guys. She held her hands up in front of them and shook her head. "It's too hard!"

"You have to make a choice, Bonnie." They repeated.

"Don't make me choose! Please!" She said as she continued back away. She was near the edge of the darkness now. "Someone will get hurt."

Something caught her heel and she tripped. She rolled off of her back to see what it was only to discover Tim's body. His skin was pale and ashen. It looked like someone drained his very life out of him.

She screamed.

Suddenly all three guys were over her.

"You have to make a choice, Bonnie."

"Too late!" declared the gravelly voice from the darkness. It moved forward and enveloped them all.

XOXOXOXO

"No!" Bonnie cried and shot straight up in the bed. She woke up with such a violent start that she threw herself out of the bed and on the floor.

She raised her self from being flat on her stomach to her knees. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She looked around and immediately recognized her surroundings. She was in the guest room in Grams' house.

"It was a dream!" She said aloud to herself. Relief flowed through her entire body. "It was only a dream." She stood up and stretched. "That was more a nightmare than a dream." She mumbled. She picked up the sheet that had fallen to the floor with her and tossed it on the bed. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:37 AM. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"I thought sleep was supposed to bring sweet relief, not more troubles." At least today was Saturday and she didn't have to worry about school. She sat at the edge of her bed, thinking about her situation. She finally looked to the ceiling. "Grams, I could really use you right about now."

She waited for a moment and then decided since she definitely wasn't going back to sleep, she'd better get moving. As she began to make up the bed a familiar smell crept into the room. Bonnie paused just as she finished.

"I must be more stressed then I thought." she said out loud. "It smells like Grams' cinnamon pancakes in here." She shook her head and chalked it up to nostalgia. "Next thing you know I'll be hearing her jazz music too."

As if on cue, Ella Fitzgerald silky voice came wafting into the room. She was singing "Cry Me a River."

"Ok, that is just freaky." Bonnie said and shook her head. She and Damon spoke about this particular song last night. She assumed that is why he is playing it. "You are really stirring up memories, buddy boy."

As she bound down the stairs the music became louder and the pancake smells stronger. "Damon, what are you doing in there?" she asked as she turned the corner into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"About time you came down here. These pancakes are getting cold."

"Grams?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Mayor Lockwood's BMW came to a stop in front of the Bennett house. He turned off the engine. He turned to his wife in the passenger seat. "Are you ready?"

"I still don't think this is necessary, Richard."

"I don't remember asking you what you thought, Carol." The mayor snapped. "I just need to play your part. Can you do that?"

"Don't I always?" Carol replied. She opened her door and stalked out. Richard followed.

This is a solid plan, the mayor thought. They had to correct what Tyler had so thoroughly messed up. He thought back to the conversation he had with his son and wife that morning.

START FLASHBACK

Mayor Lockwood stood by the front door waiting for his wife to come down the stairs.

"Hurry Carol or we'll be late!" he yelled. He didn't get a response, but he didn't really expect one.

"Why should today be any different?" he muttered to himself. "Not that it matters. I am the keynote speaker. They'll wait on me."

"Who'll wait on you?" Tyler said entering into the foyer. He was dressed in his workout close with his IPod in hand.

"It's impolite to eavesdrop, boy." Richard replied.

Tyler just shook his head. "Whatever. It's not like I actually give a damn anyway."

"Here's something you better care about – how are things between you and Bonnie? I want to start getting candid shots of you two in the papers and other media."

"I suggest you find some other way to dupe minorities into voting for you. Bonnie and I are over." Tyler said. He opened the front do and prepared to leave for his morning run. Richard yanked him back in the door and slammed it behind him.

"What the hell do you mean it's over?" he demanded.

"I had to dump her. She turned out to be a total psycho." Tyler lied defensively. No need to tell his father that he got a little too aggressive with Bonnie and she ran away from him as fast as she could.

The mayor slammed him against the wall. "You insufferable little ingrate! I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that right! You go call her this instant and get your relationship back on track."

"No way. It was a bad breakup. There is no turning back." Tyler looked past his father to see his mother descending the staircase.

He shouldn't have looked away. If he hadn't, the perhaps he would have seen his father hand coming at his face. Mayor Lockwood backhanded Tyler so hard that the youth stumbled and fell to the floor. Tyler scrambled to get away from his father.

"That's enough, Richard!" Carol said. She rushed to Tyler's side on the ground and knelled by him to make sure he was OK.

"Let me be clear." The mayor began dangerously. "We are coming up on an election year. We will all have to do things we rather not do to ensure I win. You will play your part Tyler, to make things right with Bonnie."

"This is all about that Bennett girl?" Carol said not bothering to hide her dislike of Bonnie. She helped Tyler stand to his feet. "Richard, are you sure you need her? She's trouble."

"How do you know?" The mayor asked. He was doubly annoyed that his wife was questioning him.

"Because I knew her mother. She was trouble and I am certain this apple didn't fall far from the three. They never do."

"But that tree was chopped down when her mother left. Her father has raised her for most of her life. He is a much respected member of the community. I need him on my side and his daughter is the way to get him. And Tyler is our in with the daughter. Do you see how this is all related?"

"I get it, but I just don't know what you want me to do. Things didn't work out with me and Bonnie. I doubt she's even talking to me."

"Don't you do anything." The mayor snarled. "Your mother and I will handle this. Come on, Carol. We're going to be late." The mayor said. He threw open the door and walked out of the house.

END FLASHBACK

Richard and Carol reached the door and rang the bell.

Dr. Bennett came to the door. He was in the same scrubs from last night. He looked exhausted. Surprised played across his face.

"Richard. Carol. This is a surprise." Dr. Bennett said.

"Tom." Richard said extending his hand. Dr. Bennett shook it. "It's good to see you. Sorry for the unannounced visit. We driving back from a charity breakfast and thought we'd drop in."

"You have a lovely yard." Carol stated.

"Thank you and please come in!" Dr. Bennett said as he moved back from the door. They entered the house. "Forgive my rudeness. I must be more tired then I thought." He led them into the kitchen where they all sat around the table. "I need caffeine. Would either of you like a cup of coffee?"

"I would, thanks." The mayor answered.

"I am fine, but thank you." Carol answered. "I do have a question about your yard, though. Azaleas are flowers that bloom in the spring. How did you get yours to bloom so late?" Carol asked in reference to the pick and white flowers that were planted around the big tree in his front yard.

"I honestly don't know." Dr. Bennett answered. He came to the table with two mugs of coffee and gave one to the mayor. "My ex-wife planted those flowers years ago and they've always bloomed late and maintained their blossom for longer than typical azaleas. I've only maintained the yard since she left."

"That's quite unusual, but then again your ex-wife always had a knack with the usual."

"You knew Belinda?" Dr. Bennett asked surprised.

"Quite well, actually." Carol answered. "She and I went to school together for most of our lives. We were best friends up through most of high school. Around our senior year we…drifted apart."

"I never new that." Dr. Bennett said amazed. "Belinda never mentioned she knew you."

"I am not surprised. Our falling out was quite acrimonious." Carol stopped and looked to Richard and then Tom. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to speak ill of your ex-wife."

"No, please continue." Tom urged her. "She didn't talk much about her life before we met. She insisted she was turning over a new leaf and the past was irrelevant. I'd love to hear more from you."

"Ok." Carol said. "The summer between our junior and senior year Belinda fell in with the wrong crowd. She started hanging around people who were just bad news. They weren't going anywhere and determined to bring her down too. Her mother and I did everything we could to get her away from these people. We just couldn't break their hold on her. Finally, I had to give her the ultimatum of choosing them or me. I didn't think there was any risk. We had been best friends for so many years I didn't think there was any way she would choose the over me." Carol paused and looked out the window. "I was wrong. She ended our friendship without hesitation."

"Then it came time for school. It was our senior year. I was hoping we could reconnect. Belinda and I had so many plans for that year. But it was all for nothing. She didn't come to school. I found out from her mother that she'd run away with those losers. I didn't speak for many years. Actually, she moved away from Mystic Falls and I didn't even know she was back until she was married to you.

I ran into her at the doctor's office. She just found out she was pregnant with Bonnie and I was about 5 months pregnant with Tyler. I thought we'd be able to bond over that. I mean it was obvious she'd straightened her life out and got back on the right path. She told me she finished high school and then went to Duke University and gotten a degree in Marketing. While there, she met this handsome Med Student and they fell in love." Carol smiled at Tom at the mention of him. "After you completed your residency you two moved back here to be around her family."

"All that is true, although the handsome doctor part is subjective." Dr. Bennett said.

"I think she got it right." Carol said with a smile. "Anyway that was the last time I spoke to her. She said the past was the past and she just wanted to keep moving forward."

"That's pretty much the same thing she told me anytime I would bring up her past." Tom confirmed.

"It's strange, when we were kids Belinda and I always talked about raising our kids together." Carol said. "It seems fate had the same idea because despite the broken friendship between Belinda and me, Tyler and Bonnie are indeed pretty close."

"That's actually the reason why we are here." Mayor Lockwood said. "I want to talk to you about Bonnie."

"Really? What's the problem?" Dr. Bennett said.

"Problem?" Rich asked. "Who said anything about a problem? We are thrilled Tyler is dating Bonnie. Right dear?"

"Yes, of course." Carol answered, although her facial expression said that wasn't completely true.

"We came by to invite you and Bonnie to our house for dinner tonight. I know it's last minute, but I thought it be a good way for us to get together."

"I appreciate the offer, Richard, but tonight is not a good night."

"Oh, do you have to work tonight?" Carol asked.

"No, that's not it. It just that Bonnie and I are – well, we need to talk tonight about some pretty serious stuff."

The mayor looked at his wife and she seemed to know what that look meant.

"Excuse me; may I use your restroom?" Carol asked.

"Absolutely. It is down the hall on the left." Tom instructed. Carol got up and left the room.

Once she was out of the room, Richard spoke. "Tom, are you ok? You look worn out."

"I've just been putting in a lot of hours at the hospital lately."

"Don't give me that. I've seen you attend hospital board meeting after putting in close to 72 hours and you don't look nearly as beat down as you do now. What's really going on? Is it something with Bonnie? I'd like to help."

Tom considered his words. He wouldn't say he was friends with the mayor, but then again, he couldn't really say he was friends with anyone. Sure, most everyone on the town liked him and thought he was a phenomenal doctor, but he wasn't really friends with anyone. When Belinda left him, he was so shattered. To get over the pain he threw himself into being the best father to Bonnie and the best doctor that he possibly could. That didn't leave a whole lot of time for friends.

At time like this he regretted that decision. His relationship with Bonnie was at the brink of being destroyed. Worse was that he didn't know how to fix it. He could really use advice from someone he trusted. Richard seemed to be sincere in his desire to help him so he decided to let him in.

"It's not easy raising kids it is?" Tom said with a sigh.

"Easy?" Richard asked with a laugh. "I think raising kids is the exact opposite of easy. Carol and I have our hands full with Tyler. Don't get me wrong, he's a good kid, but he certainly tests us. I can't imagine the struggles you face as a single father raising a teenage daughter."

"It's harder now that her grandmother is gone. Shelia and I may not have agreed on everything, but she was a solid female influence in Bonnie's life. I am amazed that I can already see a change in Bonnie's behavior now that she is gone."

"Is she acting out?" Richard asked.

"In a manner of speaking."

"How much of that do you think is just grief from Shelia's death? Tyler tells me Shelia's death was quite sudden and that Bonnie was with her when she passed. That had to be very traumatic."

"Bonnie talked to Tyler about her grandmother's death?" Tom asked surprised.

"Yes," Carol answered coming back into the room. "Two of them have become quite close recently."

"She hasn't said much to me at all about Shelia. I wondered how she was dealing with it."

"Remarkably well, from what I've observed and what Tyler's told me." Richard said. "Why don't you tell us what has you looking like you been through the wringer?"

"Bonnie ran away from home last night." Tom blurted out.

"Oh my God!" Carol said. "Why would she do a crazy thing like that?"

Richard pulled out his cell phone. "Don't worry, Tom. I'll call Sheriff Forbes and we'll get her people looking for Bonnie ASAP."

"Hold on. I know where Bonnie is at." Tom said. Richard hung up his phone.

"Where?" Carol asked.

"Her Grandmother's house. Damon Salvatore found her crying her eyes in the park last night. He tried to convince her to come home, but she felt like she couldn't come back here. He tried to take her to the Gilbert house, she and Elena are best friends, but apparently they had a big fight as well. He didn't want to leave her alone in the park so he walked her to her grandmother's house. He called me from there last night. He was going to leave but I asked him to say. I didn't want Bonnie to be alone physically. Thank God for that man."

"He has proven to be a very useful addition to our fair city." The mayor answered. He was referencing Damon's participation in the Founder's Council.

"Tom, why would Bonnie possibly run away from home?" Carol asked him.

"We had a pretty big blow up." He paused and then added, "About her mother."

"You don't have to go into details if you don't feel comfortable."

"No, I could really use some advice on this one so I'll give you all the details I have. Bonnie found out some pretty shocking news last night. 1) I've been in contact with her mother, and 2) I've been keeping her mother up to date on Bonnie since she left us. How she found out, though, was by opening a personal package of mine. When I discovered this, I lost it. Bonnie went to leave the house and I basically told her not to come back."

"Oh Tom, you didn't!" Carol said. She covered her hand with his on the table.

"Unfortunately I did. At the time, I didn't know that she had also been in a fight with Elena. When she left the house I automatically assumed that is where she is going. The two of them are damn near inseparable."

"Except that Elena has a new boyfriend now and that is who she is spending all of her time with these days." Carol said. Both men looked at her strangely.

"Damon Salvatore is the older brother of Stefan Salvatore, Elena's boyfriend." Carol explained. "He is on a couple of committees with me and he told me how much time Elena spends with Stefan. It doesn't leave a whole lot of time left for her best friend."

"Do you understand what is happening here?" Tom asked. There was a bit of anger in his voice. "The parents of my daughter's boyfriend are telling me about what is going on in my own daughter's life. What is wrong with this picture?"

"It's normal for teenagers to pull away from their parents." Richard said.

"What did you guys to do to stay close with Tyler? He seems fairly open with you both."

"Well, one thing we always try to do is keep the lines of communication open." Carol began.

"I effectively cut that line yesterday when I told her not to come back." Tom said.

"Another thing we try to do is make sure Tyler knows we love and we'll be there for him. When he messes up, we may yell and there will be consequences, but at the end of the day we still love him." Richard lied. He couldn't actually ever remember telling Tyler he loved him.

"This is all great advice. I need to talk to Bonnie, let her know that I do love her and will always be there for her. I think I'll go by her grandmother's house and start this process."

"Another bit of advice, Tom?" Richard asked.

"By all means. You have both been so useful."

"Sometimes, it's easier for kids to hear this from other kids. Why don't you let us send Tyler to her grandmother's house to break the ice? They have a good relationship. He may be able to get her to listen rationally, where if you go by her emotions might still be too raw. I'll have him call me when they are done talking and then I'll get in contact with you."

"That's a good idea, but I won't want to use Tyler or interfere in their relationship. It sounds like he is the one bright spot my Bon Bon has left in her life."

"Don't you worry about that, Tom. Tyler really cares for Bonnie and he knows how much she loves for you. I am sure he will be happy to help." Richard insisted. He looked at his watch. "Shoot, we have an appointment in 20 minutes. We'd better get going." All three adults stood and walked towards the door.

"Thank you both for your advice." Tom said as they reached the door. He shook Richard's hand. Carol gave him a half hug.

"Do worry, Tom." She said. "Parenting is tough for us all. Kind of makes being a brilliant surgeon seem easy in comparison, huh?" Carol said with a laugh.

"I just wish I was as good of a father as I am a surgeon. In the operating room, I know what to do."

"What do you do if something unexpected happens in surgery?" Richard asked.

"I assess the situation and form a plan and take action. If necessary, I get a consult."

"Apply the same thing to situation with Bonnie. Assess the situation, form a plan and execute. Consider Carol and I your consultants. Call on us if you need us."

"Again, thank you both."

They reached the car and before it the ignition turned over Richard had Tyler on the phone. "Listen to what I am about to say and then get over to Bonnie's grandmother's house." The mayor began.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Grams?" Bonnie said. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her grandmother was standing before her. It couldn't be possible. Grams died. Bonnie was there when it happened.

"Despite the vampire you have sleeping on my couch, this _is _my house. Who were you expecting?" Grams replied. She was dressed in all white with an all white apron on over her shirt and pants. She finished taking the last of the pancakes off of the griddle and put them on a plate. She then took that plate and sat down at the table.

"This can't be happening. I must be hallucinating or something."

"Bonnie." Grams called out but Bonnie wasn't listening.

"Or maybe I am dreaming again." Bonnie said as she began to pace the kitchen. "So then how do I wake myself up?"

"Bonnie you're not dreaming." Grams informed her. "Come over here and sit down. We have a lot to talk about, but not a lot of time."

Bonnie shook her head and backed away from the table. "But you're dead!" Bonnie said in a hushed whisper. She tried holding back her tears but the spilled out over the brims of her eyes.

"I know." Grams said. She stood from the table and walked over to Bonnie. She reached for her, but Bonnie pulled back. "It's ok, Bonnie. It's me." Grams said. She reached for Bonnie again and this time Bonnie didn't back away. Grams pulled her into tight embrace and Bonnie broke down crying.

"Grams, I don't understand." Bonnie blubbered.

"Shhh. It's OK, Bonnie. I'll explain everything." Grams assured her. She walked her over to the table and sat her down. Grams got her a napkin to dry her tears and then sat across from her.

"I can't believe you are really here." Bonnie said grabbing Grams' hand. "I mean I prayed for this and here you are." She started crying again and Grams took the cloth napkin and wiped her face.

"Bonnie, you have to pull it together. We don't have all day."

"No Grams!" Bonnie said wrapping the older woman in a tight embrace. "You can't leave me again. I couldn't survive that. I would just die."

Grams got out of her embrace and settled her down in the chair again.

"You could survive it child; you are much stronger than you realize."

"But I don't want you to leave, Grams! The world doesn't make sense to me without you in it! I need you!"

"Bonnie, calm down. There is much I have to tell you. Hopefully what I am about to say will help bring some order back into the chaos that has become your life."

Bonnie released Grams and sat back in her chair. "How is this possible?"

"Bonnie, remember that death is just a transition from one state to the next. If one is powerful enough, they can breach the walls that separate on either side of the transition. Just like our ancestor Emily did when she possessed you."

"But you do not possess me. You are here, in your own body, cooking breakfast for goodness sake!"

"This is trickier." Grams admitted. "And it takes much more power. But I had help. My reasons for coming back are not just my own."

"Help from whom?" Bonnie asked still confused.

"Every witch in your linage that has ever made the transition from life into death. We pooled our skills and powers but it still wasn't enough. We had to tap into your power to make it work."

"I am so sorry Grams."

"Sorry for what?"

"For breaking my promise to you. I promised I wouldn't go to Club Oz and just weeks after you died I went there. I should have listened to you. Going to that club caused a chain reaction that has pretty much destroyed my life!"

"Oh baby, your life isn't destroyed." Grams comforted her. "I know things are rocky right now, but you can get through this. In truth, I should be apologizing to you."

"What are you talking about? I was the one who-"

"Enough Bonnie." Grams said in a tone that would brook no argument. "Bonnie, I am sorry I didn't prepare you better. There are things that I know now that I didn't know before. Your destiny is so much bigger than anything I could ever imagine. That is the only reason I was allowed to come back here."

"Grams-"

"Listen Bonnie, because my time with you is limited." She took Bonnie's hands. "There are dark forces aligning against you and you need to be prepared to fight them. You are the Millennium Witch." Grams stated with emphasis.

Bonnie clearly didn't know what she was talking about. "What is that?"

"Every 1,000 years, a witch is born who has the potential to transcend every barrier placed on regular witches. The Millennium Witch redefines what it means to be a witch by accomplishing feats that others don't even dare dream about. Its how we witches grow and evolve."

"And it's me?" Bonnie said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"You think I came back from the dead to make and bad I.D.?" Grams asked with playful sarcasm.

Bonnie chuckled. "I see your point. So what does all this mean?"

"Normally, it would mean that your powers grow and progress at an accelerated rate and eventually surpass current established norms. However the norms have been thrown out the window for a new set of plans."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"The last Millennium Witch wasn't ready for his reign to be over. He broke the barrier between the living and the dead and came back. He possesses a living witch. This is against the laws of creation and has upset the natural order of life."

"But Emily did the same thing to me." Bonnie protested.

"This is different child. Emily came back for a specific reason. Once that task was accomplished she was sent immediately back to the land of the dead. And her time here was limited. Even if she didn't accomplish her task within that time frame, she would have been sent back. The same is true for me."

"So what is different with this guy?"

"He had the power to make his transition permanent. All he needed was a willing witch from the living. He found that Oliver."

"Tim's father?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"The very same."

"Does Tim know this? Is he working with his dad to set me up?" Bonnie angrily asked.

"I don't know what Tim knows or what doing right now." Grams admitted. "We may know more on the other side, but we are not omniscient. And Tim, that boy is a mystery even to us. I do know the role he is destined to play on your life."

"Grams, from what I know about Tim right now, I don't want him having any parts in my life!"

"That's too bad, because he is fated to be your mentor and teacher in the arcane."

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't trust that guy as far as I could throw him. Besides why do I need Tim when you are back? You can teach me everything I need to know!"

"Bonnie, that's no longer my place and not my purpose for coming back. I have to follow the rules or suffer the consequences."

"Then why are you back?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I am here to warn of you the depth of the danger you are in and set you on the right path."

"And then you have to leave after that? I don't want you to go."

"Bonnie, I've fully transitioned from life to death. I can't come back permanently and even if I could I wouldn't do it. No matter how I love you. The rules of creation exist for a reason and to break them is to incite chaos."

"This is all too much to take in right now." Bonnie complained. "First you come back from the dead, but it's a limited time only type of thing. You tell me I am this crazy powerful witch who is supposed to rewrite the book on being a witch and yet, I can barely hold my own. And now this guy who I can hardly stand is supposed to be my new teacher. Oh, and by the way his dad is the embodiment of evil and we really aren't sure what team Tim is playing for either. Does that about sum it up?"

Grams was silent for a moment. She then took Bonnie's hand into her own. "Bonnie, I know this is a lot to absorb, but you don't have the luxury of engaging in self pity. Too much is riding on you."

Bonnie pulled her hand from Grams. "Oh great. Add more pressure. That's sure to help right now."

"Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett – look at me." Grams commanded. "I don't care if I am dead; you will not speak to me in that manner. You are overwhelmed at the moment; I get that. But you have a choice to make. You can throw the biggest pity party in the history of man, or you can rise to the challenge."

"But Grams I am so scared." Bonnie said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I know, baby, I know." Grams said. She stood next to Bonnie's and put her arms around her shoulders. "But you can do this. I have no doubt about that."

"That's good because I think I have enough doubt for both of us. I don't think I understand what it even means to be this Millennium Witch."

"I am certain you don't. I don't think you will truly understand that role until you are well into. That's why I am not asking you to be the Millennium witch. I only want you to be Bonnie Bennett, the smart, fun, pretty young lady I had a hand in raising. I know you can do that."

"Oh Grams, I miss you. You just have this way of making everything better." Bonnie said. She leaned into her grandmother's embrace.

"Alright, enough of this blubbering. We have work to do." She took a seat again next to Bonnie.

"So what do I now?" Bonnie asked.

"First, you have the right the relationships you so recently ripped up."

"You know about that, do you?" Bonnie said quietly. She looked away from her grandmother.

"Damon Salvatore is sleeping on my couch." Grams said flatly. "You think I wouldn't be all over you if I didn't know about what happened last night?"

"Last night was such a fiasco. I was so angry at everyone." Bonnie said ruefully.

"All of details aren't clear to me, but I can tell you that an outside force was influencing you. And Tyler Lockhart. Neither of you were 100% yourselves yesterday."

"You think it was Oliver?" Bonnie asked.

"He is the logical suspect, but this just doesn't feel like his handiwork. You can worry about the who later. Right now, focus on fixing what is wrong."

"How do I do that?" Bonnie asked. "I am so confused that I can't even tell my up from down."

"Part of the reason you are so confused is that you are trying to deny your feelings," Grams said, "Stop that. Good, bad or indifferent, own your emotions, Bonnie. You'll be amazed at how freeing that will be. It's just like when you were blocked weeks ago. Running away wasn't the solution then and it isn't going to work now. Work through what's bother you, Bonnie. Your future depends on it." Grams looked up to the ceiling as if someone were calling her name. She turned back to Bonnie. "I've got to go now, sweetheart."

"So soon?" Bonnie said surprised. "But you just got here!"

"I know. I have to follow the rules, though, if you want to me to be able to come back."

"You can come back?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"If the need arises." Grams said as she stood. Bonnie stood as well. "Right now, I need to give you some advice before I go so listen up. " Grams stood in front of her and took her by the shoulders.

"First, be careful with Damon Salvatore. He desires you and is capable of great evil to get what he wants. But that same desire can be turned to your advantage if you are savvy enough to figure out how. Secondly, be there for Tyler Lockhart. He will be going through a change soon and will need a friend. You more than anyone will be able to help him through his transition. Lastly, be patient with Jeremy Gilbert. His world has just been turned upside down and he is trying to make sense of his new understanding of life."

"Be cautious with Damon, be there for Tyler and be patient with Jeremy. Got it." Bonnie repeated.

"Good." Grams said. "Now one more thing. Give me a hug." Grams drew Bonnie into a tight embrace. Bonnie closed her eyes and hugged Grams tightly. She opened them to find herself alone in the kitchen. Grams was gone, but the emptiness she'd felt since her death was gone.

She noticed her phone on the counter. It wasn't there before. She grabbed it and checked the log. Two missed calls from her father and a text from Elena. The text asked Bonnie if she knew where Jeremy was. Apparently he didn't go home last night. She responded with a quick note of I haven't seen him. Before she put the phone down, she contemplated on whether or not to call Jeremy. She decided against calling him and went for the text instead.

Hey Jeremy. Call me. I'd really like to talk to you and explain everything.

She put her phone down and turned to find Damon almost on top of her. His shirt and shoes were off and his hair was mussed up. She jumped in surprise.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you.

"Yes, you did." Bonnie said. "Everything you do has a purpose."

"Wow." He said changing the subject and looking at the spread of food on the table. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long. Why?" Bonnie answered. She moved to sit at the table in front of the food.

"Because this is quite the spread." Damon gestured at the table. He sat down next to her. "Did you cast a spell on me?"

Bonnie looked at him puzzled. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because there is no way I should have slept though you walking down the stairs let alone cooking a three course meal in the kitchen. I should have heard you moving around and I definitely should have smelled it because this food smells wonderful."

"No, I didn't put a spell on you, but here was definitely some witchcraft involved in making this breakfast."

"Well you shouldn't have gone through all of this trouble for me." Damon said. "Especially since I don't need food."

"I've seen you eat before." Bonnie said putting two pancakes on her plate. They were still warm.

"It's for show." Damon said as he took a piece of bacon. "I don't really need to do it, but it doesn't hurt anything. When I am hungry food won't really take care of that need."

"Please don't say anymore. I am trying to eat here." Bonnie changed the subject. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, let's put it this way, vampires that sleep in crypts were more comfortable last night than I was. Your grandmother's couch may be pretty, but comfortable it isn't. What about you? Were you able to get some rest?"

"I slept fine I guess. I had weird dream though."

"About what?"

"Doesn't matter." Bonnie replied curtly. She paused slowly swirling her fork in the syrup on her plate and turned to face Damon.

"What?" he prompted.

"I uh, I wanted to thank you for all you did for me last night." Bonnie looked away from him. "I was in a bad place and you were very nice to me." She turned back to face him. "I really appreciate it."

He moved a lock of hair behind her ear. "You needed a friend."

"Is that what we are, Damon?" Bonnie asked him. "Friends?"

"Is being my friend such a bad thing?"

"I don't have any proof that being your friend is a _good_ thing." Bonnie said. A slight smile crept across her face. Damon smiled as well. "But that's not why I asked the question. I don't think calling us friends is an accurate description of our relationship."

"What would you call us?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, but it's not friends. Friends trust each other and I don't trust you." Bonnie answered honestly.

"Do you trust your so called friends who abandoned you last night?" Damon shot at her. He could tell from her reaction that his words stung her.

Bonnie thought for a moment before speaking again. "Actually, I do. Well most of them anyway."

"So maybe I should follow their lead and treat you like crap so you can consider me a friend." Damon bit out. He was angry and couldn't understand why her guard was up again. He made major headway last night. He was sure having her invite him to spend the night was a sign that they turned the corner and she did indeed trust him.

"Why is being my friend so important to you anyway, Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not." Damon said. He stood to walk away but Bonnie blocked his path.

"Liar." Bonnie declared. She stood a few feet from him. "Friends are honest with each other, Damon."

"You're point, Dr. Brothers?"

"Be honest and tell me why you want to have a relationship with me."

"What makes you think I wasn't honest when I said I don't want to be your friend?"

Bonnie shook her head and walked away from Damon. She got to the edge of the counter before leaving the kitchen and turned to speak to him again. "You may be over 165 years old, but you are worse that a 12 year old girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked defensively.

"It means I am done playing games. I got some pretty sound advice that I need to own my emotions so that's what I am trying to do. If you can't do the same, we will always being in this awkward place of wariness mistrust and there will never be anything between us, not even friendship." Bonnie turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Damon called out following her out of the kitchen. He stopped her in the living room right before she ascended the stairs. She turned on while on the second stair. Damon got within inches of her.

"You're a hypocrite!" He declared. "You are talking to me owning your emotions, but I haven't heard anything from you about the way you feel."

"You want to know how I feel?" Bonnie asked. She looked him square in the eyes. "Fine. I waffle between hating your guts and wanting you more than I ever wanted anyone in my life." Damon took a step back. Bonnie continued.

"You were right. The night you rescued me from Club Oz we started something. If Stefan hadn't walked it, I don't know what we would have done. Whatever is between is hard to describe. It's intense and it's impulsive and it's crazy. It's dangerous."

"If you feel this way, why do you keep pushing me away?" Damon asked.

"Because moving forward with you is asking to be hurt." Bonnie said.

The sentence came out as if she just came to that realization. To travel down Damon's path was to gain short term pleasure and long term pain. Deep down, Bonnie had always known that to be the case.

"And you know it." Bonnie added. She turned and began to walk up the stairs. "Go back to chasing Katherine, Damon. I'm done playing your game."

XOXOXOXO

Bonnie stepped out of the shower and slipped into her robe. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She smiled. For the first time in a long time she was starting to feel better. Taking control of her situation with Damon left her feeling empowered. The doorbell chimed down stairs.

"Just a minute!" Bonnie yelled. She quickly went into the room and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She raced down the stairs and opened the door to find no one there.

"That's strange." She muttered to herself. Just as she was closing the door she saw a familiar figure walking across the street. She yanked the door back open and raced out.

"Jeremy!" She called out as she ran to greet him. He wasn't very as receptive. He didn't slow down or even acknowledge her presence. She caught up to him and stood in his way. He didn't attempt to hide his contempt.

"Go away Bonnie."

"Jeremy, will you please just talk to me?" Bonnie pleaded. She stood directly in front of him and he stopped walking.

"Why? So you can tell me more lies?" Jeremy spat angrily.

"I didn't lie to you." Bonnie said pleadingly. "I didn't tell you about me being a witch because quite frankly I didn't have a chance. We just started getting close."

"And when were you going to tell me about Damon erasing my memories?" Jeremy asked.

"That wasn't my call to make." Bonnie told him. "That was Elena's decision to do that. I wasn't even there, but I can tell you that she didn't do it to be mean. She really was trying to help you deal with what happened to Vicky."

"Get real, Bonnie!" Jeremy said raising his voice. "It's my life!" He yelled. "Who the hell is she to make that decision for me or you to keep it from me?"

"She's your sister who loves you very much. And while I'm being real, why don't you do the same? You did not handle your parent's death well and were going down an even more destructive path after Vicky died."

"So all of this is my fault?" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"No! Of course not!" Bonnie answered. "I just want to put the situation in context. Easing your memories wasn't some whim Elena had."

"Let me see if I understand this. I shouldn't be made about the witch thing because you were going to tell me soon and we really aren't that close anyway. And Damon erasing my memories is really my fault because my parents died and then my girlfriend was murdered and I didn't handle it well. Does that sum things up?"

"That's not what I said and you know it. Stop twisting my words, Jeremy."

"So you can explain all of those things? What are you going to say about you sleeping around with Tyler and Damon? How do you explain that?"

Bonnie sighed. "I didn't sleep with Tyler or Damon. I haven't slept with anyone."

"Yeah, right." Jeremy said as he walked past her.

Bonnie turned and watched him moving forward. "You are not even going to try, are you?" she called out. He took the bait, stopped and turned to face her.

"Try to what?" he asked. Bonnie caught up to him before speaking.

"Try to forgive me. It's not even something you want, is it?" Bonnie asked. "You are hurt and angry and you want to stay that want. You feel justified in your feelings so you aren't even going to try to meet me half the way."

"Wow. You are unbelievable. You mess up and somehow this is all my fault." Jeremy said. He began to back away from Bonnie. "Just stay away from me, Bonnie. I don't want anything to do with you." With that Jeremy turned and almost sprinted away from her.

"Well, that went well." Bonnie muttered to herself. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and shot a quick text to Elena. She let her know that she just ran into Tyler and he was still very upset. Elena responded with gratitude for letting her know.

Bonnie walked absent mindedly back to Grams' house. As she was focused on her phone, she did not see the car barreling toward her as she crossed the street.

"Look out!" came the urgent cry as the car slammed on its breaks. It was obvious that it was too late to stop it. Bonnie looked up in horror realizing that it was too late to do anything. Suddenly a man slammed into her knocking her bodily clear of the car. They tumbled to the ground and the car screeched away.

"Are you Ok?" he asked rising to his feet.

"Tyler?" Bonnie asked surprised. He held out his hand to help her up. Bonnie took it.

"Are you OK?" he repeated. He was in an American Eagle tee-shirt and jeans.

"I am fine." Bonnie replied. "Thanks to you. That was incredible, Tyler."

"It was nothing." Tyler said dusting off his clothes.

"You saved my life so it was certainly something to me." Bonnie said. She walked over and picked up her cell phone that tumbled out of her hand when he slammed into her.

"I just reacted and didn't think about it."

"Well I am just glad you are here." Bonnie said. She paused and turned to Tyler. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. About yesterday."

"Um, sure." Bonnie said. "Follow me." She walked with in to Grams' house. "Come on in." He followed her into the living room. She sat on the couch and he took the chair next to her. They were silent for a while and then Bonnie spoke.

"So you wanted to talk?" She prompted him.

"I guess what I really wanted to do is apologize for what happened yesterday." He looked in her eyes for some sign of compassion. He didn't see any, but he continued anyway. "I was way out of line. There was something wrong with me yesterday. I just felt out of control. But there was no excuse for what I did to you. I am sorry, Bonnie."

Bonnie considered what to say next. Grams' words floated through her mind. She recalled her grandmother telling her both she and Tyler were influenced by outside forces and that she should be there for Tyler.

"I don't think it was your fault." Bonnie said and Tyler gave her a strange look. "At least not entirely. I was in queen bitch mode myself."

"But still the way I acted-"

"We both acted like idiots." Bonnie interrupted. "And I should apologize to you as well. I said things just to hurt you. I didn't mean them."

"After what I did to you, I deserved to be hurt. I can't believe I was such an ass to you."

"Well you saved my life today. I think that makes us more than even." Bonnie said. She placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"I'd really like to forget all about yesterday."

"You and me both." Bonnie agreed and he smiled.

"Can we start over?" Tyler asked. "I'd like a fresh start with you."

"Nope." Bonnie said shaking her head. "We've come a long way over the past couple of weeks and I am not going to let one day when we both acted a little crazy sending us back to the beginning. I'd like to keep moving forward from this point."

Tyler smiled. "I'd like that too." He grabbed her hand that was on his knee and held it. "So, what exactly does moving forward mean?" Bonnie considered his question and then sighed. Tyler gave her another strange look. "Uh-oh. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't." Bonnie said quickly. "I just need to apologize again. I haven't been completely honest with you and moving forward, that's something I want to do."

"This is ominous." Tyler said. "Should I be scared?"

"No, but you may be angry with me." Bonnie said. She pulled her hand away from his and put both of her hands in her lap. "You aren't exactly the only guy I've been seeing over the past couple of weeks. There's been another."

"That's it?" Tyler asked surprised.

"Yeah." Bonnie said hesitantly.

"I thought you were going to tell me something really bad." Tyler chuckled. "We weren't exclusive so it's no big deal."

"Really?" Bonnie asked surprised. "You're not mad?"

"Don't sweat it." Tyler said.

"Thanks for being so understanding." said Bonnie as she leaned back in the couch. A thought hit her and she sat straight up. "Are you being so cool about this because you are dating other girls?"

Tyler chuckled again and reached over to take her hand. "Sounds like you're jealous." He gave her a mischievous smile. "Let me put your mind at ease. I have not been seeing anyone else. Unlike you, little miss heartbreaker. I am cool about this because I am a cool dude."

This time Bonnie chuckled at his lame joke as well. "Even if you do say so yourself?"

"Hey if anyone would know it's me right?" Tyler shrugged. "I mean who knows me better then me?"

"I don't think there is going to be room enough in here for your ego if you keep that up!" Bonnie swatted him with a pillow.

"I am curious, though – who is the other guy?"

"That doesn't matter." Bonnie said quickly.

"Oh, so I know the guy." Tyler said. He moved to sit next to Bonnie on the couch. "Let me see if I can guess. Is it Damien Lody?" Tyler asked referring to another student at their school. "He's had a crush on you since the beginning of the school year."

"No, it's not Damien. And he is long over his crush on me. He's dating Cindy Forbes. Do you want to watch some TV?" Bonnie asked picking up the remote.

"Don't try to change the subject." Tyler said taking the remote from her before she could turn the TV on. "What about Walter Smithson? He's been eyeing you up lately."

"No it's not Walter and how do you know he's been eyeing me up?"

"I noticed when guys try to get close to you. I like to know who the competition is. That's why I am surprised to hear you were dating someone else. The only other guy I ever see you with is Jeremy." Tyler paused and looked at Bonnie. She was unable to meet his gaze.

"Oh come on!" Tyler said loudly. "You've got to be kidding me. Not Jeremy Gilbert!"

"Tyler-"

"This is unbelievable. That kid just won't leave me alone. He's always going after what is mine!" He stood and began to pace the room.

"I am not yours!" Bonnie stated vehemently. "And this may shock you, but my relationship with Jeremy wasn't about you, Tyler."

Tyler stopped pacing and faced Bonnie. He let out a sigh and sat down at her feet. He leaned back so that his head was in her lap.

"I know that." Tyler said. He paused for second and Bonnie lightly stroked his head. "It's just that of all the guys in the world, you have to be dating me and my arch nemesis."

"Arch nemesis?" Bonnie laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"No way." Tyler said shaking his head. "Jeremy Gilbert is my arch rival. We always seem to go after the same things."

"You mean the same person. But I am not Vicky."

"Thank God for that." Tyler said. "I mean I am sorry that she is gone, but you two are way different." He added quickly. "And why were you laughing? You act like you don't have an arch rival."

"I don't." Bonnie confirmed.

"Yes, you do. Everybody does. You just don't know it yet."

"I don't have an arch nemesis; life isn't some TV show or comic book."

"Sure it is." Tyler said standing. "Didn't you see the giant blue letters spelling out SLAM appear in a word bubble when I rescued you from that crazed car?" He gestured right next to her head. His smile was wide and infections. Bonnie found herself grinning at the lighter side of Tyler Lockhart.

"And the first time we kissed didn't you hear the audience give the hushed awe?"

Bonnie chuckled. "No, I didn't see any of that or hear anything. And if you did, I think you may need help."

"I don't need help, you do." Tyler said. He reached out gently yanked Bonnie to her feet. She gave a surprised yelp. "You need to relax and have fun. That's the only way you'll hear life's sound track." Tyler said. "Like right now, I bet you we can get the audience to give a couple of cat calls."

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked playing along with his little game. "And how are we going to do that?"

Tyler pulled her close to him. "By doing a hot little dance for them."

"A dance? There isn't any music." Bonnie said. Tyler gave her a knowing look. "Let me guess." Bonnie said before he could reply. "You can hear the music?"

"No, what do you think I am, nuts?" Tyler said and Bonnie laughed. "I was going to say we don't need music."

"I see." Bonnie said. She allowed Tyler to take her in his arms and they began to sway back and forth. After a few moments Bonnie said, "I don't hear any cat calls."

"That's because you're talking." Tyler answered. "Now just be quite and relax."

Bonnie sighed and continued to slow dance with Tyler. She rested her head on his chest.

"Now you're getting the idea." Tyler commented. He tightened his arms around her and spun around the living room.

"Ouch!" Bonnie howled as he stepped on her foot.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly. He abruptly changed directions and again stepped on her foot.

"Hey!" Bonnie said. Tyler didn't apologize this time but instead gave her an abashed smile. Just as soon as they got their rhythm back Tyler stomped on her foot once more.

"Ouch!" Bonnie exclaimed. "That's it." She said disengaging from him and sitting on the couch. "I think we are done dancing. I'll have to hear the audience some other time."

Tyler followed her lead and again sat on the floor next to her on the sofa. This time he picked up her bare feet and started to massage them. "You feet are all red." He observed.

"They are going to be black and blue with bruises after the punishment you just put them through."

"Guess I am not too graceful on the dance floor, huh?" Tyler mused.

"Doesn't seem like it." Bonnie agreed. "You'd better stick to the football and track. You are much better there."

"But I really like dancing." Tyler whined in a playful voice.

"Then I suggest you get lessons – not just for your sake, but for the feet of all those dancing around you!" Bonnie joked. Tyler joined her in laughing.

"That's not a bad idea." Tyler said. "As a matter of fact, maybe you could give me lessons."

"I could, but I am pretty expensive teacher." Bonnie joked. "I am not sure you will want to pay the price to have me teach you."

"I'm rich, remember?" Tyler smiled at her. "I could pay any price you name."

"In that case, sure I'll be your teacher. It will just cost you one brand new car!"

"OK, let me work on that." Tyler jokingly agreed. "Now let's set a time for these lessons. I was hoping you could give me the first one next Saturday."

"But that's the date of prom." Bonnie protested.

"I know. I was hoping you'd go as my date." Tyler said. He looked at her with eyes mixed full of hope and fear.

"Oh Tyler!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I would love to…" Bonnie's voice trailed off at the end as her mind flashed to the awful fight she had with her father. She doubt he'd let her out of the house until she went off to college let alone go to prom!

"Why do I hear a but at the end of the statement?" Tyler prompted.

"It's my father." Bonnie began. "Or rather the fight I had with my father last night. It was pretty bad. I am not sure he's going to let me go to prom." Bonnie explained.

"I think going to the prom with this fine young man is just what the doctor ordered." Tom Bennett said from the door way. He was standing there with his coat in hand looking at the two teens.

"Dad!" Bonnie exclaimed jumping to her feet. Tyler did the same. Tom entered the living room.

"It's good to see you again, Dr. Bennett." Tyler said extending his hand. The doctor shook it.

"You too, Tyler. I am glad you asked my baby girl to the prom. She was thinking for a while that no one would."

"I am afraid that is my fault, sir." Tyler explained. "I put the word out that I planned on asking Bonnie to the prom and that if anyone beat me to it they'd be in big trouble." He looked at Bonnie and smiled as her eyes grew wide at his confession. "Then I kind of lost my nerve. Your daughter is very special and I wanted to find just the right time to ask her."

"No harm done as it all turned out OK." Dr. Bennett said. "Bonnie, we need to talk." He said and she nodded. "Tyler, would you excuse us?"

"Of course." Tyler said. He gave Bonnie a kiss on the check. "I'll see you later." Tyler said to her. He turned a nodded at her father. "Dr. Bennett." He said as he walked passed him and headed for the door.

Dr. Bennett returned the nod. "Oh Tyler," the doctor called out.

Tyler stopped at the door and turned. "Yes sir?"

"If you are not busy tonight, perhaps you could swing by for dinner with Bonnie and me tonight. I'd like to get to know you better."

"I am not busy and I'd love to join you for dinner."

"Great. Let's say, 7:00 PM." Dr. Bennett said. Tyler left the house.

"What was that all about?" Bonnie asked sitting back down on the couch.

"What?" Her father asked siding in the chair.

"Are we pretending like nothing happened?" Bonnie asked.

Dr. Bennett chuckled. "Maybe it's because it's her house, but you sound like your grandmother," he mused. "But anyway, no, we are not pretending like nothing happened."

"But you are letting me go to prom and you invited Tyler to dinner tonight. Aren't I in trouble?"

"Bonnie, you are not in trouble, but I do want us to talk about last night so something like that will never happen again."

"OK." Bonnie said. She looked at her father and tears welled up in her eyes. "Daddy, I am so sorry! I never should have spoken to you like that and I shouldn't have run off." Bonnie had to stop as tears rolled down her face and sob got caught in her throat.

"Awe Bon Bon." Dr. Bennett said gathering her in his arms. "I'm sorry too. I should have been more understanding and less of a dictator last night."

"I should never have opened your package." Bonnie said.

"I am glad you did, actually." Dr. Bennett said. "I should have told you that I've been sending those pictures a long time ago."

"Why are you sending her pictures, Daddy? And how long have you been doing it."

"It started about three years ago, right when you started high school." Dr. Bennett explained. "I received a letter from mother. No return address. She solely wanted to know how you were doing. She asked to send pictures to the P.O. Box."

"And you decided to do it?" Bonnie asked. "Daddy, she just left us. Didn't say a word – just up and left us. We haven't heard from her in years. Why do anything for her?"

"Trust me, Bonnie. I understand your anger. I even share it, but I don't think you'll understand until you are a parent. I thought this may be the first step in bringing her back into our lives. While we could never be the family we were you'll never convince me you're be better off with your mother out of your life completely. I felt I owed it to you to at least try. So I sent some pictures to the PO Box."

"Did she reply?"

"No. Nothing. I don't even know if she got the pictures."

"But you keep sending them?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm an optimist. I keep thinking she'll see them, recognize what a wonderful person she left behind in you and will make contact."

"Well I am glad she hasn't. I don't want anything to do with her!"

"Bonnie, she's your mother. Be reasonable."

"Daddy, you are asking too much!"

Dr. Bennett sighed. He could see the hurt and anger in Bonnie's eyes. Even though Belinda left years ago the pain was still very raw for Bonnie. He decided to let it go.

"Alright. You win for now. Get your stuff and let's go."

"OK, cool. I am ready to go home." Bonnie said standing.

"Home? Oh no sweetie. We have to go to the grocery store."

"For what?" Bonnie asked slipping on her shoes.

"What we have to get whatever ingredients you need to cook dinner tonight. Dr. Bennett answered as he put his jacket on.

"I'm cooking?" Bonnie asked.

"We have company coming over." Tom answered with a wide smile. "You didn't expect me to cook did you?"

"Uh, yeah." Bonnie said with a chuckle. "You extended the invite."

"But it's your boyfriend." Dr. Bennett countered. He looked at Bonnie as she tried to think of a reason why the he should cook. "Too slow. I win and you are cooking." He announced. "Don't worry kiddo. One day you'll be quick enough to get the best of your old dad."

"Just for that I am making corn with dinner."

"I hate corn! It's hard for the body to digest and provides almost no nutritional value." Dr. Bennett complained.

"I know." Bonnie gloated with a sinister smile. She walked around the house shutting off lights.

"You know I am doing this for your benefit."

"Oh really?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah really." Tom said as he held the front door open. "I figure Tyler should know what he's getting into by dating you. What better way then to sample your dubious cooking."

"Daddy!" Bonnie groaned as she walked out the door.

"I'm just saying…" Dr. Bennett said as he shut the door behind them.

So fans – what do you think? A visit from Grams helped put everything in perspective! Our Bonnie is on path to putting her life in order. I also thought I'd give background as to why Mrs. Lockhart dislikes Bonnie.

Bamon fans – don't fret. Bonnie may have kicked him to the curb in this chapter but Damon isn't going to give up that easy. After all, he chased Katherine for more than 100 years.

Tyler and Bonnie fans – They are officially a couple, but will it last?

Jeremy and Bonnie fans – Jealousy is going to rear its ugly green head, but will it draw our star crossed lovers closer together, or further apart?

Next chapter – PROM! There will be a serious kiss between Bonnie and one of the three suitors. The question is which one? Tim makes a move and Damon and Anna team up again. I promise to have chapter 8 by 10/2 if not before.

Please read and review!

PS – Is season 2 of Vampires Diaries great so far? Boy, do I LOVE this show!


	8. Chapter 8

OK folks – This chapter is L-O-N-G: Long! I could have easily made this two chapters, but I want this to be a 10 chapter story. A lot happens and I hope you enjoy it!

As always thanks for the reviews! They certainly helped me pump out this chapter faster. You guys rock! I love the fact that some hardcore Bamon fans are considering other pairings. Oh, thanks for catching that I was calling Tyler by the wrong last name. Sorry about that! He is back to being a Lockwood in this chapter!

Please ready and review! :)

Chapter 8:

"That is perfect, Jeremy!" Mrs. Potemkin exclaimed at the banner he recently hung. The pudgy art teacher walked to the door underneath the giant sign. "It looks absolutely perfect!"

Jeremy descended the ladder and stepped back to survey his handiwork. "It does look pretty good," he agreed.

"Pretty good? Look around you Jeremy! This place looks fantastic!" Mrs. Potemkin declared. "Saturday will go down as the best prom Mystic Falls has ever seen!"

Jeremy did as the art teach advised and looked around the Civic Center Ballroom where the prom was being help. He had to admit the place _did_ look wonderful. It was tastefully decorated with a red and with theme. Balloons and streamers adorned the walls and tables.

The banner he just hung proudly proclaimed the theme for the evening: A RED CARPET EVENT! And indeed it would be. A red carpet extended all the from out of the building straight down the center of the room ending at the dance floor.

"It's going to be wonderful!" Mrs. Potemkin asserted. "People will enter here," she motioned at the large double doors. "And I have underclass men stationed here with camera to take pictures of them like paparazzi. Once they get through that onslaught the official photo booth will be here." She gestured toward an empty space. "The photographer already has the custom backdrop I ordered. The buffet stations will be set up on the dance floor from 7:00 – 8:30. And the kids better eat quickly because the food will be removed after 1 ½ hours so dancing can begin promptly at 9:00 PM. We hired the best DJ in town. This is going to be an awesome experience for the students!"

"It sounds like it." Jeremy agreed with the teacher.

"Oh, I am sorry, Jeremy!" Mrs. Potemkin apologized. "I keep forgetting that as an underclassman you don't get to go to prom unless asked by an upperclassman."

"Don't worry about it." Jeremy said. Before he could say more, Anna approached them with a life size cardboard cutout of Halle Berry. There were other life size cut outs of many other celebrities garnishing the room.

"Where should I put this?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I'll take her." The teacher answered. She goes close to the stage with the other A-list celebrities." The teacher answered taking the cut out. She began to walk away and turned around to face the two teens. "I know it's last minute, but how would you two like to come to the prom free of charge?"

"What about the rule about underclassmen?" Jeremy asked.

"You know what they say about rules? They are made to be broken." Mrs. Potemkin replied. "You two have worked so hard on helping me decorate this place it only seems fair to me that you should get to enjoy the fruits of your labors."

"What do you say?" Jeremy asked Anna. "We only got two days to pull it together. Do you think we can do it?"

"Wow." Anna replied. Although they had been spending a lot of time together of the past week, this was more than she dared hoped. Jeremy had just asked her to prom. "Um, sure."

"Excellent!" Mrs. Potemkin exclaimed. "We are just about done here for the day. Why don't you two scoot? I am sure you have plenty to do to get ready for Saturday."

"This is pretty exciting, huh Jeremy?" Anna asked taking him by the arm as they walked out of the building.

"It's not that big of a deal." Jeremy said as they walked down the street. "It's just a dance."

"Are you kidding me?" Anna said incredulously. "This is way more than just a dance. It's the prom! And Mrs. Potemkin is pulling out off of the stops. She has fresh flowers for ever table, some really cool decorations and an awesome DJ. She even cut a deal with Jack Dee, the owner of Mr. Dee's Steak House for our dinner. It's going to be a great time!

Jeremy stopped walking and looked at Anna. "You are really stoked about this, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Anna confirmed. "The prom is a major milestone. It's something you'll look back on for the rest of your life."

"Anna, you're over 160 years old. " Jeremy countered. "I'm sure you've been to dozens of proms before."

"Actually, I've never been to one. That is partly why I am so excited about this. Another reason is that I get to go with you. I know that's sounds pretty lame, but I think we'll have a great time going to the prom. You know, together."

Anna finished her speech and waited for Jeremy to say something. He didn't. She looked up at him and noticed she didn't really have his focus. He seemed to be looking right past her. She turned to see what captured his attention. Instantly her blood began to boil. For across the street were Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. They were leaving a dress boutique and Bonnie had a garment bag in hand. The witch opened her trunk and carefully placed the bag inside of it.

Anna focused her super hearing.

"That is the perfect dress for you!" Anna heard Caroline say. "You are going to blow Tyler away in that dress!" Then both girls giggled and got in the car to leave.

Anna turned her attention back to Jeremy. If he insisted on focusing on the witch, Anna decided it was time to turn that focus to her advantage.

"Looks like your ex has moved on." She said simply.

"Yeah, it looks that way." Jeremy said.

"She's going to the prom with Tyler Lockwood. You're better off without her anyway." Anna said. "She is a lair and whore."

"Don't Anna." Jeremy warned her.

Anna's temper flared. Was he really protecting that witch! "What's it going to take for you to see the truth about her?" Anna snarled. "She lied to you about who she was. And she's been sleeping around with not just one but TWO guys! That is the text book definition of a whore!"

"Back off Anna!" Jeremy exploded. "Don't talk about Bonnie that way!"

"God!" Anna yelled raking her fingers roughly through her hair. "Why are you defending her? She lied to you and broke heart!"

"Just because I am no longer with her doesn't mean I want you bashing her." Jeremy said. He sighed and turned away from her to try to calm down before facing her again. "Anna, why don't we make a deal? Any exes are off subject, OK?"

"Fine." Anna said although she was clearly upset.

"Look, I got a bunch of stuff to do. I'll catch up with you later." Jeremy said. He leaned in and kissed Anna on the cheek and walked away.

Anna stood on the sidewalk and watched him walk away. '_What is it going to take for him to get over that witch_,' she thought to herself.

She suddenly felt the presence of another vampire. She looked around trying to see who it could be. She didn't have to wait long as Damon suddenly appeared at her side.

"We need to talk." He said blandly.

"What would we need to talk about?" Anna replied. She began walking away and Damon followed her.

"What do you think," came Damon's sarcastic reply. "About Jeremy and Bonnie."

"They are no longer together so what is there that we need to talk about?"

Damon stood in front of her to block her path. "If you are going to keep playing these games you'd better get used to watching Jeremy walk away."

"Fine. Speak." Anna relented.

"Obviously our plan wasn't a total success." Damon began. "We broke up Bonnie and Jeremy but we didn't break their connection. Neither of us can have a relationship with them until they are done with each other."

"What are talking about?" Anna defensively asked. "Just because you are having trouble with Bewitched doesn't mean anything to me. Jeremy and I are doing just fine."

"I see. I guess that means you like being completely ignored every time lover boy catches a glimpse of Bonnie? Cause that's what just happened to you." Damon spat out. "My bad, I thought you wanted to be in a relationship and not just a second rate place holder until Jeremy makes his way back to Bonnie. I guess not. My mistake." He waited for her to respond and when she didn't he turned to walk away.

Damon was right, Anna knew, and she hated him for it. Jeremy would never be her's, not completely, until the witch was out of the picture. "Wait." She called out and Damon stopped and turned to face her again. "What did you have in mind?"

A devious smile played across Damon's face. "You ever heard the statement it's a thin line between love and hate? It time we pushed Bonnie and Jeremy off of the love side and on to the hate. Here is what we are going to do."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie sighed. She knew she had to do this, but she wasn't looking forward to it. Especially with prom just two days away. Never before had dread filled her as she walked to the door of this house. With a heavy hand, she rang the doorbell. Within a few moments, the door opened.

"Bonnie. Hey." Elena said leaning on the door.

"Hi Elena." Bonnie said politely. "I thought we should talk. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah." Elena said quickly stepping back from doorway. "Come on in." She led the way into the living room where Stefan sat watching TV.

"Hello Bonnie." He said.

"Hi Stefan." Bonnie replied.

"Stefan, would you excuse us?" Elena said. "Bonnie and I need to talk."

"Actually," Bonnie said before he got up. "It would probably be better if he stayed. I want-", she stopped talking. "I need him to hear this too." Bonnie corrected herself. "Are we alone?"

"Yeah." Elena replied. She sat next to Stefan and he placed his arm around her shoulder. Bonnie remained standing up. "Jeremy's not here and Jenna's at work."

"This may take a while because there is a lot I need to tell you guys." Bonnie began.

"Just take your time, Bonnie." Stefan said.

Bonnie sat on the arm of the chair facing the couple. "Ok, it all started a few weeks back when I went to this place called Club Oz." Bonnie said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So that's everything." Bonnie concluded. She had walked them through all of the relevant events in her life since going to the club. She had been completely honest with them in hopes they can help her figure out what to do next. "The morning after our big fight Grams appeared and helped me get a grip on things."

"Wow." Elena said. "This is a lot to take in."

"I know." Bonnie agreed. "Try living through it. But I need you guys to believe me. I did NOT sleep with Damon."

"You believe Oliver set you up." Elena said. Bonnie nodded her head. "Why would he do that?"

"To alienate me from everybody. I had never felt so alone in my life until that night. I never want to feel that again. I was cut off from everyone I love. Imagine how much easier it would be to remove me from the equation if stayed in that state. I don't want to think what I might have done if Damon hadn't shown up."

"Speaking of Damon, do you think he is working with Oliver?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie admitted. "I wouldn't think so. From what Grams told me and how Tim reacted to Damon, I get the impression that most witches don't really like vampires. I wouldn't put it pass him to use Damon to get what he wanted however."

"It's hard to imagine Damon being used by anyone." Elena commented.

"It's been know to happen every 100 years or so." Stefan said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"What about this Tim guy?" Elena asked. "Your grandmother said he was destined to help you, but you don't know where he stands right now."

"That's right." Bonnie confirmed. "He's been on the level with me so far but there is a connection to my past I have to figure out. I'll work on that next time I see him."

"So how can we help?" Stefan asked.

"I'm so glad you asked." Bonnie said flashing a dazzling smile. "I need more information, but I don't know where to start. I need all the info you can get me on Oliver and Tim Steward."

"I should be able to help with that." Stefan said.

"That would be awesome!" Bonnie said.

"What about me? What can I do to help?" Elena asked.

"Just knowing that we are friends again has done wonders for me already." Bonnie said.

"We never stopped being friends." Elena assured her. She rose and gave Bonnie a quick hug. "We will always be friends."

"Stop it Elena or you are going to make me cry." Bonnie said. It felt wonderful to have her relationship with Elena back on track.

"Let me makes some calls right now." Stefan said getting his phone out of his pocket. "I want to get some info on these two as soon as possible. Maybe we can regroup Saturday before the prom?"

"Sorry, no can do." Bonnie said.

"Caroline has our entire day planned." Elena explained.

"Yeah, it starts at 9:00 AM with mud baths and facials." Bonnie detailed.

"And from there we go get manicures and our eyebrows arched and finally we go to the salon to get our hair done," finished Elena.

"That's not the end of it." Bonnie objected. "We are all supposed to meet at Tyler's house to get dressed together and take pictures. You two are coming to that part, aren't you?"

"Yes, we'll there." Elena assured her. "How did we get roped into getting ready at the Lockwood's?"

"Caroline agreed for all of us." Bonnie explained. "She ran into Mrs. Lockwood somewhere and they were discussing the prom. Mrs. Lockwood suggested it and Caroline jumped at the chance. I could have strangled her when she told me that."

"I'm going to go make those calls now." Stefan said. "I'm sure we'll find sometime to talk about what I uncover." With that he left the room.

"Caroline may be a handful, but she was right about Tyler. He did end up asking you to prom." Elena said.

"I know. If you would have asked me 6 months ago who I was going to prom with, Tyler wouldn't have even been possibility."

"Would Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"No, he wouldn't." Bonnie admitted. She looked up at Elena. "But 6 days ago he would have been at the top of my list. How is he doing?"

"Fine I guess." Elena shrugged.

"Still super mad at both us?"

"I think he is starting to thaw out." Elena commented. "I say that because he didn't leave the kitchen this morning when I came down for breakfast. As a matter of fact, when I told him good morning he actually said it back to me."

"Wow. You guys are regular Brady Bunch. Do you think he will ever fully forgive us?"

"We just have to take is slow and give him time." Elena said. She sat back down on the couch. "So, are you and Tyler official a couple?"

"I don't know." Bonnie replied. She got from sitting on the side chair and moved to the couch to sit next to Elena. "I guess. We talked and decided to be exclusive."

"Bonnie. Did you hear yourself? You sound like your describing your shopping list, not your boyfriend."

"I don't want it to sound like that." Bonnie said quickly. "I really like Tyler. He's surprisingly fun and funny and he can be so sweet."

"Not to mention incredibly hot!" Elena added.

"I heard that." Stefan called from the other room and both girls giggled.

"Don't worry Stefan." Bonnie yelled back with humor in her voice. "Tyler and I are exclusive now. He won't be dating Elena."

"Good to know." Stefan answered.

Bonnie turned back to Elena. "Tyler is super hot." Bonnie agreed.

"Then why aren't you more excited to be dating him?" Elena asked.

"I am excited." Bonnie protested. "Tyler is the first boyfriend I've had in a long time. And he's wonderful. I think Saturday is going to be a blast." A smile crept across Bonnie face.

"What's that look for?" Elena asked.

"The prom. Tyler is great, but he _cannot_ dance. I'm just imagining him trying. It's going to be pretty funny."

"It sounds like he makes you happy."

"He does and I am." Bonnie said. She glanced up and noticed the time on the cable box. "Oh geeze. I have to go. I have to get over to the Desmond's to help Tyler pick out his tux. I want to be sure it goes with my dress."

"Which is beautiful, for the record. I can't wait to see you in it."

"Thanks." Bonnie said standing. "Caroline was instrumental in finding it. She scoured every store and boutique in Mystic Falls until she found it."

"That's our Caroline." Elena commented. She stood and walked Bonnie to the door. "I will see you tomorrow at school and we are shoe shopping afterwards."

"That's the plan." Bonnie confirmed. "We'll leave right after school. I'll see you later." Bonnie walked out the door and off the porch. She took out her phone to text Tyler that she was on her way. She was looking down and didn't see Jeremy approaching.

"You should really pay more attention to where you are going." Jeremy said causing her to jump and fling her arms out wildly. She knocked the papers he was carrying from his hands.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie said putting her hand on her heart. "You scared me."

"That's because you were more focused on your phone then where you are going." He said as he bent down to gather his belongings.

"You sound like my father." Bonnie bent down to help him gather his belongings.

"He's a smart man." Jeremy said standing up. Bonnie handed him the paper she picked up. It was a receipt from Desmond's.

Bonnie was torn. Although the conversation with Jeremy wasn't warm, it was the most civil conversation she'd had with him in a while. Did she really want to push her luck and inquire about the receipt?

"I didn't expect to you to be here." Jeremy said interrupting her thoughts. "I don't see your car."

"Oh, it's parked on Main Street. I was doing some shopping there. Since it's such a nice day and you guys live so close I decided to walk here." There was a pause in the conversation and Bonnie decided to take the chance. "So. You're renting a tux?" she tentatively asked.

"Uh yeah." Jeremy said. "For prom."

"You're going to prom?" Bonnie couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Un-huh."

"How? Were you invited by an upper class man?"

"No. Mrs. Potemkin is letting me go for all of the help I gave her setting up the civic center." Jeremy explained. "I hear you're going with Douche Bag,"

Bonnie looked him in the eyes and saw that he was trying not to smile. Was this his attempt to being friendly again, or was he serious? Bonnie decided to take it as a joke. "If you mean Tyler, then you heard right. I am going with him. There is a group of us meeting at his house and taking a limo from there."

"He would need a limo." Jeremy said with disapproving judgment clear in his voice.

"The limo was actually Caroline's idea. We have plenty of room if you want to ride wide us." Bonnie said. Inwardly she cringed. 'Why did you just invite Jeremy to ride with you and Tyler on a date?' she wondered.

"I don't think so." Jeremy said quickly. "Any day I don't have to see Tyler is a good day. Besides, I don't think Anna would get along with you, Elena or Stefan."

"You're going with Anna?" Bonnie asked. She tried to keep her voice even, but she failed.

"Yeah. I asked her right after Mrs. Potemkin said I could go."

"Oh." Bonnie said in a small voice. Heaviness filled her heart. She knew he was dating Anna but to hear him speak about her his first thought hurt. She quickly covered. "That's nice." She lied.

"Yeah, it is." Jeremy said. Silence hung in the air afterwards as neither person said anything. "I guess we'll see you there." Jeremy said finally breaking the quietness.

"Yeah, see you there." Bonnie said. She turned and tried her best not let him see her running away with tears streaming down her face.

XOXOXOXO

Oliver Steward strode through Club Oz to his office on the second floor. It was 2:00 PM in the afternoon and only a few witches were there at this time of the day. He opened the office door and found his son sitting there as expected.

"You wanted to see me, Father."

"Hello Tim," Oliver said warmly as me made his way to sit behind his oversize mahogany desk. "I did want to see you and I believe you know why. How are things coming with Miss Bennett?"

Tim squirmed uneasily in his chair. "Things are moving forward, perhaps a bit more slowly than I anticipated."

"You still don't have her trust?" Tim asked.

"No, not completely. Not yet."

"I'm confused, Son. I've never known you to be so slow to get something done. You do know how important your mission is, don't you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Father. I know what's at stake." Tim answered.

"You know we are on a time table? If it is not done by the next full moon, there won't get another chance for 1,000 years and neither of us will be around for that."

"I know that." Tim answered. He looked down and away from his father.

"Then why the delay?" Oliver asked. Tim didn't respond right away. "Son, talk to me. I want to help." Oliver persisted.

"Father, it's just that," Tim paused. "Bonnie won't live through this. Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

Oliver got up from his chair and walked around the desk to be on the same side as Tim. He pulled the other guest chair to the side so when he sat in it he was facing his son.

"This is difficult. I know." Oliver began. He placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "But you are doing what is necessary."

"But Bonnie doesn't even know the danger she is in. Maybe if we told her she-"

"She would willingly sacrifice herself for the betterment of witches everywhere?" Oliver finished that statement. "She is too young and too naïve to understand that level of responsibility. If her grandmother was still alive to guide her, maybe we wouldn't have to do this. But with Shelia out of the picture, it's our responsibility to pick up the torch. Bonnie is the only witch alive with the power to stop this thing. I told you that."

"But to send her unknowingly to her death?" Tim protested. "It seems cruel."

"I actually thought it was pretty humane." Oliver argued. "Think about it. She's 17. It would be cruel to ask as a 17 to perform a spell necessary to save witches every where, but one that would end her life. It takes a selflessness that few people have. She wouldn't be able to do it."

"But Father-"

"Tim, tell me now." Oliver cut him off. "Can you do this? I'll understand if you can't. There won't be any hard feelings or disappointment."

Tim was silent for a while as he contemplated his options. Finally he shook his head. "I'll do it. You've already made so many sacrifices to keep us all safe. You've never steered me wrong in the past. How can I say no now to the one thing you've asked me?"

"I'm asking a lot of you." Oliver said. "There is no shame if you can't do it."

"You're asking me to do less than you've done for me. I'll do it." Tim said resolutely.

The two men stood and share a quick embrace. "Thank you, my boy. I'm glad I can count on you." Oliver looked at his watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have some calls to make. The Millennial Full Moon is approaching soon and I have a lot to do to prepare."

"You bet, Father." Tim said. He walked towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Oliver walked to the other side of the desk and sad down. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number. They caller picked up.

"Richard. It's Oliver."

"What can I do you today?" The mayor answered.

"Just calling to check in. Everything is still a go on my side. Are we still looking good on your end?"

"Yes." Richard said. "This is the first time since I was a boy that I haven't been dreading the full moon."

"After this Millennial Moon, you'll never have to dread full moons again. And neither will your son."

"I only wish Tyler understood the bleak future I am saving him from." The mayor said. "I still have to figure out a good cover story to get him into the forest, but it won't be hard to come up with something."

"Children very rarely understand the sacrifices we parents make for them." Oliver lamented. "I just finished a conversation with my own son encouraging him to completely his part in our plan. He would never do it if he knew the real reasons I need him to bring the Millennial Witch to the forest. Sometimes it best to keep them in the dark."

"I couldn't agree more." The mayor said. "Knowledge is power and after the next full moon, no one will be as powerful as us."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was after 2:00 AM in the morning. Anna stood the roof on the Gilbert home preparing to slip into Jeremy's window. She mentally psyched herself up for what she had to do.

"This is all part of the plan." She told herself. "You can do it." Her mind flashed back to her conversation with Damon earlier that day.

-START FLASHBACK -

"We are fighting the tide, you know." Anna said to Damon. "We've both been around long enough to know true love when we see it. And Jeremy and Bonnie – that's the real deal."

"So what are you saying?" Damon asked. "You want to give up?"

"Isn't that the smart think to do? Get out with some sibilance of our pride left in tack?" Anna said.

"Quitting isn't my style." Damon retorted. "Besides, I told you I have a plan. Jeremy and Bonnie are like two magnets. When they are around each other they are naturally drawn together." Damon explained as he walked with Anna down the street.

"So we need to keep them apart?" Anna asked. "That's your plan?"

"No." Damon said shaking his head. "That would never work. They travel in the same circles and this town is much too small. Did you know if you super heat a magnet, it can lose it charge?"

"No. What does this have to do with anything?" Anna asked confused.

"We need to get Jeremy and Bonnie so mad at each other they lose their charge for one another."

"If that last fight didn't do it, what will?" Anna asked.

"That last fight laid the ground work. Now it's time to take it up a notch. How did Jeremy react when you attacked Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"He bit my head off." Anna said.

"Do you think he'll react the same if she attacks you?"

"Probably." Anna said.

"Now what about if she physically accosts you? Almost killing you?"

"He'd hate her."

"So that's what we got to do." Damon said. "We'll get her to attack you at the prom. But first I need you to prime the pump. Apologize to Jeremy for attacking Bonnie. Get his sympathy."

"OK, but what about you? This will get Jeremy to hate Bonnie, but it won't do anything for Bonnie hating Jeremy."

"I don't have to do that. Tyler Lockwood will handle that for me." Damon said. "You just do your part."

"OK." Anna said. She hated not knowing the full plan, but decided to go along with it anyway.

-END FLASHBACK-

Anna opened the window and climbed in.

"Jeremy!" She whispered and simultaneously shook him. "Wake up."

Jeremy awoke groggily. "Anna? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I knew you were mad at me. I wanted to apologize for the things I said about Bonnie earlier."

"Really?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Yeah." Anna paused and sat down on the bed. "Like you said earlier, I am a lot older than you. I've been around. I've seen girls like Bonnie before. They come off as sweet, but they really aren't. I don't want to see you hurt by falling for her. I don't want to be hurt again."

Jeremy sat up in bed. "What do you mean hurt again."

"A long time ago there was this guy, Jack. He and I had feelings for each other. Everything was going great and then Contessa came in the picture. She said she was his friend, but she really wanted him for herself. She pretended to be all sweet and innocent, but in truth she was anything but. She used her friendship to come between me and Jack. When he left me for her I was devastated. I could survive though knowing he was happy.

His happiness didn't last. Less then two months later Contessa left him for another man. She'd been cheating on him the whole time. She was playing him in case the man she really wanted didn't pick her, she could fall back on Jack. However, when her first choice came through, she left Jack without a second thought.

Jack was so distraught over the hurt and pain he killed himself. In his suicide note, he revealed that it wasn't just the hurt and pain Contessa caused him that drove him over the edge. It was the hurt and pain he caused me as well. He couldn't live with the guilt. I've never gotten over that."

Anna paused before continuing.

"You are the first person I've told this story too." She let the impact of that statement hang in the air.

"Look, I told you all of this because I know girls like Bonnie and Contessa. They like to keep their options open. That what she is doing with you and Tyler and Damon. Keeping her options open."

"Bonnie isn't like that." Jeremy said, although he had his doubts now.

"You think so? I bet she'd cheat on Tyler with you without giving it a second thought." Anna said. "But I don't want to talk about Bonnie. I want to talk about you and me. I haven't allowed myself to feel like this in over 100 years. Not since Jack. So Jeremy, if Bonnie is who you really want, tell me now. I don't want to get in any deeper with you just to get hurt in the end."

Jeremy heart was breaking. He thought he saw a tear roll down her eye. He pulled Anna into the bed with him. "Anna, you are the one I am with. You are the one I want."

"Really?"

"Why don't you let me show you?" He said as his mouth covered her's.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Tell me this isn't awesome?" Caroline said as she did a 360 turn in the spacious room Mrs. Lockwood supplied the girls to get ready.

The room was gorgeous. A large bay window dominated the west wall overlooking the grounds. The room had a modern décor that was elegant and classy.

"That bathroom is bigger than my entire bedroom." Caroline gushed. Mrs. Lockwood smiled. She obviously enjoyed hearing Caroline go on and on about her house.

"Before Richard and I added the last addition this was the master bedroom. Now it serves as the primary guest room. The attached bathroom has his and her's sinks. I had the maid put some extras toiletries in there so you ladies should be all set. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood," Bonnie said.

"Of course," Carol replied. She left the room and closed the door behind her with a polite, but cold smile on her face. What a sharp contrast to the warmness she exuded when speaking with Caroline.

Bonnie couldn't help but get the impression that Carol didn't like her very much. She wondered what she did to make Mrs. Lockwood cold towards her. 'It's probably because I am dating her son.' Bonnie thought to herself. 'Some mother's feel like no one is ever good enough for their little boy.'

"This is going to be the best night ever!" Caroline exclaimed snapping Bonnie from her thoughts. She went over to the vanity table and sat down to begin applying her makeup.

"It should be a good time!" Elena agreed. She set her garment bag on the bed and joined Caroline at the vanity. "A night to remember for sure!"

Bonnie joined them at the mirror. She looked the reflection. All three ladies were smiling. Simultaneously they broke into a fit of laughter. As it subsided, Bonnie said, "I don't know why we are laughing!"

"Do we need a reason?" Caroline asked.

"Do you think the boys are having as much fun as us?" Elena inquired.

"Somehow I doubt it!" Bonnie replied.

"I bet they are!" Caroline insisted. "Tonight is too perfect for them not to be having a great time."

Meanwhile, at the other wing of the mansion, Tyler led Stefan and Matt their room for getting ready.

"So, this is it." Tyler said plainly. He stood by the door, ready to exit. Matt walked through followed by Stefan. Matt placed his garment bag on the bed. The room wasn't as nice as the one given to the girls, but it was still a very nice room.

"If you guys are good, I am going to go to my room to get dressed." Tyler said.

"I thought the idea was that we were all supposed to be getting dressed here." Matt protested. He wasn't just talking about Tyler leaving. He was also referencing Stefan who had arrived at the mayor's mansion fully dressed in his tuxedo.

Stefan went for old school classic with his tuxedo. There was a white jacket and black pants and bowtie. He looked like he could be a member of the Rat Pack if handed him a cigarette and a drink.

"What the matter, Matt?" Tyler quipped. "You got some burning desire to see Stefan's balls or something?"

"You're an ass." Matt retorted.

"Why don't you go get ready?" Stefan interrupted playing the peace keeping role. "Matt and I will be fine here."

After Tyler left the room Stefan turned to Matt.

"So, how did Elena talk you into all of this?" Matt inquired. He walked into the bathroom with the garment bag to change. "You seem to like to do your own thing more often than not."

"I don't think Caroline gave any of us a choice in the matter." Stefan answered. "Your girlfriend is like a force of nature."

"Don't I know it!" Matt agreed. "You should have seen her getting everything ready for today. She planned everything. I bet she knows how many steps it is going to be from her room to the limo."

Stefan laughed. "Now that's what I call detailed oriented."

"Caroline's pretty neurotic, but she's great." Matt said. "I had a pretty hard time moving on after Elena I broke up. Caroline was just the kick in the pants I needed."

"She is a great girl." Stefan said. "They all are."

"Yeah, which is why I can't believe Bonnie is dating Tyler." Matt said.

"Maybe she see's something in him." Stefan offered.

Matt poked his head out of the bathroom. "What a fat wallet? There is nothing good about Tyler."

"He was your best friend for a while." Stefan challenged him. "You must have seen something good in him too."

"If I did, I opened my eyes the day I saw him making out with my mother." Tyler said. He emerged from the bathroom with a traditional black tux and white shirt. His bow tie and cumber bum were also black.

"You're friends with Bonnie, right?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, of course. Bonnie's awesome." Matt answered.

"Well like it or not, she's dating the guy now. Since she and Caroline are close, you'll probably be seeing a lot more of Tyler. Wouldn't it be easier for everyone's sake if you guys were friends again and got along?"

Matt looked at him dubiously.

"Hey, if you can get along with me and I am dating Elena, you should definitely be able to get along with Tyler." Stefan added.

"I'll try." Matt conceded. "But it's really for my own sanity. If I don't Caroline will be all over me about this."

"I see who where the pants in your relationship." Stefan joked.

Matt smiled. "You're one to talk. I know all Elena has to do is crook her finger and you'll come running."

"Oh really?" Stefan said with a smile.

"Yeah really. We should make a deal." Matt began. "From this moment on, we take charge of our relationships. We do what we want, when we want to and if the girls don't like it, tough!"

"Sounds great to me." Stefan agreed. He knew Matt was only joking. "We are men after all!"

"That's right!" Matt said. "To being men!" He said in his most macho voice as he held up his hand for a high five.

"To being men!" Stefan cheered, but before he could slap his hand Tyler opened up the door and rush through.

Dressed in his tux, Tyler went for the modern look. His jacket didn't have buttons and he wore a gold vest with a hound's-tooth pattern and regular tie instead of a cumber bum and bow tie.

"He guys," he began urgently. "Which of these colognes do you think Bonnie will like more?" He asked holding up two bottles.

Confusion played across Tyler's face as Matt and Stefan burst out laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What could be taken them so long?" Tyler asked.

He was in the rose garden with Stefan and Matt waiting for the girls to come down for pictures before they left for the prom. The boys weren't alone. The mayor and his wife were they along with Jenna and Alaric as well as Dr. Bennett. Sherriff Forbes stood off to the side talking to Damon.

"Be patient, Honey." Carol said. "I'm sure they'll be along soon. Meanwhile, why don't we get some pictures of you boys?" Carol motioned for the photographer to come.

The slender man can and arranged the boys for pictures. They took several photos, some serious, some funny. Stefan, Tyler and Matt clowned around and were the focus of attention. No one noticed the maid approaching She stood at the steps of the rose garden and cleared her throat. Every one turned to face her.

"Is there a problem, Rosa?" Carol asked.

"No ma'am. I am here to present Miss Caroline Forbes!" Rose proudly declared.

With that announcement Caroline strode down the stairs. She looked wonderful. Her blond hair was wavy with big curls and swept elegantly to one side. Her dress was a premiere silk georgette antique white gown draped and embroidered with silver beading. Her bright smile beamed as she made her way into the garden.

"Wow!" Matt said meeting her at the end of the stair. "You look amazing!" He bent down to kiss her and Caroline moved to avoid him.

"No kisses until after we take the pictures!" she declared.

"Caroline!" Sherriff Forbes said. She moved in to hug her daughter. "You are so beautiful."

"Thanks Mom."

"Had I know how wonderful you look in the dress I wouldn't have thought twice about getting it for you."

"Caroline you really do look lovely." Carol said. She looked back at the stairs. "Where are the others?"

"We are making our entrances exactly 3 ½ minutes apart. That way each of us will have time in the spot light."

"I see." Carol said with a smile on her face.

Matt turned to Stefan. "Told you she plans everything," he said as both men smiled.

"Come on, Matt." Caroline said dragging him over to the red roses. "Let's take some pictures." The photographer arranged them and began to shoot the picture. The sheriff also pulled a camera out of her pocket and took her own photos. They snapped a couple of pictures and then the maid reappear.

"Oh, it's time for Elena!" Caroline said excitedly. She wave at the maid to signal her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Miss Elena Gilbert!" Rose announced.

Elena began to make her way down the stairs. She was elegance personified. Elena stuck to the tried-and-true on this one: her signature tousled curls paired with a gorgeous long black dress with the full skirt and strapless beaded top.

Much like Matt, Stefan met her at the base of the stairs. "Wow. You look-" He stopped at a loss for words. "Just wow!"

"Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore." Elena said taking his arm. "You look pretty hot yourself."

"Elena, your parents must be smiling down form heaven." Jenna said hugging her niece. "And that necklace goes perfect with that dress." Jenna reference the diamond necklace that belonged to her sister, Elena's mother. "You mother wore it when she married your father."

"Thank you, Aunt Jenna." Elena said bringing her hand to the necklace. "It's means a lot to me."

"Hey, no tears!" Alaric said to both Jenna and Elena. "At least not until after you've taken pictures."

The photographer led Elena and Stefan to the red rose bush and began to take pictures. Like the sheriff before her, Jenna took out her own camera and began to take picture as well.

"I am afraid I am off my parental guardian game." Damon announced walking up behind the photographer. "I don't have a camera of my own to capture to magic of this special night."

Elena's smile fell from her face for just a second. She was determined not to let Damon ruin her prom night.

"Don't worry, Damon." Carol said. "We'll be sharing all of the pictures our photographer takes.

"Oh goodie." Damon said. "I'd hate for my brother to forget even one moment of tonight."

The photographer and Jenna snapped a few more shots and got a couple more with Matt and Caroline in the photos. Suddenly Caroline jumped from her pose and said, "Come on. It's time for Bonnie to come down!"

As if on cue, the maid appeared to make her last announcement.

"Last, but certainly not least as you will soon see, I present to you Miss Bonnie Bennett!" Rosa said.

"Finally." Tyler muttered.

The maid ascended the steps away from the garden and the crowd waited. Bonnie didn't come.

"What's the hold up?" Tyler asked Caroline.

"I don't know. We are all dressed and ready when we came down from the room." She answered.

"There she is." Elena said as she pointed her fingers.

Bonnie swept done the stairs with a flourish. She was dressed in a glittering strapless gold metallic gown with an elegant train. The coloring complimented her skin tone perfectly. She wore her pulled back and accented the outfit with dazzlingly hoop earrings.

Tyler met her at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand.

"Can you check my pulse?" He whispered in her ear.

"Why, is your heart beating really fast again?" Bonnie said with concern in her voice.

"No, I think my heart stop because you are heart-stoppingly beautiful." Tyler announced.

"Baby girl!" Dr. Bennett said walking up to them. "You look incredible. I can't believe it!"

"Thank you, Daddy." Bonnie said giving her father a hug.

"You really do look wonderful." Mayor Lockwood said. He gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, so beautiful, like your mother." Carol said. She could see Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise.

"You knew my mother?" she asked.

"Yes, a long time ago." Carol said. "It's a long story."

"This sounds like a story for another day." Tyler interrupted. He took Bonnie by the hand. "Alright, amateurs move out of the way. It's time for the professionals to get their pictures taken." He led Bonnie to the spot by the roses.

"What are you doing, Carol?" the mayor asked quietly enough that no one else heard the question. "Why would you bring up your past with the girl's mother?"

Carol took a swig of the drink she was holding. The real reason was that she disliked Bonnie and wanted her thinking about her mom all night instead of having a good time. Could she tell her husband that?

"I was just doing my part in trying to bond with the girl." Carol lied. "If she is so integral to your campaign I want to have another reason to be on our side. My connection to her mother might do that."

"Or it might not. She could hate her mom for leaving for all we know." Richard angrily whispered. "Do me a favor? Leave the panning and thinking to me. "

The group spent the next 30 minutes taking every picture imaginable.

"Are we done yet?" Tyler whined. "I don't think I'll be able to smile for week."

"Not so and I'll prove it." The mayor said. "Look at Bonnie." Tyler did and he broke out in a smile and everyone laughed.

"If you think this is bad, wait to you get married." Jenna commented.

"Which won't be for a very long time. Right Tyler?" Dr. Bennett said. Everyone laughed again.

"The limo is here." Rosa announced from the steps.

"Alright everyone! Let's rock and roll!" Caroline said.

"Ok, we are just going to have dinner and then we'll see you kids there." Carol said.

The teens froze.

"You're kidding me right?" Tyler said.

"No dear. Your father and I are chaperoning the prom." said Carol.

"And I'll be there with Alaric." Jenna announced.

"I'll be there too." Damon said with a mischievous smile. His eyes lingered on Bonnie and she felt flushed.

"Well I won't. I have to be at the hospital tonight." Dr. Bennett informed the group.

"I have to work also." Sheriff Forbes said.

"Don't worry, kids." They mayor said. "Well give you plenty of privacy and let you enjoy your prom. Now let's get these goodbyes over with so you can get going."

The teens each went to hug their respective parents. Stefan and Matt hung in the background. Matt's mother wasn't there and Stefan didn't want to hug Damon.

"You know there is a veritable feast inside that house. Why don't we have dinner here before going?" The mayor asked the adults.

"Sounds wonderful." Tom said.

Elizabeth checked her watch. "I have time. Thanks, Richard."

"I'm in." Damon said.

"Alaric, Jenna?" the mayor prompted.

"No can do for us." Jenna answered. "We've got to go pick up Jeremy and his date and get them to prom."

That announcement was like a stab to the heart for Bonnie. She was trying very hard not to think about Jeremy being at the prom with Anna.

"As a matter of fact, we'd better get going." Jenna said looking at her watch. "Looks like we're walking out with you guys."

With that, the group headed out to prom.

XOXOXOXOXO

Dinner was concluding and the caterers were taking down the buffet stations. So far, it had been a wonderful night. They all sat together at the same table for dinner and had a blast. Even Matt and Tyler seemed to be healing old wounds and rebuilding their broken friendship.

"OK, come on guys. It's time to get moving." Caroline said.

"Move to where? We are already at the prom." Matt questioned.

"We have to get our picture taken at the office picture booth."

"Caroline, we already took a bazillion pictures." Tyler protested. "We don't need any more."

"None of those pictures have the official back drop." Caroline explained. "Now let's get going. The line is already getting long."

"I want to check my make up first." Elena said.

"Good idea." Caroline agreed. "OK you boys go get in line and we'll go to the bathroom to freshen up."

"Caroline." Matt began.

"No complaints! Just move. I want us to take pictures before we get all sweaty from dancing." Caroline said.

"Those of us that do dance." Bonnie added and it got her tickled from Tyler. She laughed and scooted away from him. "Come on girls."

They all left the table. When the girls got into the hall on the way to the bathroom Bonnie had a revelation. "Oh shoot. I left my clutch in the limo. It has my make up in it. I'll have to go get it."

"You want us to come with you?" Elena offered.

"No, you girls just go ahead. My compact is in there with a mirror. I'll fix my make up in the limo and meet you guys in line for the pictures."

"Ok. See you soon." Caroline said. And with that they went opposite directions down the hall. Bonnie got outside and began to walk to where the limo was parked. She was half way there when she noticed a familiar person hanging in the lot.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie said as she approached him.

Jeremy turned around to face Bonnie and stopped dead in his tracks. Words failed him. Bonnie was stunning. She appeared picturesque with the moon behind her as she approached him in the parking lot. He couldn't tell if she was real or if his imagination had got the better of him she was the essence of beauty come to life.

"Bonnie. You look incredible." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." Bonnie said beaming at his compliment. "You are rocking that suit." Bonnie told him.

She wasn't lying. Jeremy looked striking. His hair was slicked back showcasing his handsome face. The suit and tie were classic black and white.

"I wasn't too sure about this suit." Tyler admitted. "Because I went so late I had to get what Desmond's had left in stock. They were out of tuxes so I ended up with this."

"You look like Chuck Bass from Gossip Girl." Bonnie said.

"I don't watch that show. Is that a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing." Bonnie assured him. There was a silence where neither of them spoke, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"What are you doing out here?" Bonnie asked.

"I am waiting for Anna." Jeremy explained. "She went to get something to eat."

"You don't mean-" Bonnie began with horror in her voice.

"No!" Jeremy said shaking his head. "No, she has a stash from the blood center. She went to eat it and will be right back. What about you? Why are you out here?"

"I left my purse in the car. I was just going to get it." Bonnie explained.

"I'll walk with you." Jeremy said and they began to walk to the limo. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Bonnie said.

"I was reading this New Orleans cook book the other day and I was wondering. Have you ever had jambalaya?"

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie asked. "Grams' jambalaya is almost as good as her gumbo. And I am not even going to ask why you were reading a book on New Orleans cooking."

"I was going to try to make a meal for you in return for the gumbo." Jeremy explained. "Tell me, how did your grams learn all those recipes?"

"Her father's family was from New Orleans." Bonnie explained. "When she would go down for visits she leaned how to cook all of those Cajun dishes. She even owned a restaurant down in New Orleans before the hurricane. Then it was destroyed and after that she decided to pack up and move back home to Mystic Falls."

"Do you know how to make all of that Cajun food too?" Jeremy asked.

"Not all, but a bunch. Grams taught me. She said I was a natural. Maybe I'll make you some jambalaya sometime."

"I'd like that." Jeremy said. They reached the limo and tried to open the door. It was locked and the driver wasn't there.

"He probably just went for a cigarette break or something. I'll wait here for him." Bonnie said.

"I'll stay with you." Jeremy said. "I mean, I wouldn't feel right leaving you all alone in this parking lot."

"Considering what I can do, are you really that worried?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"I actually don't know what you can do." Jeremy said. "I haven't really seen you use your powers. And from what I read in Elena's journey all you did was float some feathers."

"Trust me; I can do a lot more."

"Like what?" Jeremy asked.

"The easiest thing is starting fires with my mind." Bonnie explained.

"Really?" Jeremy asked in disbelief. "That'd be pretty cool to see. Maybe you could show me some time."

"Umm, sure." Bonnie said tentatively. She noticed his tie was a bit crooked. "Come here. Let me fix your tie." she said.

He walked over to her. The instant they touched that strange electric feeling was back. It was so strong this time it caused Bonnie to jump.

"There it is again." Bonnie said her voice barely a whisper.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"This feeling I get whenever I touch you. It's the strangest sensation." Bonnie said. She brought her hands to his face. "I can't describe it, but I like it."

"It's like you can feel little bombs going off on the surface of your skin." Jeremy offered. "I feel it too." He managed to say before his brought his mouth crashing down on her's.

The kiss was epic. He backed her up against the limo as his mouth hungrily sucked at her's.

"God I've missed you." He said into her mouth, refusing to break their kiss. His hands roamed her body until they found her butt and squeezed.

"Never stop." she moaned. "I want to stay this way forever."

"I can feel you everywhere!" He said breathlessly.

"Me too." She agreed kissing his neck. "Being apart was heart breaking."

Heart's breaking. The phrasing brought thoughts of Anna to Jeremy's mind. He was going to have to break her heart to be with Bonnie. He hated himself at just the thought of that. He was turning out to be just like Jack. He had to ask himself is Bonnie just like Contessa?

Jeremy pulled away from Bonnie, breaking their physical contact.

"I can't." he told her breathlessly and stepped back from her. "We can't."

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked confused.

"We didn't come here together." Jeremy said plainly.

"You're right." Bonnie agreed. She ran her hands over her forehead as if to clear her thoughts. "We both came here with other people. I just got so caught up in being with you I forgot for a second. But you're right. We are not being fair to Tyler or Anna. Let's just finish out this night and then end things with them first so we can start off on the right foot. It will suck in the short term, but is the best thing long term."

"I'm not ending things with Anna." Jeremy said quietly.

She looked at him confused. "Why not? Don't you want to me with me?"

"I can't do that to her. Not after-" Jeremy explained.

"After what?" Bonnie asked. She reached out and caught his hand. At their physical contact her psychic powers kicked in and she got the image of him and Anna having sex. She dropped his hand immediately as if it were on fire.

"Oh God!" Bonnie cried brining her hands to cover her mouth. Her voice cracked when spoke. "You slept with Anna."

Jeremy's eyes widen in surprise at her words. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter." Bonnie said. "Tell me is it true?"

"Yes." Jeremy said. "Now you see why I can't be with you."

"No." Bonnie said shaking her head in disbelief. This was a new kind of pain she was feeling. She wondered if this was the sensation vampires felt when a wooden stake was driven through their hearts. She was fighting back tears with all of her strength. "How could you do that? And with her!"

"What did you expect me to do, just sit around and wait fro you?" Jeremy asked as his temper rose. Was she really judging him right now? "That's a pretty hypocritical coming from you considering what you've done with Damon and you BOYFRIEND Tyler! Jeremy exploded. He would regret being so harsh, but guilt and anger were fueling his emotions.

"For the last time I didn't do anything with Damon or Tyler!" Bonnie screamed.

"Why don't you tell that to someone who believes your lies." Jeremy said.

"You know what?" Bonnie spat angrily. "Screw you _and_ your precious Anna! Just get the hell away from me!" Bonnie turned her back to him. His words hurt, but she would be damned before she'd let him see her cry! She heard Jeremy walk away from the limo.

Unbeknownst to either Bonnie or Jeremy, they were being watched from afar. In the attendant booth not far from the limo two vampires feasted on the body of the attendant.

"That little bitch!" Anna yelled. She reached for the door handle.

"Whoa!" Damon said grabbing her hand. He shoved the body of the dead attendant out of the way and stood to block the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think!" Anna yelled.

"No way." Damon said. "You confronting Bonnie now is not part of the plan. Besides, that could not have gone any more perfectly. What did you tell Jeremy to get him to doubt Bonnie anyway?"

"I made up some story about a past lover dumping me for the some slut and then killing himself. I played into the doubts Jeremy already had about the witch." Anna said.

"Well done." Damon congratulated her. "You are becoming a regular little manipulator."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Follow the plan." Damon instructed. "Get back to the prom with your date. I'll make sure Bonnie is all alone at 11:30 and then you can confront her. I'll make sure Jeremy is there to see it and that Bonnie doesn't really kill you."

"I'm taking a big risk." Anna said. "This had better work."

"It will!" Damon assured her. Anna moved towards the door. "Before you go, don't you think you should take care of this body?" Damon asked referencing the dead parking lot attendant. "Why'd you kill him anyway?"

"I was hungry." Anna said simply. She hoisted the body up.

"Good enough reason for me." Damon replied. He opened the door and with blinding speed Anna left out carrying the body.

Back at the limo the driver had returned and let Bonnie in to get her purse. She took out tissues to wipe her tears. She looked in the mirror. Her make up need to be seriously fixed now.

"Screw you, Jeremy." She said as she began to work on her make up. After a few minutes the door opened and Tyler stood was on the other side.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you. I thought maybe you ditched me."

"Oh no!" Bonnie said. "I've been here the whole time."

He got in the limo and shut the door. Tyler looked at her and then the tissues on the seat next to her. "Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"It's silly really." Bonnie said trying to dismiss it. He took her hands in his to stop her from fixing her make up and look at him.

"Please Bonnie. Tell me."

"I uh, I stubbed my toe walking out here on a rock." Bonnie lied. "It hurt. A lot. So much so that a tear came down my face streaking my make up. Then I started crying more when I realized I ruined my make up." She looked at Tyler and he was smiling. "I told you it was silly!"

He shook his head. "Look at me. You are the most beautiful girl here – streaked make up or not." She smiled as he scooted closer to her. "Now, before you get all they way done-"He didn't finish the statement as he pulled Bonnie into a kiss. He broke the kiss and gave her a satisfied look. "Now you can finish your make up."

Bonnie chuckled and started to reapply her lip gloss. She thought about Tyler's kiss. It was a good kiss. A damn good kiss. Only problem was that it wasn't Jeremy's.

Tyler reached into his jacket and pulled out a flask. He unscrewed it and took a long swig.

"Are you drinking?" Bonnie asked surprised. She was putting her make up back in her purse.

"Yeah! It's the prom and I intend to have a good time."

"Then put the booze away." Bonnie ordered. "You're an ass when you drink. You are much more sweet and lovable sober."

"Really?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "For me?" she said sweetly.

"Fine. For you." Tyler relented. He put the flask on the seat.

"Thank you." Bonnie said. She opened the door and got out of the limo. Tyler quickly slipped the flask back into his pocket.

"Let's go party!" Tyler yelled loudly.

"Let's go!" Bonnie enthusiastically agreed. As they walked in, she wondered what Jeremy was doing at that moment.

'No!' She thought to herself. 'Forget Jeremy!'

Tyler took Bonnie's hand. He noticed she seemed a bit distracted. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Bonnie said forcing a smile. Her heart was still heavy with thoughts of Jeremy. 'I gotta get him out of my head!' Bonnie thought to herself. She turned to Tyler.

"Did I tell you how hot you look in the tux?"

"I had to bring my A game to keep up with you." Tyler said.

"I'm curious. If you look this good in a tux, I wonder how good you look out of it." Bonnie said. She was going to throw herself fully into her relationship with Tyler. That had to get Jeremy out of her system.

Tyler grinned ear to ear. Bonnie was coming on strong and he loved it. "There is a real easy way to find out." He told her.

"Tonight may be the night to solve this mystery." Bonnie said. Tyler put his arm around Bonnie's waist and pulled her close. She put returned the gestured and leaned into him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Can you believe Dee Dee Berber won Prom Queen? I am so happy for her." Caroline asked Elena. They had both just gotten back to the table after an extended session on the dance floor with their respective guys. Stefan and Matt went to get beverages while the girls rested their feet.

"It's great." Elena agreed. "Maybe next year it will be you up there."

"Or you." Caroline said. "You would make a wonderful prom queen, right Stefan?" Caroline said as he approached the table with Matt. They both had their hands full.

"I didn't hear the question," Stefan began, "but I know that the correct reply is right Caroline."

"We were just talking about being who will be prom queen next year." Elena explained.

"I think Elena will be a sure win." Caroline said.

"And I think Caroline has as good as a chance as I do." Elena countered.

"Get real, losers." Tyler said and he retuned the table from the dance floor with Bonnie in tow. He sat in a chair next to Caroline and pulled Bonnie to sit in his lap. "Next year you two will be behind Bonnie with the rest of the losers for prom queen."

"Don't pay him any mind." Bonnie said to the girls. "He is just over compensating after being embarrassed on the dance floor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler asked. He squeezed her tightly around her waist. "I thought I did pretty well out there."

Bonnie leaned back into on his chest. "I don't doubt you did your best." Bonnie said with a small smile.

"Hey!" Tyler objected. "At least I am going out there!"

"Yes, you are and I am having a great time. Thank you." Bonnie agreed. She turned and gave him a peck on the lips. When she did her hand rested on his jacket and she felt the flask. She reached in his coat and took it out.

"I thought you weren't bringing this in?" Bonnie said holding up the flask.

"Are you crazy?" Tyler almost yelled. He snatched the flask from her. "Put that away before you get us busted!"

"We can't get busted for anything since we aren't drinking." Bonnie said. "That is all you."

"I just wanted to have a good time." Tyler said.

"You don't need to drink for that." Bonnie countered.

"Oh calm down, Bonnie." Caroline said. "It's just a drink."

"Caroline, I don't think we should get involved in this conversation." Matt said.

"They are having this conversation in front of everyone so it is fair game." Caroline said. She turned to face Bonnie and Tyler. "You two need to just let this go. We all drink. It's no big deal."

Bonnie turned to Tyler. "I do think it's a big deal. I think it's an even bigger deal that you agreed to leave the flask in the limo and brought it in anyway."

"I'm sorry." Tyler said. Bonnie looked at him as though she didn't believe him. "No, really I am sorry." Tyler said sincerely. "Do you forgive me?" Tyler asked with a tender voice and sexy smile.

Damn his smile.

"Yeah, I forgive you." Bonnie relented. "But don't make a habit out of this."

"I'll do you one better." Tyler said. "I'll go to the men's room and pour out the rest right not." Bonnie stood to let Tyler up. "I'll be right back." Tyler said as he exited.

"We need more punch." Caroline announced holding out her cup.

"We just got you punch." Matt objected.

"I think that is her way of getting rid of us so they can have girl talk." Stefan explained.

"She's subtle like that." Matt said taking the cup.

"We'll be back." Stefan said as they left the table.

As soon as they were gone Caroline started in.

"What are you doing, Bonnie? Why would you attack Tyler like that in front of everyone?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. "I think the bigger question is why are you butting my relationship?"

"If I didn't but in you would ruin your relationship." Caroline countered. "Guys like Tyler need to have their ego stroked, not be treated like little kids."

"Caroline, listen to me." Bonnie said seriously. "We are all having a great time tonight and I don't want that to change. That means I don't want Tyler drinking. He is a completely different person when he drinks. Besides, he lied to me."

"Hey, why don't we just let this go?" Elena said. "Tyler agreed no to drink and everything is cool."

"Fine, but Bonnie you better ease up or you will ruin your chance with Tyler." Caroline said.

"Duly noted." Bonnie said completely dismissing Caroline.

Before they could finish the DJ came on the loud speaker. "Alright ladies! This one has been requested for you. Let's see you all out on the dance floor breaking it down." He announced. The music started to play. It was "California Gurls" by Katy Perry.

"I LOVE this song!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I think that means we gotta rock out to it!" Bonnie said.

"Let's do it girls!" Elena cried leading the day onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile Tyler was entering the men's bathroom preparing to pour out his booze. He waited until the room was empty and then pulled out his flask.

"What do you have there?" Damon asked appearing from nowhere.

"Geeze!" Tyler exclaimed. "Where'd you come from?"

"Don't worry about that." Damon said. "Worry more about that fact that I, a chaperone, just caught you a student with alcohol. You could get kicked all of all the sports teams because of this."

"Shit." Tyler said. "I was just getting ready to pour it out." Tyler explained. "I know that sounds like a lame excuse but I was. It's the truth."

"Relax Tyler." Damon said. "I believe you." He took the flask from Tyler and gulped a swig. "It's a shame to waste good booze though."

"I know." Tyler said surprised at his actions. "But Bonnie insisted that I don't drink tonight."

"Kill joy." Damon said. He shook the flask. "This thing is practically full."

"If it keeps her happy, it's worth it." Tyler said. "I mean, did you see that way she looks in that dress?"

"Yeah, she's gorgeous." Damon agreed.

"And I got a shot tonight so I am not trying to ruin it." Tyler said.

Damon sneered inwardly at Tyler's comment. He turned handed the flask back to him. "Before you dump it out, do me one favor."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Drink it all." Damon said starring right into his eyes to compel him. There was a strange glint in Tyler's eyes as if he resisted. Damon applied more pressure. "Drink it all." He repeated.

Finally Tyler complied. He rose the flask to his lips and drunk all of the alcohol without stopping.

"That's a good boy." Damon said petting him on top of his head. "Now follow me. I slipped a pill in that drink which is going to knock you out pretty quickly. Between the drugs and the alcohol poisoning, you are going to have a rough morning."

Damon led Tyler into one of the back storage rooms. It was pretty empty. He had him lay down on the table and waited for him to pass out. He glanced at the clock. In 10 minutes it'd be show time.

Back in the ball room the girls were returning from the dance floor. They joined Matt and Stefan at the table.

"You girls seem to have fun out there." Matt said giving Caroline the glass of punch he'd gotten for her.

"It's nice to dance without you boys getting in the way." Bonnie joked.

"You're just saying that because your boyfriend has two left feet." Matt said. "The rest of us aren't so bad."

"Speaking of Tyler, where is he?" Caroline asked. "He should be back by now."

"He probably just got stopped talking to someone he knows." Bonnie surmised. The next song came on. It was Mariah Carey's version of "I Wan To Know What Love Is".

"Dance with me." Caroline said to Matt. She didn't wait for him to answer before dragging him to the dance floor.

"You want to go out there?" Stefan asked Elena. Elena looked around the room. She was looking for Tyler since she didn't want to leave Bonnie all alone.

"Maybe the next one." She said.

"No, go." Bonnie ordered. "I know what you are doing Elena, but I will be fine. I am sure Tyler will be back soon. Go. Have fun."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"I insist." Bonnie stated. With that, Elena and Stefan made their way to the dance floor.

Bonnie wasn't alone for a minute before Damon showed up.

"We need to talk," he announced.

"Go away, Damon." Bonnie said trying to ignore him.

"Fine. I just thought you may want to know that your boyfriend is passed out drunk." Damon said. He stood to leave and Bonnie stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean?" she asked,

"Exactly what I said. I went to the bathroom and found your boyfriend drunk off his ass in a stall. He was trying to get rid of some booze and decided the best way to do it was to drink it all. Idiot."

"Oh no." Bonnie said. "Where is he now?"

"I moved him to a storage room where no one would see him."

"Show me?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Damon said. He stood up and led the way out of the room.

When they entered the hall away from the loud music Damon stopped.

"I want to get credit for my good deed before continuing."

"What good deed?" Bonnie asked.

"Saving Tyler's ass." Damon informed her. "When I found him I could have told a teacher which would have gotten him suspended and kicked off all of the sports teams. His parents are here. I could have gotten them and gotten him is serious trouble with the good mayor. I didn't though. I came and got you. So I want you to acknowledge that I am doing the right thing."

Bonnie considered his words and then spoke,

"You're right Damon; you could have done a lot of different things." She agreed. "Thank you for choosing to get me. It was very nice of you considering where we left things."

"I do want to be your friend Bonnie and you know why. If earning your trust is they first step then I am trying."

Bonnie was taken back by his statements. "Damon I want to be honest. I appreciate what are doing for Tyler, but _he_ is my boyfriend. I don't want to lead you on."

"Tyler is a distraction." Damon told her. He ran his hand down her face and she back up from the gesture.

"Don't." She warned him. He put his hands up to appear non-threatening.

"Soon you'll be ready to deal with your feeling for me." Damon said. "Until them, I'll do what I have to do to earn your trust."

"Let's start by showing me where Tyler is." Bonnie said.

"Right this way." Damon replied. He took her to the storage room with Tyler in it. She went to his side. He looked too still.

"Is he OK?" She asked.

"He's fine; just really drunk."

"I gotta get him out of here." She said.

"Let me help you." Damon said moving to Tyler's other side.

"We can't just carry him out the front door." Bonnie said. "We'll never make it before getting busted by someone else."

"The door right next to this room leads to the loading dock. That room a exit that leads to the outside of the building. I will go have the limo driver go to the back of the building then come help you get Tyler out of that door."

"Ok, perfect." Bonnie said. As Damon moved to leave the room Bonnie called out his name.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Thank you." Bonnie said. From the look she gave him he knew she meant it sincerely.

Damon nodded. "I am doing this for you." With that Damon left the room.

Bonnie looked down at Tyler. "You on the other hand couldn't stop yourself from getting drunk." She placed her hand on his chest. A new sensation coursed through her body causing her to rip her hand away from him. It wasn't the cold, dead sensation she got when she touched a vampire. It also wasn't the tingly electric feeling she got when she touched Jeremy. This was something new. It felt primal and animalistic.

"What has that?" Bonnie whispered to herself. She slowly put her hand back on Tyler's chest. Nothing. She felt nothing at all this time. "That is too weird." Bonnie said to herself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of being insane." Anna said. She had seen Damon and Bonnie leave the room and knew it was time. She told Jeremy she was going to the bathroom and followed them out. She waited for Damon to leave the room as her signal. When he did she silently entered. Bonnie was engrossed with Tyler that she hadn't see the vampire enter the room.

"What are you doing her?" Bonnie sneered. She didn't have any patience for dealing with this girl. Not right now.

"I think we need to have a conversation." Anna said.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about." Bonnie said.

"I think we do. Jeremy told me that you came on to him tonight." Anna lied. "Only to be rejected. What's it going to take for you to stay away from my guy?"

"Your guy?" Bonnie echoed. "That's almost laughable. Now why don't you run along and play? I really have nothing to say to you."

"Fine. Then just listen." Anna said. "I am tired of you always trying to come between me and Jeremy. Try again and it will be the last thing you do."

"That sounds like a threat, Anna." Bonnie said. "You know what I can do. You don't want to threaten me."

"I am not afraid of you, witch!" Anna yelled. She charged Bonnie. With but a thought and a hand gesture Bonnie flung Anna across the room before she even touched her.

"Don't test me vampire." Bonnie said. "Next time I won't be so gentle."

"What's going on here!" Jeremy asked bursting into the room. Damon was right behind him. A few moments ago Damon found him and told him Anna and Bonnie were fighting over him in a storage room. He came to break up the fight.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"Calm Bonnie done." Damon whispered in his ear. "In her current state there is no telling what she may do. I will check on Anna."

Jeremy nodded. He approached Bonnie. "I think the better question is what are you doing? Fighting Anna won't make things better between us."

"Tell that to your girlfriend!" Bonnie said. "She started this whole mess."

Meanwhile Damon helped Anna to her feet.

"Is the plan working?" She asked.

"Yeah, but the magnets still have some pull on each other. We need to get them even hotter so they loose their charge completely." Damon said.

"How do we do that?" Anna asked.

"I'll show you. Come on." Damon said. He led her over to close to Tyler and they watched Jeremy and Bonnie argue.

"That isn't cool, Bonnie."

"Don't put all of this on me. She attacked me!" Bonnie yelled.

"It's kind of hard to believe when I come in and she is sprawled on the floor and not a hair is out of place on you."

"Well, who ever started it, it's over now." Jeremy told Bonnie.

"Fine." Bonnie said annoyed. "Whatever. Just go. I don't want to see you and I for damn sure don't want to see her."

"Come on, Jeremy." Anna called out. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to be around when the fates drop"

"Oh shut up!" Bonnie yelled. At that moment Damon took three sodium metal capsules from his pocket and smashed them into Anna's back. Sodium mental in its pure form is combustible when exposed to air. Anna immediately caught fire.

Damon abruptly backed away from the burning vampire.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy yelled.

"I didn't do this!" Bonnie screamed just as shocked as he was.

Anna cried out in agony and flailed about trying to put the fire out. Most of her body was consumed.

"Anna!" Jeremy said as he reached for her. Damon stopped him.

"It's too late!" Damon cried. "She can't be saved now. You touch her and you'll catch fire too."

Still thrashing around, Anna almost fell atop of the unconscious Tyler.

"No!" Bonnie called and used her powers to fling her across the room. She landed on a stack of boxes that immediately caught fire. Smoke began to billow from the even larger fire and fill the room.

"Anna!" Jeremy called. It was too late. She was dead. The smoke caused the alarms to sound. They could hear panicked prom guests scurrying around the building.

"We gotta get out of here!" Damon yelled.

"I'm not leaving Tyler!" Bonnie said.

"I got him!" Damon said. He hoisted the unconscious youth over his should and led the way out of the room. He spied their group of friends by the limo and led them over there. They opened the doors and placed the unconscious Tyler inside.

"Jeremy!" Elena called out approaching her brother. "Thank God!" Jenna and Alaric are looking all over for you. Caroline and Matt are helping."

"I'll call them then them and let them know you are OK." Stefan said.

Jeremy didn't speak. He just pulled Elena into a bear hug and wept bitterly.

"Jeremy!" Elena said hugging her brother. "What's wrong! What happened?"

"She's dead, Elena." Jeremy managed before he broke down in sobs.

Elena turned to Bonnie who was also crying. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie managed between her own cries. "I honestly don't know." Damon took this opportunity to gather Bonnie in his arms and let her cry. They watched smoke billow up from the building and could hear sirens growing louder in the distance.

XOXOXOXO

Across the town of Mystic Falls Pearl looked up from the body she was feasting on and howled in agony.

END CHAPTER

So there is chapter 8! What did you think? There are only two more chapters to go, but I am thinking about making this into a series of stories. Let me know your thoughts on that.

Anna is dead and Damon did it! He is determined to do whatever it takes to win Bonnie and he plays dirty. We also saw that Tim thinks he is doing the right thing with his father, but dear old Dad isn't being completely honest. Somehow Oliver is connected with the mayor and it involves the next full moon.

For those of you who are curious, each of the prom dresses were inspired by different celebrities. I can't post links but in are curious inbox me.

Caroline's dress is supposed to be Kate Beckinsale at the 63rd Annual Cannes Film Festival.

Elena's dress is supposed to be Jennifer Love Hewitt's at the 2007 Primetime Emmy's.

Bonnie's dress is supposed to be Beyonce's at the 2006 Grammy's.

**Next chapter we see Oliver & the Mayor make their big move and Pearl comes into the picture. Jeremy deals with the aftermath of Anna's death. Somehow, Bonnie is in the middle of all of this action. I hope to have chapter 9 out shortly. Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - Hello everyone! I am so glad to get another chapter out there for your reading enjoyment. This chapter was delayed because I spent 9 days in Mexico for two of my good friends' destination wedding. It was glorious!

This chapter is kind of the build up for chapter 10 when a lot of things will happen. I originally wanted to end this story in chapter 10, but I am not sure if that will happen. There may need to be a chapter 11 as well.

As always please read and review!

Chapter 9

"Damon!" Carol Lockwood called out as she approached the limo. She was frantic. The Civic Center was burning to the ground before her eyes and no one could recall seeing Tyler in at least a ½ hour. Damon was another chaperone at the prom and a member of the Founder's Council. Carol trusted him. Perhaps he'd seen something or would be able to help.

Damon turned to see Carol hastily making his way to her. A sneer came across handsome his face. Bonnie was in his arms trying to pull herself together after seeing Anna roasted alive. The last thing he wanted to do was disengage from her.

"I gotta deal with this." Damon said to Bonnie. If she heard him, she didn't acknowledge it. She made no attempt to leave his embrace.

"Here. I'll take her." Alaric Saltzman said. He had recently arrived at the limo with Jenna. They were searching for Jeremy when Stefan called and informed them that Jeremy, along with Tyler, Bonnie and Damon we re safe and at the limo. Ric gathered Bonnie in his arms and continued to comfort her. "It's alright, Bonnie." he said. "You're safe now."

Damon made his way across the crowded parking lot and intercepted Carol before she could get to the limo.

"Damon!" she cried emphatically. "Have you seen Tyler? I can't find him anywhere!"

"Yes, I have." Damon said taking Carol by the arms. "He's safe," he assured her. Before he could continue, the mayor joined them.

"Richard, I am glad you are here." Damon said. "I was just explaining to Carol that Tyler is safe. He is in the limo passed out."

"Passed out? What the hell happened?" Richard demanded.

"He was attacked." Damon said. He paused before continuing. "By a vampire."

"Those sons of bithes are going to pay for this!" Richard said angrily.

"How did this happen?" Carol wanted to know.

"I don't know all of the details." Damon lied. "I found him in the bathroom passed out. At first I thought he was drunk. I was going to go get you but when I left the bathroom I saw someone else go in. I went back in and Tyler was gone. I checked around the only place they could have gone was some storage rooms. When I entered the vampire had Tyler on the table and was about to feast on him. I interrupted her. She was about to pounce on me when Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert entered the room. I used their distraction to hit the vampire with some sodium metal tablets I had made. The combust when exposed to air. They vampire started on fire. All of her flailing around started the building on fire. I didn't have time to stop it. I grabbed Tyler and hustled those two out of there."

"No regrets about saving our son over saving the building." Carol said. "We are very grateful for what you've done for us."

"Those other two saw you set the girl on fire?" The mayor asked.

"They saw her catch fire, but they don't know how it happened." Damon said. "I don't think we have to worry about them blowing the lid off of this thing."

"What were they doing there anyway?" Richard asked.

Damon continued to spin his web of lies. "They were looking for their dates."

"Do you think the Founder's Council has been compromised in any way?" The mayor asked.

"No," Damon said. "At least not yet. But I'll need your help to keep it that way. We'll need a cover story for tonight."

"Done." The mayor said. "Someone will have to get rid of the body. Damon, since you know exactly where it is at, can you take care of that?"

"Sure." Damon said, though he really didn't want to do it.

"You don't think Bonnie and Jeremy are involved, do you?" Carol asked suspiciously. "I wouldn't put it pass that Bennett girl to be into something shady."

"No, I can guaranty they aren't involved with this." Damon answered quickly. He noticed the skeptical look Carol gave him. "Look at them." He gestured towards the limo.

Jeremy sat on the ground in between Elena and Jenna. Although he was no longer crying both ladies were very concerned about him. Bonnie was still in Ric's arms. He was trying to get her to calm down so she could tell him what happened.

"They are distraught." Damon continued. "No way they could have been involved in this."

Carol eyed them suspiciously. After a few moments she seemed satisfied that their pain was genuine.

"They saw a person burn to death." The mayor said. "No wonder they are upset. We should go over and make sure Bonnie is alright."

Carol angrily spun to face her husband. "Your son was almost killed and your first thought is to make sure Bonnie Bennett is alright! You are disgusting!"

"Keep your voice down!" the mayor snapped taking Carol by the arm. "Of course I care about Tyler, but he didn't just witness something that could blow the lid off of our darkest secret! We need to double check on Bonnie because she is the one who can hurt us. You will go over there and play the part of concerned parent or so help me God I'll make you regret the day you met me!"

"I already do!" Carol snapped back jerking her arm from his grasp. She strode over to the limo, head held high with Richard and Damon in her wake.

"Is everyone alright?" Carol asked her voice full of false concern. Murmured yeses came from pretty much every one in the group. She walked to the limo and opened the door to check on Tyler. He was still passed out in the back seat. She breathed a sigh of relief. Just seeing him for herself helped her calm down.

She walked over to Bonnie and Ric. Damon was already there, his comforting hand on Bonnie's back. Carol came in and took both of Bonnie's hands into her own.

"Bonnie, I know you witnessed something awful today and I am sorry for that. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood." Bonnie managed. She straightened herself up and wiped away tears. "How is Tyler?"

"He's fine." The mayor said, although he would have no way of knowing since he didn't check on him. "Just minor smoke inhalation from the fire. He just needs fresh air and to sleep it off." He lied.

Bonnie looked around. "Where are Caroline and Matt?"

"Sheriff Forbes showed up and had a deputy take them home." Stefan answered. "She is trying to clear the parking lot and get everyone home safely."

"That seems like a good idea." The mayor said. "Why don't we all clear out of here and let the firefighters and police do their jobs?"

The group stood in preparation to leave.

"I'm riding in the limo with Tyler." Carol stated. She got in and shut the door before anyone could say anything else.

"Elena, why don't you ride home with us?" Jenna suggested. "I am sure Damon can give his brother a ride."

Elena looked at the brokenness on Jeremy's face. He needed her right now. "Sure." She said. She turned to Stefan. "Not exactly the way I thought our prom would end."

"I am just glad you are OK. Call you tomorrow." Stefan said. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Come on, Bonnie." Elena said. "You can squeeze in with us"

"I'll give Bonnie a ride." Damon said.

"I want her to ride with us." Elena said forcefully.

Bonnie looked at the hurt look on Jeremy's face. He was being quiet right now, but that could change any second.

"Elena, I think I'd better go with Stefan and Damon. I'll be fine." Bonnie said.

"Promise?" Elena asked moving to hug her friend.

"Promise." Bonnie confirmed hugging Elena. The broke the embrace and headed their separate ways.

"So, it's just you and I." Damon said to Bonnie as he led the way towards his car.

"Don't forget about me." Stefan said. He came up to walk in between Damon and Bonnie.

"Forget about you, dear brother? Parish the thought." Damon said with mock feeling. "As a matter of fact, I need you to do a rather important job for me."

"And what's that?" Stefan asked. Before Damon could answer Bonnie's phone rang. She took it out of her clutch.

"This is my father." She informed them. "I gotta take it." Bonnie said as she answered it and walked away for privacy.

"You need to get in there and deal with Anna's remains." Damon informed him.

"Why me and not you?" Stefan said.

"Because I am going to take Bonnie home. She's been through enough."

"I agree. That's why she doesn't need you trying to put the moves on her tonight. Just let me take her home. I don't have an agenda with her."

"Stefan." Damon said. "I am being straight with you on this one. I don't have an agenda either. I care for her. I just want to make sure that she gets home safe and sound."

Damon spoke with enough sincerity to give Stefan pause. Was he really being honest? Stefan couldn't tell, but he didn't want to risk it.

"This is what happens when you jerk people around for centuries. You're probably telling the truth." Stefan told him. "But I can't risk it on a probably."

Bonnie approached the group again with her phone still in hand. She held it out to Damon. "It's my father. He wants to speak with you."

Damon took the phone. "Hello. I see." A cocky smile came across his face as he listened to Dr. Bennett. "I'd be happy to stay with Bonnie until you got home. Don't worry about it. It's not a problem at all. Have a good night Dr. Bennett." Damon hung up the phone and handed it back to Bonnie. He turned to Stefan.

"I guess that settles that. Dr. Bennett would like me to stay with Bonnie until he gets home. He has one more surgery to complete tonight and should be home in a couple of hours. Looks like you are on burnt body brigade."

Damon walked over to Bonnie and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Bonnie. Looks like it's just you and I after all."

XOXOXOXOXO

The Mystic Falls forest. Stefan just finished digging the grave in which he intended to bury Anna's charred remains. He felt sorry for her. Being burned to death was the most horrific way a vampire could die in his estimation. It wasn't quick like being staked or having your head removed.

"Is that the hole in which you intend to dump my daughters remains?"

Stefan turned quickly to find Pearl standing by a tree watching him. She was in black pants and shirt.

"Pearl, I am very sorry for your loss." Stefan said sincerely.

"Answer my question," Pearl said approaching him.

"Yes." Stefan replied. "This is where I was going to bury Anna."

"You weren't even going to inform me first? I am her mother. Don't I get a say in her burial?" Pearl reached Anna's remains and knelt beside them. She stroked what was left of Anna's head.

"I am sorry, Pearl." Stefan said truthfully. "I meant no disrespect. I just wanted to get this part over with before speaking to you."

"What happened to my daughter?"

"I honestly don't know." Stefan told her. Suddenly Pearl head him by the neck slammed up against a tree.

"Don't play games with me, Boy!" she yelled. "I know both you are your wretched brother were at that stupid dance tonight. Both of you are alive and my beautiful girl is gone. You will tell me how it happened!"

Stefan sputtered but he couldn't get his breath. Nor could her break her vice like grip around his neck. If one fluid motion she tossed him 50 feet and into the grave he dug for Anna. Using his own superhuman reflexes he quickly exited the pit. He cautiously looked around for Pearl. She was gone. As was Anna's remains.

XOXOXOXO

Damon followed Bonnie on to her porch. She had been silent the entire trip to her house, completely ignoring his attempts at conversation.

"So here we are." Damon said. Bonnie still didn't respond. She reached her porch and unlocked the door. She entered and Damon stayed on the outside. "Forgetting about something?"

"What?" Bonnie asked turning around to face him.

"I can't come in unless you invite me." Damon said leaning on the doorway.

"You're not coming in." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie." Damon said with mock hurt in his voice. "I thought we were passed all of this mistrust. Besides, how can I stay with you like your father asked if you keep me on the porch?"

"Relax Damon. I'm not staying in." Bonnie said. She took off her shoes and tossed them in the kitchen. She stepped back out on the house and sat on the porch. She looked up at Damon who was still standing. "Are you joining me?"

Damon came and sat next to her on the porch. They sat in silence for about 10 minutes.

"So this is it?" Damon asked. Bonnie cocked and head and eyed Damon curiously.

"What were you expecting?" Bonnie she finally asked.

"I don't know." Damon said shrugging. "You were a mess back at the prom and now you're all quiet."

"What's to talk about?" Bonnie said dismissively. Her voice sounded so defeated.

"Are you kidding me? You just went to prom and it the building burned down. I bet that's all everybody else is talking about right now.

"Everybody else didn't see how the fire started." Bonnie said sullenly. "Everybody else didn't see Anna burn to death." Bonnie said with a shudder.

A lock of her hair came out of the ornate bun she wore on top of her head. Damon twirled it in his fingers. "So, do you want to talk about what happened to Anna?"

"I didn't do it." Bonnie said empathically. She stood and began to pace on the porch. "I don't know how she started on fire, but I promise you I didn't do it!"

"Hey, hey." Damon said standing. He took her by the shoulders to stop her pacing. "I wasn't accusing you of anything."

"So you say." Bonnie said defensively.

"No, really. I believe you." said Damon. He stooped down enough to catch her eyes to ensure he had her full attention. "I don't think you started Anna on fire."

"Then how did she catch on fire?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't have any answers for you. I just know that if you said you didn't do it, I believe you."

"Just like that?" Bonnie asked.

"Just like that." Damon repeated. He went and leaned on a pillar. "I trust you."

"There's that word again." Bonnie said. She sat down on the stairs. "Trust."

"It's the only thing keeping us apart."

"It's not the only thing." Bonnie said. She looked away from Damon. "I love Jeremy."

It was the first time she said those words aloud. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest. To finally admit what she felt liberated her.

"It's too bad that he doesn't feel the same way." Bonnie said.

"You don't know that." Damon told her. He came to sit by her again.

"I know that he believes I killed Anna." Bonnie said.

"You can't be certain about that, either." Damon told her. "Do you know why I believe you?" he asked. Bonnie shook her head no. "I believe you because I know what kind of person you are. You are feisty and loyal and beautiful, but you are not a killer. I should know. You've had plenty of reasons to kill me and you haven't." Damon said. The whimsical comment elicited a smile from Bonnie.

"I've come close." Bonnie said.

"But you always stopped short of doing the deed." Damon pointed out. "That's because killing isn't a part of who you are. If Jeremy can't see that, than he doesn't deserve you."

"But I love him." Bonnie said in a small voice. Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to overflow. She tried to hold them back but one finally spilled down her face.

Damon wiped her tear away and cupped her face in both of his hands. "Bonnie – there is no pain like the pain of loving someone who doesn't love you back. I don't want that for you." Damon said with a gentleness and earnestness Bonnie had never heard from him before. She knew this was a real moment with Damon.

She took that moment to really look at Damon. For the first time, she noticed something different about him. His blue eyes seemed to be illuminated in the night light on the porch. He caught her starring and smiled. She quickly looked away.

"Do you think I'm cursed?" she asked. Damon gave her a strange look so she explained the question. "All of these bad things keep happening to me."

"No." Damon answered. He put his arm around Bonnie and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't think you're cursed. I do think you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. The flip side of that is that when you love someone, you give them the power to hurt you."

XOXOXOXO

"That's all that happened, Elena." Bonnie explained. "Damon and I just talked for a little bit until my father got home. Then Damon left and I went in and explained everything to my father. Well, as much as I could explain to him without revealing everything."

"So Damon didn't try anything funny?" Elena asked.

They were sitting on the couch in the Gilbert living room. Bonnie stopped by after breakfast with her dad and she and Elena were discussing what happened after they parted ways last night.

"No, Damon didn't try a thing." Bonnie said.

"You almost sound disappointed." Elena noted.

"Not hardly." Bonnie quipped. "Damon was supportive and sweet last night. That was just what I needed after everything that happened."

"So do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked. She was referencing what happened to Anna.

"Not really." Bonnie said. She got up from the couch and walked away. "But I supposed we should. Let me start off by saying this: I did not set Anna on fire."

"What happened in that room?" Elena asked. She got up and followed Bonnie to the window where Bonnie was standing. She put her hands on the shoulder to comfort her.

"I honestly don't know." Bonnie said. She continued to stare out of the window. "I was arguing with Anna and then she suddenly caught fire."

"What happened next?" Elena promoted her.

"I was so surprised I didn't know what to do. I kinda of just stood there. She was thrashing around in agony. Tyler was unconscious on this table in front of her. She was about to fall on him. I used my powers to push her away." Bonnie sighed before continuing. "But I just reacted so I didn't gauge how much strength I used. I ended up throwing her across the room. She a landed on some old musty boxes and then the whole place went up in smoke."

"That must have been awful." Elena empathized with her.

Both ladies were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Jeremy come down the stairs. He stood that the base and listened to their conversation.

"So you have no idea how Anna started on fire?" Elena asked her.

"No." Bonnie said. "I'm worried though."

"About what?"

"What if I did set her on fire, just not consciously?"

"You mean you think you set her on fire subconsciously? Is that possible?"

"I don't know." Bonnie answered honestly. "When I first got my powers using them wasn't a conscious decision. I would get anger or upset and things would happen."

"Did you want to set Anna on fire?"

"Only every time we saw each other." Bonnie joked. "I didn't like Anna. Everybody knew that. But what if I hated her enough to subconsciously set her on fire? I don't know." Bonnie shrugged. "I just don't know."

"Get out!" Jeremy bellowed. He stormed into the living room surprising both Bonnie and Elena.

"Jeremy!" Elena exclaimed.

Jeremy got into Bonnie's face. "I said get out!"

"Jeremy, please! Just let me explain." Bonnie pleaded.

"I heard you explain to Elena. Even you think you did it! Get out!"

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled trying to get his attention. "She is not going anywhere!"

"Wanna bet?" Jeremy asked. In one fluid motion he lifted Bonnie and tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Jeremy! Put her down!" Elena yelled. He ignored her and made his way to the front door. Elena followed yelling at Jeremy to stop this madness. Her got out to front yard and unceremoniously dumped Bonnie to the ground on her butt.

"Ow!" Bonnie cried as she hit the ground. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. It wasn't pain from fall. It was the pain of Jeremy's rejection. It was his total disdain for her that pierced her heart and caused her to weep.

She didn't make attempted to get up. She just laid there crying.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled pushing him away from Bonnie. "I can't believe you just did that!" She knelt down beside Bonnie to make sure she was alright. "Are you alright?"

"You are no longer welcomed in this house, murderer!" Jeremy yelled at Bonnie still totally ignoring Elena.

"Jeremy you are so far out of line it isn't even funny!" Elena yelled. She stood to be at his level. "Bonnie is my friend! As long as that is true she will be welcome in this house."

"Leave." Jeremy said to Bonnie. "And don't come back."

"Bonnie, you don't have to go anywhere!"

"No Elena." Bonnie began. She was finally pulling herself together enough to stand. "I think I should go."

"You don't have to leave!" Elena vehemently asserted. "Jeremy has no authority to throw you out."

"I don't want to make this situation worse." Bonnie informed her. "Besides, I am embarrassed and I just want to go." Her voice cracked as she finished the last statement. Tears poured down her face again. She didn't say goodbye to Elana. She ran to her car and practically peeled out of the driveway.

"Bonnie!" Elena called as she watched her drive away. She turned to Jeremy. "You are such an ass."

"You're mad a me? Your friend murdered my girlfriend!"

"No she didn't!" Elena defended Bonnie. "Something else must have happened."

"Yeah, cause people spontaneously combust all of the time." Jeremy said sarcastically. He turned to walk back in the house. Elena followed.

"You're wrong. And when the truth comes out, I hope she forgives you."

"Yeah right." Jeremy said as they walking into the house.

"She loves you, but you hurt her so badly today I don't know if she'll ever be able to get over it. Trust me Jeremy. You will regret doing this." said Elena as she shut the door behind her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie stood looking in her freezer. It had to be here. She hadn't eaten it all so where was it?

"Dad!" she yelled through the house.

"What is it, Bon Bon?" He yelled back from his study.

"I can't find the moose track ice cream."

"That's because I threw it out. Someone forgot to put the top back on and it became freezer burnt. There should be some vanilla in there."

"But I don't want vanilla." Bonnie whined, but not loud enough for her father to hear. That fit the mood she was in. After arriving home feeling depressed, she changed back into her pajamas since her pants were soiled is being tossed in the dirt by Jeremy. She completed the gloomy ensemble by putting her robe on over the clothes. She'd spoken to Elena who apologized profusely for Jeremy's behavior. Bonnie told her not to worry about and that she understood Tyler's reaction. It was a lie, at least partially. In her head she knew Jeremy would be angry and blame her for Anna's death. In her heart, however, she'd hoped that Jeremy would somehow know that she wasn't the kind of person that could murder someone else. Since he literal threw her out of his house, she now knew how he felt about her deep down in his heart. After that crushing revelation she just wanted to curl up on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and veg out watching TV.

"Looks like vanilla will have to do." Bonnie said. She grab container of out the freezer and shut the door. She turned to get a bowl and then thought better of it. She grabbed a spoon and with the entire container of ice cream she went into the living room. Just as soon as she settled on the couch the door bell right. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Figures." She muttered. She got up and answered the door. Tyler stood on the other side. "Hi." Bonnie said surprised.

"Hey." Tyler replied. He looked her up and down. "It's like 2:00 PM in the afternoon. Isn't it a little late to still be in your pajamas?"

"It's a long story." Bonnie said. "You want to come in?"

"I can't stay." Tyler said. "I just wanted to stop by and make sure you are OK after everything that happened last night."

"I'm fine." Bonnie replied.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty down."

"I'm fine." Bonnie repeated.

"If you were fine you'd be your regular feisty self. Not some depressed person moping around in ugly pajamas at 2:00 in the afternoon. What's up?"

Bonnie put on a fake smile. "I happen to like these pajamas, thank you. And I am fine. I promise. The real question is how are you?"

"Majorly hung over." Tyler answered. He ran his hand over his face.

"That'll happen when you drink as much as you did. I thought you were going to pour that stuff out?"

"I was." Tyler said. "And then, I don't know. I can't really remember. I guess I decided to drink it all instead."

"Bad decision." Bonnie said.

"I know. I missed all of the excitement and messed up prom for you." Tyler looked abashed. "I want to make it up to you."

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"Any way you want." Tyler said. "It can't be anytime soon, though. My parents grounded me for the next two weeks for drinking. Not only can't I do anything, but I also have to work for my dad. He's got me running is errands for him right now which why I can't stay."

"I guess that gives me two weeks to come up with something extra special for you to make this up to me."

"You're not mad?" Tyler said.

"I should be." Bonnie conceded. "But after everything that happened I am just glad you are ok." Bonnie said. She hugged Tyler and he squeezed her tightly.

"Thanks Bonnie." Tyler said. "I gotta go or my dad will be calling me soon." He kissed her on the lips. "I'll call you tonight, Ok?"

"Ok." Bonnie agreed. She shut the door behind him. She thought for second about what he said. She wasn't herself and she knew why. She had to figure out what happened to Anna. She knew just where to start.

"Dad! I gotta runs some errands. I'll be back soon." She yelled.

XOXOXOXOXO

Damon came into his house with a confident stroll. He was still wearing what he had on at the prom. He walked into the living room and went to pour a drink.

"Daman! Thank God you are here!" Stefan exclaimed entering the room.

"Did I just hear you right?" He asked taking a sip of his drink. "Are you actually happy to see me?"

"We have a new problem that we need to talk about. Where have you been?" Stefan asked.

"I stayed with Bonnie until her dad came home. Then I was hungry so I went out and did a little hunting."

"Damon-"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I didn't kill anyone." I went to a blood bank over 5 hours away and compelled a worker to get me a couple of bags of blood. By they way, we should really make that our main blood bank. They keep their blood in these new bags that really keeps it much warmer. It's a vampire's dream. "

"Forget about that!" Stefan snapped. "We have a major problem."

"What? Did Elena call my name out last night instead of your's?" Damon took another gulp of his drink.

"No. Pearl attacked me." Stefan leveled at him.

"What?" Damon asked alarmed. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because of Anna!"

"How did she even know about Anna?"

"I don't know." Stefan admitted. "I was burying Anna's remains when Pearl showed up. She demanded to know who killed her daughter."

Damon turned and gave his brother a sharp look. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I have no idea how Anna died."

"What happened next?"

"She threatened both of us, threw me in the grave, took the body and disappeared."

Damon slammed his drink down. "This is not good."

"You're telling me!" Stefan agreed. "Pearl is very powerful."

"Shit." Damon cursed. "That last thing we need is her coming after us." He began to storm out of the room but Stefan caught his arm.

"Damon," Stefan began. "This isn't just about us. Pearl will kill whoever she thinks killed her daughter."

"Bonnie." Damon whispered. "But she said she didn't start Anna on fire."

"Then how did it happen?" Stefan asked. Damon just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about to admit to his brother that he set Anna on fire. "Even if that's true Pearl won't believe it. She will kill Bonnie."

"Not if we kill that bitch first!" Damon asserted.

"A preemptive strike isn't a bad idea, but we'll have to plan it out. Pearl is stronger than both of us so it's not like we can just storm her house and stake her. Stefan said. "In the meantime we have to warn Bonnie. Given's Pearl's history with Emily she may just want to kill Bonnie out of spite. Now that she may have a reason, there will be no talking to her."

"Agreed." Damon said. "You check with Elena to see if she is there. I am going by her father's house. We gotta find Bonnie and soon."

XOXOXOXOXO

Jeremy sat alone in a booth at the Mystic Grill. He'd been there for hours. After throwing Bonnie out of the house he ended up in a knock down, drag out fight with Elena. His sister couldn't see the truth about Bonnie. Elena's best friend was a cold, calculating, manipulating murderer.

He remembered seeing Bonnie's shattered face as he dumped her on the ground. 'I didn't do it!' she cried through a face full of tears. He wanted to believe her. God, did he pray she was right. But how else could it have happened? Bonnie could start fires. Anna died from being burned alive. There wasn't an open flame in the room. People don't spontaneously combust. He spent half the night on the internet searching for evidence that they did. He found nothing to support that urban legend.

He pushed his half eaten plate away and reached into his back pocket as he prepared to pay so he could leave. He felt a breeze on his face and looked up and jumped. There was a woman sitting across from him.

"You know who I am?" the woman asked.

"Yes. You are Anna's mother." Jeremy answered.

"Pearl." She introduced herself but didn't hold out her hand. "I take it that means you also know what I am."

Jeremy nodded.

"Good. Then we don't have to pretend." Pearl answered. She paused before saying "My daughter cared a great deal for you."

"I really liked Anna too. She was a very special person."

"Yes, she was." Pearl agreed. "Not many people would spend 150 years trying to figure out a way to free their mother from a cursed tomb."

"She loved you a lot."

"I loved her more." Pearl replied. "That is why her death is so unbearable to me." She looked over at Jeremy. "Were you there when it happened?"

Jeremy couldn't keep her gaze. "I saw the whole thing."

Pearl took his hand. "Tell me what happened."

Jeremy looked at her and hesitated.

"Jeremy, you know what I can do. I want you to appreciate that fact that I am not compelling you out of respect for my daughter. Tell me what you know. Please."

"Everything happened so fast," Jeremy began. "But this is what I remember."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie stood in a clearing in the forest concentrating. She'd piled a bunch of dead leaves about 5 feet in front of her. She was trying to set them on fire. It wasn't happening. She stopped concentrating with a frustrated sigh.

She wasn't blocked. She was sure of it. She took a bottled water out of her purse and walked to the leaves. She dripped a little on the pile and with contemptuous ease set the pile on fire.

With just a wave of her hand the fire went out.

"Why isn't this working?" She asked herself as she knelt down to pile the leaves again.

"What are you doing, little witch?" Tim asked as he appeared from no where.

"How do you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"All things in due time." Tim answered. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to set these leaves on fire." Bonnie explained standing up.

"Pyrokinesis?" Tim asked. "You've mastered that skill. You should be practicing other things."

"No," Bonnie countered. "I've mastered starting fires using water. I've not be able to start fires without it."

"You can't. Water is the accelerant. You'll always need an accelerant." Tim clarified.

"Always?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yep. You're powerful enough that you may one day get to the level that air will be your accelerant, but that is years away." Bonnie looked perplexed. "Don't feel bad kid. Most witches can't even do it with water because it too malleable. The fact that you started there is damn impressive."

"Then I couldn't have done it." Bonnie said. "There is no way I could have done it."

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked.

"Nothing." Bonnie answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. We haven't practiced in a very long time, Miss Bennett."

"Oh." Bonnie said.

"Let's start with telekinesis. You've shown skill in this in the past. Let's kick it up a level. Are you ready?" Tim asked. Bonnie nodded. "Good. Let's begin!"

XOXOXOXOXO

Damon sniffed the air. Bonnie was unquestionable close by. He walked through the forest with deliberate steps. He had already found her car on the side of the road. At first he panicked, but it didn't look abandoned, but rather that she parked it there and walked into the forest.

Why she was here, he didn't know. He stopped by her father's house with the lame excuse that she'd left something in his car. Dr. Bennett explained that Bonnie left to run some errands. Her father was none the wiser. He eventually tracked her to this forest. He heard noises. Stealthily, he moved closer. He came upon Bonnie and Tim. Tim looked to be attacking her, though Bonnie was holding her own. Still in the trees, Damon moved to the other side of the clearing. He geared himself up ready to attack Tim and help Bonnie.

Bonnie was breathing hard, but Tim wasn't letting up on his onslaught. He was flinging anything he could find at her, branches, rocks and stones. Bonnie was using her telekinetic gift to deflect them. Well, most of them anyway. Twice in the past ½ hour Tim had knocked her down. She was determined not to fall a third time.

Tim was impressed. For someone so new to her gifts Bonnie was remarkable. He'd started off slow, sending objects at her one at a time. She easily handled that. The he increased and sent multiple objects at once. She did OK but a branch got through her defenses and knocked her down. He laughed and she was pissed. She demanded that he try that again. So he tried and she was ready. He couldn't get through this time. He had to be craftier to knock her down the second time. He sent a branch at her from behind. It caught her by surprise and knocked her down. Again he laughed and Bonnie challenged him try again.

Now he was sending everything at her as fast as he could. Nothing was getting through. He was trying everything he knew.

"You are still on the defensive, Bonnie." Tim taunted her. "You'll never beat me unless you go on the offensive."

Tell me something I don't know, Bonnie thought to herself. She was effective at blocking his attacks, but had yet to launch one of her own. She didn't have the time. All of her focus was on keeping staving off Tim's assault. Suddenly a brilliant idea struck her. She couldn't throw anything at Tim, but what if she deflected the items in his direction?

She focused on trying that. Instead of sending the items wildly away, she envisioned them heading back to Tim. At first noting happened; everything she deflect still went wild. And then a branch flew back at Tim. He easily dodged it and kept on fighting. Then it was two items in a row went back him. He had to physically move to avoid them both. Then she managed to get 5 in a row to come back at him. He actually had to slow his onslaught to deflect what she hurled back at him.

Bonnie smiled. Gotcha, she thought. She concentrated more. Now everything he sent at her came right back in direction. The tide of the battle changed. Tim went from being on the offensive to the defensive. A rock slip passed him and knocked him to the ground. He fell backwards. As he stood up, he saw 4 more objects floating in the air, waiting to attack him.

"Do you give up?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

"I do indeed." Tim conceded. Bonnie waived her hand and the branches and rock fell to the ground. "Most impressive, Miss Bennett! I continued to be amazed at how quickly you're mastering your abilities."

"Thanks." Bonnie said breathlessly.

"OK, now let's-" Tim stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"We are not alone," informed Tim. He looked around in the forest. "I can sense you," he called into the wind. "Why don't you come on out, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon jumped down from his cover in a tree top behind Bonnie.

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Damon said although he never took his eyes off of Tim. He walked to stand between Bonnie and Tim.

"And when you found her you decided lurking in the shadows was the best way to get her attention?" Tim challenged him.

"None of your business." Damon snapped. He finally turned to face Bonnie. "We got trouble." He told her grabbing her hand. "Let's go and I'll fill you in."

"Bonnie we are not done." Tim said getting in their path. "You can't leave."

"Yes, she can." Damon insisted. He again moved to stand between Bonnie and Tim and got right in Tim's face. "She has other things going on in her life that are more important that playing around with you, Harry Potter."

"I am getting really tired of you butting in." Tim bit out. "It may be time to remove you from the equation."

"You should be careful, boy-witch. You keep talking like that I am going to have to deal with you as an actual threat instead of a minor annoyance. Do you really want that?"

Suddenly, both men were simultaneously tossed five feet in the air and landed on their butts. They turned to look at Bonnie who was not pleased.

"In case you can't tell, I am pretty much done with your chest thumping." Bonnie announced.

"Bonnie, don't fall for his game." Tim said standing. "Whatever is going on in Damon's world it is not more important that what's going on here."

"And what is going on here?" Bonnie asked. She was standing in front of Damon who had a smug smirk on his face.

"I am helping you get ready." Tim answered.

"Get ready for what?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, will you just trust me?" Tim yelled exasperated.

"No, I won't!" Bonnie screamed back. "You keep talking in riddles and won't give me a straight answer on anything."

"What do you want to know?" Tim asked.

"The same questions I've been asking since we met!" Bonnie yelled. "Why are you helping me and what's your connection to my past?"

"I've already answered these questions. You just don't like my answers.

"He's lying, Bonnie." Damon said. "I can hear his heart beating faster and smell him sweating."

"I don't need your help on this, Damon!" Bonnie snapped. "Tim, either be straight with me or leave me alone."

"You want straight talk? Here is it. We are witches and Damon is vampire. His needs and concerns are beneath us. He is nothing and we don't have time to placate him. Whatever drama he has going on let him deal with it. You know first hand that Damon is a liar and cheater."

"Don't talk about Damon like that!" Bonnie argued. "Because this vampire has been more honest with me that you have. I am tired of doing this little dance with you, Tim. When you are ready to be honest with me, we can talk. Until then, we have nothing left to say to each other. Come on, Damon." Bonnie stalked off in the direction of her car.

"So long, chuckles." Damon said as he followed Bonnie out of the forest.

XOXOXOXO

"So that's the situation." Damon said. "We have to keep you safe until we can take out Pearl."

"But I didn't kill Anna!" Bonnie protested. She was driving her car with Damon in the passenger seat.

"I know that, but Pearl doesn't. And since we don't have any other explanation as to why Anna started on fire, we have to be careful."

"Maybe instead of trying to kill Pearl we should focus on finding out how Anna started on fire. Maybe if we can explain to Pearl how Anna died, she'll leave us alone." Bonnie suggested.

"Now you're just being naïve." Damon said. "Pearl doesn't want justice, she wants revenge. It's a vampire thing."

"So I am noticing." Bonnie said. Damon phone beeped. He picked it up and read a text message. "What going on?" Bonnie asked.

"That was Stefan. He and Elena want us to meet them at the Grill. Jeremy is there. They want to explain the situation to him and then form a plan."

"This should be fun." Bonnie mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. "Is this your first time seeing Jeremy since last night? Are you afraid how he will react?"

"No, I saw his this morning. It didn't go well." Bonnie explained to Damon about Jeremy literally throwing her out of his house. "So you can understand why I am not excited to see him."

"Don't worry." Damon said putting a reassuring hand on her knee. "I'll be right there and if he tried to throw you out again I won't let him."

"Thanks." Bonnie said. It was slightly comforting to know Damon would be there.

They soon pulled up to the Mystic Grill. Stefan and Elena were arriving at the same time as well. After everyone exited their cars they came together before entering the restaurant. Elena hugged Bonnie.

"Are you OK?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." Bonnie replied.

"I am so sorry-"

"Elena," Bonnie cut her off. "You already apologized like a million times about this morning. It wasn't your fault."

"I know but I am still sorry Jeremy did that to you."

"Come on, ladies." Damon urged them. "We better get inside. The sooner we get a plan the sooner we are all out of danger."

They quad headed towards the door of the Mystic Grill. As they ascended the steps they heard a voice call out Bonnie's name. They turned to find Tim standing in the parking lot. Instinctively Damon and Stefan put themselves between Elena, Bonnie and Tim.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I came to speak with Bonnie." Tim answered. "Alone."

"No way." Damon replied. "You had your chance and you blew it."

"Damon, I can speak for myself." Bonnie said. She turned to Tim. "You know the deal. Either tell me the truth about how you are connected to my past or get out of here."

"Do we have to do this here, in front of everyone?" Tim asked.

Bonnie turned to Elena. She had a pleading look on her face and Elena knew exactly what it meant.

"Come on, boys. Let's find Jeremy and tell him why we are here." Elena said. She led they way in and Stefan followed. Damon remained outside.

"Damon, please." Bonnie pleaded.

"No way." Damon said shaking his head. "I don't trust this guy and you shouldn't either." He turned to face the other witch. "I wanna hear whatever you have to say." Damon said.

"If your little watch dog wants to stay, I suppose that's fine." Tim conceded to Bonnie.

"So glad I have your permission." Damon said.

"Stop it you two." Bonnie ordered. "Say what you have to say, Tim."

"First, I want to say you were right; I do have more a connection to your past than I've let on."

"You don't say." Damon said with mock surprise. Bonnie glared at him and he shut up.

"When your mother left you and your father, it wasn't random. She sought out my father to help her with her witchcraft. Initially, he gave her refuge." Tim turned away from Bonnie before continuing. He looked wistfully to the sky. "It was wonderful. It was like having my old mother back."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked. "My mom is not your mother."

"No, she isn't." Tim agreed turning to face her again. "But you have to remember that my mom died when I was very young. Belinda is the only mother that I've known."

"So what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"She missed you and your dad. She went on and on about you two."

"And what? Your dad couldn't handle mommy dearest reminiscing about the past and threw her out?" Damon asked.

"No, it wasn't like that." Tim denied Damon's claim angrily. "Belinda tried a dangerous spell to increase her power. It didn't work out well. It drove her insane."

"I am sure your dad had nothing to do with it." Damon said mockingly.

"My father is a good man and he loves Belinda!" Tim declared. "He would never hurt her!"

"That's not what I heard." Bonnie countered.

"How would you know?" Tim said defensively. "You've never even met my father."

"My grandmother told me all about him." Bonnie said.

"Shelia?" Tim said surprised. "She loved my father!"

"Not hardly!" Bonnie disagreed. "Grams hated Oliver for what he did to my mother and how he used mom to still Club Oz from her. She told me your father is the closest thing to evil incarnate."

"You're lying!" Tim yelled. "My father is a great man! He would never use anybody or steal anything!"

"Your dad really has you snowed." Damon chuckled.

"I came here to be honest with you, Bonnie. Now to hear you bash my father."

"Oh Tim," Bonnie began sympathetically. "No wonder you had such a hard time being honest with me. You aren't even honest with yourself about your father."

"Bonnie you don't know what you are talking about!"

"I actually do." Bonnie said. She took a step closer to Tim and placed her hands on his shoulders. "And I want you to know that I really appreciate you being honest with me. It means a lot and it goes a long way in me trusting you." She took his hands into her own. "Tim, listen to me. Your dad isn't who he seems."

"Then who is he?" Tim said pull away from Bonnie's grasp. "You are unbelievable." Tim said walking away.

"Tim!" Bonnie called out after him. He turned to face her. "Before you do your whole disappearing thing, I am asking you to trust me this time. Your father is dangerous. Be careful. Please."

"Whatever." Tim said as he faded away before their eyes.

"I gotta learn that trick." Bonnie mumbled to herself before turning to face Damon. "So, what do you think?"

"He won't listen to you. He believes his father is the best thing since sliced bread."

"That's too bad because from what my grams told me, his father is anything but."

"And what exactly did your grandmother tell you about Tim's father?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Bonnie said waiving her hand dismissively. For some reason, she didn't feel comfortable talking about that with Damon. "Come on. Let's go in there and deal with this Pearl situation."

Bonnie led the way in. They found inside sitting across from Jeremy at a booth. Bonnie sighed before sliding in the booth next to Jeremy while Damon pulled up a chair and said at the end of the table.

"What going on?" Damon asked. He and Bonnie both noticed the tension between the trio as they approached the booth.

"Pearl was here earlier." Elena said.

"Oh no, did she hurt you?" Bonnie asked Jeremy. He just glared at her, but said nothing.

"He's fine." Elena answered for him. "She didn't threaten him or hurt him in any way."

"Then maybe she won't be as big as a problem as we were all assuming." Bonnie said optimistically.

"Don't count on it." Stefan said. "She wanted to know what happened to Anna."

"I get it now." Damon said. He turned to Jeremy. "You told her everything didn't you?" Damon leaned across the table and spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "What did you tell Pearl?" Damon demanded.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Jeremy said. "We really just talked about Anna and how special she was."

"Pearl is very dangerous, Jeremy." Stefan said patiently. "We need to know exactly what you told her so we can figure out what she is up to."

"I told her the truth about Anna's death."

"And what truth is that?" Damon asked.

"There is only one truth." Jeremy said defensively. "I told her Anna was burned to death."

"Did she ask how the fire started?" Bonnie questioned. Her voice was tender and tentative.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered.

"And what did you tell her?" Damon barked.

Jeremy looked at him and then Bonnie before answering. "I told her I didn't know how the fire started." he said finally.

Bonnie released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "Did you tell her I am witch?"

Jeremy held her gaze before answering. "She already knew. I assumed Anna told her." The table was silent for a moment and then Jeremy spoke again. "I don't see what the big deal is. Pearl was nice enough we when spoke."

"It was a façade, Jeremy." Stefan explained. "Pearl was pumping you for info. She is a very dangerous woman." His phone rang. He looked down at it and then said, "I have to take this." Stefan got up from the table.

"But she-," Jeremy began.

"She's going to come after me, Jeremy." Bonnie cut him off. "And I don't know how I am going to stop her." Bonnie told him.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you BBQ'ed Anna!" Jeremy spat.

Bonnie didn't reply. She just got up from the table and ran to the bathroom. Elena gave Jeremy a dirty looked and then followed after Bonnie. That left Damon and Jeremy at the table.

"You're an idiot." Damon said sliding into the booth across from Jeremy.

"Like I care what you think."

"You don't have a clue what you did here tonight, do you? You set a 700 year old vampire on the warpath and directed her at Bonnie."

"Bonnie did that."

"No, you did. Bonnie didn't set Anna on fire."

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I know Bonnie."

"Come off it Damon." Jeremy sneered. "I know you want Bonnie."

"You're right; I do. But she wants," Damon paused before continuing. "She loves you. It's killing her that you think she murdered Anna."

"You'll say anything to protect her. I know all about the games you play."

"If that's the case, why am I pleading her case to you?"

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, it's because it helps you somehow. Pearl told me how manipulative you can be."

"You and Pearl are BFF's now?" Damon taunted him. "Well consider this. Your new buddy will kill Bonnie and when she does Bonnie's death will be on your head." Damon said

Jeremy considered "Bonnie can protect herself."

Damon shook his head. "Not from Pearl. She isn't strong enough."

"I don't know why I am listening to you." Jeremy said standing. "I don't believe a word you are saying."

"Well believe this: If Pearl kills Bonnie, I kill you." Damon threatened him. Jeremy walked out of the restaurant.

"You know I won't let you harm him." Stefan said sliding in the booth across from Damon.

"Yeah, but Jeremy doesn't know that." Damon said.

"What does scaring him accomplish?"

"It made me feel better." Damon snapped. "Besides, he's being a moron by treating Bonnie so badly. "

"Hmm." Stefan said leaning back in the booth.

"Hmm what?" Damon demanded.

"You really do care about Bonnie, don't you?"

"Yes, which is why we have to neutralize Pearl. She can't hurt Bonnie." Damon said. "Who was that on the phone?"

"The contact that I have investigating Oliver and his son Tim for Bonnie." Stefan answered. "They were calling with an update.

"So what did you find out?"

"That Oliver goes through a great deal of trouble to appear to be an archeologist specializing in artifacts linked to the arcane."

"The arcane?" Damon asked. "Like witch craft?"

"Uh-huh." Stefan confirmed. "In reality, he is a very powerful witch with an unknown agenda. He finds the old witch objects and uses them to increase his powers. My contact told me everyone that crosses him disappears. He is as dangerous as they come."

"Great. Just what this town needs, another dangerous supernatural being. Kind of makes you long for old days when we were the worst things around, doesn't it?"

"Actually it kind of does." Stefan agreed as Elena and Bonnie returned to the booth.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"He left." Damon said.

"Oh. I hope he is ok." Elena said.

Damon waived his hand dismissively. "I am sure he is fine. Let's focus on Pearl and what we are going to do about her."

"I have an idea." Stefan said and the other looked on expectantly.

XOXOXOXOXO

"So you are telling me that Pearl and Emily hated each other?" Bonnie asked Stefan. "Why?"

"It's complicated." Stefan hedged.

"No, it's not." Damon argued. "It all comes down to Anna."

"What does Anna have to do with all of this?" Bonnie asked.

"Emily is the reason she is a vampire." Damon said plainly.

"What?" Bonnie asked. "But Emily wasn't a vampire, how could she have turned Anna?"

"Tell them the full story, Damon." Stefan ordered.

"I'm getting there." Damon said. "Emily and Pearl's history predates me or Stefan. By the time Katherine brought them into our lives they already hated each other."

"We are fairly certain Katherine has something to do with their loathing of each other." Stefan interjected.

"Anyway," Damon continued, "Emily wasn't very fond of vampires."

"But she was Katherine's handmaid." Elena interrupted. "And she saved all of those vampires in the tomb."

"We always figured Katherine was blackmailing Emily into being her servant." Stefan explained. "But we could never prove it."

"And she saved all of the tomb vampires in exchange for me protecting her children." Damon added. "Emily loved her children more than anything in the whole world and she would do anything to protect them. Anyway, Pearl didn't like Emily's superior attitude so she decided she was going to teach her a lesson. She planed to turn one of Emily's kids into a vampire and see how Emily would react to that."

"Somehow Emily found out about it and cast an illusion spell." Stefan continued. "It made Pearl see Anna as one of Emily's kids. So when she attacked, it wasn't one of Emily's kids, it was Anna."

"So Emily tricked Pearl into turning her own daughter into a vampire?"

"Not tricked, bewitched." Damon said. "Pearl was livid. Anna was destined to spend the eternity as a 15 year old. She swore revenge on Emily and all of her kind."

"What did she do?" Elena asked.

"She tried to come at Emily and her kids a few more times over the years, but Emily was always one step ahead." Stefan informed them. "Then Pearl was locked in the tomb and hasn't been a problem for the past 150 years."

"So Pearl already hates witches and now she thinks I killed her daughter. Awesome." Bonnie lamented.

"Don't worry." Damon said putting his arm around Bonnie. "I won't let that woman do anything to hurt you. And be grateful you don't have any kids for Pearl to go after."

"No, but I have a father!" Bonnie said as the bad thoughts crept into her mind. "If her M.O. is to go after family members my dad is in real danger!"

"She's right." Stefan said. "He could be in danger."

"Oh no!" Bonnie said standing. "He's at the hospital right now which is a public place. She could get to him with no problem."

"Come on." Damon ordered. He led the group out of the restaurant. They all rushed to their prospective cars and rushed to the hospital. Once there and inside Bonnie began to ask around for her father. She finally ran into one of his surgical nurses.

"Hi Bonnie! What are you doing here?" the polite nurse asked.

"Hi Janine." Bonnie replied. "I am looking for my father. Have you seen him around?"

"Uh yeah. I just left him. He said he was going to his office."

"Thanks!" Bonnie said as she practically ran down the hallway. The other three followed. Bonnie reached his door and tried to open it. It was locked. That was strange because he only locked his office when he wasn't there."

"Dad!" Bonnie said pounding on the door. "Open up; it's Bonnie!" She continued pounding on the door until Damon stopped her.

"Move." Damon ordered. Bonnie stepped aside and with one twist of his hand the knob came off and he pushed the door open.

Bonnie rushed in the office. Her father sat lifelessly in chair behind his desk. His head was cocked to the side and blood ran down his neck.

"Daddy!" Bonnie yelled running to his side. Tears streamed down her face. "Daddy please! Talk to me!" Bonnie said shaking her father. Elena was right behind her. She grabbed Dr. Bennett's wrist and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive." Elena announced. "It looks like he's lost a lot of blood, though."

Meanwhile Stefan and Damon were over by the window. It was open and curtains were blowing into the room due to the wind.

"She must have gone out this way." Stefan said.

"He's not waking up." Bonnie sobbed. She had taken some medical supplies from her father's bag that was on the desk and was cleaning his neck wound. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"He's in shock from all of the blood loss." Stefan explained.

Damon walked over to Bonnie and her father. He bit his wrist causing it to bleed and moved to put it by Dr. Bennett's mouth. Bonnie grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Saving his life." Damon said simply.

"We are at the hospital. Let's get him a transfusion." Bonnie said.

"And how will we explain all of this?" Damon asked. "This is the only way and it will heal him much faster than the transfusion."

Bonnie didn't say anything; she just let go of his wrist. The instant Damon's wrist touched her father's mouth Bonnie broke down in tears. With his free hand he pulled a sobbing Bonnie into his chest.

"It's OK Bonnie. He's going to be OK. I promise you every thing will be alright." He reassured her. She hugged Damon tightly as she stopped crying.

After a few moments the wounds on his neck healed and Dr. Bennett began to come around. When he came fully to himself he found Bonnie and Damon sitting across from him at his desk.

"What are you two doing here?" Dr. Bennett asked surprised.

"Dad, did you totally just zone out on us?" Bonnie asked. "We just stopped by to drop off dinner for you." Bonnie pushed a bag of food across his desk to him. She turned to Damon and he smiled at her and raised his eyebrows. Stefan had run out to get the food while the doctor was feeding on Damon's blood.

"Now that we've delivered food, we're going to get going." Damon said standing.

"Well thanks for dinner." Dr. Bennett said standing as well. He was a bit woozy and fell back into his chair.

"Dad, you look really tired. Maybe you should take that dinner and go home."

"I'm fine." Dr. Bennett argued dismissively.

"I think Bonnie is right." Damon added. He leaned on the desk and looked the doctor straight in the eyes to compel him. "Take your dinner and go straight home and go to bed."

"I think your right." Dr. Bennett said rising. "I am going to take this dinner, go right home and go to bed."

"Good idea, Dad." Bonnie agreed. "As a matter of fact, why don't we follow you home to make sure you get there alright?"

"That's not necessary, Bonnie." Her father protested as he gathered his belongings to leave.

"I insist, Dad." Bonnie said as she and Damon followed them out of the office.

"You don't need to baby me, Bonnie. I am just tried. That's all."

"I know, but I'll feel better if I do this." Bonnie said. Her father didn't have anymore fight left in him and stopped arguing.

"Bonnie, why don't you guys go ahead? I'll catch up with you later."

Bonnie stopped walking and turned to face Damon while her father kept walking. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to check something out." Damon said trying to calm her down as he heard panic rising in her voice.

"Damon, don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" Damon asked feigning ignorance.

"Like trying to take Pearl on by yourself. We have a plan, Damon. Let's stick to it."

"You better be careful Bonnie." He took a lock of her hair and curled it in his fingers. "It almost sounds like you care."

Bonnie took his hand from her hair and held it on her own. "I almost lost my father today. I don't know if I could handle loosing somebody else."

Damon pulled her into a hug. "Don't. Worry." He said deliberately. He backed out of the hug and gave her his patented superior smirk that simultaneously annoyed and excited her. "Now you better get going and catch up with your father."

Reluctantly Bonnie moved away from Damon.

XOXOXOXOXO

Pearl sat in the shadows of the hospital parking lot. Waiting. Though she hated her time in the tomb, it had taught her the virtue of patience. While she was impetuous and impulsive in the past, now she was patient and very purposeful with her actions.

So far, it was serving her well. She had to abandon her attack on Dr. Bennett earlier this night when the Salvatore brothers and the witch showed up. She was confident that in a 1 on 1 confrontation with any of the three she would emerge as the victor. All three of them at the same time were a different matter, especially with the witch as a wild card. Who knew what kind of freaky tricks she could pull?

Besides, she didn't want Bonnie dead right now. Pearl wanted her to suffer like she was suffering right now. To that end, Dr. Bennett had to die. Tonight was as a good of a night as any other. All she had to do was get him alone. Pearl already witnessed Stefan and Elena leaving the hospital. That left Damon and the witch as her other obstacles.

Pearl sensed something strange and her attention was piqued. What was that? Then she saw a blur leave the hospital. Damon Salvatore. That meant the doctor was alone with his daughter. Time for action.

"Someone's been a very naughty vampire." Pearl heard a voice say behind her. She quickly turned to find an unfamiliar figure behind her.

"Who are you?" Pearl demanded.

"A friend of Bonnie Bennett's." the man answered.

"How unfortunate for you. Because any friend of the witch is an enemy of mine!" Pearl yell and with blinding speed she leapt at the man. She reached out expecting the grasp the man by the neck. Instead she came up with a handful of air. The man had completely disappeared.

"Now you didn't think I was going to make it that easy for you?" the man asked from behind Pearl again.

"WITCH!" Pearl angrily declared. "What do you want?"

"You are trying to kill Bonnie and I just can't let you do that."

"And how do you propose to stop me?" Pearl asked.

"I figured this may work." The man said. With a waive of his hand every bone in Pearl's body broke. She cried out in agony and collapsed into busted mass on the ground.

Tim took a minute to catch his breath. He'd never done anything like that before and took so much energy to accomplish that. He had to do something with her. His father would know what to do. He just had to get her to him. He couldn't do his disappearing trick with Pearl. He didn't have the strength.

"Looks like we have to do this the old fashion way." He announced. With that, he bound Pearls hands and feet together. Piercing cries of agony escape her mouth every time he touched her. When she was finally bound he hijacked a parked car in the parking lot and made the trip to Club Oz.

On the journey he felt his strength rebuilding. He depleted it again by breaking any bones of Pearl's that had already healed. The last thing he needed was a pissed off vamp in the enclosed space of the car.

When he reached the club at last he had the door men watch Pearl while he retrieved his father.

Oliver joined Tim at the car and his anger was ignited when he saw Pearl.

"Tim! You unimaginable fool! How dare you bring this vile creature to this sacred place! This violation is unforgivable!"

"But father you have to listen to me! You don't understand!" Tim pleaded. He was astounded. Oliver had never spoken to him like this before. Tim had always been able to discuss everything openly with his father. To have his father call him a fool hurt deeply. And the rage he saw in his father's eyes! It was like looking at another person.

"What's to understand? You know the rules! I could banish you from the club and my life for this offence!"

"She was trying to kill Bonnie. I had to stop her!" Tim explained.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"She was going to kill Bonnie." Tim explained. "She was waiting outside the hospital to ambush Bonnie and her father. I stopped her and I didn't know what to do with her so I brought her here."

"Ah Tim," Oliver began placing his hands on Tim's shoulders. "I am sorry. I should have known better than to question your judgment. It's just that with the Millennial Moon so close, we can't afford any mistakes. The stress must be getting to me."

"I understand." Tim said sincerely. "So what do we do with her now, Dad?" Tim asked.

"John, Mike, take her to the lower levels of the club." Oliver ordered the door men who were still standing guard. When they opened the doors Pearl tried to escape. She pushed the two witches out of the way and bolted from the car. Since some of the bones in her feet were still broken, it wasn't at her top speed. With but a look from Oliver the age old witch was picked up by some unseen force and tossed into the near by trash cans.

By now both door men had recovered and retrieved the broken vampire. They drug her, fighting all the way, into the lower levels of the club.

"What are you going to do with her?" Tim asked.

"Lock her away in one of the storage rooms I guess." Oliver said shrugging his shoulders. "We are not killers, Tim. I don't want her dead. We just need her out of the way until after the next full moon. On that day, Bonnie will cast her spell and the opportunity for vengeance from that vampire will have expired."

"Because Bonnie will die casting that spell." Tim said.

"Tim, I know it's harsh-"

"But it's the best way." Tim completed his father's sentence. "I know Father, and I agree."

"I am glad you have the maturity to accept that this is what we must do. Now I better get going. The storage room is going to have to be enchanted to hold that vampire and I don't trust John and Mike to do it." With that, Oliver strode into the club to attend to his business.

Tim walked over to the car he'd stolen. With any luck, he'd be able to return it to the hospital parking lot before the owner realized it was missing. He got in the car and started it up. He didn't pull away from the club. Something was bothering him.

It was his father, or more to the point, what Bonnie said about his father. It couldn't be true. Tim knew Oliver to be one of the most generous, self-sacrificing people he'd ever met. Yet, Tim noted his father seemed like a different person tonight.

He turned off the car. He and his father had always had an open and honest relationship. He wouldn't let Bonnie's claims take that away from him. He would go to his father right now and discuss what Bonnie told him.

Tim got out of the car and entered the club. He headed towards the lower level. As he reached the steps, he said Mike and John ascending the staircase. He waited for them to pass.

'It's better that they are coming up.' Tim thought to himself. 'I'd rather be alone with my father for this conversation.'

He quickly walked down the steps. He rounded a corner and as he got closer to the storage room he could hear his father's voice.

"Do you know what you almost cost me?" Oliver asked, his voice full of rage again. "If you killed the witch years of planning would have all be for naught! I should kill you right now."

"And why don't you, witch?" Pearl sneered from inside her room. "You clearly have the upper hand."

"Maybe I want to keep you around for amusement. My own private freak show locked up for personal enjoyment." Oliver taunted her.

"You step one foot in this room and I'll show you what amuses me." Pearl declared.

"Idol threat, Vampire." Oliver said. "I can make you so impotent you couldn't harm a fly. And then I'd be able to have some real fun with you."

Tim couldn't believe his ears. Had his father just threatened murder and rape in the span of 5 minutes? He continued to listen.

"What's your agenda witch?" Pearl asked. "Why are you protecting that Bennett girl and her family?"

"Witches look after our own, Vampire. Besides, Bonnie is particularly important to me gaining a whole new level of power. In a short amount of time, I will be able to use that witch to grant me near unlimited magic potential."

Tim fell back against the wall with a thud. Had he heard correctly? Was everything her father told him about his plans for Bonnie a lie? He didn't have time to ponder that thought. Both his father and Pearl heard him now. Oliver was on his way out. Tim was very glad he recovered enough strength to pull off his disappearing trick. Before Oliver could reach him, Tim disappeared into the very air.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie peeked her head into her father's bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing him sleeping peacefully in his own bed. It was the 3rd time she'd checked on him since getting him. It didn't seem like sleep wasn't something she was going to do this night. She needed air. Bonnie walked down the stairs and out the front door.

She sat on the top step and leaned her head against the door. How had her life come to this? And more importantly, what could she do to change it?

"It all comes back to witchcraft." Bonnie said aloud to herself.

"I'd rather being playing World of War Craft." Jeremy announced as he walked onto her porch.

Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened in surprise. "Jeremy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Jeremy said. "What are you doing sitting on your porch in the middle of the night?"

"I just needed some fresh air." Bonnie answered. "It's been a long night."

He sat down on the bottom step and looked up at her. "Elena told me about your father. Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Bonnie answered quickly. "I'm surprised you care."

Jeremy took the insult in stride. "Your dad didn't ask for any of this. He didn't even know he was in danger and he still got caught in the middle of the games you are playing."

"And what game is that, Jeremy?" Bonnie asked. She could feel her anger building.

"You, Elena, Damon and Stefan – you all want to play your little supernatural games, but you don't take into account how it affects others."

"You know, if this is why you came by, you can go now." Bonnie said sternly.

"You can send me away, but you can't run from the truth. You are the reason your father was hurt."

"I wasn't the one who almost killed my father!" Bonnie yelled. "I would never do anything to hurt him!"

"Pearl may have attacked him, but you provoked her." Jeremy countered. "First Vicky, then Anna and now your father. How many people are going to have to be hurt or killed before you stop playing your little games?"

"Shut up, Jeremy! You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Yes, I do." Jeremy insisted. "When you attacked Anna you had to know this was the consequence. When you killed Pearl's daughter you put a big ole target sign on your father's neck. What did you think was going to happen?"

Bonnie couldn't believe the awful words coming from Jeremy. She knew he was mad at her, but his actions now were plain hateful. Bonnie stood angrily before replying to his heinous accusations. Jeremy stood as well.

"So you are saying this is my fault? That this is my just rewards for killing Anna?" Bonnie began. "Well there is just one thing wrong with your grand theory, Jackass. I DIDN'T KILL ANNA!" Bonnie boomed. "So I _didn't_ put my father in harms way. Pearl is a just a psycho bitch who has it in for witches and I can't believe I have to defend myself you!" Bonnie paused for a second. "As a matter of fact, I won't defend myself to you. Get the hell out of here before I really lose my temper!"

"Fine, I'll go." Jeremy conceded backing away from Bonnie. "But it doesn't change the fact that what I said is true."

"Just go!" Bonnie yelled. Jeremy chuckled and headed away from the house.

Bonnie was so upset that she could just scream. "Oh why not?" She asked herself before letting loose and angry cry.

"Pipe down, Galenda or you'll wake the neighbors."

"Damon?" Bonnie asked. "What are you doing her?" She did attempt to mask the irritation in her voice.

"That's the question I should be asking you." Damon said.

"What do you mean?"

"You did that whole psychic S.O.S. thing and called out to me again."

"I did?" Bonnie asked surprised. "I'm sorry. I am not in any danger; I don't need you for anything."

"You called out to me so I am guessing you kind of do need me for something." Damon argued. He took a seat on her steps and patted the place next to him. "Why don't you sit down and tell Uncle Damon all about it."

Bonnie sighed and sat down next to him. "Ok fine, but cut out all of that 'Uncle Damon' talk. It's just creepy and gross." Bonnie said.

Damon chuckled. "Deal. Now what has you so upset?"

"Jeremy just left here." Bonnie said plainly.

"Really. That's odd that he'd be out at this time of night." Damon mused. "What did the boy wonder want?"

"To basically tell me that I am a bad person and everything that happened to my dad is my fault."

"Is that all?" Damon said sarcastically. Bonnie smiled weakly at his joke. "You know, there is something I've been meaning to tell you about Jeremy."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"He's an idiot."

Bonnie giggled at his blunt statement. "I am starting to agree with you."

"What's this?" Damon asked putting his arm around Bonnie and pulling her to his chest. "Are you starting to come over to the dark side?'

"You aren't the dark side, Damon." Bonnie said. "Don't get me wrong, you have your dark moments, but I think I'm starting to understand you."

"Think you have me all figured out, do you?" Damon asked. "OK, fine. What am I thinking now?"

Bonnie pulled back and looked Damon right in the eyes. That superior smirk played across his face. Bonnie reached out and stroked his hair.

"You have the bluest eyes I have ever seen." Bonnie said.

"That doesn't answer my question. What am I thinking?" He arched his eyebrows and gave her a sensual look that made it abundantly obvious what he was thinking.

"Stop looking at me like that." Bonnie said smiling and playfully pushing Damon away. He caught her by the wrist and turned so she was facing him.

"Are you witchy powers failing you?" Damon asked. He drew her in closer to him. "Can't you tell what I'm thinking?" He didn't give her a chance to answer the question before he brought his mouth down on her's.

He expected her to resist. She didn't. She actually wrapped her hands around head and pulled him closer. Her mind a hopeless blank, she snatched in a stark lungful of air. Heat pulsated through her. She let her head angle back and slightly to one side, cinnamon brown curls trailing and lashes lowered over soft green eyes.

As alert to her every signal as a natural born predator, Damon was shocked at how responsively she reacted to his kiss. He studied the moist softness of her delicious mouth with strictly dishonorable intentions. If he kissed her again, he wouldn't stop. He was already so hot for he ached and he was savoring that fast fierce arousal, acknowledging how long it had been since he'd wanted any woman to such a degree.

"Aren't you full of surprises?" Damon mused.

Bonnie smiled weakly, slightly abashed at her own heightened sexual desire. She looked down and away from him.

"Hey," Damon said taking her face gently into his hands and guiding it back up to meet his gaze. "Don't be embarrassed. We aren't doing anything wrong here."

"It's not that." Bonnie said quietly. "I was wrong earlier." Damon gave her a quizzical look as he didn't know what she was talking about. "I do need you. I need you to rescue me from being in love with Jeremy. I don't want it anymore. Can you save me, Damon?"

The eldest Salvatore brother was at a lost for words. Save her? He was more like the road to hell, but she didn't know that. And she looked so beautiful in the pale moon light, almost angelic.

Bonnie stood and looked at Damon. "I am inviting you in the house with me. Will you come in?"

Damon was paralyzed with indecision. This is what he wanted, what he schemed and manipulated to get. Yet, now that it was here, it didn't feel quite right. Why would that be so? Because it was built on a lie. If Bonnie ever found out the truth about what he did, would she be able to forgive him? He realized he didn't have time to ponder these questions. He could see the resolve crumbling in her eyes. She was mistaking his hesitation for rejection.

Silently, Damon rose and stood before her. He cupped a hand over her shoulder and tugged her to him, curving strong hands below her hips to lift her up to him.

Bonnie shut her eyes tightly at the next intoxicating taste of him, let her head fall back in invitation, her lips open. He took advantage of her offer with devastating sensuality. He did not ask, he demanded, and that raw, unapologetic masculinity turned her bones to water beneath her skin. It was like hitching a ride on a rocket. Her head was in a whirl. She could hardly breathe as her body reacted to the overwhelming sense of excitement with excruciating enthusiasm.

Damon, just as eager as Bonnie backed her into the front door. Without looking or breaking their embrace, Bonnie pawed at the door behind her until she found the handle and managed to get it open. All systems once again on go Bonnie quivered beneath erotic plunge of his tongue. Once he carried her into the house Bonnie used her feet to close the door. She just managed to catch the door with her tippy toe before Damon carried out of range and up the stairs.

END CHAPTER

So dear fans, that is chapter nine. What did you think? Before you all send me hate reviews, Jeremy and Bonnie are still my end game coupe. I decided it was time for Bonnie to do something reckless and Damon fits the bill perfectly.

In the next chapter, the mayor and Oliver make their big play, Tim chooses a side, Tyler's life is forever changed and Bonnie is in the middle of it all! Of course we have Damon and Jeremy in there too.

Please read and review!

PS – I have the outline for the follow up story to this one just about done.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am going on record: I paired Bonnie with Jeremy first! I know the show is following suite (which I am super excited about, for the record), but I want it known that I put these to together first!

Alright, buckle up faithful readers because this is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. Hopefully it is very interesting and you enjoy taking the time to read it.

As always, thanks for those that reviewed my story. It is the best feeling ever getting a review from someone who really likes the story. You guys are the best.

Now, on to the show!

XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 10

Bonnie broke the surface of the water of the in ground pool. Refreshed, she swam over to the steps and prepared to exit. She grabbed the metal handles to help hoist herself out of the pool. She stroked her wet hair back and adjusted her bathing suit. Much like one of her father's favorite song detailed, it was a yellow polka-dot bikini. Elena gave it to her for a birthday present last year.

"Let me help you dry off." Bonnie heard a voice say behind her. She turned to see Jeremy smiling with an Elvis beach towel stretched between his arms.

Bare chest and beautiful, it was all Bonnie could do to stop herself from running into Jeremy's waiting arms. She tried to calm herself as she eyed him up and down. He looked so gorgeous; his hair wet and slicked back, the hot sun was glistening off of his hairless chest, a treasure trails of brown hair leading down his chiseled abs to his swim trucks dripping with water. He was her Adonis.

As calmly as she could, Bonnie walked towards him with a smiled. He wrapped the towel around her and pulled her close. She looked up at him and he kissed her.

"I'm glad you covered up." Jeremy said with a twinkle in his dark eyes. "I'd hate to loose you to another guy."

"Don't worry." Bonnie said as she snuggled closer to Jeremy. "After what it took to get here, baby, I am not going anywhere. Your arms are right where I want to be."

"It was a rough road, wasn't it?" Jeremy mused. He and Bonnie walked over to chaise lounge chairs that were near the pool. Together they sat on one chair.

"Rough doesn't even begin to cover it." Bonnie said as she leaned back into Jeremy. They laid together on the chaise. "There was a point when I didn't think we had a future together."

"We wouldn't have a future together," Jeremy stopped and considered his words. "Actually I wouldn't have a future at all if you hadn't decided to share you're life with me." He maneuvered her that she was lying on her back and he as propped on his side intimately leaning over her. "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that."

Bonnie reached up and stroked his hair. "Deciding to share my life with you was the easiest and by far the best decision I ever made." Bonnie said.

"But the price you had to pay-" Jeremy began. Bonnie put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"In reality, there was no decision to make." Bonnie said lovingly. "Not having you in my life just isn't an option."

Jeremy kissed her finger and then turned her hand around and kissed the back of it. "I still want to show my gratitude." He took the towel and flung it away from her body. He began to kiss her stomach and work his way upward.

Bonnie gasped at the sensation of his warm lips against her abdomen. She could feel his body heat. Impossibly, it seemed to warm her from the inside out. She giggled and ended up with a coy smile on her face. "I think we talked about the best way to say thanks."

"I don't know who benefits more when I say thank you, me or you." Jeremy said as he kissed her neck. Bonnie moaned in pleasure.

"Sounds like the perfect win/win to me." She managed breathlessly before he covered her mouth with his own

XOXOOXOXOXO

Bonnie awoke with a warm sensation coursing through her body. She sat up in bed and glanced around her room. Instantly she knew what she experienced was more that just a dream; it was her powers giving her a glimpse into the future.

'Some future.' Bonnie thought with mild irritation. How was she supposed to make that happen? She and Jeremy weren't even on speaking terms currently. And after the way he treated her last night, he should be grateful; she had nothing nice to say to him!

Still, her premonitions were never wrong.

"That's a problem for the morning." Bonnie whispered to herself.

She turned in her bed to see Damon Salvatore slumbering next to her. She sighed again. "And this is a problem for right now." Bonnie whispered. But did Damon really have to be a problem? He certainly wasn't last night. In fact, he was the solution to her problems then. He matched her anger and pent up sexual aggression with raw passion she didn't know existed. Maybe until things worked out with Jeremy, Damon could be a damn good place holder.

'I'm awful!' Bonnie admonished to herself for the tawdry thoughts. 'No, if Jeremy is _the_ one, then I need to make that happen.' she thought. 'I just hope I can get with Jeremy with as little pain possible to Damon or Tyler.'

She looked at Damon. He was just as handsome as Jeremy, but in a completely different way. Even when sleeping it was easy to see that Damon is a bad boy. There was just something about the curl of his lips, the way he positioned his body. The man exuded confidence. She was glad his eyes were closed. One glance into those cobalt crystal blue eyes was enough to make even the strongest will person doubt their beliefs. And that was without compulsion. She was amazed she held out against him as long as she did.

Bonnie reached down and stroked Damon's face. It was cool, a very stark comparisons to the inferno she felt when she touched Jeremy, even if it was just a vision.

'Maybe he's cold.' Bonnie thought. She reached across his bare chest to pull the covers up over him.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as his eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized. I didn't mean to wake you. You felt cold so I was tying to pull the covers up, that's all. You can go back to sleep."

"Silly witch. Don't you know warm bodies are for the living?" Damon joked. "But if you really want to warm me up…" Damon trailed off. He pulled Bonnie in close to him and kissed her roughly.

"Again Damon!" Bonnie asked shocked. He was on top of her now. Although being with Damon felt good, it just didn't feel right. He mind flashed back to her vision of being with Jeremy and she knew he was the right one for her.

"But we've done it so many times already!" Bonnie stalled trying to get Damon to back off.

"I don't think I could ever get enough." Damon replied. He stroked Bonnie intimately and all rational thought left her mind. Her body feenied for his touch like a drug addict jonesing for their next fix.

Bonnie gave in to her carnal desires. "Then why are we talking?"

Damon grinned before he devoured her body.

XOXOXOXO

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head." Damon said as he ran his hand down Bonnie's face. She smile, but didn't open her eyes. She rolled over and put her back into his chest.

"Did you really just say that?" Bonnie asked her voice hoarse from sleep. Damon put his arm around her and spooned her.

"What's wrong with what I said?" Damon asked. She leaned back into his chest.

"It's just so," Bonnie paused. "So cutesy and un-Damon like."

"Maybe you're changing me." Damon replied. He pulled her closer to him. "As a matter of fact I know you are changing me. I was never much of a cuddler before, but I am now."

"Whatever." Bonnie said as she nestled into his arms. "A leopard like you can't change his spots."

"You're right; I may never change. That's the price you are going to have to pay." Damon said as his hands roamed down her body. His words brought back the vision she had of Jeremy last night. Suddenly Damon's touch made her skin crawl. She grabbed his hand and moved it from her body.

"Yes, we are in bed, which means we should be sleeping and not talking. Now hush. I am tired."

"I bet you are." Damon agreed. "We didn't do much sleeping last night."

"Less talk more sleeping." Bonnie ordered.

Last night Bonnie gave in to every carnal desire she ever had. She didn't want to think about her behavior let alone talk about it.

"You are not going to get much sleep." Damon said kissing her shoulder. "It's Monday morning. You have to be a school soon." He managed in between kisses. "I suggest we do something that will wake you up and get your blood flowing."

"I think we did enough of that last night." Bonnie said argued. Damon turned her so that she lay on her back and he was on top facing her.

"Oh come on." He encouraged her. "I've been around for over 150 years and you were by far the most eager lover I've ever had. Don't tell me we've exhausted that well of sexual desire."

Bonnie giggled nervously. "You are so bad, Damon."

"And you love me for it." He said as his mouth closed around her's. The kiss was intense. Damon brought out a wild side of Bonnie she didn't even know existed. She reveled in her hedonistic side with Damon. She didn't care about the consequences of her actions; she just wanted to feel good.

"You bring out the worst in me." Bonnie moaned as he moved to kiss her in the hallow of her neck and then her breast.

"That's interesting because you bring out the best in me." Damon said. He then looked up at her and groaned. "Oh shit."

"What?" Bonnie asked. Before Damon could answer, she heard her father calling her name. "Oh shit!" Bonnie repeated. She pushed Damon to the side and jumped out of bed. "You have to go!" Bonnie said turning to face Damon.

She took a step back in surprise. Damon was gone. She quickly scanned the room. Even his clothes were missing. There wasn't a trace of him in her room.

There was a knock on her door and her father called her name.

"Bon Bon, you awake?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said with hesitancy in her voice. She grabbed her robe and put it on. "Come on in."

"Good morning, sunshine." Dr. Bennett said entering her room. "I just wanted to let you know I am going to hospital. I need to do some post op checks ups on some patients."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Dad?" Bonnie asked. She had to figure out a way to keep in the house and safe. Pearl was still out there.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Bennett asked confused.

"It's jus that you were so wiped out yesterday. Are you sure you're up to going to the hospital and working today?"

"I'm fine, baby girl. Don't worry." He gave Bonnie a kiss on the head. "Have a good day today and don't be late for school." He walked out of the room.

"Shit." Bonnie said to herself. She reached for her cell phone. She had to call Elena and Stefan. Pearl must be dealt with post haste.

Meanwhile, Dr. Bennett walked down the stairs. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Damon Salvatore standing in the middle of his kitchen.

"Damon?" Dr. Bennett exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in my house?"

"It doesn't matter." Damon answered looking the doctor right in the eyes to compel him. "Because you are going to forget that you saw me here today. Here is the deal. You are not leaving the house today. You are going to go back to your bed room and call the hospital and tell them you are sick. Then you are going to spend the day relaxing. You won't answer the door or invite any one in. Now go."

Dr. Bennett moved to comply with Damon's compulsions. Damon walked up stairs back to Bonnie's bedroom. He opened her door and found her on her cell phone.

"So Stefan if you could just keep an eye on him while he is at the hospital, I'd really appreciate it." Bonnie said.

Damon walked over and took the phone from her. He held up his hand at Bonnie before she could protest. "Don't worry about it Stefan, it's all taken care of." Damon said. He paused to listen to Stefan as Bonnie gave him a confused look. "Dr. Bennett is under my compulsion; he won't be leaving the house today." Damon was silent again for a second as Stefan spoke. "It's fine." Damon said dismissively. "Listen I gotta go. Bye." Damon hung up the phone and walked towards Bonnie.

"Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Damon asked as he put his arms around Bonnie. He tried to kiss her but she backed away from him and pulled out of his embrace.

Damon sighed. "Now what?"

"Look," Bonnie began. "I know you were trying to help, but I am so not cool with you playing with my father's head."

"You wanted him to stay in the house and I got him to stay in the house." He sat down on the bed. "What are you complaining about?"

"I am complaining about how you got him to stay in the house." Bonnie said. "Taking away his free will is wrong."

"You weren't complaining when I compelled him last night."

Bonnie sighed and sat down on her desk. "I was desperate." She said. "And we didn't have a lot of choices last night. We do this morning."

"Well, what's done is done." Damon said nonchalantly. "Besides, compulsion is a whole lot easier than baby sitting him all day."

Bonnie threw her head back in frustration. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Why you are so upset, no I don't get it." Damon agreed.

"You know what, why don't you go and let me get ready for school? We'll talk some more later." Bonnie suggested.

"If it's going to be about the compulsion issue I suggest we skip the talking and get on to what we do best." Damon said with a nod towards the bed.

"Our relationship can't just be based on sex, Damon."

"The best ones always are." Damon said with a sly smile.

"If I wasn't having second thoughts about sleeping with you before, I am now." Bonnie said. "Why don't you go before you make things worse?"

"Fine." Damon said throwing his hands up. "I'll see you later." He stalked out the door.

Bonnie walked over to her bed and fell backwards on to it. She brought her hands to her head in frustration. What had she gotten herself into now?

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie shut the door to her locker with a satisfied clang. It was lunch time which meant she hard part of her day was over. By design, all of her afternoon classes were a breeze. Her phone chirped in her pocket indicating she had a text message. She pulled it. It was from Damon. It read:

Sorry you got upset this morning. Will make it up to you if you let me.

Bonnie shook her head. She didn't know what to do about Damon. Sleeping with him felt great and he provided a temporary distraction from her troubles, but she knew he wasn't a long term solution. She moved to put her phone back in her pocket but it fell from her hands and skidded across the hallway floor.

"Shoot!" Bonnie said as she scurried after her phone.

She started to head towards the lunch room when she saw a hand reach down and grab it. She looked up to see Jeremy Gilbert smiling at her. She didn't return the smile.

Jeremy looked at the phone, frowned and then held it out towards here.

"What did Damon do to piss you off this morning?" Jeremy asked.

"None of your business." Bonnie replied snatching the phone from his grasp. "Look, if you're here to berate me some more I'm really not in the mood." Bonnie said flatly. She began to walk away, but Jeremy caught her book bag. She turned and gave him an annoyed look.

"Actually, I'm not." Jeremy said. He released her and she leaned against the lockers.

"Then what do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"To apologize." Jeremy said sincerely. "I'm sorry Bonnie. Last night I was out of line."

"Save your apology because I am not trying to hear that," came Bonnie's sharp reply. She turned to walk away again. Jeremy quickly dashed around her and stood in front of her to cut off her exit.

"I know I was an ass to you last night." Jeremy said. He moved in closer to Bonnie and she backed up. It pained as he realized that she didn't want to be to close to him. "I guess I just wanted make sure you are ok." Jeremy said.

Bonnie let out a bitter laugh. "You don't give a damn about me."

"You don't believe that." Jeremy said. "You know deep down-"

"I don't know what I believe about you, Jeremy." Bonnie cut him off. "I used to think we were at least friends, but the way you've been treating me like the dirt on your shoes I know that not's true." Bonnie paused for a second then shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She announced. She again moved to leave. As she did Jeremy called out her name and held out his hand to stop her.

"Bonnie, wait." He said as his hand came in contact with her upper arm.

Bonnie and Jeremy reacted simultaneously. It was as if a bold of lightning passed through them grounded them to the floor. Bonnie felt her heart race and she struggled to catch her breath. The hairs on Jeremy's neck stood up and he felt flush as though and fire ants were walking across his body.

"Let's me go!" Bonnie demanded louder than she would have like as she snatched her arm out of his grasp.

"What is that feeling?" Jeremy asked awestruck. He'd only felt that sensation once before and it was with Bonnie on prom night in the parking lot.

Bonnie stammered, unable to say anything. Finally she managed to get quickly say, "I gotta go!" before rushing away from a confused Jeremy Gilbert.

XOXOXOXO

"Earth to Bonnie – are you listening to me?" Caroline asked.

"I am sorry, Caroline." Bonnie apologized.

She looked over at her friend. They two sat on the same side of a picnic table in Mystic Fall Central Park. It was after school and Caroline was waiting for Matt to come pick her up. Bonnie agreed to meet Stefan and Elena here at the park to discuss the next steps in taking out Pearl, though the only thing on her mind was Jeremy. She hadn't shaken that electric feeling from her encounter with Jeremy earlier.

'Why can't I just let him go?' Bonnie thought. 'He treats me like dirt, says awful things to me, and yet one touch and I am completely back in his trance. No time to think about Jeremy now; there is too much else on my plate.'

"I zoned out for a second. What did you say?" Bonnie asked, forcing her attention back to Caroline.

"I was just telling you about the ridiculously romantic picnic Matt took me on yesterday. It was so sweet! I don't know how Elena could have him go. He is too perfect."

"You know what they say: one girl's ex is another's dream guy." Bonnie joked.

"And have you found your dream guy in Tyler?" Caroline asked. "You two looked so good together at the prom on Saturday."

"I don't know where things are going with Tyler." Bonnie said honestly. "And I actually feel bad about it too."

"What?" Caroline asked confused. "Why?"

"Because I can't make up my mind where he is concerned." Bonnie explained. "One minute I am hot, the next cold. I am worse than that Katy Perry song."

"Well, what does Tyler want?"

"I don't know." Bonnie shrugged. "But it doesn't see fair to string him along until I figure out what I want."

"That is your problem, Bonnie." Caroline said exasperated. "You always think you have to know the answers. It's OK to just go with the flow. So you may not marry Tyler. Who cares? Have fun with him for now. It's OK, Bonnie. You don't have to be perfect."

Bonnie chuckled. "So says Caroline Forbes, the girl who works the hardest to be the best."

"The difference between you and I is that I have fun doing it. You're agonizing over it. Just chill and relax." Caroline ordered her. "And here comes the perfect opportunity." She pointed to two figures approaching them. "That's Matt and Tyler coming our way."

The two guys reached the girls picnic table and joined them.

Bonnie smiled at Tyler. "I didn't think I was going to see you today."

"I have a little free time before I have to report to my father's office for slave labor." Tyler explained. He moved to sit on top of the table with Bonnie between his legs.

"That's what happens when you get pass out drunk at the prom." Matt kidded him. He chose to remain standing right by Caroline's side.

"Don't remind me." Tyler groaned. "I think I still have a head ache."

"Well since you two only have a little time together, we are going to go." Caroline announced standing.

"We are?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Caroline insisted. "Because when we leave Bonnie and Tyler, we will also be alone."

"I see." Matt said kissing Caroline on the nose. "We see you guys later."

"Bye guys." Bonnie said smiling as Caroline and Matt walked off. She looked up at Tyler. "That wasn't too obvious, was it?" She joked.

"I'm not complaining." Tyler said as he bent down and kissed Bonnie gently on her lips. She wasn't that responsive and Tyler noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bonnie lied and looked away from Tyler.

"Why do you do that?" Tyler asked.

"Do what?" Bonnie queried confused. She had no idea what Tyler was talking about.

"Shut me out." Tyler said. "You did the same thing when I stopped by to see you yesterday. Something was obviously up because you were still in your pajamas at 2:00 in the afternoon eating ice cream. But instead of talking to me, you shut me out. I am your boyfriend. You can tell me stuff."

"Tyler, you are making too big of a deal out of this. I am fine." Bonnie tried to assure him.

"You're lying." Tyler said plainly.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked surprised turning to face him.

"At least you're looking at me now." Tyler said. "Now why don't you tell me what's really wrong?"

"Look Jeremy, I really don't want to argue with you any more." Bonnie said exasperated.

"What did you just say?" Tyler asked. Bonnie noticed the sudden shift in his body language and became concerned.

"I said I don't want to argue with you." Bonnie repeated.

"No, you called me Jeremy."

"No I didn't." Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Yes, you did!" Tyler insisted. Tyler shook his head and stood up. "Is this why you are upset? Because of Jeremy Gilbert?" Tyler practically yelled.

"Calm down!" Bonnie ordered.

"You want me to calm down?" Jeremy asked getting in her face. "Then tell me there's nothing between you and Jeremy Gilbert!"

Bonnie was silent. She would love to tell him there was nothing going on but she couldn't. She refused to lie to him. Her silence spoke volumes.

"Wow." Tyler said. "I can't believe this."

"Tyler it's not what you think." Bonnie said. She reached for his arm but he pulled away.

"Then what is it?" Tyler asked angrily.

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She sighed and tried again. "It's complicated."

"Well when you're ready to talk to your BOYFIREND about what's going on in your life, give me a call." He walked away from Bonnie. He turned and started walking backwards. "Or maybe we should make that ex-boyfriend." He said before turning back around.

She stood there dumbfounded. Did he really just dump her and walk away? She called his name several times. He didn't reply but continued to walk away.

XOXOXOXO

Jeremy watched Tyler storm away from Bonnie. He saw Bonnie sit down and he could just imagine the pained look on her face. He wanted to go over and talk to her, but he doubted she wanted to see him.

He went to the park after school to think about his actions when Bonnie showed up with Caroline. He considered about leaving when they arrived, but they didn't notice him so he decided to hang around. Despite his harsh words with Bonnie last night and their fight this morning, or maybe because of them, he felt compelled to make sure Bonnie was OK. Her body language suggested she was stressed. And although he couldn't hear her exchange with Tyler, he could tell it didn't go well.

"It would probably be easier if you went over and talked to her." Ric said as we walked and stood next to Jeremy. Jeremy noticed him approaching and knew the history teacher wouldn't be able to keep his comments to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"Bonnie." Ric explained. "It would be easier if you go over and talk to her then standing here looking at her like a little puppy begging to be taken home from the pound."

"What makes you think I want to talk to her?" Jeremy asked as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"Your body language tells the whole story, Jeremy." Ric said with a smile. He walked over to a near by bench and sat down. Jeremy remained standing. "You got it bad."

"Is that a fact?" Jeremy questioned him. He'd rather not discuss this subject with him. Sure, Ric was dating his aunt, but that didn't make him family. The history teacher was definitely crossing the line into personal territory.

"It's as plain as the nose on your face." Ric confirmed. "You two were pretty close a few weeks ago when I let you have an outdoor study hall. What's stopping you from going over there and talking to her?"

"There is a lot of stuff going on that you don't know about." Jeremy said dismissively. Time to shut this conversation down.

"Don't forget that I know all about the supernatural stuff that's going on in this town. I know that your sister and Bonnie are right in the middle of it."

"Look, Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy began.

"Ric. Call me Ric." The teacher interrupted.

"Mr. Saltzman," Jeremy repeated, refusing to call him by his first name. "I get that you are trying to help, but you don't know what you are talking about."

Alaric chuckled at Jeremy's abrasive response. "You remind me so much of me when I was your age." Ric stated. "You are so certain you know everything when really you don't have a clue about anything."

"This isn't going to turn into one of those lectures is it?" Jeremy whined.

"Nope, no lecture." Ric promised. "Just some apparently unwanted advice. Bonnie is a very special girl, and I am not talking about her being a witch. There is just something about her."

Jeremy looked away from Ric and towards Bonnie. He knew his teacher was right. There was just something about Bonnie that set her apart from every other girl he'd ever known.

"From the look you are giving her, you know what I am saying is true." Ric said. He stood up next to Jeremy and put his hand on his shoulder. "My advice, Jeremy, is to do what you need to do to make the situation right." Ric patted Jeremy on the shoulders and began to walk away.

Jeremy thought about what the teacher said. He realized the teacher was right; he did need to make the situation right.

"Mr. Saltzman!" Jeremy called before the educator got too far away. Alaric turned around to see what Jeremy wanted.

"What if I don't know how to make it right?" Jeremy asked.

"It can't be that bad." Ric assured him.

"It's pretty bad." Jeremy insisted.

"Why don't you tell me the full story and we'll come up with something together."

Jeremy hesitated. Did he really want to tell his history teacher _everything_? "I don't know."

"Jeremy," Ric stated putting his hand on the boy's shoulders. "You trusted me so far. What have you got to lose?"

"Fine." Jeremy relented. "I've been a complete douche bag." Jeremy began. He sat on the bench next to Ric and began to tell him his history with Bonnie.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tim walked up the stairs to get to the upper level of Club Oz. This was his first time back at the club since he learned the distressing information about his father. After that he left the club and wonder aimless throughout the entire night. His image of his father was shattered and with it, his whole since of purpose.

Oliver had always provided direction for Tim. He'd been a positive force in his son's life guiding his every move. Now Tim had to decipher if his father was truly the devil Bonnie made him out to be or if there was some misunderstanding.

Tim reached his father's office and knocked on the door. When he entered into the club the door man said his father was in the lower levels with the vampire. Still, he wanted to be sure the information was accurate.

There was no answer. The door wasn't locked; it never was. None of the other witches would dare enter without Oliver's permission. Tim opened the door. Tentatively he stepped into the office. It was his first time being there without his father present.

He walked over to his father's desk. He looked through the papers on the desk. He grabbed a stack and sat down in his father's chair. He thumbed through them. There were bills and invoices. He found a printed e-mail from the mayor confirming they were still moving forward with plans for the full moon tomorrow. The mayor was pledging to have Tyler at the appointed spot at the correct time.

He thumbed through the rest of the papers. They all seemed in order. Tim sat back in his father chair and thought for a moment. He had no idea what he was searching for. He laughed out loud at that revelation. His moment of enjoyment was cut short as he sensed someone coming. It had to be his father. Quickly he put the papers back in order and rushed around to the other side of the desk and sat down.

Oliver entered the office a few moments later. He shot a surprised look at his son.

"Tim! What are you doing here?" Oliver asked. He patted his son affectionately on the back on his way to sit at his desk.

"I was waiting for you, actually." Tim said. "I know the Millennial Moon is tomorrow. I didn't know if there were any last minute details you needed me to handle."

"How thoughtful of you, Son." Oliver said with a broad smile. "But I have everything well under control. Thank you, though."

"You bet, Dad." Tim stood up. "I guess I'll be going now."

"Before you do, I have a question for you." Oliver said standing. "Were you hoping to find my master plan in a stack of papers on my desk?"

Tim blanched. The look in his father's eyes hardened and the doors to the office slammed shut on their own. Tim tried to disappear but found he couldn't move.

"I can't move!" Tim announced struggling against some unknown force. Oliver could hear the fear in his voice.

"I know." Oliver said simply. He took a seat on the desk and lit a cigar. "I cut you off from your magic."

"How?" Tim asked confused.

Oliver smiled. "I've been practicing magic for over 1,000 years. I've forgotten more than you will ever know."

"But that's impossible!" Tim challenged.

"Not for me it isn't." Oliver said. "You see, it isn't just your father in here." Oliver pointed to his head.

"What are you talking about?" Tim questioned. "Dad, you're sick. Release me and I'll help you."

"I've tried to protect you, tried to keep you from all of this." Oliver rambled. "But you just couldn't be a good boy and do what you were told."

"Dad you're not making any sense!" Tim pleaded with Oliver. "Let me go and I'll help you. I promise!"

"You'll help me what?" Oliver said with a laugh. "I am doing exactly what I want – exactly what needs to be done to increase my powers."

"But this isn't you, Dad!" Tim protested. "Everything you do is to help witches! You've sacrificed so much for the greater good! Don't let all of that work be for nothing!"

"All of those sacrifices, all of that work was all the build up to tomorrow!" Oliver declared triumphantly! He stood up and got within inches of Tim. "Tomorrow, when Bonnie cast her spell, she will transfer all of her powers to me and I will not only be the most powerful witch alive, I will be the most powerful witch there ever will be!"

"Dad – this is insanity." Tim cried. "You have to stop this madness."

"I am afraid I can't, Son." Oliver said. He placed his hand on Tim's shoulder. "And I am afraid I can't let you stop me either."

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie sat in the Salvatore living room. She arrived at their house with Stefan and Elena. Now Stefan was in the bathroom an Elena was in the kitchen getting a snack. That left Bonnie alone with Damon.

"You look like hell." Damon announced. He was fixing a drink. He poured Sprite into a glass and brought it over to Bonnie.

"Gee thanks." Bonnie said taking the soda.

"Don't tell me you are this upset about our fight this morning." Damon quipped. "It wasn't that big of a deal.

Bonnie chuckled lightly. "Believe it or not, Damon, you are not the only thing I think about all day. And PS – random use of compulsion is a big deal to me."

"Well if I'm not the issue, what could possibly be stressing you out so much that you can't make go away with a snap of your witchy fingers?" Damon asked. He sat on the arm on the chair next to Bonnie.

"It's a long story." Bonnie said. She didn't want to get in to the details.

Damon was glad. He didn't really want to hear about her day. He really just wanted to get her to bed again and have a repeat of last night.

"Then I am just what the doctor ordered." Damon announced. He leaned in close to her ear. "I can make you forget about all that ales you." Damon whispered.

Bonnie gave him a grateful look. Forgetting about her feelings for Jeremy and being dumped by Tyler sounded like heaven. And Damon did an excellent job yesterday taking her mind off of Jeremy. He might just be what she needed tonight. Maybe she could put the whole compulsion issue out of her mind long enough for Damon to work his magic.

"You promise?" Bonnie cooed.

"We'll have to talk later." Damon whispered to her. "My brother is coming back."

Damon moved away from Bonnie as Stefan and Elena came back into living room. Elena sat next to Bonnie on the couch while Stefan remained standing.

"So what's the latest?" Bonnie asked.

"There's been absolutely no trace of Pearl." Stefan reported. "There's been no sign of her since she attacked your father at the hospital. I spent the day staked out at her house and she never showed up."

"I also checked out some local spots I thought she might be." Damon chimed in. "I came up empty."

"What's more is that no one has seen or heard from her." Stefan continued. "The other vampires freed from the tomb haven't heard from her since Sunday night either."

"Is that unusual?" Elena asked. "For her to just disappear like this?"

"If it were another vamp, I wouldn't be so curious." Damon said. "But Pearl isn't the type to go off on a bender."

"What's more, the other vamps reported to me that since Anna's death, Pearl has been keeping very close tabs on them. She wants to make sure she doesn't lose any others. For her to suddenly go MIA is out of character."

"So we have no idea where she could be?" Bonnie asked. The brothers shook their heads. "Is it possible she was staked?"

"By who?" Damon asked. "I checked with the council and they haven't had any recent kills."

"A new person maybe?" Elena asked.

"Anything is possible at this point," Stefan said forgoing any further speculation. "The only thing we know right now is that Pearl is missing."

"So we do we do?" Bonnie asked with an edge of frustration to her voice. "Damon compelled my father to say home today, but we can't keep on doing that."

"Maybe you can't." Damon muttered under his breath. Bonnie heard it none the less and shot him a dirty look.

"I don't want to wait around for Pearl to come and attack me or my father." Bonnie finished her thought.

"We will just have to up our efforts to find her. And we will find her before she does anything to hurt you or your father." Stefan assured her.

"Maybe I can help. There is a locator spell in Emily's journal. I can try to use it to find Pearl's location." Bonnie offered.

"That just might work." Stefan agreed.

"There's a catch." Bonnie said. "I need something of Pearl's for the spell to work. Can you guys get me something?"

"I can work on that." Stefan answered. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Thank you, Stefan." Bonnie said.

"No problem Bonnie. Why don't we call it a day?" Stefan suggested. "We have a plan in place. There is nothing more we can do right now."

"I agree." Damon said quickly. "Bonnie, I'll give you a ride home."

"I picked her up Damon," Elena cut in. "I can give her a ride home."

"Oh Elena." Damon said with a smug grin. "Are you jealous that Bonnie has more of my attention these days?"

"Guys please." Bonnie said wearily. She really did not feel like hearing them argue. She turned to her best friend. "Elena, stay and spend some time with Stefan. I know you want to. I felt it from you when we hugged earlier."

"But Bonnie," Elena protested.

"You don't have to worry about Damon." Bonnie cut her off. "Remember, I can do this." Bonnie looked at Damon and he doubled over in pain. He felt like his head was exploding. Bonnie stopped it abruptly.

"Very cute, Bonnie." Damon wheezed. "Remind me to return the favor sometime."

"Quit complaining you big baby." Bonnie said walking towards the door. "Let's go. See you later Stefan." Bonnie said with a smile as she walked past him.

Stefan watched Bonnie and Damon leave the room. Elena was still sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed Stefan hadn't moved to sit with her.

"There's something different about their relationship." Stefan replied.

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned.

"I mean that whole last exchange was odd." Stefan answered finally moving to sit by Elena. "The Damon I know should have been furious that Bonnie basically gave him an aneurism for fun. And the Bonnie of pass would never use her powers for show." Stefan mused. "Something's different."

"Do you think this is a good thing or a bad thing?" Elena asked placing Stefan's arm around her.

"I am not sure yet. However, when Damon's involved, I tend to err on the side of caution."

"That seems like a safe bet." Elena agreed. "I just hope Bonnie will be Ok."

"Believe it or not, Elena, I think Damon really does care for her. I don't think he will hurt her." Stefan said.

XOXOXOXO

"What are we doing here?" Jeremy asked Ric. The two had broken into the Civic Center where the prom was a couple nights ago. Now they were in the room in which Anna caught on fire.

"We are here to figure out what happened on prom night." Ric explained. After Jeremy filled him in on what happened he decided to check out his story. With Damon Salvatore was involved, Ric didn't feel comfortable with leaving anything unexplained, and right now, Anna's death was a big mystery.

"And how are we going to do that?" Jeremy asked. He was carrying a bag of who knows what that Ric had in his car.

"First, we are going to figure out how Anna started on fire." Ric said surveying the room. It was a charred mess. What wasn't burnt was water logged from the fire department's efforts to put out the flame. "It's a good thing we got here before demolition crews came in to start the tear down and rebuilding. Start looking around."

"What am I searching for?" Jeremy asked. He set the bag down and did as Ric instructed.

"Anything that looks out of the ordinary." Ric elaborated. "You can tell a lot about what happened from the remains." The two men looked around the room Ric stopped over a spot that had strange burn patterns on the floor. "This is interesting." He mused. "Bring me the camera from the bag."

Jeremy complied and brought Ric the camera. After handing it over he looked at the marks on the floor. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I'd say it's a clue." Ric answered. "Think back to that night. Where was Anna when the first started?"

Jeremy stood and surveyed the room. "Actually she was about right here."

"I was hoping you would say that. These marks have something to do with how the fire ignited. Where was everyone else in the room?"

"Well, Tyler was on a table over there and Bonnie and I were close to him. Damon was right about here behind Anna." Jeremy detailed.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Take this." Ric said holding out the camera. "Start by the door and take a picture of every inch of the room moving clockwise. I'm going to keep looking around." Jeremy took the camera and Ric put his hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Jeremy; we are going to get the answers to all of the questions you have. We may not have super powers, but we are far from helpless."

XOXOOXOXO

Meanwhile Bonnie and Damon were having a playful conversation in her living room.

"Don't you think the brain aneurism was a little much?" Damon asked. "My head is still ringing."

"Did I hurt you?" Bonnie asked with mock concern. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

"No, you'll probably make it worse. " Damon said with playful fear while moving away from her on the couch.

"I promise I won't." Bonnie said she scooted closer to him. She grabbed his head and gently kissed him on the forehead. "Is that better?" Bonnie asked.

"A little." Damon conceded with a little boy's voice. "Maybe a few more kisses."

"A few more?" Bonnie asked and a Damon nodded. She leaned over to kiss him and Damon pulled her on to his lap. She giggled as she straddled him. She kissed him on both temples and then the tip of his nose. "How do you feel now?" Bonnie asked with a knowing smile on her face. She could feel his erection through his pants so she had a pretty good idea how he was feeling.

"Much better." Damon said confirming Bonnie's thoughts. "I think if you give me just one more kiss, I will be all better. Right here on the lips." Damon said tapping his sensual lips.

Bonnie smiled and went in for the kiss. Damon, no longer playing the part of hurt kid, kissed her aggressively.

Damon stood, still kissing Bonnie with her legs wrapped around his waist. He laid her back down on the couch.

"Whoa, Damon." Bonnie said as she broke the kiss. "We gotta slow down."

"Why?" Damon asked. He moved to kissing her neck. Bonnie lifted his head to stare in his ridiculously bright blue eyes.

"Because my father is here." Bonnie said. "I am afraid this is as far as we can go tonight, cowboy."

Damon arched a cocky eyebrow. "Be right back." He said. He moved off of her with such a speed that she rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a thud.

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed as she hit the floor on her hands and knees. She righted herself and sat on the couch. "Where could he have gone?" Bonnie asked herself out loud. She didn't have to wait long for an answer. Damon returned to the living a moment later and whisked Bonnie into her arms and up the stairs. Before she could even register what was happening, he was dumping her on her bed.

Bonnie didn't know when he did it, but his shirt was unbuttoned. Damon didn't speak. He crawled on the bed with Bonnie and reached to pull up her shirt. She caught his hand.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked. "I told you we can't. My father is right down stairs."

"It's Ok. I took care if it." Damon explained pulling his hand from her grasp. He again went to pull up her shirt and she again stopped him.

"What do you mean you took care of it?" Bonnie asked. Damon could hear the edge in her voice.

"You're father won't be surprising us tonight." Damon elaborated. Bonnie scooted up on her bed so that she was sitting up and no longer lying down.

"How do you know?" Bonnie questioned. The tone of her voice moved from edgy to accusatory.

"I like you better when you don't think so much." Damon said plainly.

"What?" Bonnie asked thrown by the change in subject.

"You're more fun when you go with the flow and do what feels good to you." Damon pulled her down on the bed closer to him. He rubbed and kissed her stomach. "Now just admit that this feels good."

Bonnie pushed him off of her and stood up. "You must really think I'm stupid." Bonnie stopped beating around the bush and asked the question on her mind. "Damon, did you compel my father?"

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Damon taunted her. "Wouldn't you rather being doing naughty things with me?" He reached for her hand, but Bonnie stepped out of his reach.

"Stop playing games and tell me the truth." Bonnie demanded. "Did you compel my father?"

"Why are determined to ruin our good time tonight?" Damon asked sitting up on the bed. "Can't you forget about down stairs long enough for us to have some fun up here?"

"Can't you just answer my question?" Bonnie countered.

"Fine!" Damon exploded. "Yes I compelled your father. He won't leave his bedroom until 8:00 AM tomorrow morning. Are you happy now?"

"No, I am not happy!" Bonnie yelled. "You knew I wouldn't be happy! That is why you tried to keep it from me. How could you do that knowing how I feel about it?"

"Come down off of your high horse already!" Damon sneered. He used his super speed to get within inches of her face. Bonnie tied to back away but Damon stayed close to her. "You are just fine with me using compulsion with it serves your purposes so don't pretend like you have all these ethical issues with it. And I got a news flash for you, Bon Bon," Damon said her nick name with as much distain as he could muster. "I'm not your puppet that dances on command. I'll compel who I want, when I want."

Bonnie was shocked at how quickly Damon changed from Romeo to Rambo. She was actually intimidated. She tried to back away but she was already against the wall.

"I think you should go." Bonnie managed. She put her hand on his chest to push him away from her.

"I don't think so." Damon said with a knowing smile. He put his hands on her shoulders. "We started something and we are going to finish. And as much as you try to fight it, you want me as much as I want you."

"Leave Damon." Bonnie said with more conviction. Damon didn't move; he just stared at her. "Don't make me use my powers against you."

"Threats Bonnie?" Damon said with an amused voice. "Is this some new kinky foreplay?" he joked. Bonnie didn't laugh. "Fine, I'll go." Damon said. He backed away from her and headed towards the door. He stopped before walking out and turned to Bonnie. "This isn't over between us."

"I think it is." Bonnie said as Damon walked out. She followed him out of her room and watched him leave. She quickly locked the door behind him. She leaned against it glad that he was gone. She composed herself and was about to go upstairs when she heard a strange sound coming form her father's room. She rushed to his room and bust open the door. Dr. Bennett was on the floor huddled and crying.

"Oh God!" Bonnie said at the sight of him. "What's wrong?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Tim looked out the small window in the storage room that served as his prison. The sun was up. That meant he'd been locked away for over 12 hours. He had to figure out a way to get out of here and stop his father. But how! His father, or that being masquerading as his father, had effectively stripped him of all of his magical abilities. He was in the lower levels of Club Oz which meant that even if he did manage to bust out of the storage room he would still have a ways to go before he was free.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing." Tim said aloud.

"You always were a whiner." Tim heard a whimsical comment behind him. He whirled around, surprised at the sound. A smile broke out across his face as he saw an old friend at the door.

"Jason! What are you doing down here?" Tim asked.

"I heard a rumor that you made daddy dearest mad and he grounded you. I see it's true. What did you do to piss the old man this badly?" Jason joked.

"Doesn't matter." Tim said urgently. "The only important thing is that I get out of here right now. I have to stop him from doing something awful."

"I knew it!" Jason exclaimed. "I always thought that guy was too good to be true. I don't trust anyone that cuts their own hair. It ain't natural."

"Jason, I don't have time for this. I have to stop my father before the sun sets and the moon rises."

"Then what are you doing here then?" Jason asked confused. "Teleporting is your thing. Get out of here and go stop him."

"I can't." Tim admitted. "I don't have my powers. He cut me off from them. I am going to have to do this the old fashion way – walk." He began to walk toward the exit.

It's not that simple, Timmy." Jason said holding up his hand. "You won't be able to just walk out of here. Every witch up there knows you are locked away down here. You can't just waltz out the door without being questioned. And without your powers you won't be able to stop any of them."

"Even with my powers some of them would be a challenge." Tim confessed. "You've always been good in a pickle,"

"You would know-" Jason quipped.

"What do you suggest?" Tim finished his thought.

"Well first, we gotta figure out how your dad cut you off from your powers. Let me see you aurora."

"Jason-" Tim said reluctantly.

"If the situation is as dangerous as you say, there is no time for you to be a baby about this, Tim." Jason admonished. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Fine." Tim conceded. He concentrated on letting his barrier down. Slowly, his aurora or witches light began to show. What was once bright and brilliant like a star now appeared like a flashing Christmas light.

Jason whistled. "Your dad really did a number on you." Jason said sympathetically. "Your aurora is so haggard." Jason walked around Tim examining his aurora. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your dad didn't completely obliterate your powers. I think he just drained you of them. The bad news is that he's taken you so low it will be weeks before you are back up to full strength."

"We don't have weeks!" Tim explained. "If I don't warn Bonnie and stop my father, you don't want to know how bad things are going to get."

"Tim, I've never seen you so worked up over anything. Is it really that bad?"

Tim looked Jason square in the eyes. "Think about the worse thing you can image for a witch. It's worse that that."

Jason swore. "Come here." He ordered. He took Tim's hands. "Let me try something…"

Jason concentrated and Tim's light became brighter.

After a few moments Jason cried out and fell backwards. He was very pale and winded.

"I was hoping that would work." Jason wheezed.

"What did you do?" Tim asked rushing to his side. He went to help him up but Jason waived him off and remained on the ground.

"I cast a spell to give you part of my energy." Jason said.

"You did what!" Tim said in disbelief "Do you know how dangerous that spell is? Especially on today?"

"Calm down, Timmy; I know what I am doing." Jason said. "It just that you are a more powerful witch that I am. When the transfer started your aurora want more than I can give. You almost drained me to the point of death. I'm not strong enough to get you back to full strength, but you should be able to teleport out of here."

"And what about you?" Tim asked.

"Leave me. I just need to rest." Jason said.

"No way!" Tim said vehemently. "You just risked your life to save mine."

"And if what you said is true, it's worth it. But don't worry about me. My transfer of energy was voluntary. That means I'll recover faster than you. Give me a ½ hour to catch my breath and I'll be out of here."

"Are you sure?" Tim asked.

"I'm positive." Jason lied. He had no idea how long it would take to recharge. "Now go. If I did a dangerous spell and got my Armani pants dirty lying here on this floor for nothing I will make sure you never hear the end of it."

Tim chuckled. "Thanks Jason. I owe you one."

"Save the world and we'll call it even."

Tim raced out the door and shut it behind him. He rounded the corner and prepared to teleport when he heard some one calling his name. It was the vampire.

"Tim! Do not leave me here. I can help you!" Pearl called out.

Tim walked over to her cell. "What?"

"I said I can help you."

"Help me what?" Tim asked. He didn't trust Pearl one bit.

"You don't have time for games if you plan to stop your father from tricking the Bennett witch into transferring her powers to him." Pearl replied to Tim's surprise.

"Alright, you know about my father's plan. Why should I believe you want to help me stop him?" Tim asked.

"I have no reason to lie." Pearl said simply.

"Yeah right." Tim said sarcastically. "You know helping me involves saving Bonnie. Why would you want to do that?"

"If what your father says is true about how powerful he will be once this transfer is complete, why would I want that? Witches and vampires have a natural hate for one another. I don't want him to tip the balance of power in favor of your kind."

"Sounds reasonable, but I will take my chances without you." Tim said.

"You will need the Bennett witch at full strength, right?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I know for a fact her focus won't be 100%." Pearl said. "I could help restore that focus."

"What did you do?" Tim asked.

"Free me first." Pearl demanded.

Tim considered her words. He would need Bonnie at full strength to even have a hope of stopping his father.

"Fine." He conceded. "Lucky for you the barrier spell on that door is different than the one that held you captive in the tomb. I can confuse it without actually casting another spell, which is a good thing because I don't have the energy to spare."

He walked over to the door way. He put his legs against one side of the door and arched himself forward until his hands touched the other side of the doorway.

"Climb through the arch I'm making." Tim ordered. Pearl did so and escaped the cell.

"Let's get out of here." Pearl ordered.

"Not so fast vampire." Tim said. "Tell me how you can help Bonnie."

"You want to know right now?" Pearl asked surprised.

"If you want me to get us out of the club alive, you bet."

"You're smarter than I thought." Pearl mused. "Fine, I'll tell you. I attacked her father the night you captured me."

"I knew that!' Tim yelled. "If that is how you can help-"

"Let me finish." Pearl said. "I attacked her father knowing they would catch me. I didn't want to kill him that night. I wanted to let Bonnie know that I could have killed him though. Before I even attacked him I compelled her boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert, to put her through the worst guilt trip he could imagine about her father's attack."

"You're lying." Tim said. "Jeremy Gilbert wears vervain. He would be immune to your compulsion."

"I am a pharmacist and I came across a drug called Hexvalent Chromium. Its properties cancel out the protective abilities of vervain." Pearl explained. "I inject Jeremy with the drug when we met at the Grill. I then compelled him to forget about it and to give Bonnie a guilt trip that night."

"You're right; Bonnie will be able to focus better once she learns that Jeremy doesn't hate her." Tim agreed. "OK, let's go." Tim said. "Take my hand; I am going to try to teleport both of us out of here at once."

Pearl smiled politely and took his hand. Tim returned the smile and started to focus his powers.

Everything seemed to go dim around Pearl as she began to fade away under Tim's powers. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she looked around and screamed. She was back in her cell! That stupid witch tricked her!

"NOOOO!" Pearl cried out in frustration and vain.

Tim materialized in the backyard of Bonnie's grandmother house. He felt Pearl's deception when she grabbed his hands. She had no intention of helping him and every intention of killing Bonnie. Rather than let on that he knew, he tried something very tricky – a simultaneous teleport of two people to two different locations. He'd never done it before and if how he felt now was any indication, he'd never do it again. He didn't even have the strength to stand. He collapsed in the grass unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie stifled a yawn as she entered the school. After a truly awful evening dealing with her father, she was exhausted. She spotted Tyler at his locker talking to some friends of his. She wanted to talk to him. He needed to understand that her stand offish behavior wasn't due to anything he done, nor was it a reflection of her feelings for him. She just couldn't tell him about being a witch. He wouldn't understand. His friends walked away and Bonnie took this as her opportunity to speak to him.

"Hey Tyler." Bonnie said as she walked up to greet him at his locker.

"Hey." Tyler replied, but he didn't turn to look at her. He shoved one book in his locker and took another one out and placed it in his book bag.

"I really don't like the way we left things yesterday." Bonnie began. "I was hoping we could find some time to talk today."

Tyler shut his locker and dubiously looked at her. "So now you want to talk?"

"Yeah, you are right that I don't let you in, but I have my reasons. I've been hurt before, by a lot of people in my life. I don't let people in easily." Bonnie explained.

Tyler softened. "I get that your mother left you and that had to be really hard."

"What does my mother have to do with anything?" Bonnie asked defensively.

"I'm trying to empathize with you." Tyler clarified. "I don't even like my mother half the time, but at least I know she'll be there for me. I can't imagine how hard it'd be for you to trust anyone after that."

"Don't psychoanalyze me!" Bonnie snapped and Tyler actually took a step back. She sighed in an attempt to regain her composure. "I'm sorry. My mother is a touchy subject. Can we just decide on a time we can meet to talk?"

"Fine." Tyler said dejectedly. "What about right after school?"

"I can't." Bonnie said shaking her head. "I have to do something with Elena that I absolutely cannot cancel or believe me I would."

There was no way she could tell Tyler she was meeting with Elena and Stefan to cast the locator spell to find Pearl. They had to find her before she could attack Bonnie's father again.

"How about later on at the Grille, about 6:00 PM?" Bonnie suggested.

"I can't. I'm grounded, remember? I'll be busy being my father's bitch boy. That's why I wanted to do it right after school so my dad wouldn't be suspicious. I could call you tonight."

Bonnie shook her head. "This is a conversation I would rather have in person. Are you free to come to school early tomorrow morning? We could talk then."

"Yeah, I can come in the morning, but screw meeting at the school. Let's meet at the Starbucks down the street. If I am going to get up early I don't want it to be to come here."

Bonnie smiled. "That fine; tomorrow morning at Starbucks it is."

Tyler shut his locker and the two began to talk to class. "If you're lucky, I'll buy you an iced mocha coffee."

"That sounds like heaven right now." Bonnie said. They reached a point in the hallway where they would need to go separate ways to get to their classes. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah tomorrow." Tyler confirmed. The two began to walk away. "Bonnie?" Tyler called out. She turned and walked back to where he was. "I am really glad we are talking tomorrow. Most of my relationships end pretty quickly, but this is one I'd like to keep going. I actually missed talking and texting with you last night. You're the first girl I've ever dated that I considered a friend as well.

Bonnie smiled at him. "I'm glad where friends too. Even if we can't work out this whole boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, I really want to keep your friendship. I'm really glad I've gotten to know you better. You're a very sweet guy, no matter how you try to hide it."

"Remember you are supposed to keep that to yourself." Tyler said with a smile.

"Your secret is safe with me." Bonnie promised. The bell rang signally they had to get to class. "I guess that's our cue. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then." Tyler said.

Bonnie smiled as she walked to class. At least one thing was going right.

XOXOXOXOXO

Oliver Steward strode into the mayor's office with confidence swagger of a man on top of the world. He smiled politely at the receptionist who waived him through directly to the mayor. He didn't knock. He just opened the door and strolled in.

"Oliver!" Richard said standing. "It's good to see you." He walked over and shut the door to his office.

"It should be." Oliver commented. "Today is the day I change not just your life, but the life of every Lockwood male to come." He took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

Richard smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is. Are you here to discuss the final details."

"Yes." Oliver stated plainly. "It's very important that you and your son arrive to the location in the forest before the sun sets. I will already be there with the witch."

Richard nodded. "I understand."

"Make sure that you do." Oliver instructed. "Because if you arrive late all of our hard work will be for nothing and we won't get another chance for 1000 years."

"Oliver we will be there." Richard assured him.

"Good, because even if you aren't, I will still want to collect on my end of the deal. Speaking of which, where is the Transformation Crystal?"

"In a very safe location." Richard answered. "I will bring it with me to the forest tonight. After you cast your spell, you are free to take it with you."

"Very good." Oliver answered. He stood up. "Tonight, both of our lives change forever."

Richard smiled. "Then here is to tonight!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"I got a message that you wanted to see me, Mr. Saltzman?" Jeremy said entering his classroom. Although the school day was over and most of the students were racing to get home, he was formal with the teacher since they were still at the school and others may be around.

"Yeah." Ric confirmed. He was helping a girl with some of her work. "Be with you in just a sec, Jeremy." He turned back to the other student in the class. "So that is the assignment. Make sense, Tricia?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Saltzman." The girl said. She gathered her things and went to leave the room. Ric followed her to the door and shut it behind her, leaving him and Jeremy alone in the class.

"I got some info back from our recon mission last night I wanted to share with you." Ric said to Jeremy.

"Already? That was pretty fast." Jeremy commented.

"My people are good." Ric said sitting behind is desk and taking out his lap top. "I sent the photos of those burn marks to a friend that's a fire marshal. He is also an Army vet. He immediately recognized those burn patterns."

"So we can tell how the fire started? Awesome!" Jeremy said excitedly.

Ric pulled up some pictures. "You see this?" he asked. "It's the picture of the scorch mark we took last night. Now look at this one." Ric said bringing up another picture. "It's one my friend sent me. See how the burn patterns are the same?"

Jeremy nodded.

"That's because both of the fires were started by sodium metal. When exposed to air it is highly combustible."

"How did Anna get hit with sodium metal?" Jeremy asked.

Ric reached into his bag and pulled out 3 capsules. "She was probably hit with one of these." he explained. "They are sodium metal pills; pretty new to those of us hunting vampires, but really dangerous for the vamps. You smash the pill on the vampire and they immediately catch fire. It's kind of a last minute defense though, as you have to be right up on the vamp for it to be useful."

"That means Bonnie couldn't have started Anna on fire." Jeremy said.

"Not from what you described to me; she was too far away. But it also means-"

"Damon started the fire! That son of a bitch!" Jeremy yelled.

"Keep it down!" Ric ordered. "But you're right, it had to be Damon. It was pretty risky of him. He could have easily caught fire himself."

"I can't believe he did this!" Jeremy said.

"We figured out how, but we are not done with this mystery. We still have to figure out why he did it." Ric said.

"I think I know why. I heard my sister and Stefan talking. They were both really concerned about all of the time Damon and Bonnie have been spending together."

"You think he did this to get Bonnie?" Ric asked surprised.

"Well, before this Bonnie and I were really close. Anna's death definitely drove a wedge between us. And yesterday morning I saw a text from Damon to Bonnie. He was half ass apologizing to her and asking for a chance to make it up. I gotta go tell Bonnie about all of this before she does something she'll regret with Damon!" Jeremy declared and he turned to leave the room.

"Hold on, Romeo." Ric said grabbing his arm. "We still have another mystery to solve. I think Anna's death is only a part of a much larger scheme against Bonnie."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked alarmed.

"There was another part of your story that bothered me and we need to investigate. The night Bonnie's father was attacked you said you went by her house late in the evening. Is that something you do often?"

"No." Jeremy said shaking his head. "Actually I never did that before and I haven't done it since."

"OK." Ric said. "You also told me you were extremely harsh with Bonnie and you don't know why. You said that you couldn't rest until you told her how much danger she was putting her father in."

"That's right." Jeremy confirmed.

"And what does a sudden and unnatural drive sound like to you in a town of vampires?" Ric asked.

"Compulsion?" Jeremy answered skeptically. "You think I was acting under compulsion?"

"If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it's probably a vampire." Ric answered.

"But that's not possible." Jeremy protested. "I wear vervain at all times."

"That's the mystery we have to solve." Ric said.

"How are going to do that?" Jeremy asked.

Ric smiled and handed him his lap top. "By doing research. You take the net and I will hit the books. We need to find out if there were ever any occurrences of vampires being able to compel people under the influence of vervain."

"But we have to warn Bonnie about Damon." Jeremy argued.

"And we need to be able to give her the full story." Ric countered. "Let's dig up some more facts and then give her an update. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Jeremy said reluctantly. As Ric went to get some books from his shelf, Jeremy took out his phone and shot Bonnie a quick text. He hoped she would heed his warning.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house. She was dreading seeing Damon after what happened last night. She saw Elena's car and breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't be here alone with Damon.

She got out her car just as her text message alert sounded. She checked it while walking up to the house. It was from Jeremy.

Don't trust Damon. Will explain later.

"No shit." Bonnie said to herself after reading the message. "Of course I don't trust Damon!" And after what he did to her father last night, she didn't think she would ever be able to forgive him either.

She considered about how to respond to the message. Should she thank Jeremy and ask him what's up? Why bother, she thought. Better to just ignore the message and deal with the situation in front of her.

She knocked on the door and Stefan opened it within a few seconds.

"Hey Bonnie. Come on in." Stefan said. "We are all set up in the living room."

"Thanks." Bonnie said. She followed Stefan through the house looking around. "Is your brother here?"

"No, Damon is out right now." Stefan answered.

"Good." Bonnie replied as relief flooded through her.

"You sound happy about that."

"No offense, but your brother is probably the last person I want to see right now."

"No offense taken." Stefan said as they entered the living room. "I often feel the same way about Damon."

They joined Elena at the table in the living room. Two candles and a map were strewn across the table.

"Looks like you have everything all set up." Bonnie commented to Elena.

"I make a great witch's assistant." Elena joked eliciting a smile from Bonnie.

"Alright, let's get stated." Bonnie said. She used her powers to light the wicks on the candles. She turned to Stefan. "What do have that belongs to Pearl?"

"I was able to get this hairbrush." Stefan handed it over to Bonnie. She took a hair from it and burned it with a candle. She then poured the wax on the map and began to chant. The wax pooled went to the location on the map where Pearl was.

Bonnie stopped chanting. "Pearl is there." she said referencing the spot on the map.

"Bonnie, are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"As sure as I can be." Bonnie replied. "I've never performed this spell before. Why? What's wrong?"

"This spot on the map would put her right in the middle of Wilson Height's Forrest."

"Why would Pearl be there?" Elena wondered.

Bonnie fell back on the couch. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" Elena asked concerned.

"This just can't be a coincidence." Bonnie rambled. She then looked up at Elena and Stefan. "I think I know where Pearl is."

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"She's at Club Oz." Bonnie answered. "But it doesn't make any sense. Witches hate vampires." She looked Stefan. "I mean I don't hate vampires, but most witches-"

"Bonnie, it's ok." Stefan said cutting her off. "I know what you mean."

"If witches hate vampires, then why would Pearl be there?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, but I will try to find out. I'll see if I can't contact Tim. Maybe he knows something. If not, I could go there-"

"Out of the question." Stefan said cutting her off again. "The last time you were there you were almost killed. I don't want you risking that again."

"I agree with Stefan." Elena chimed in.

Bonnie smiled. She loved that her friends cared about her. "I won't go there without talking about it with you two first." Bonnie held up her right hand and put her left one on her heart. "I promise."

"Thank you, Bonnie." Stefan said. "Now, why don't you get in contact with Tim and I will check with Pearl's folk to see if they know anything about her dealings with a witch."

"Sounds like a plan." Bonnie said. "Now at the risk of offending you a third time today Stefan, I am going to get out of here. I want to be gone before Damon comes."

"Is he giving you trouble?" Elena asked.

"No more than usual. I just don't want to see him today. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Bonnie said. She quickly hugged Elena and waived goodbye to Stefan. She hustled out to her car only to find Damon leaning against it, waiting for her.

Bonnie took a deep breath to prepare herself for this confrontation and marched to her car.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Damon asked.

"Get away from my car, Damon." Bonnie said dismissively. "I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you today."

Damon blocked her entrance to the car. "Deal with me?" he repeated. "You make me sound like a nuisance."

"I wish that was all you were." Bonnie quipped. "Now move. I have to go."

Damon didn't budge. "Ouch. Is that any way to talk to your lover?" he asked. "Now why don't you just get over yourself so you don't have to spend another night alone?"

"Is that what you think I did last night?' Bonnie asked incredulously. Her voice got higher as her anger built and she fought back tears.

Damon stood up and walked toward her. "Are you implying that you spent the night with someone else?" he said dangerously.

"Let me tell you what I did last night!" Bonnie didn't back down. "I spent the night consoling my distraught father!" She exploded. "He was in his bedroom standing at the edge of the door, bewildered by the fact that he could leave his room to do something as simple as get a drink of water or go to the bathroom!"

Guilt played across Damon's face as he realized that he was much too specific when he compelled Bonnie's father. This was his fault entirely.

"Do you know I had to bring my father a bucket to go to the bathroom in?" Bonnie continued her rant while her wrath built with every word. "A bucket that I had to then take to the bathroom to empty! Do you know how embarrassing that was for him? And for me?" Bonnie walked toward him. She didn't give him time to answer her question before continuing with her tirade.

"He thought he was losing his mind, Damon! Because of your manipulations, my strong, confident, loving father thought he was going insane! He cried!" Bonnie lamented, hitting Damon in the chest with her open hand as she spoke the words. Angry ears flowed freely down her face.

"Do you know that this morning even after he could leave the room, he was still so shaken that he didn't? He called into the work again today because he is afraid he is in the middle of a nervous breakdown!"

Bonnie continued to reign blows down against Damon's chest until he grabbed both of her hands in his.

"Bonnie!" Damon cried urgently trying to get her attention. His voice was rich with a something not normally found there: remorse. "Bonnie, please you have to believe me!" he pleaded. "I never meant for that to happen."

"Is that supposed to make this OK, Damon!" Bonnie yelled. Damon still held her by the wrist. She struggled to get free, but he held her fast.

"I don't know what else to say." Damon spoke honestly. "I am sorry Bonnie, very sorry."

Bonnie tore her hands from Damon's grasp. She threw them up in a wild gesture. "Did you hear that everyone!" She yelled into the air. "Damon Salvatore is sorry! Well sorry is not good enough! You do these horrible things and say you're sorry and we are supposed to forgive you! And like idiots, we do! Well not this time! Sorry is not good enough!" Bonnie declared.

She marched away from him towards her car. Damon chased after her. He'd never seen Bonnie this angry. He had to make her understand this wasn't his intention.

"Bonnie, wait! You can't leave like this!" Damon said standing in front of her to block her path. "What can I do to make this better? Just tell me. I'll do anything." Damon promised.

"Can you go back in time and make it so none of this happened?" Bonnie asked quickly. She paused and waited for Damon to answer. He didn't. "I didn't think so." Bonnie replied. She walked past him to her car. She opened the door, but before she got in, she turned to face him.

"You know, we finally have something in common." She told him. "Because right now, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I ever met you! I'm sorry I let you in and I'm sorry I trusted you!"

Bonnie got in her car and sped off. Damon swore as he watched her drive away. He angrily kicked a rock that was in front of him. He turned to walk into the house and noticed Stefan and Elena on the porch. He wasn't sure how long they'd been out there, but he was sure they heard more than enough by the disapproving looks on their faces.

He had no desire to listen to whatever self-righteous lectures they wanted to give him. With a burst of his super speed Damon disappeared from the driveway.

XOXOXOXOXO

Oliver walked into the lower levels of Club Oz. He checked his watch. 7:16. The sun was scheduled to set at 8:29 so he had a less than a hour before show time. Still, that left him plenty of time to check on Tim. He wanted his son out of the way, not dead.

He walked to the storage room and opened the door. He saw no one in the room.

"Tim." He called out. No answer. He entered the room and looked around. "Damn it!" Oliver swore! Where could Tim have gone? He spun on his heels as he heard a noise by some of the boxes in the corner. With a waive of his hand the boxes flew out of the way to reveal Jason cowering behind them.

"You!" Oliver bellowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I _was_ trying to get some sleep until you came in here yelling and flinging boxes." Jason joked. "Don't you have any respect for other people?"

"Don't play with me maggot!" Oliver yelled. "Where is Tim?"

"I don't know." Jason answered with mock. "When I gave him all of my powers to escape he disappeared in a huff. But I think the huff part was my fault. He was babbling something about stopping you and your egomaniacal plot. I stopped listening because I've told him for years that you are insane. But you know Tim always thought you walked on water so he really wasn't trying to hear me say I told you so now. He got all pissy and disappeared."

"I don't know if you are stupid or crazy." Oliver stated. "It doesn't matter because you are dead either way."

Oliver reached down and grabbed Jason by the throat. Still very weak from the power transfer, Jason couldn't put up much of a struggle. Oliver carried him out of the room by the throat and walked over to Pearl's cell.

"Vampire!" Oliver called. "I have a job for you."

"Am I your slave now?" Pearl asked.

"Fulfill this job for me and you are free to go."

"I do not believe you." Pearl answered.

"A witch's word is their bond." Oliver answered.

"What is it?" Pearl asked.

"I need you to bring me Bonnie Bennett alive and unharmed." Oliver stated.

"That is all?" Pearl question. "Just bring the witch to you?"

"I need her as quickly as you can get her and absolutely before the sun sets. Can you handle that?"

"I can." Pearl answered.

"Good. Bring her to the original Lockwood estate in Rolling Hills Forest. And just to ensure your loyalty to me," Oliver stated and gestured with his free hand. His watch flew off his wrist and burned itself into Pearl's forehead. The vampire cried out in agony.

"I've tied that watch to you. If it reaches the 8:29, the moment of sunset, and you don't have Bonnie in my possession, your time will expire as well."

"I understand." Pearl stammered, trying to recover from assault.

"The spell has been lifted from this cell." Oliver stated. He tossed Jason into the cell with Pearl. "As a show of my good faith, you can feast on this traitor to recover your strength. I must go to prepare now. Eat quickly and leave. I will make sure no one hinders your exit."

With that Oliver turned and left the lower level.

Jason tried to scoot away from Pearl, but in his weakened state, she was vastly more powerful them him.

"Going somewhere, witch?" Pearl asked grabbing his leg. She easily dragged him closer to herself. She pounced on him and sniffed his face.

"Oh God!" Jason cried.

"You're afraid. I like that." Pearl smiled. "It's been years since I feasted on a witch." With fangs bared Pearl ripped into his neck while Jason screamed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Oliver Steward rang the doorbell of the Bennett house. No one answered. He rang the doorbell again. Still no response. He swore and put the palm of his hand to the house. Tom was in there, he could feel it. He rang the door bell again and again. Finally the door flew open and an angry Dr. Bennett stood on the other side.

"What the hell do you want!" the doctor screamed.

"You." Oliver said simply. He reached out and touched Dr. Bennett on the shoulder causing him to pass out. He quickly hauled the doctor from the house to his car. He had to make good time to get to the forest to cast the spell.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie shut the door to Grams' house and walked towards her car. With her car keys in one hand, she fished out her cell phone from her purse with the other. She dialed her home number to call her father. She'd stopped at home right after school before heading to Stefan's to check on her father. He was fine – actually watching TV in the living room. He told her he felt much better and maybe a day of rest was all he needed. She was glad and felt better about leaving him to go to Stefan's to cast the locator spell on Pearl.

After leaving Stefan's house and her confrontation with Damon, Bonnie drove around for a bit before ending up her. She didn't want her father to see her so upset and needed time to calm down. She didn't even think about where she was going. She just looked up and realized she was at Grams' house. She spent the last couple of hours collecting herself. She finally felt better and was on her way home.

Her father didn't pick up the call so she left a message.

"Hey Dad, I just wanted to check on you. I am at Grams, but I'll be home soon."

Bonnie hung up the phone and stepped off the porch and stopped. Something felt wrong. She looked around her, trying to get a visual on whatever gave her this eerie feeling. She saw nothing and turned to head to her car. She never made it.

As Bonnie turned around again out of nowhere Pearl was there. Pearl grabbed the keys with one hand and backhanded Bonnie so hard with her other hand that the phone flew from Bonnie's hands and her purse fell off her shoulder.

She caught Bonnie before she hit the ground. A look of grim satisfaction played across Pearl's face. Quickly, she shoved Bonnie into the car and started it up. Time to deliver the witch to Oliver and regain her freedom.

XOXOXOXOXO

"We've been at this for hours and we keep coming up empty handed." Jeremy said as she shut down Ric's lap top. After searching at the school for a bit, they relocated to the Gilbert house.

"Sometimes research can take a while." Ric said looking up from the book he was reading.

"We don't have time for this." Jeremy declared. "I have to tell Bonnie about Damon."

"I can see this really important to you." Ric stated. "Go ahead. Give her a call."

Jeremy picked up his phone and dialed Bonnie's number. It rang but no one picked up. He left a message for her to call him.

"Now what?" Ric asked.

"Now we go by her house." Jeremy said getting up.

"You are not going to wait for her to call you back?" Ric asked amused.

"Nope. This is too important. Let's go." Jeremy was on the move. Ric followed him out the door. The duo piled into Ric's car and Jeremy gave directions to Bonnie house.

"Why is it so important that you tell Bonnie this right now?" Ric asked.

"I told you how big of a jerk I was to Bonnie." Jeremy said. "She has to know how sorry I am and that I care for her."

"I think she knows." Ric stated. "But I get a sense from you that there is another reason. What else?"

"I don't know." Jeremy answered. "I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen to her. I have to protect her, I _need_ to protect her." He looked out of the window. "We're here." he announced as they pulled up in front of Bonnie's house. Jeremy didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before opening the door and jumping out and running to the door.

By the time Ric caught up with him Jeremy had already rung the doorbell three times.

"No answer." Jeremy said as Ric approached.

"You sure about that bad feeling you have?" Ric asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Stand back." Ric instructed him. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a set of lock picks. Within seconds the door was opened.

"I'm impressed." Jeremy said entering the house.

"I wasn't always a teacher." Ric joked.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home." Jeremy observed.

"They have a message." Ric said at the flashing light by the phone. "Who still uses answering machines these days?"

"Dr. Bennett apparently." Jeremy answered walking to the phone. "How illegal is it if we listen to this?"

"No more illegal that breaking and entering." Ric answered. Jeremy smiled and pressed the button. They heard the message Bonnie left for her father stating she was at Grams'.

"Jackpot!" Jeremy said. "Let's go!"

They careful exited the house leaving it just as they found it. Once out, they raced to Ric's car and over to Grams' house.

"I don't see her car." Jeremy said as they pulled up to the house.

"Let's check it out." Ric suggested. The duo began to approach the house when Jeremy noticed something strange.

"Hey check this out." He said picking up the Bonnie's cell phone. "It's Bonnie. No way would she just leave this out here."

"Or her purse." Ric said picking that up. "Something is definitely amiss."

"And I know what." Tim said staggering from the side of the house. He could barely stand.

"Who are you?" Jeremy demanded.

"Tim. I am a friend of Bonnie's." he said.

"I heard her talking about you to my sister." Jeremy said. He and Ric helped get Tim to the stairs where he sat down. "Are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"No, but that will have to wait." Tim wheezed. His breathing was labored and his skin ashen. "I saw what happened to Bonnie. She was kidnapped."

"By who?" Ric asked.

"Pearl." Tim replied. "That vampire swooped in here and caught her by surprise."

"And you just watch?" Jeremy said in an accusatory tone.

"In case you have noticed, I am not at my best at the moment." Tim barked.

"Well is this cozy." Damon said approaching the porch. "What is this – a Bonnie Bennett fan club meeting?"

"Damon?" Ric said in surprise.

Jeremy reacted differently. He ran at Damon and punched him squarely in the jaw. Damon stumbled back a few steps taken completely by surprise by the attack.

"You son of a bitch! You killed Anna and made the rest of us think it was Bonnie!" Jeremy roared. "Now she is in the hands of Anna's demented mother!"

Jeremy went to take another swing but Damon was prepared. He easily caught Jeremy's fist and shoved him back into Alaric.

"You try that again and I'll kill you." Damon threatened. "Now somebody tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"We know you killed Anna using sodium metal capsules." Ric said. He still had a restraining arm preventing Jeremy from attacking him. "We know you've been manipulating your way into Bonnie's life."

"As fascinating as that story sounds, it is going to have to wait." Tim announced from his seat on the porch. "We have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Like what?" Jeremy demanded.

"Like saving Bonnie's life." Tim answered. "Damon is here because I called him and asked him to come. We need his help if we are going to save Bonnie."

"You can't be serious!" Jeremy stated. "We can't trust Damon!"

"I gotta agree with Jeremy on this one." Ric stated.

"Ric after all we've been through together, I'm hurt." Damon said in a mocking voice.

"Can it, all of you!" Tim ordered. He looked at Jeremy and Ric. "Like it or not, we need his strength." He then looked at Damon. "Don't think this is a ringing endorsement for you, vampire. Right now, you are a necessary evil."

"I haven't even agreed to help." Damon stated. "So you all might but have your panties in a twist for nothing. What's going on?"

"Listen up, everyone because I only have time to say this one." Tim said. "Bonnie was kidnapped by Pearl, but I am certain it was on the orders of my father."

Tim proceeded to tell the trio of men all the information he knew about his father and what he had planned. He finished by telling them they had to go to the forest and stop Oliver from forcing Bonnie to cast the spell.

"How do you know the Pearl was working for your father?" Damon asked. "She hates witches and wouldn't spit on one if they were on fire. She would most likely be the one that set them on fire."

"Well, considering there was a watch burned into her forehead, I don't think she was acting alone." Tim said. "If I had to guess, it was a spell put on her by my father to ensure she kidnapped Bonnie in a timely manner."

"You make it sound so polite." Jeremy stated. "They are going to kill Bonnie!"

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked.

"I take it that means you're in?" Tim queried.

"We don't need his help!" Jeremy yelled. "We can't trust him!"

"Look around you, boy." Damon taunted. "I am the only one with powers. You and Ric may be enthusiastic, but you don't have any abilities. And the best Tim here can do is land on them when he drops dead. It's laughable that you don't need my help. I am the only real help here."

"You smug son of a-"

"Later guys!" Tim ordered. "Bonnie needs us now. Ric, you drive. I'll tell you all the plan on the way."

XOXOXOXOXO

Oliver paced back and forth at the meeting spot. As expected, he was the first one to arrive to the old ruins in the forest. Dr. Bennett laid in an unconscious heap on the ground about 10 yards from where he stood.

He was positively giddy with excitement. In less than ½ hour, he would have everything he'd worked over 1,000 years to get! He could taste the power now. It was delicious.

He looked over his left shoulder as he felt people approaching. He turned to see Pearl coming through the trees with a struggling Bonnie in her arms.

"As promised, one Bennett witch." Pearl said as she tossed Bonnie 5 feet to land at the feet of Oliver. Bonnie landed with a thud. Still on her butt, she used her hands and feet to scurry away from him. Oliver squatted to be on the same level of Bonnie and smiled.

"What do you want with me?" Bonnie asked frightened.

"I think you know." Oliver said. Bonnie was about the say more when Oliver held one finger to her lips and gently shushed her. "You know everything you need to know."

It was like he put her in some kind of trance. Any desire Bonnie had to struggle or resist was wiped away. She was completely at his mercy.

He looked up at Pearl. "Any trouble picking her up?"

"None. I took her by surprise at her grandmother's house. She didn't have a chance to put up a fight."

"What about my son? Was he anywhere around?" Oliver rose to his feet and helped Bonnie do the same.

Pearl shook her head. "No. I had no interference from any one."

"That's strange. I wonder what my son could be planning." Tim mused. "Whatever it is it will be too late, now that I have the witch." He walked Bonnie over to a metal platform with manacles coming up from it. With just a gesture, they clamped around her ankles first and then her wrist. Bonnie stood there in a daze.

"Which means I fulfilled my part of the bargain. If you would be so kind as to remove this timer from my forehead, I will leave you to your fun."

"No." Oliver said flatly. "I still have need of you."

"That wasn't our arrangement!" Pearl yelled.

"Our arrangement has changed." Oliver informed her. "Don't worry vampire, you'll still get your freedom tonight. I just have one more task for you."

"What's that?"

"Once I begin the spell, I won't be able to stop it. Should my son arrive it would be most unfortunate for all involved. I need you to stop him."

"And then you will set me free?"

"You have my word." Oliver promised.

"If I should fail?" Pearl asked.

"That would be most unfortunate for you because if I am stopped I doubt I'll have the strength to remove that clock from your forehead. If it reaches midnight, you will die."

"I understand." Pearl said. She began to move off to a higher vantage point to keep look out for Tim.

Oliver shrouded and red silk blanket with gold trim over the still standing Bonnie. She was completely covered. He turned to Pearl with his eyes glowing. "I am certain you do."

XOXOXOXOXO

"What are we doing in the forest Dad, and what is in this box?" Tyler asked his father. They were tracking though the Rolling Hills Forest, though Tyler didn't know why. After stopping at the bank after hours and picking up this weird package they'd come straight here. Neither of them was dressed for hike in the woods and it made the trip all the more strange to Tyler.

"If I didn't tell you the first two times you asked, why did you think the third time would be different?" Richard snapped. "I don't need you asking questions. I just need you to follow me. And don't drop that box."

"I won't." Tyler said. "Do you take all of your assistants on crazy nature walks?"

Richard chuckled. "You are not here because you are my assistant. You are here because you are my son. Something very special is going to happen tonight. Something that I can only share with you." He looked at his watch. 8:18 PM. "Come on." Richard urged him as he picked up the pace.

Soon they arrived in a clearing and Richard could see Oliver standing in the distance. "Oliver!" He called. He began to jog the last few yards. Tyler kept pace. "Oliver! We are here!"

Oliver turned to face Richard and Tyler. "You are cutting it close, Mayor."

"But we are here in time, right?" Richard asked concern.

"Yes." Oliver confirmed. "Quickly stand over there." He pointed to place on the platform that was behind Bonnie. Oliver eyed the box Tyler was carrying. "Is that the Crystal?"

"Yes." Richard affirmed.

"Give it to me." Oliver commanded. He took the box from a very confused Tyler.

"What's going on here?" Tyler asked his father. "Who is this and what are we doing?"

"No time for questions!" Richard answered. He grabbed Tyler by the hands and physically dragged him to the spot Oliver indicated.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Tyler yelled.

"Saving you from a life of misery!" Richard responded. "Just trust me son, this is for the best!"

Oliver gestured again and another pair of manacle shackled themselves to Tyler's feet and then his ankles.

"What the hell!" Tyler yelled. He strained against the chains but couldn't break free.

"I must shackle you too." Oliver said to Richard. "The change will be very painful." Richard nodded and the shackles leapt up to his ankles and wrist.

"Dad! What the hell is going on!" Tyler demanded.

"Just trust me son!" Richard pleaded.

"No! Let me go you fucking nut job!" Tyler yelled.

Oliver ignored him, but Tyler continued to rant in the background. Oliver took the crystal of out the box. Blue and jagged, it will no bigger than the palm of his and. He held it up. "Beautiful." He admired. He walked over to the platform and threw the sheet off of the entranced Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Tyler said in shock. "What's she doing here? What's going on!"

Sick of Tyler's insistent yelling, Oliver used his gifts to rip the boy's shirt off and shove it in his mouth.

"How does this work?" Richard asked.

"It's quite simple, really." Oliver began. "Fueled by Bonnie's incredible powers, when moonlight hits the Transformation Crystal, you will both be transformed into you lycanthropic forms."

"But the curse hasn't been triggered for either of us, yet." Richard stated.

"I know. That is why this spell will work. You have to be cursed, yet innocent. So once you are wolves, Bonnie will lift the curse off of your family line. It's that simple." Richard looked to the sky. It was time. He raised her hands above her head and placed the crystal in them.

The light filtered down from the moon. It hit the crystal and it began to glow.

Tyler's eyes widened in horror. He tried to run away, but tripped over his chains.

"Repeat after me." Oliver ordered Bonnie. He whispered words in her ear. Bonnie repeated them and two bright blue lights shot out from the crystal to hit the Lockwood men. Both howled in agony. Richard fell to his knees, unable to stand as the transformation began.

First their feet burst from their shoes as toes became paws with razor sharp claws. Then their pants and underwear were shredded as their legs became furry wolf legs. A tail spontaneously grew out of their back. The chest and arms changed next, turning into the torso and front legs of the wolf. Finally their faces changed. Ears became longer and pointed. Eyes changed into yellow canine eyes. Their noses elongated into a wolf snout. Their mouths became full of sharpened K9 teeth designed for rending flesh.

Oliver had never seen the transition before and marveled at the end results. Both wolves were huge! The mayor was a combination of grey and white fur while Tyler was completely black. Oliver was grateful for the shackles as immediately both wolves tried to attack. They struggled again their chains but were unable to break free.

Oliver pivoted Bonnie slightly so she was facing the mayor. He again whispered in her ear and had her repeat the spell. Once she said the words another brilliant blue light shot forth from the crystal striking the mayor.

The beast wailed in pain. Tyler joined in with his own ear splitting howl. After a few seconds the light went off. The mayor was then transformed back into a human. He laid on the platform naked and wheezing.

Oliver tilted Bonnie towards Tyler. He whispered in her ear and she repeated the spell. A blue light shot from the crystal. Tyler roared in agony. Something was different about this light, however. Instead of being changed into a human, Tyler was changed into an even bigger wolf. He was now twice the size he was before.

With renewed zeal, he began to struggle against the chains.

Oliver lowered Bonnie's arms and the crystal stopped glowing. He walked over to the mayor, being carful to avoid Tyler's snapping jaws, and unchained him.

"It is done." Oliver announced helping the mayor stand.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked. "My son is still an animal."

"And he will remain one until he dies." Oliver stated. "But the curse is lifted off of your family line."

"No," Richard said as Oliver words sunk in. "NO! This isn't what I wanted! You tricked me!"

Oliver looked insulted. "I did no such thing!" He said angrily. "I told you magic had a price! You told me you were willing to pay it."

"I didn't know it would cost me my son's life!"

"You didn't ask." Oliver said calmly.

"Undo this!" Richard demanded.

"I am afraid I can't." Oliver said calmly. "Miss Bennett doesn't have the strength to cast another spell of that magnitude and do what I need her to do. She is strong, but not omnipotent."

"You lying son of a bitch!" Richard charged Oliver. "Fix my son or I'll-"

With just a flick of his fingers Oliver sent Richard over 50 feet back slamming into a tree. "Or you'll what, little man? You don't have the power to force me to do anything. I suggest you leave with you life before I decide you are unworthy of it!"

Richard hit the tree with such force it knocked the wind out of him. He laid on the ground, naked, bruised and beaten. He looked at Tyler who was viciously snapping his jaws, trying desperately to get free from his chains. How had he failed his son so miserably?

XOXOXOXOXO

Damon, Jeremy, Tim and Alaric walked through the tress of the forest heading toward the clearing.

"So that's your brilliant plan – get in there and steal the crystal?" Damon asked Tim as they walked deeper into the woods.

"I explained this already." Tim said. "Without the crystal, he can't do the spells."

"But that doesn't explain how we are going to save Bonnie." Jeremy said.

"Our primary goal is to stop my father." Tim replied.

"I don't give a damn about your father!" Jeremy yelled. "I'm here to save Bonnie."

"I'm with J-Man on this one." Ric said.

"Me too." Damon chimed in. "You witches can use the crystal to turn yourselves into a bag of wet hair for all I care – I just want to get Bonnie out of there."

"Stopping my father will save Bonnie." Tim said. He opened up his senses to get a read on Bonnie and his father. "Come on." he encouraged them. "They are this ay. I can feel the magics." He swayed and leaned against a tree to get his balance. "It's so powerful. We have to hurry!"

"Why don't I scout ahead?" Damon offered. Tim nodded. Damon took off in the direction Tim indicated with his super speed. He hadn't gotten very far before he was clotheslined and sent soaring over the heads of the rest of the party.

"What the hell?" Alaric asked worried about anything that could do that to Damon.

"Hello boys." Pearl said stepping out of the shadow of a tree. "Going my way?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Oliver turned to Bonnie. He snapped his fingers in front her face and she snapped out of her trance. She said the huge wolf that used to be Tyler and screamed.

"Now now, Miss Bennett." Oliver said. "Is that anyway to react to your boyfriend." He waived his hand and Tyler calmed down. He laid on the platform and placed his front paws over his snout.

"That's Tyler!" Bonnie asked incredulously. Then she remembered Grams words. '_Be there for Tyler Lockwood. He will be going through a change soon and will need a friend.'_

"This was the change Grams was talking about." Bonnie said bewildered. "Tyler is a werewolf."

"His father is too." Oliver said. "Every male in the Lockwood family is a werewolf, or has the potential to be one." Oliver smiled at Bonnie. "At least they did until you came alone. You see, you lifted the curse off of the Lockwood line. But since you weren't breaking it, it had to go somewhere. You put it all on Tyler."

"No!" Bonnie cried.

"Don't think of this as a bad thing." Oliver said. "Tyler's sacrifice ensures that no future Lockwoods will have to endure this curse. It's a great thing, really."

"Tyler I am so sorry." Bonnie said crying.

"And now it's time for you to make a sacrifice." Oliver informed her. "I need you to transfer all of your life essence to me. That way, I will have the power of now just one Millennium Witch, but two! No one will ever match me!"

"And why would I do that?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"It's quite simple really. Oliver smiled. With a waive of his hand Dr. Bennett floated from into the air. "If you don't I'll kill your father."

XOXOXOXOXO

Before they could react Pearl was upon them. She sent Ric flying into a tree with a power packed punched. She kicked Jeremy in the abdomen causing him to double over and then brought her elbow down upon his head. She turned to Tim and literally pounced on him.

"I owe you for tricking me this morning. You will be the second witch I've killed today. I believe you knew the other. I think his name was Jason"

Tim's eyes widened in horror. Before Pearl could complete her murderous intent she was struck by a wooden stake in the shoulder. She cried out in pain and looked around. Ric had shot her from where he laid on the ground.

"I should have killed you first vampire hunter!" Pearl hissed at him. She pulled out the spike and used her super speed to get to Ric. She was going to drive that spike right through his head.

He was there when she arrived. Bewildered, Pearl looked around. She saw Ric standing next to Damon. Both of them were by the Gilbert kid.

"You didn't think that hit was going to take me out, did you?" Damon asked as Jeremy stood up with the three men.

"It doesn't matter." Pearl said. "You aren't strong enough to beat me, Damon."

"I don't have to be." Damon said.

Pearl looked confused and then she began to heave. She'd never felt such pain before. She coughed and gagged and blood came out of her mouth.

She turned to see Tim focused on her.

"That was for Jason!" Tim declared as he continued to apply pressure. "This is for me!"

Pearl wretched and more blood came from her mouth. She dropped to her knees in agony.

"No!" Tim cried as he faltered. He just didn't have the strength to keep up his assault.

Ric reacted immediately. He tossed a vervain bomb on to Pearl before she could recover. The vampire wailed in pain.

"Get out of here!" he instructed the rest. "Go save Bonnie! I got more then enough for her!"

"He's right," Tim said. "We should go."

"I don't need you." Damon argued. "You can't even stand."

"I have magical knowledge you may need!" Tim said urgently.

"Fine." Damon relented. He threw Tim over his shoulder and sped away.

Jeremy looked at Ric. He continued to pepper Pearl with vervain bombs.

"Go!" Ric said. "I got this! I'll stake her soon!"

Jeremy nodded and took off in the direction of the other.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Daddy!" Bonnie cried.

"That's right, girl. I have your father. And unless you want me to take him apart a piece at a time, I suggest you cooperate."

Bonnie was torn! What could she do! Her father was an innocent. She couldn't let his death be on her head.

"I won't just stop with your father, you know. He's just the only one I'll kill in front of you. But everyone who has ever mattered to you will die. Elena. Jeremy. Tyler. Caroline. Matt. Stefan. Damon. And then I'll start looking at your extended family. People you don't even know are going to die just because they are related to you and you didn't do what I wanted. Think of the babies I'll-"

"Fine!" Bonnie interrupted him. "I'll cast your stupid spell." Bonnie looked at Oliver. "What do I have to do?"

"Say it with me: It's really quite simple." Oliver said with a chuckle. "Hold the crystal in the moonlight and say this spell." He handed her a piece of paper. "Once you finish, your powers, you life, you very essence will be transferred into me." Oliver paused. "Are you ready?" Bonnie nodded. Oliver crooked his finger and lifted her chin. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Bonnie struggled to back away from him.

"Thanks for being such a good girl." Oliver said. He patted her on the head and took a couple of steps back. "Begin." He ordered.

Bonnie lifted the crystal. Once it hit the moonlight it began to glow. She could feel its powers tingling all though her body. She held up the piece of paper and with tears streaming down her face, she read the words.

The crystal began to glow and a white light shot out of it and hit Oliver. He tried to fight back a scream but failed. Bonnie too cried out in pain. She wanted to drop the crystal, but it was as if her arms were frozen in position. She could own watch in agony as Oliver absorbed all of who she was.

XOXOXOXOXO

Richard Lockwood watched the scene before him in disbelief. His son was a wolf and the man responsible was being rewarded with more power? Not if he could help him. With all that within him, Richard dragged himself to his feet. He was certain his ribs were cracked and if the jagged pain in his leg was any indication, so was his foot. He knelt over and picked up a branch that had fallen off of the tree when he slammed into it. He was too weak to carry it, so it dragged behind him as he lumbered forward.

He couldn't get to Oliver. That much was clear. But Bonnie was a different story. Let's see how much power Ollie would absorbed after he bashed the pretty little witch's brain in.

Oliver seemed to notice what he was doing, but he was unable to stop him. He could barley stand under the power of the white light. Richard doubted he would be able to move to stop him.

Step after painful step, Richard got closer to Bonnie. Bonnie still hadn't seen him. Even if she did she couldn't stop him. She was too busy dying. Finally he was within range. Richard raised the limb above his head and prepared to swing.

He never had the opportunity. Wolf Tyler leapt to all four feet. With a surge of his mighty lupine muscles he snapped every chain that was on him. He soared forward and caught his father within his gargantuan jaws.

The mayor cried out as his rib cage snap in Tyler's mouth. The wolf viciously shook his head with the mayor in his mouth and then flung the man back against the same tree. Tyler howled.

In a state of shock, Mayor Lockwood looked down at his abdomen. He could see his intestines. He reached his hand down to try to shove them back inside. It didn't matter. He slumped over dead.

Tyler howled again. He looked at Bonnie and Oliver. The bright light was too much. He bolted off with the speed of a vampire.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What was that?" Damon asked at the sound of Tyler's howl. He stopped running.

"I don't know, but we can't afford to stop moving." Tim lied. He knew the howl of a werewolf when he heard it.

"We are there." Damon said setting time down. "Look."

Both men looked in the clearing to see Oliver absorbing all that was Bonnie.

"Shit!" Tim said. "We're too late!"

"There must be something you can do." Damon insisted.

Tim thought for a moment. A desperate thought hit him. "There is one thing, but it's a long shot."

"As if any of this has been easy!" Damon yelled.

"Here is what we'll do!" Tim said.

XOXOXOXOXO

Alaric had run out of vervain bombs. Time to stake Pearl. He reached into his bag and pulled out a stake. Cautiously he approached her. She was smoking, lying face down on the ground. He flipped her over. Her eyes were closed. He raised the stake about her heart and prepared to plunge it into her.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and had Ric by the throat. She threw him away from her and stood up.

"Stupid man!" Pearl said. "I am no novice vampire!" She sat on top of Ric, preventing him from getting anything from his bag. She grabbed the stake from the ground. "Maybe it's time for a human to feel what it's like to have this thing rammed through their heart!" Pearl cried.

Suddenly she was tore off of Alaric by this unknown force. Ric sat up to see Pearl in the mouth of a giant wolf. It ran a few more feet and then dropped Pearl. Her body was broken and she wasn't moving. The wolf lifted its head to the moon and bayed. It looked over at Ric and growled. Then it turned and with inhuman speed, ran away.

Ric didn't know if he believed what he just saw. He also knew he didn't want to wait around to see if that thing wanted seconds. He grabbed his bag and took off running.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Do you feel it Bonnie? The transfer is almost complete!" Oliver declared. He knew the little witch was powerful, but the energies coursing through him now were unbelievable.

Bonnie looked almost lifeless as the crystal continued to drain all that she is and out it into Oliver.

"This is glorious!" Oliver declared. Suddenly he saw a figure next to Bonnie. It was Damon Salvatore. "What are you doing!" he demanded.

"I'm not a 100% sure, but I think it's called kicking your ass and saving the day." Damon replied. He reached up to grab the crystal and was rejected. Some unknown force repelled him.

"Fool! Interrupting the transfer would cost you your life!" Oliver said.

"That's what I'm counting on." Damon said under his breath. This time with a running start, he bolted for the crystal. He leapt in the air and somersaulted over Bonnie. While in the air, he reached out and used every ounce of his vampire strength to pry the crystal from her hands. He landed and turned to face Oliver with a cocky smile on his face. Bonnie slumped to the ground, too weak to stand.

"Imbecile! Do you know what you've done!" Oliver stated.

"Yeah, I told you: kicking your ass and saving the day!" Damon said. Then he staggered a bit. The crystal lit back up and a white light again poured into Oliver.

"I told you fool; you can't interrupt the transfer!" Oliver said with a chuckled. "You've only doomed yourself. The crystal will continue to drain your life essence."

"Just one problem, Dad." Tim said. He was standing next to Bonnie and had her propped against him. "Damon's a vampire. He's dead already! You can't drain what's not there! All of his death is pouring into you!"

Oliver's eyes widened at the implication of Tim's words. "No!" He cried. He could feel the negative energy pouring in him. He fell to his knees sick. The color drained from his face "Stop it, stop it!"

Tim turned to Bonnie. She was very groggy. "Bonnie, look at me. You have to focus. Say these words!"

"I can't." Bonnie said. "I am too tired."

"You have too, Bonnie. Damon will give out soon. My dad may be more powerful right now, but it's stolen energy. Your energy wants to return to you. Cast this spell to reverse the power transfer! Call your powers home! Let it do what it wants to do!"

Bonnie nodded. She repeated after Tim. The crystal began to glow blue again. It lifted itself out of Damon's grasp and floated over to Bonnie. She took it and this time a white light struck her. She cried out as all of her powers and life essence rushed back into her. It was a much faster transfer.

After a few seconds, she stood restored!

Bonnie was livid. With just a thought the shackles flew off of her being. She looked at Oliver with cold eyes. "I feel it." Bonnie said. "Your other stolen powers. There is more power within you aching to be free." She held up the crystal again in the moonlight. A blue light again hit Oliver. "I release it!" She declared.

The blue light grew blinding. Everyone including Bonnie had to shield their eyes. When the light faded they were shocked at what they saw. Oliver looked awful! He was drained of his stolen life energies, but all of Damon's death remained. He looked like he was one of those starving children on late night infomercials.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done!" Oliver demanded. "The other Millennial Witch – he's gone! You've released his energies! I'm all alone. You've robbed me of my destiny!"

"You want my powers, Oliver!" Bonnie yelled. "Here they come!" She walked off the platform towards the decrepit mage. She lifted the crystal and prepared to smash it on his head when suddenly she was tackled by Tim.

"Tim! What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie screamed.

"Saving you from becoming him." Tim told her. "You don't kill. Thank God when you released his other stolen energies mine came back as well. Or else I wouldn't have had the strength to stop you."

Bonnie looked at Tim and then Oliver. She flicked her fingers and the weakened old man tumbled away from her. She turned back to Tim.

"Thank you for saving me from my anger." Bonnie said.

"Oh sure, thank him. It's not like I helped or anything." Damon said. He was still recovering on the platform.

Bonnie and Tim got up and walked over to him.

"Are you going to be ok?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll be fine." Damon said. He was feeling better with each passing second. "Who would have thought being dead would save the day?"

"No me." Bonnie said ruefully. "I am just glad this is all over."

XOXOXOXOXO

Jeremy arrived to the clearing panting. He had run all the way there. He looked around. He saw Bonnie, Tim and Damon all on this metal platform talking. In the distance he saw the dead remains of Mayor Lockwood. He looked around but didn't see Tyler anywhere.

At the other end of the clearing he saw Dr. Bennett. He hoped the doctor was just unconscious and not dead. Then he saw this fragile figure moving not to far from the trio. He strained his eyes. Was that Oliver? The figure seemed to be doing something strange. Jeremy didn't like the looks of it. The others hadn't notice. Still breathing heavy, Jeremy took off running.

"Bonnie!" He called. "Bonnie! Look out!" Jeremy yelled.

Bonnie looked over to see Jeremy racing towards her. He leapt in the air to tackle her just as Oliver pointed at her.

The instant he collided with her Bonnie knew something was wrong. She saw the life drain from his eyes.

"No!" Bonnie cried. She rolled him on his back and felt for a pulse. "No! This can't be happening!" Bonnie said. She urgently checked his neck first and then held her head to his chest. No heart beat. No heart beat.

"NOOOO!" Bonnie yelled. But no amount of yelling would change this.

Jeremy was dead.

END CHAPTER

Alright my friends! There you have chapter 10! I know it was really long – thanks for sticking through till the end. I knew I wanted to end the story with the words Jeremy was dead, so I just had to keep writing until I got there!

A lot happened in this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought about it!

We wrap up this story in chapter 11 then we are into a new story!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright everyone. Here is the LAST CHAPTER to I Feel Your Pain! I am so excited to have finished this story! I already started on the next story in this series!

Like the last couple of chapters, this one is very long! I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank everyone that has read this story and double thanks to those that reviewed it. You guys rock.

I had to get this one posted because I haven't let myself watch this week's (12/2/10) new episode of the Vampire Diaries until I did.

Enjoy!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 11

Jeremy was dead.

This couldn't be. Bonnie couldn't breath. She inhaled but didn't feel oxygen fill her lungs. She began to gasps to no effect. No matter what she did, she couldn't get enough air.

Jeremy was dead.

Nausea swept over her as the world spun around her. She tried to stand, to back away from his limp body, but her legs wouldn't respond. She was frozen next to him, though she'd rather be any other place in the world at that moment.

Jeremy was dead.

Bonnie's senses dulled. Her vision blurred. She couldn't tell where one tree ended and another began in the forest surrounding her. Damon and Tim became hazy images, although they were less then 5 feet from her. She could hear them shouting, but their words sounded muffled, as if her ears were full of cotton.

Jeremy was dead.

With each passing second reality became more distant as Bonnie retreated further and further into her own mind. She blinked several times, trying to clear her vision. She shut her eyes tightly hoping that when she opened them up again everything would be back to normal.

She cracked her green eyes to find herself in a field of daisies. She was in a yellow sundress and a light breeze blew threw her curly hair.

"Where I am?" Bonnie wondered out loud. "And how did I get here?" She looked around. It was so beautiful and inviting. Maybe was this the respite she needed. She just needed a second to catch her breath and gather her strength to deal with the problems before her. Just a second…

Bonnie let go. She cleared her mind of all of the terrible events that just happened to her. Bonnie basked in the warm sunlight that filtered down and seemed to warm her soul. She smiled.

Everything was OK here.

XOXOXOXOXO

Damon and Tim reacted simultaneously, however differently. Damon raced over to Oliver's location, prepared to deliver a fatal blow to the vengeful witch. When he arrived to where Oliver was, to his astonishment the mage was gone. Damon looked around. He saw no sign of Oliver anywhere.

Tim pushed Bonnie out of the way and began CPR on Jeremy.

"One, two, three, four, five!" Tim counted as he did chest compressions on Jeremy's lifeless body. He quickly felt for a pulse. Nothing. "Damn it!" Tim swore. He quickly arched Jeremy's neck and covered his mouth with his own and breathed into the youth's mouth.

"Do you want me to try?" Damon asked as he returned to the group. He'd slit his wrist, ready to give Jeremy his blood with its rapid healing properties. It was an empty gesture, Damon knew. He'd seen enough death to recognize it instantly. The boy was dead. Still, this was Jeremy – Elena's brother. He had to try.

"No." Tim answered. He feared it was already too late and Jeremy was dead. If Jeremy ingested Damon's blood and somehow came back to life, he'd be a vampire. That wasn't a fate Tim would wish on anyone.

"Check on Bonnie." Tim ordered. He did another rep of chest compressions on Jeremy. Still nothing! Angrily, he fell back on his knees defeated.

"Shit!" Tim swore out loud. He looked over at Damon. He was roughly shaking Bonnie, trying to get her out of whatever trance she was in. He grew more agitated as it looked like Damon's efforts were for naught.

"What's wrong with Bonnie?" Tim asked moving closer to him.

"I don't know." Damon answered. He was peering closely into her eyes. Although they were open he could tell she was not seeing him. He didn't know she was wounded from Oliver's attack or if it was something different. "I think she is in some kind of shock or something."

Damon looked back at Jeremy. His body laid just as Tim left it in the dirt. He felt a pang of sympathy. Many people were going to be greatly saddened by this loss. Elena and Jenna would be devastated. And Bonnie, well he'd have to be there to console her.

"Bonnie!" Tim said moving Damon out of the way and grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Bonnie look at me! Snap out of this! We need you. You gotta come back to us! Bonnie!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Bonnie!"

The voice echoed in the distance. Bonnie looked to the sky. 'Who called my name?' she wondered. The voice was familiar and full of urgency. She started off in the direction she thought the sound came from.

"Bonnie! Are you coming?" Elena called from a few feet behind her. Bonnie turned around to see her best friend. She was dressed casually in jeans, a yellow tank top and flip flops.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought the coleslaw." Elena said holding up a metal bowl with foil on top. "It wouldn't be a Gilbert/Bennett picnic without my famous coleslaw. Come on."

"Picnic?" Bonnie questioned. "What picnic?"

"The same family picnic we've been having for years." Elena explained to her best friend with a claming, almost soothing voice. "Come on. Everyone is waiting for you."

Bonnie caught up to her and the two began walking toward a large tree in the distance. Bonnie could see people spread around a picnic blanket in the shade of the beautiful tree.

"That is very good coleslaw." Bonnie agreed with a smile. "What's your secret?"

"Apples." Elena said as they got closer to the picnic. "But they have to be crisp."

"There you two are!" Jeremy said. He stood up from the blanket and jogged over to them. He looked gorgeous. Dressed in a white V-neck tee shirt with the number 25 stitched across the front in big red letters and tight jeans, Bonnie's heart leapt at the sight of him.

"We were worried you wouldn't be back in time."

"Jeremy!" Bonnie yelled. She pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Now this is the way to greet your boyfriend!" Jeremy said with laugh. He hugged Bonnie just as tightly as she did him. He pulled back and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He could see the confusion in her eyes. Tears pooled in her eyes until one ran over the edge. He wiped it away with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so glad to see you. You were hurt and I didn't know what to do!" Bonnie said successfully holding back the rest of her tears.

"I got better." Jeremy said simply.

"How?" Bonnie asked confused.

He smiled at her. "It doesn't matter." He kissed her again. "All that matters is that you are here now, in time for the picnic."

"Would we miss one of our annual picnics?" Elena asked. She walked over to the blanket and set the coleslaw down. "These picnics were our idea after all." Stefan was sitting on the blanket already. She pecked him on the lips and then sat down with him on her right side.

"I've got burger fresh off the grill!" Dr. Bennett announced coming out of nowhere with a platter of hamburgers. He sat them next to the coleslaw and then sat down on the blanket. Though he must have been Bar-B-Qing, he was dressed for work. He had on a dress shirt and slacks as well as his white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Daddy!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am, Bon Bon. Why wouldn't I be?" the doctor asked with a smile.

"Everything is alright." Elena assured her. "You have to let go of whatever is bothering you and join us for the picnic."

"This is all so strange." Bonnie said looking around. "How did we get here? And where is here for that matter?"

"You're thinking too much, baby girl." Dr. Bennett said. "It's time to relax and just let go."

"Strange words coming from you Tom, considering that you never relax." Grayson Gilbert said. He came to sit down on the blanket near Tom. His wife sat next to him.

"Mr. & Mrs. Gilbert!" Bonnie exclaimed. They looked just as Bonnie remembered them. Grayson's salt and pepper hair as neatly trimmed. His glasses perched on the round nose that could have easily been taken from Jeremy's face.

Miranda looked lovely in the purple sundress she wore so often. Her brunette bob was pulled back in a loose ponytail allowing the natural beauty of her face to shine brightly in the midday sun.

Miranda spoke. "Bonnie, we've told you time and again, it's Miranda and Grayson. You are practically family and well past calling us Mr. & Mrs. Gilbert!"

"But you can't be here!" Bonnie objected. Everyone laughed

"How do you plan on having a Gilbert/Bennett picnic without us?" Grayson asked. "Besides, all of your friends are here and they aren't even Gilberts or Bennetts."

"What friends?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Bonnie Bennett! Are you saying we aren't friends?" Caroline asked coming from the side of the blanket with Matt in tow. They both sat down near Elena.

"No Caroline! Of course we are friends." Bonnie said. "It's just, I didn't know you were here."

"Good, because you almost offended me." Caroline replied.

"Hey Bon, come sit down." Matt said patting the blanket. "We saved you a spot next to us."

"There is something wrong here." Bonnie objected. "Can't any of you sense it?"

"Relax Bonnie." Tyler said walking up behind her. He was dressed in his track uniform. He took a seat on the blanket. "If I can crash this picnic then it shouldn't be a big deal that the invited guests are here."

"You're here too." Bonnie said in surprise. "But you and Jeremy don't get along."

"We got over it." Tyler shrugged. "Just like I got over you and me not working out. Jeremy is the one for you."

Bonnie looked over at Jeremy. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"None of this is right." Bonnie said.

"You and I weren't right, Bonnie." Damon said coming from the opposite side of Jeremy. He too went and took a seat on the blanket on the left side of Elena. "But this is just a picnic. If I can endure the familial bliss, so can you."

"Come on Bonnie." Stefan encouraged her. "You know if we got Damon here it must be a good time."

"Wow." Bonnie said overwhelmed. "Everyone is here. Together."

"That's right, Bon Bon." Tom said. "So why don't you take a load off and join us. It's a fine day for picnic."

"Come on."

"Sit down."

"Take a load off."

"Relax."

"It'll be fun."

All of their voices seem to come as one, overwhelming her. Bonnie's head was swimming. She knew something was wrong, but everyone was telling her to just let go. She wanted to let go so badly. To forget about all of her cares and just relax with her family and friends. So why wasn't she? What was holding her back?

"Fine." Bonnie conceded. "If you all are so insistent I sit down and relax, who am I to argue?". She took a step towards the blanket.

"Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett! Don't you dare take one more step towards that blanket!" a voice whip cracked behind her.

Bonnie turned to see her Grams with a stern look on her face. She didn't care. She was just elated to see her. "Grams!" Bonnie exclaimed running to hug the older woman. It was the first time she'd left Jeremy's side since he greeted her.

"You're here too! I am so happy! It's so good to see you." Bonnie hugged her tightly but Grams didn't reciprocate.

"I wish I could say the same." Grams said. Her statement took Bonnie by surprise and she took a step back.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked bewildered.

"You picked a fine time for a psychotic break."

XOXOXOXOXO

Alaric arrived at the clearing breathing heavy. He was in good shape and adrenaline fueled his sprint, but it was still quite the distance from where that giant wolf killed Pearl to the clearing. Huffing, he walked over to the group. Concern filled him as he took in the scene before him.

Jeremy was on the ground not moving. Both Damon and Tim were focused on Bonnie however. They seemed to be trying to get her to come around.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alaric demanded. Neither man turned to address his question. He got closer and spun Damon around to face him. "What the hell happened?"

"Jeremy's dead." Damon said bluntly. "He died protecting Bonnie. She seems to have slipped into a catatonic stupor. Tim is trying to bring her out of it."

Jeremy's dead? The word echoed in Ric's head. This couldn't be. The young man had so much to live for; he was just at the beginning of life. How were they going to explain this to every one, to Jenna?

Ric knelt next to Jeremy. His feelings welled up and he was shocked at the emotional investment he had in the boy. Surprised, he wiped a tear from his own eye as he took the young man's hand into his own. "I am so sorry Jeremy. I failed you." Ric apologized. Gently, he laid his hand back down on grass.

Ric stood up and looked at Damon. His eyes were narrow with anger. "Who did this?"

"Oliver." Damon answered with venom in his voice. Ric turned around, intent on finding the sorcerer. "Don't bother." Damon called out after him. "He's long gone. I looked for him."

"That bastard will pay." Ric bit out.

"No argument here, but first we have to deal with Bonnie." Damon replied. "Any luck Tim?"

"Does it look like I've had luck?" Tim snapped. He was still trying desperately to wake Bonnie.

"What's wrong with her?" Alaric asked.

"I have no idea." Tim admitted. "I have no clue what spell my father used against her, hell I don't even know if it is the spell that did this." He ran his hands through his hair and then grabbed Bonnie's hands again.

"What are you doing?" Ric asked.

"Bonnie's a psychic, one of the strongest I've ever seen. Her powers are triggered by touch. I am hoping that physical contact will trigger her powers and break her out of whatever trance she is in." Tim explained.

"Maybe she needs someone with whom she has a strong emotional connection to. I could call Elena." Ric offered.

"It's worth a shot," Tim shrugged, "by my fear is that by the time Elena gets here Bonnie will be so far into her catatonic state no one will be able to bring her out."

"What about me?" Damon said.

"What about you?" Ric asked. Surely Damon was suggesting that he could help?

"We've been intimate so she definitely has a strong emotional tie with me." Damon explained.

Tim looked hopeful at first and then he frowned. "How would you describe your connection with Bonnie?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked confused.

"At this point, a negative psychic experience could push her over the edge. If your connection with her is negative, it could have the exact opposite effect that we want. I am not going to jump to a conclusion and tell you the status of your relationship with Bonnie. Only you two know that. So I ask you again, with Bonnie's entire future counting on you being honest, how would you describe your relationship with Bonnie?"

Damon hesitated. God he wanted to be the one to save her. He wanted to reach down grab her hands and pull her out of whatever stupor she was in. Forever, he would be able to tell her _he _was the reason she was alive and well. He wanted her gratitude, her allegiance, her love.

As much as he wanted to save her, he didn't think he could live with himself if he was the reason she was catatonic for the rest of her life. If ever there was a time for honesty, this was it.

"I don't think it should be me." Damon finally answered.

"What about Jeremy?" Ric asked. "The two obviously loved each other."

"I don't even what to know what would happen if we put her in contact with a dead body." Tim said.

"What about her father?" Damon asked. "He's over there unconscious. Those two have a great relationship."

"Good thinking, Damon!" Tim said. "Quickly, bring him over!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"A psychotic break? Grams, what are you talking about?" Bonnie asked her grandmother.

"What do you think all of this is?" Grams asked gesturing around her. "Your life isn't a picnic."

"But it can be." Tom called from the blanket.

"You hush up!" Shelia ordered giving Tom a dirty look. She focused again Bonnie. "All of this is an illusion Bonnie. You created it in your mind because you didn't want to deal with reality.

"That can't be true, Grams." Bonnie said in disbelief.

"I wish it wasn't, but it is." Gram insisted. "Of all the good qualities you could have got from your mother, you picked up on her bad habit of avoiding problems instead of dealing with them. Now that something so terrible has happened and you do can't run away, you cut yourself off from reality."

"What could be so terrible that I would create this fantasy place in my mind?" Bonnie asked. She still didn't believe her grandmother.

Shelia looked at Jeremy and then back to Bonnie. She hesitated. She had to be delicate, but she also couldn't waste time. The longer Bonnie stayed in this mirage, the harder it would be for her to leave.

"Well there is no easy way of saying this. Sweetheart, I'm sorry but Jeremy died." Shelia said gently.

It was like a hand reached into Bonnie's abdomen and squeezed her stomach. She shook her head in incredulity. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to back away from Grams.

"No, he's fine!" Bonnie avowed. "See he's right here!" she said pointing at him. Even as she said those words, however, doubt rose in her heart and tears fell from her face.

"You don't believe that." Grams said. "If you did, you wouldn't be crying. That's not really Jeremy, and you know." She gestured at the rest of the party. "And these people aren't really your friends and family."

"No!" Bonnie sobbed. She broke down and Grams caught her in her arms.

"I know it's rough," Gram comforted her allowing the girl to cry on her shoulder while rubbing her back. "But you have to deal with this. In the real world. You can't just retreat inside yourself because things out there get too tough. That's not the girl I raised."

"But Grams it's so hard!" Bonnie sobbed.

"I know it's hard. It's going to be hard for everyone. You aren't the only who cares about Jeremy. Imagine how hard it's going to be for Jenna and Elena. That's why you have to be strong Bonnie. They need you to be strong."

They hugged for a few more seconds while Grams allowed Bonnie to compose herself. She then turned and let her face everyone the blanket. Their faces were frozen in plastic smiles.

"All of this may be nice Bonnie, but it's not real." Grams said.

I know." Bonnie agreed. She dried her tears with her hand. As she did, clouds formed blotting out the beautiful sunlight. Rained poured down, ruining the picnic. None of the participants left, however. They all sat there in the rain, with stupid smiles on their faces. Soon, they began to melt. As the rain grew heavier, it washed away the remains.

Bonnie's fantasy faded before her very eyes.

"It's done." Bonnie said as she turned to Grams.

"No quite." Grams said. She gestured towards Jeremy. Since he was not on the blanket, he wasn't dissolved like the others.

"Him too, Bonnie. You have to let him go."

Bonnie nodded and walked over to Jeremy. She grabbed his hand held them up in front of them.

"I am so sorry." Bonnie apologized. Her voice was barely a whisper. Jeremy didn't say anything. He just pulled Bonnie into a hug. She hugged hum back as he faded away.

"I know that was difficult," Grams said walking towards her. "But you did well." She hugged her. "I have to go now too."

"Of course." Bonnie said dejectedly.

"Be strong, Bonnie. And know that we'll see each other again. You have so much life left to live, so much life left to share with others. I love you." Grams said with a wink. "Remember that because with love, all things are possible."

"I love you too." Bonnie said. She watch Grams fade away. She had to admit she was comforted knowing she would see her again. Grams winking was pretty odd, though. Bonnie couldn't ever remember her grandmother winking at her before.

She thought about that for a second and then a brilliant thought hit. She didn't know if she could do it, but she had to try!

XOXOXOXOXO

"This isn't working!" Damon said annoyed. Bonnie and father lay next to each other on the forest ground. Tim positioned them so they held hands. They'd hoped that touching someone with a strong emotional connection would trigger Bonnie's psychic powers and pull her out of her stupor. That hope stood dashed. Bonnie's condition hadn't changed.

"It's was a long shot, but really thought it work." Tim said. He felt awful and defeated. Sure, they'd stopped his father from stealing Bonnie's powers and becoming supremely powerful, but with Jeremy dead, Tyler permanently transformed into a wolf and Bonnie catatonic, that victory seemed hollow.

Damon knelt down at Bonnie's side. He picked up her hand and held in his.

"Damon, don't!" Tim exclaimed. "You might trigger-"

"I am not going to trigger anything!" Damon bellowed. "It's not working Tim! Bonnie's not responding to anything."

Damon held her hand to his chest and gently brushed the hair off of her forehead and ran hand down her face. He placed her hand gently across her abdomen and then stood.

"You better pray I never see your father again." Damon said with much venom in his voice. "Cause if I do the last thing he'll see is me ripping out his throat."

"Oh great Damon, keep making threats. They are really helping right now." Tim said angrily.

"You shouldn't have stopped Bonnie when she was going to bash that bastard's brains in. It's the least he deserves."

"You would have liked that, wouldn't you?" Tim spat. "For Bonnie to kill and become a little bit more like you. It would have given you one more way for you to manipulate her and try to weasel your way into her life. You're pathetic. You need my father to die so you can get the girl!"

"Your father needs to die because he is a homicidal lunatic!" Damon roared. "You know what he tried to do tonight!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Tim yelled back. "He was possessed-"

"Bullshit!" Damon yelled. He approached Tim. The two now stood inches from each other.

"Guy! Knock it off!" Alaric shouted. "None of this is helping." He paused and let his words sink in. Both men grumbled and walked away from each other. "Instead of arguing and fighting, we should be figuring out what we are going to do next, because this is a catastrophe." Alaric gestured all around him.

"We have Bonnie who is in some kind of trance. Jeremy is," Ric paused as he looked at the young boy's body. "Jeremy is gone. They mayor is not only dead, but dismembered. And where is Tyler? What the hell happened here?"

"Tyler's gone." Damon said plainly. When he didn't elaborate Tim filled in the details.

"The males in the Lockwood family are cursed. If they take a human life, they will transform into werewolves." Tim explained. "The mayor came to my father to break the curse. My father told him he couldn't break ir, but he could lift it."

"I don't get the difference." Ric stated.

"What it means is that my father couldn't just dissolve the curse and make it so all the Lockwood males would be free from its consequences. But with Bonnie's power and the transformation crystal, he could transfer the consequences of the curse from their family line onto one family member."

Ric pieced together what Tim was saying. "You mean that giant wolf that killed Pearl was Tyler!"

"Wait a minute," Damon asked alarmed. "How did Tyler kill Pearl?"

"You don't know?" Tim asked surprised. Damon just stared at him expectantly. "Werewolf bites are fatal to vampires."

"This day keeps getting better and better." Damon muttered.

"We can worry about that later." Alaric said. "First we have to decide how to handle this disaster in front of us."

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie woke with a start. Greedily she gasped for air, as if she'd been deprived while in her break. She sat up and looked around. Her father was right next to her. She saw Damon, Alaric and Tim not to far away. Damon must have heard her awake because he was leading the way as the group made it back towards her. She craned her neck as she looked around. Where is Jeremy?

"Bonnie you're awake!" Damon announced as he knelt down beside her. "Are you ok?"

She didn't say anything she just stared at him.

"You are awake, aren't you?" Damon asked confused by Bonnie's lack of response.

"Give her a break." Tim advised. "She just woke up. Give her a minute to adjust."

"Jeremy." Bonnie managed to say. Her voice was horse. She tried to sallow, but her mouth was too dry. "Where?"

The men looked at each other, unsure of how to answer her question. She reached her hands out and Damon helped her up.

"Bonnie, how much do you remember before you went all rain man on us?" Damon asked.

She ignored his question and started to walk away from him. Her footing was uneven and she stumbled. Damon held his hands out to catch her. She swatted them away and made her way towards Jeremy.

She let out a small sound as she stood in front of him. She then knelt down and lay across his comatose body.

Damon moved to get her but Tim placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Let her have a moment with him."

Damon, Tim and Ric stood silently while Bonnie hugged Jeremy's body. Minutes passed and then Bonnie began to move. They all thought she was going to get up so what she did next surprised them.

She kissed Jeremy.

"That's just gross." Damon said to the other. "She's kissing a dead body."

"Do you feel that way about all their girls who kiss your decaying carcass?" Tim asked with slight humor to his voice.

"I'm the living dead." Damon explained. "Jeremy is just, well dead. There's a difference."

"Whatever you want to call it, we should probably stop her." Alaric chimed in. "This can't be healthy." He began to move towards to the two.

"Hold on." Tim said. "Something's not right." He looked at Bonnie and Jeremy with a witch's scrutiny. "She's casting a spell." Tim said the revelation hit him. "A big one."

"What spell?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Tim answered. "But I do know she is not strong enough to be practicing any magic right now. Come on. We have to stop her!"

The three men ran over to Bonnie. Damon got there first and pulled her off of Jeremy. She didn't resist; she didn't have the strength. She was too weak to even stand. If Damon wasn't supporting her she would have fallen down.

"It's done." Bonnie whispered before she lost consciousness.

"What's done?" Damon asked urgently. He shook Bonnie, but it was no use. She was out cold. He sighed angrily.

"What have you done, Bonnie?" Tim asked taking her hand.

"Uh guys, you gotta see this!" Alaric said. He was still knelling by Jeremy.

"Now what?" Damon asked.

"He's breathing." Alaric said felt for a pulse. "Jeremy's alive."

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie awoke without a sound. Her lips too parched to speak the name of the man she was dreaming of. In the darkened room, in the fanciful moment between sleep and awake, she thought she saw him. She wanted to reach to him, for protection against the cold that has griped her heart from the moment he died. She wants to explain to him, to share with him all of the reasons they shouldn't be together, but more importantly why none of those reasons matter.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie called out with a hushed, ragged voice.

"Oh thank God you're awake!"

Bonnie turned her head and frowned. The voice was wrong. She recognized it though. "Caroline?"

"Yes Bonnie." Caroline said coming to her side. "Elena is here too, but she's in the bathroom."

"Where is here?" Bonnie said groggily.

"You're in the hospital." Caroline answered.

"The hospital?" Bonnie asked surprised. "How did I get here?"

Before Caroline could answer Elena came back in the hospital room.

"Elena! Look who's awake!" Caroline cried happily.

"Bonnie!" Elena said happily. She rushed to her bedside and hugged her fiercely.

"Easy!" Bonnie said. "Everything hurts."

"Sorry." Elena apologized. "I am so happy you're awake."

"Where's my father?" Bonnie asked. She was surprised to see he wasn't there.

"He's here." Caroline informed her. "He's in surgery."

"What happened to him?" Bonnie asked alarmed.

"He's not having surgery, he doing a surgery." Caroline quickly corrected herself. "This reminds me, I have to go tell him you're awake. He told me to come tell him if anything about your conditions changes. He said he didn't care if I had to burst into the operating room; he wanted to know right away. I'll be right back."

Caroline smiled again at Bonnie and left the room.

"You don't know how happy I am that you woke up." Elena said to Bonnie.

"How long have I been out?" Bonnie asked, surprised at the amount of joy over her recovery.

"Just about 3 days." Elena explained.

"Three days!" Bonnie exclaimed. "What happened that I was out for three days?"

"We don't know." Elena shrugged. "We were hoping you could tell us. What do you remember of that night in the forest?"

"I remember…" Bonnie trailed off. Tears filled her eyes. "Jeremy." Bonnie stopped and fought back tears. She grabbed Elena's hand. "Elena I am so sorry. Jeremy –"

"Bonnie, calm down. Jeremy here's." Elena said soothingly.

"He's OK?" Bonnie couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Sorta." Elena raised the side rail and sat on the bed with Bonnie. "Like you he's been unconscious for the past three days. But now that you are awake I am hopeful he will wake up soon."

"Then it worked!" Bonnie said relieved.

"What worked Bonnie?" Elena asked. "Damon, Tim, Alaric – none of them knows what you did in the forest. Can you tell me what happened?"

Bonnie recounted the events that lead up to Jeremy's death. She started with Pearl kidnapping her from Gram's house. She explained about the mayor and Tyler. She told Elena how Damon saved the day and her life. She then explained how Jeremy leapt in front of her, taking the full force of whatever spell Oliver was using to try and kill her.

"So after Jeremy's death, I had this kind of break with reality." Bonnie explained as Elena listened intently. "I couldn't handle his death. In my mind, I created this peaceful field of flowers and where life was literally a picnic. Everyone was there: you, Jeremy, my father, Caroline & Matt. Even Stefan and Damon were there. And your parents."

"Wait a minute; in your fantasy world my parents are still alive?" Elena asked confused.

"Absolutely." Bonnie answered. "I love you. I want you and Jeremy to be happy and if I could create the perfect little world, there is now way I'd leave your parents out."

Elena's eyes watered and she began to cry. "Thank you for that, Bonnie." Elena said hugging her.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." Bonnie said hugging her. "It was just a fantasy, not real life."

"If it's the thought that counts, Bonnie, that thought is worth so much to me."

Bonnie squeezed Elena's hand in appreciation. "Anyway, the fantasy didn't last. Grams showed it, but it wasn't a fantasy Grams, it was the real one showing up to give me a reality check. She helped me to realize what I was doing and gave me the strength to face the truth and come back to reality. But before she left me, I think she was giving me a clue about how I can make things right. She told me I had a lot of life left to share and what with love all things are possible. Then she winked."

Elena looked at her expectantly. When Bonnie didn't go on she prompted her. "That's it? A wink and a couple general statements about life and love?"

"Elena, when have you ever seen my grandmother wink? She doesn't do that. So I knew it had to be a hint. So I fought my way back to reality and back to Jeremy. From there I just let instinct take over. I remember lying on his body and I don't know if I was praying or casting a spell. I just know that I have so much left unsaid with him that we couldn't end right there. The next thing I remember is waking up here."

"I can fill you in on the rest." Elena said. "At least what I got from Alaric, Damon and Tim. Once you passed out, they realized Jeremy was breathing again. None of them knew how you did it, not even Tim. From there, Damon called Sheriff Forbes."

"Does the sheriff know what really happened?" Bonnie asked.

"No, she knows it was super natural, but not the specifics. According to Alaric, Damon wanted to protect you and your family from the council. To the general public, the mayor was killed by a mountain lion and Tyler is still missing and presumed dead.

"What did he tell everyone about why we were in the forest in the first place?"

"Damon came up with this crazy cover story. You, Tyler, the mayor and your father were all kidnapped by a radical white supremacist group because you and Tyler are an interracial couple. You were going to be sacrificed in the forest when the mountain lion attack interrupted the plans."

"What about Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"Wrong place at the wrong time. He was with you when you were grabbed. You two were drugged, which is why you've been in the hospital."

"That is the craziest story I've ever heard." Bonnie said.

"You've been front page news for the past couple of days." Elena stated.

"Are you telling me people bought this lunacy?"

"Damon can be quite persuasive when he wants to be." Elena answered.

"You mean he compelled people to believe his drivel." Bonnie said cynically.

"No, he refused to use compulsion." Elena said shaking her head. "He got people to believe it the old fashion way."

"I am impressed." Bonnie said genuinely. "I'll have to thank him the next time I see him."

"That will probably be tonight." Elena said.

"What?"

"He's been sitting with you every night." Elena explained. Bonnie gave her a strange look so she elaborated. "He and your father have been trading off shifts sitting with you."

"You're kidding me, right?" Bonnie asked.

"No. Your dad's been sitting with you during the day and then Damon at night while your dad takes a quick nap in his office. Damon's been really concerned about you."

Bonnie was silent. Elena could tell she was troubled. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to take that." Bonnie admitted. "I was so angry at him before all of this began and then he went and saved my life. Now I find out he's been playing nurse maid to me as well? It's just a little surreal."

"Bonnie," Elena began tentatively. "What do you feel for Damon?" Bonnie shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Elena was very aware of Bonnie's mood. "You don't have to answer that." Elena said quickly. "I shouldn't have asked. You just came out of a coma. You don't need to be interrogated by me."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you for that, but I want to answer. I've been running away from my feelings and that's what got me into this mess. Despite everything he's done, I'd be lying if I said I don't have feelings for Damon. There's just something about him." Bonnie struggled, not quite able to capture how she felt about him. "I can't describe it."

Elena placed an understanding hand on top of Bonnie's hand. "I know. Believe me, I know. I should have thrown Damon out of my life so many times in the past, but there's something about him that keeps me, and now us, holding on."

"You do understand!" Bonnie said as relief flooded through her. "Then you can also get this. Whatever I feel for Damon doesn't compare to what I feel for Jeremy. I don't know when it happened, or even how it happened, but Elena your brother is it for me!" Bonnie looked at Elena with uncertainty in her eyes. "Is this weird for you – me talking about your brother like this?"

Elena gave her a reassuring smile. "Actually no, it's not. I kind of thought it would be too." Elena said with a chuckle. "But if you're happy and he's happy, then I'm happy. Elena looked away from Bonnie and towards the door. "Now if only he'd wake up."

"He will, Elena." Bonnie reassured her. "I don't know how I know, but I do. He's going to be just fine."

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie climbed back into her bed with an exhausted sigh. After a joyous reunion with her father Bonnie spent the rest of the day under his watchful eye. He insisted she get every possible test. Medical science didn't know the reason she and Jeremy were in coma and now that she had awaken, they did know why that happened either. Dr. Bennett didn't relax until all of the test results came back indicating that Bonnie was perfectly fine. How she wished she could just tell him she exhausted herself by using too much magic. She finally convinced her father to go home and get a good night sleep. As soon as she left, she snuck down to check on Jeremy.

Jenna was overjoyed to see her this afternoon. If she woke up the chances of Jeremy doing the same more than doubled. Bonnie had spent the past hour in his hospital room sitting with him. She tried to will him awake but nothing happened. Exhausted, Jenna ordered her back to her room. Reluctantly, she complied.

With her eyes closed, she didn't notice Damon enter her room.

"Hey Bonnie. It's me, Damon." he announced.

Damon? Bonnie didn't have the strength for an emotional confrontation with him now. Perhaps if she pretended to be sleep, he would just go away.

"I've had a lousy day." Damon said as he pulled up a chair next to her bed. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I know tonight is different than other nights because I am talking to you instead of just sitting here. Your father says it helps if I talk to you."

'Wait a minute,' Bonnie thought to herself. 'Does this mean that Damon still thinks I am in a coma?'

"So if talking helps, I guess I'll talk." Damon continued. There was a lull as he didn't speak. "This would be easier if I were as chatty as your friend Caroline. I swear that girl can talk for hours about anything, no matter how banal the subject. When Caroline and I were sleeping together sometimes I would compel her just to shut her up." He paused and looked at Bonnie's face.

"That was your cue to jump in and yell at me for random acts of compulsion." Damon announced. "You know your silence is making this a very once side conversation. It's funny." Damon mused. "I think one of the last things you said to me before everything went haywire in the forest was that you were never going to talk to me again. You don't know how much I would give for you to wake up, even if you were going to keep that promise."

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life, Bonnie." Damon stated taking a wistful tone. "I don't regret most of it. I did what I wanted to do. But all the things I've done to get you, the lying and manipulating, conspiring with Anna and then killing her – all of that stuff I regret." He gathered her hand into to two of his and seemed to focus on that. It was easier for him not to look at her face.

"I hurt you Bonnie and if I could undo any of those things, if I could go back in time and change my actions so you don't end up here, you have to know I would do that in a second."

Damon finally took his focus off of her hands and looked at her face. He jumped out of his chair when he realized her eyes were opened and she was staring at him.

"I'm guessing no one told you I woke up this morning?" Bonnie said stifling a laugh at his startled reaction.

"You mean you've been awake this whole time!" Damon asked incredulously.

"I have." Bonnie said calmly. "I heard every word you said you lying, murderous bastard."

"Bonnie, you misunderstood-" Damon began but Bonnie him off.

"Don't try to back out of it now, Damon. That was probably the most honest moment we've ever had. I just have one thing to say to you."

Damon looked at her, expecting her wrath to come at any moment.

"Thank you." Bonnie said with a smile.

Damon was stunned. "I think they must have your meds cranked up to high. Did you just thank me?"

"I did thank you. Are you that surprised?"

"You did just hear me confess to basically destroying your life, right?"

"I did." Bonnie said nodding.

Damon grabbed her IV bag and examined it.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie queried.

"Trying to read the label off of this stuff. It has to be awesome to have you feeling this good."

Bonnie actually laughed. "I'm thanking you because you deserve it." Bonnie said. "That night in the forest, you saved me from Oliver. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Don't get me wrong – what you did before that night, all of the lying and cheating and killing, especially the killing, - that's despicable. But it doesn't change the fact that you saved my life."

"I can't believe you're being this forgiving. Being judgmental is usually your thing." Damon said taking the seat next to her bed again.

"So I forgive you and you thank me by insulting me? Nice." Bonnie said with a smile. "I've had a lot of time to think and life is too short to hold on to the hurt. I'd rather focus on the good, but don't expect Jeremy to be this forgiving. He's going to hate you, probably for the rest of his life."

"Is Jeremy awake too?" Damon asked.

"No, but hopefully soon."

"To be honest, I could give a shit about what the boy wonder thinks. It's you I'm much more interested in."

"Don't confuse forgiveness with interest." Bonnie said sitting up in her bed. She leaned closer to him. "Pay attention because I need you to really get this. Jeremy is who I want to be with. Nothing you do will ever change that. Are we clear?"

"Better take another hit of your meds. The old Bonnie is coming back." Damon said standing, his cocky smirk securely in place. "So where does all of this leave us?"

Bonnie thought for a bit. Then she replied. "I think it's fair to say we understand each other. Yeah, we have an understanding."

"An understanding? That doesn't sound like friends to me." Damon replied.

"No, it doesn't." Bonnie confirmed.

Damon moved the chair away from her bed as he prepared to leave. He got to the doorway of the room and turned to face Bonnie. She looked at him, waiting for him to say his piece.

"An understanding doesn't make us enemies either." Damon said before slipping out of the room.

Bonnie thought for a moment about what he said. Then she shrugged.

"No Damon, I guess it doesn't."

XOXOXOXOXO

"You look great for a girl that's been in a coma for three days." Tim said as he entered Bonnie's hotel room.

"Tim!" Bonnie exclaimed. Though she had steady string of visitors since Damon's visit last night, she hadn't seen Tim since the night in the forest. She was lying in her bed bored out of her mind. She was very glad for Tim's visit. "I am so happy to see you."

"Well, I was in the neighborhood." Tim joked. "How are you feeling?"

"I am pretty good." Bonnie answered. "Getting better every day. My father thinks I'll be released tomorrow."

"That's good to hear." Tim said taking a seat in her guest chair.

"How about you? What's new in the world of witches?"

"Well, there's been no sign of my father since that night." Tim began. "I am assuming he is out there, though. Probably planning his next move."

"That's a scary thought. What about Club Oz?" Bonnie inquired.

"It's still there." Tim said. "I am not sure they are aware of what happened to my father. I'm keeping an eye on the place."

"I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for what you did for me. If it hadn't been for you I would have died."

"Hey, just doing my job." Tim said with a smile. "But speaking of dying, let's talk about what you did for Jeremy."

"Before you even ask the question, let me say I honestly don't know how I did it." Bonnie said. "I really just stop thinking and let my instincts take over."

"Kind of entered into a state of witch's Zen, did you?" Tim joked.

"I guess." Bonnie shrugged. "If I had to describe it, I would say I took my mind out of the way and let my will direct my powers."

"Well, what you did is a rare feat." Tim said. "I gave Jeremy the once over with every spell I know. He hasn't woken up yet, but rest assured he will wake up and when he does, he'll be human."

"Of course he will." Bonnie said surprised at the statement. "What else would he be?"

"You have to understand Bonnie; witches don't have the power of to give life. Once it's gone, it's gone. Every attempt any witch has made to bring back life through magic has resulted in an abomination. This includes Millennial Witches." Tim paused for effect. "That you managed to give Jeremy back life is beyond belief."

"I don't know what to say to that." Bonnie said.

"There's more." Tim said. "When I was giving Jeremy his little mystic examination, I notice something about his life force."

"Did I taint it, or do something wrong?" Bonnie asked alarm. Tim telling her she'd done something no other witch has done had her on edge.

Tim chuckled. "No, nothing like that. I am not even sure you can taint someone's life force."

"Then what?" Bonnie prodded.

"You didn't actually give Jeremy his life energy back."

"Then how is he alive?" Bonnie asked.

"You shared your own life energy with him."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked confused.

"How can I explain?" Tim wondered aloud. He thought for a second and then snapped his fingers. "I got it. You remember when I showed you how to see other witches auroras?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Well humans have something similar that we can see through magic. Some witches believe it's their spirit, others their soul, but no one knows for certain what it is. Whatever it is, no two peoples are exactly the same, not even identical twins. Everyone's is unique. Jeremy's however, is an exact duplicate of yours."

"Wait a minute. You are saying-"

"I am saying Bonnie, that you and Jeremy share the same spirit."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Bonnie?" Carol Lockwood stated as she tentatively knocked on the hospital door. She didn't wait for a reply before entering the room.

"Mrs. Lockwood." Bonnie said in surprise. She was fully dressed and packing her clothes to leave. After one more day in the hospital, she was finally being discharged.

"I hope it's OK that I stopped by unannounced. I ran into your father this morning and he said you were being discharged today. I wanted to catch you before you left."

"It's perfectly OK." Bonnie stated. She stopped packing and gave her full attention to Carol.

"I am really happy you're doing better." Carol said. "I was very worried about you for a while."

"Thanks." Bonnie smiled. "Whatever they gave me must have worked it way through my system.

"Yes," Carol agreed. "You are bright eye and busy tailed. And looking quite beautiful I must say."

Bonnie smiled at the statement, but she could tell it wasn't really a compliment.

"It's a shame the same can't be said for Jeremy." Carol continued. "I understand the boy is still in a coma."

Bonnie's smile faded. "He is, but we are hopeful he'll wake up soon."

"What about Tyler?" Carol asked not trying to hide her dislike for Bonnie under false pleasantries any longer. "Are you hopeful he'll be found safe and sound too?"

Bonnie was taken aback by her outright hatred. She then thought about what Carol must be going through and sympathy took over. "Mrs. Lockwood, I am very sorry about Tyler. And your husband. I can't imagine what you must be feeling-"

"Anger!" Carol exploded. "That's what I am feeling! What happened that night in the forest? And don't give me that cockamamie story you fed to press! What really happened?"

"Mrs. Lockwood, I don't know what to tell you." Bonnie answered honestly.

"You could start by telling me where my son is!"

"I don't know." Bonnie said. "I wish I did."

"So that's how you want to play this?" Carol said with much venom. She looked Bonnie up and down with disgust. "You think you are so smart, don't you? You have everyone fooled that you are this sweet, innocent cheerleader, but I see right though you."

"Mrs. Lockwood, please." Bonnie pleaded. "I didn't cause any of this."

"Of course none of it's your fault." Carol said sarcastically. "Three strong men and frail little you all get kidnapped, drugged and dragged to a forest and miraculously you are the only one who survives. But none of this is your fault."

"You must have forgotten my father was also kidnapped and brought into this. Do you honestly think I could hurt him?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"No honey, of course you wouldn't hurt your father. And you didn't, because your dad is fine while Jeremy is in coma, Tyler is missing and Richard is dead!" Carol yelled.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie asked. She had to get Carol to back off.

"I want the truth! What happened in that forest?" Carol screamed.

"I told you what happened!" Bonnie yelled back. "If you don't believe me that's not my problem!"

"You are just like your mother!" Carol spat.

"What's that supposed to me?" Bonnie yelled.

"Is everything OK in here?" Dr. Bennett said as he entered the room.

"Everything is fine." Bonnie replied. The look her father gave her said he didn't believe her.

"Doesn't sound like it from outside." Dr. Bennett replied entering the room. "I could hear you guys shouting. What's the problem?"

"No problem, Tom." Carol said with a fake smile.

"Good to hear because I would be highly upset that if there was an issue with my daughter that you, as an adult, wouldn't come to me to discuss it with me as her father first before taking it to her."

"No issue. I was just congratulating Bonnie on her swift recovery. Perhaps we got a little too loud in our excitement." She gathered herself and prepared to leave the room. As she passed Tom she paused.

"Did I tell you that I've been appointed interim mayor and I'm taking Richards place on all of the boards he sat on? I was checking my calendar and there is a hospital board meeting next week. It's time for your contract renewal as chief of surgery. I am looking forward to seeing you in the meeting, Tom." Carol said as she exited the room.

"Was that a veiled threat?" Bonnie asked her father.

"Don't worry about it." Tom replied. "I'm not. My work speaks for itself. I am more concerned about what you two were talking about."

"She wanted me to talk about that night in the forest to see if I could remember anything that might help her find Tyler. I just want forget the whole thing."

"Was she pushing you?" Tom asked. Bonnie could tell he was angry.

"Dad, think about it from her point of view. Her husband is dead and her son is missing. What would you do if it were me that was missing?" Bonnie asked her father.

Dr. Bennett smiled at his daughter. "You are really something. Much more mature than me when I was your age. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you reminded me a lot of your mother when you said that. You two have a lot in common."

"So people keep telling me." Bonnie mumbled underneath her breath.

XOXOXOXOXO

Bonnie flopped down on her bed. After 5 days in the hospital it felt wonderful to be home! Granted, she was unconscious for 3 of those days, but that didn't matter to her. She was just glad to be home.

"Hey Bon Bon," Dr. Bennett stated from her bedroom door. "I am going to run out and grab some dinner."

"Dad, it's a little after 4:00 PM. We are not 65; we don't eat dinner this early."

Dr. Bennett chuckled. "I know what time it is. I was thinking about ordering the seafood feast from The Marina."

"But Daddy that place isn't even in Mystic Falls. It's over an hour away."

"I know. By the time I go there, get our food and come back it will be after 6 which should be a respectable time for dinner, right?"

"You don't have to do all of that." Bonnie said.

"Isn't it still your favorite?" he asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. I know I don't have to, I want to. Now you relax. I'll be back soon with dinner." Dr. Bennett said as he walked out of her room.

Bonnie grabbed a book of poetry she found and Grams house. She flipped to her favorite poem, snuggled into her bed and began to read.

She wasn't three lines in when she felt a warm sensation in her stomach. Alarmed, Bonnie sat up in her bed and put her hand on her stomach. It wasn't pain she felt, but the feeling was familiar.

Where had she felt it before?

The feeling grew stronger and Bonnie inhaled. She smiled. The feeling made her tingly. Bonnie focused on the feeling and why it was so familiar. Her mind flashed back the vision she had with Jeremy at the pool. That is where she felt that warm feeling before.

"Jeremy." Bonnie said breathily. If she could bottle this feeling and sell it she'd be rich. Then it dawned on her what was happening. "Jeremy!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed. She quickly raced down the stairs. She grabbed her keys off of the counter and raced out the door. She hopped in her car and raced to the hospital. She had to check on Jeremy to make sure he was alright.

Bonnie arrived at the hospital. She spoke briefly with staff as she quickly made her way to Jeremy's room. She entered the room and saw Elena and Alaric at Jeremy's bedside. They didn't notice her until she spoke.

"What's going on? Is Jeremy alright?" Bonnie asked urgently.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked turning to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling something was up with Jeremy. Is he OK?" Bonnie explained.

"I'm fine." Jeremy answered from the bed.

"You're awake!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"He just woke up not 20 minutes ago." Elena explained. "Your feeling was right on."

"I'll say." Alaric chimed in. "Elena and I finally convinced Jenna to go home and get some rest and then Jeremy woke up. We haven't even had a chance to call her and tell her yet."

"Why don't you do that, Ric?" Elena suggested. Ric nodded and step out of the room with his cell phone.

"So how are you feeling?" Bonnie asked.

"Tired, but other than that I'm good." Jeremy answered. "What happened to me?"

"It's a long story." Bonnie said approaching his bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But we can talk about it later."

"I kinda wanna talk about it now, before Jenna and everyone else arrives." Jeremy insisted.

"It's a complicated story." Bonnie began.

"With a happy ending." Elena added.

"So, did Bonnie tell you that you died and she used her magic to bring you back to life?" Ric asked entering the room. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"I died?" Jeremy asked in disbelieve.

"I guess you didn't tell him." Ric said in a small voice.

"No, I was just getting there." Bonnie replied.

"You better talk fast." Ric advised. "Jenna was already on her way back here when I called her. She'll be here any minute."

"I guess I'll do my best to simplify the story." Bonnie said. "When you jumped in front of me to block Oliver's spell, it drained your life force and you died. I had to use every ounce of magic I had to give you back life. The effort put us both in a coma – me for 3 days and you for 5. And here we are."

"You risked your life for me?" Jeremy asked grabbing her hand. She squeezed his hand tightly and caressed his face with her other hand.

"You _gave_ your life for me. What's a risk in comparison to that?"

"I know this is going to sound strange, especially when you think about the way I treated you before all this went down, but I love you."

"Jeremy!" Bonnie said in a forceful whisper. She shook her head as she brought her finger to his mouth to try to silence him. She closed her eyes to fight back tears of happiness. Not in her wildest dreams did she imagine Jeremy would wake up from a coma and tell her he loved her! This was like something out of a romantic comedy.

"Not now." Bonnie managed, barely containing her emotions. "We should talk about this in private."

Jeremy removed her finger from his lips with his free hand.

"Bonnie, just let me say this. I know we are not alone, but I don't care if Elena and Alaric know. Hell, I don't care if the whole world knows. In fact, I want everyone to know. I love you. I know it seems sudden but I do. I also know I was a total jackass to you, but if you'll just give me chance, I can explain everything. And I promise, _I promise_ my sole purpose in life will be to make you happy from now on."

Jeremy looked up at Bonnie with brown eyes full of so much love. She stood silent with tears flowing down her cheek. Her mind flashed back to the dinner she cooked for him at Grams house. It was the first time he kissed her and told her he liked her. Just like now, she was stunned and didn't know how to reply.

Then it hit her. She began to chuckle. It was a quiet giggle at first, but it erupted into a full on, out loud laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Jeremy asked very confused. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said trying to compose herself. She wiped tears from her eyes before she took his hand in hers again. "I was just thinking." She smiled at him. "I think this is the part where I say you had me at hello." Bonnie quoted a line from Jerry Maguire.

They both laughed and Bonnie leaned in and kissed him deeply. The hospital door burst opened and Jenna entered the room.

"He's really awake?" she asked coming in. She looked over to see him kissing Bonnie passionately. "You got to be kidding me! The kid is away 10 seconds and he is already making out? That has to be some kind of record!"

Jeremy and Bonnie broke their kiss laughing and Jenna made her way over to her nephew. She hugged him fiercely.

"How do you feel?" Jenna asked.

"Pretty damn good." Jeremy said taking Bonnie's hand. Bonnie smiled.

"Well what did the doctor say?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen one since I've been awake." Jeremy replied.

"What!" Jenna exclaimed. "What kind of hospital are they running here! I'll be right back with a doctor!" Jenna left the room.

"Who wants food?" Elena asked suddenly. "Jeremy you must be starving after being in a coma for 5 days. Ric, come help me get food for everyone." Elena ordered. She and Ric left the room.

"So I really died and you brought me back to life?" Jeremy asked. There was a hint of disbelief still in his voice.

"Pretty much." Bonnie confirmed.

"I can see being your boyfriend is going to be dangerous. I am going to have to take out some hazard insurance!" Jeremy joked and Bonnie smiled.

Before they could say any more Jenna entered with two doctors.

"We need to examine the patient so if you could give us a moment." One of the doctors said.

"I should probably get going anyway." Bonnie agreed. "My dad's going to be home soon." She leaned down and kissed Jeremy. He held on to her hand until she walked away.

"I'll see you soon, Bonnie." Jeremy said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Knock knock." Tim said from outside of Jeremy's hospital room.

"Hi Tim." Jeremy said from his hospital bed. "Come on in."

Tim smile and entered.

"Is Bonnie with you?" Jeremy asked.

"No, she is not."

"Damn. I was hoping to see her today. She hasn't been by to see since I woke up 2 days ago."

"Sorry, I haven't spoken to her." Tim replied. There was an uncomfortable silence as Tim didn't really do anything but stare at Jeremy.

"Well you clearly didn't come here to talk." Jeremy joked. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Tim smiled. "Honestly, I came here to look at you and marvel."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"You're alive." Tim said simply.

"That's the general consensus." Jeremy agreed.

"Bonnie gave you life." Tim continued. "Understand, in all of recorded history, this has NEVER been done. Once people are dead, they are dead.

"What about vampires?" Jeremy asked.

"Vampires." Tim said shaking his head. "Vampires are a perfect example of what happens when people use magic in an attempt to thwart death. Sure, the original witch that created vampires was able to reanimate the body, but the trade off, that insatiable hunger for human blood, the very thing that gives life – they have that curse because vampires aren't whole. Using magic to give back life doesn't work. The people never come back whole. So that Bonnie was able to bring you back normal and well, human, defies everything.

"How did she do it?"

"Life is a rare and precious gift. When the fire that burns inside of you goes out, it's a done deal. It's not like reigniting the pilot light. Once yours was extinguished, Bonnie couldn't just give it back to you. For you to live again, she had to share her own life line with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your life essence and Bonnie's are one."

"Does that mean I shortened her life?" Jeremy asked alarmed.

Tim shrugged. "We are in uncharted territory on this one, buddy. No one knows the ramifications of her sharing her life essence with you. It could be the best thing ever, or the worse nightmare imaginable. We just don't know."

"Do you think that's why she's avoiding? That she resents the consequences of saving my life?" Jeremy asked.

"I doubt it, but I don't know for sure." Tim shrugged. "The best person to answer that question is Bonnie."

"I want to, but she hasn't come by or returned any of my calls." Jeremy lamented.

"I know she's been spending a lot of time by her grandmother's house. She goes there to think. Maybe you should stop by there when you bust out of this joint."

"Maybe I will." Jeremy said. "I get discharged later today."

"Well I'll leave you to it." Tim said. He got to the door and turned. "Jeremy, if it's any consolation, I know Bonnie cares for you very much. She isn't used to such strong emotions and they scare her. Be patient and trust your instincts; they've been dead on so far."

"My instincts are what led me to jump in front of Bonnie to protect her from that spell. They got me killed."

"And now you share your spirit with the woman you love. There are worse fates."

Jeremy looked at him and nodded. "Thanks Tim."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Please Elena. I am begging you." Jeremy said. They were in her car heading home from the hospital. Elena drove with Jeremy in the back seat. Stefan sat on the passenger side.

"No Jeremy." Elena insisted. "I promised Jenna I would take you straight home from the hospital. It's killing her she had to work and couldn't do it herself. A pit stop at Bonnie's grandmother's house just isn't in the plans."

"Come on." Jeremy pleaded. "You are supposed to be this big romantic. I haven't talked to Bonnie in two days. Something is obviously wrong. I need to talk to her to figure out what it is."

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, but no." Elena said.

"Fine. Don't drive me. I'll just get to the house and walk there."

"Oh no you aren't!" Elena countered. "You are going to go inside and rest like the doctor ordered."

"You can't make me." Jeremy said defiantly.

"Can you believe how childish he is being?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Elena," Stefan began, "If it were you, nothing would stop me from seeing you."

"Finally! A voice of reason!" Jeremy said.

"Fine!" Elena conceded. "But we are not staying long."

"That's fine." Jeremy quickly agreed. "I just need to speak to her for a few minutes"

Elena turned the car around and started towards Gram's house. They arrived there shortly. Bonnie's car was in the drive way.

"Good. She's here." Jeremy said. He moved to get out of the car. "You two can wait here. This should just take a few minutes." Elena nodded and Jeremy got out. He walked to the front door and rang the bell.

"Just a minute." He heard Bonnie call. He waited and she opened the door. She stepped back surprised to see him.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. That much should be obvious." Jeremy said.

"Duh. Come on in." Bonnie said opening the door wider for him. They went into the living room and sat down. "So when did you get released from the hospital."

"Today." Jeremy answered. "I haven't even been home yet. Of course you would know that if you'd come to visit me or return my any of my calls or text. After our conversation in the hospital I thought we were on the same page but then I don't see or hear from you in two days. It's kind of confusing."

"I didn't mean to confuse you." Bonnie replied.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

Bonnie hesitated. "Jeremy, it's-"

"Don't!" Jeremy cut her off. "Don't tell me it's complicated or a long story or any other excuse. Just tell me what's going on." He grabbed her hands. "I love you. Don't you know there's nothing you can't tell me?"

"You died!" Bonnie erupted. "You died and it was my fault! That's what's going on."

"Bonnie, you didn't kill me; Oliver did."

"He killed you _because_ of me!"

"It wasn't your fault." Jeremy insisted. "And in case you haven't noticed, I got better and that was because of you."

"Don't you get it?" Bonnie asked emotionally. "My life is dangerous. You yourself said that being my boyfriend is dangerous."

"Bonnie I was just joking."

"But it's true! You DIED and shattered my whole world! I had a psychotic break where I disconnected from reality because you were dead. I created this whole little fantasy world in my mind just so I could be with you. If it weren't for Grams I would still be there and you would still be dead!

If anything else was to happen to you and I went back to that place, I don't know if I would have the strength to come back to reality because I don't know if a reality without you is something I want to live in."

Jeremy took her in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me this instead of running away from me? I understand your fears. I'm not saying I know what to do, but we can figure it out together. We can draw strength from each other. Don't you think that will bring us closer together?"

"Yes!" Bonnie hissed angrily. She broke free of his arms. "I don't want to be closer together!"

"Why not!" Jeremy demanded.

"Because I'll hurt you." Bonnie admitted.

"What are you talking about? Not being with you is already killing me!"

"I can't be with you." Bonnie said fighting back tears.

"Why not?"

"Because." Bonnie said defensively.

"Because isn't an answer. Talk to me, Bonnie."

"Because I'll leave you!" Bonnie cried out. She pushed Jeremy away and headed towards the stairs.

Instantly it hit him what she was truly afraid of. Sure, she didn't want him to be hurt, but that was being fueled by a deeper fear. He chased after her grabbed her before she ran up the stairs. Her head was down so he stooped to catch her eyes.

"Bonnie, if you don't want to be like your mother stop running away!" Jeremy said. Bonnie looked up at him surprised at his statement. "That's what this is really about, isn't it?"

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Bonnie said defensively.

"Like hell I don't!" Jeremy said. "Bonnie, we share the same spirit. You were generous enough to save my life by sharing your soul with me. I know you. I know that your biggest fear is leaving the people you love like your mother left you and your dad."

"Stop it!" Bonnie said tearily. She tried to break away but Jeremy held tightly on her. Together they sat down on the steps.

"I can't stop because I love you!" Jeremy said. "And I want you to be happy. You will never be happy living under this constant fear that you will become you mother. You are so afraid of hurting those you love that you don't let anyone get close to you. The only people you are really emotionally connected to are your father and Elena. You push everyone else away. I'm not letting you push me away!"

"I don't know how not to!" Bonnie admitted sobbing.

"We'll do it together." Jeremy said. "Let's start right now. I realized that although you alluded to it, you've never told me you love me."

"You know I do." Bonnie said quickly.

"I know." Jeremy confirmed. "But I need the words."

"Jeremy," Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Say the words, Bonnie. I know you can do it." Jeremy encouraged her. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

Bonnie inhaled deeply and let the air out through her mouth. She looked at Jeremy. He looked so sure and confident. There wasn't a doubt in him concerning Bonnie. He had such complete faith in her. How could she not have faith in herself?

"I do love you." Bonnie said. He pulled her into the tightest hug. "I love you so much! I just don't want to hurt you."

"I love you too." Jeremy replied. "Obviously." He pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. He ran his hand through her hair and she smiled at the caress. He kissed her. She returned the kiss with fervor. She leaned back on the steps and pulled him closer. Deftly, her hands roamed his body. She started at his abdomen and worked her way down. She found her way into his pants first and then his boxer. All while still kissing, she squeezed his butt first before making her way around front to his most intimate area.

When Bonnie stoked his shaft Jeremy broke the kiss to let out a low moan. When he lifted his head Bonnie took that opportunity to pepper his neck with a multitude of kisses. Jeremy grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her roughly before telling her…

"We have to stop."

"What?" Bonnie asked confused. She wasn't sure if in her sexual haze she'd heard him correctly.

"I said we gotta stop." Jeremy repeated. He rolled off of her to give himself distance before his resolved crumbled.

"Why?" Bonnie questioned.

"Our first time can't be like this, on the stairs." Jeremy said. "It needs to be special."

"This is special." Bonnie insisted. She reached over and pulled him into another kiss. Jeremy returned the favor. Her mouth was so hot and wanting. Clearly she desired him as much as he wanted her.

Eventually he broke the kiss. "Come on Bonnie. This isn't fair." Jeremy said as she nuzzled his neck. He stood up to get away from her roaming hands and dynamite kisses.

"Neither is getting my motor all revved up and refusing to take me out for drive." Bonnie said with a smile. Jeremy laughed.

"That was awful! Did that line come out of a porno or something?" Jeremy asked and Bonnie laughed too.

"So my metaphors need some work but you get the idea." Bonnie said with a smile.

"One day, Bonnie. Give me until tomorrow and I will plan out the perfect day for us." Jeremy stated. Bonnie looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Please?" He asked.

He looked so damn cute how could Bonnie refuse? "Fine. Tomorrow." Bonnie relented. "This better be good fly boy because I'm sure it will be all I can think about until then."

"Hey, you're not the one who is going to have to go home and take a cold shower." Jeremy said sitting next to her on the steps again.

"Don't be so sure." Bonnie joked. "It's probably better that we stopped anyway."

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Button your pants and get the door." Bonnie replied. Jeremy was about to ask why when the doorbell rang. He looked at her with amazement all on his face. "Oh relax. That wasn't because I am witch. I could see Elena and Stefan coming up the walk way."

"Cheater." Jeremy said as he fastened his jeans. He opened the door to see his sister and Stefan on the other side.

"Jeremy, come on." Elena said. "We'd better go before Jenna gets home. Hi Bonnie."

"Hey you two." Bonnie said. "And she's right Jeremy. You should go." Bonnie stood and kissed him on the cheek. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Jeremy confirmed. He kissed her on the lips again before following Elena and Stefan to the car.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hello Jeremy!" Dr. Bennett said swinging his front door open to let the handsome youth in. "My daughter tells me you two are spending the afternoon together."

"That's right." Jeremy confirmed.

"I am amazed your aunt let you out of her sight." Tom said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel awesome, but that's mainly due to your daughter." Jeremy said.

"I think the feeling is mutual as she's been singing since yesterday. I don't think I've seen her this happy since…" Tom trailed off. The last time he recalled Bonnie singing for hours on end was the night before her mother left. Bonnie was ecstatic to have the lead in the school play. "Well, let's just say it's been a while." Dr. Bennett finished his thought. "So what do you have planned today? You two going to swap coma stories?" he joked.

Jeremy laughed. "Nothing quite so strenuous, but I got some fun stuff planned."

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me Jeremy was here?" Bonnie asked coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a red and white striped tank top and short red shorts. She'd straightened her hair and pulled it back in a pony tail.

"Wow. You look amazing." Jeremy said breathless.

"I was going to say underdressed." Dr. Bennett said. "Where are the rest of your shorts?"

"Dad!" Bonnie admonished him. She turned to Jeremy. "Thank you. You look pretty hot yourself." He had on a blue V-Neck tee shirt and khaki shorts.

"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked.

"You bet. See you later Dad!"

"Have fun you two." Dr. Bennett called as they left the house. He couldn't help but smile. His daughter was happy and it showed.

"Ohh. Alaric let you borrow his car." Bonnie said as they walked toward the vehicle.

"Yeah, I had to promise to wash it and bring it back with a full tank." Jeremy said. He opened the door for Bonnie.

"How gallant." Bonnie said getting in the car. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Tons of stuff." Jeremy replied. "You are just going to have to wait and see.

Jeremy walked around to the driver's side and got in. He looked at Bonnie. He leaned over and kissed her. "Get ready for a good time."

"Let's do this." Bonnie said happily as he started the car.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I knew you were good at miniature golf, but that beat down you just gave me was ridiculous!" Jeremy said as they left the course.

Bonnie was happily licking the ice cream cone that she as the winner of both games they played got as a prize. "What can I say?" Bonnie asked cheekily. "I'm a natural." They entered Alaric's car.

"I may be able to challenge you at tennis, but there is no way I can touch you at golf."

"The key is in controlling your power when you swing." Bonnie said. She squeezed his bicep. "You don't have to use these big manly muscles to the fullest all the time." Bonnie teased.

"I guess I am too strong for my own good." Jeremy joked. "OK. On to part two. You trust me right?"

"Absolutely." Bonnie replied.

"Good. Then I need you to put this on and promise not to peek." Jeremy said handing her a blindfold. "It's a surprise where I am taking you."

"How romantic!" Bonnie said taking the blind fold. She put it on and turned to face Jeremy. "Ready!" She announced.

He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She gasped as it surprised her since she couldn't see him coming. "Then let's rock and roll." Jeremy said. He started the car and took off.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Are we there yet?" Bonnie asked. After a ½ drive and then a 10 minute walk, she was ready to take the blind fold off. The anticipation was getting to her.

"Almost." Jeremy said.

"I know are at the beach." Bonnie probed him. "I can hear the waves and feel the sand on my feet."

"The beach isn't your surprise." Jeremy said. They walked for a few more minutes before Jeremy finally stopped. "Alright. We are here." he announced.

"Finally!" Bonnie said. "Can I take off the blind fold now?"

"One second!" Jeremy stalled. He moved to stand behind Bonnie. He placed his hands on the blind fold and slowly lifted it off. Once he had it in hand he said "Ta da!"

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. On the beach were two beautiful horses. One was brown with a white man and the other was all white.

"Oh my God, Jeremy!" Bonnie exclaimed. She absolutely loved horses! She gave Jeremy the biggest hug. "How did you do all of this in one day?"

"Trade secrets." Jeremy said. He approached the small black woman who was standing in between both horses holding the reins. "Are we all set, Mabel?"

"You bet, honey." Mabel said. Her southern accent was thick. "Come on over here, Pumpkin. Let me introduce you to these two." Mabel instructed Bonnie. Bonnie approached the horses. She rubbed the brown one first and then moved to rub the white one.

"Hold on!" Mabel cried out but Bonnie was already petting the beast.

"Is something the matter?" Bonnie asked.

"I am just fit to be tied!" Mabel exclaimed. "Snow here is real particular about who she lets pet her. The last person that tried was rewarded with a nice hard bite. I guess this means she likes you!"

"That's fine with me because I think I am in love with her." Bonnie said as she rubbed the horse some more.

"Well then it looks like you are riding Ace over there." Mabel said to Jeremy. "Now you be careful because he can be a bit willful at times."

"Then he sounds like the perfect horse for Jeremy." Bonnie said.

"Good. Now you two get going. These two are yours for the next two hour. Just meet me back here at 8:30 PM, OK?"

"Will do." Jeremy agreed. He went and helped Bonnie on to Snow. He then straddled his own horse.

"It's been so long since I've ridden a horse." Bonnie said.

"I'm sure you'll remember how." Jeremy stated. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded. She gave her horse a gentle prod in the side and Snow began to trot away.

Jeremy watched her. She looked like a vision with the sun and the ocean framing her. She turned back to face him.

"You coming?" She called out. Jeremy spurred his horse into moving. He caught up but couldn't get his horse to slow down.

"Oh you want to race do you?" Bonnie asked as he passed her.

"No! Just don't know how to control him!" Jeremy called out.

"Whatever!" Bonnie said getting Snow into a quick gallop. "Eat my sand!" she yelled as she whizzed by him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Today has been the most fun I have had in ages!" Bonnie told Jeremy. They were walking the horses back to the meeting spot.

"Today was fun for me too, but it's not over yet." Jeremy said.

"There can't be more." Bonnie said. "Miniature golfing and a sun set horse back ride on the beach is pretty much perfect."

"I am not going for pretty much perfect. I want to get you all the way there. You just wait." Jeremy said. They reached the meeting spot and Mabel was waiting. She took both horses and left the two alone.

"There is one more thing." Jeremy said. He led Bonnie to a tree that overhung on the beach. In its shadow was a blanket with a picnic basket on top.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I know we rode past this tree at least twice and this was not there. How did you set this all of this up?" Bonnie asked.

"I have my ways." Jeremy said.

"Did you get some of my witch powers when I gave you half of my soul?"

"Nope." Jeremy said. "I don't need anything supernatural to show you how much I love you."

Bonnie kissed him deeply. He pulled her down on to the blanket and continued to kiss her. He laid on top of her as he continued to caress her body. His butterfly kisses on her neck elicited a moan of delight.

"Does this feel like perfection to you because it feels like it to me?" Bonnie said breathily while running her fingers through his hair.

"If you are ready now, we don't have to have the picnic." Jeremy said moving the basket out of the way.

"No, no, no!" Bonnie said. "You went through all of this trouble and I want to see what you have in there!" Jeremy rolled to the side and Bonnie grabbed the basked and opened it up. "Oooh. I see strawberries." she said taking out the container. "And a bottle of," she paused as she read the label. "Sparking grape juice?"

"Yeah." Jeremy said taking the bottle to open it. "I didn't want anything to dull my senses tonight."

Bonnie took out two glasses. "I love the way you think."

He filled the two glasses. He leaned back on the embankment. Bonnie scooted to sit between his legs with her back to his chest. Together in silence, they watched the sun slip beneath the horizon.

XOXOXOXOXO

"What?" Jeremy asked? He was driving with Bonnie back to her grandmother's house. After an enchanting sunset, the two decided to head back there for dessert.

"What do you mean what?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face.

"You keep stealing these goofy looks at me." Jeremy said.

"They are not goofy looks!" Bonnie objected. "I am seducing you with my eyes." She giggled.

"You're seducing me? That's what those crazy looks are about?" Jeremy asked playfully.

"That's right." Bonnie agreed. "I read in Cosmo that guys really like when girls are coy."

"I see." Jeremy commented. "Were you being coy yesterday when you begged me not to stop?"

"Hey!" Bonnie protested swatting his arm. "Are you making fun of me?"

Jeremy reached over and placed his hand on her knee. "Not at all. I'm not complaining either. It was pretty hot. I could not sleep last night; I was too busy thinking about you."

"I didn't have that problem. I went right to sleep." Bonnie teased.

"I see. You were able to just put me out of your mind?" Jeremy said as he began to rub her leg.

"Mm-huh." Bonnie moaned. "That is until I went to sleep. I dreamt of you all night long."

"Were they good dreams?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes and no." Bonnie answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I enjoyed the dreams, but I think the perfect word to describe them would be naughty." Bonnie giggled.

"I think you're naughty." Jeremy said.

"And you love me for it." Bonnie replied.

"I certainly do." Jeremy agreed

"Stop!" Bonnie suddenly shrieked. Jeremy slammed on the brakes to come to a screeching halt.

"What?" Jeremy said urgently. "What's wrong?"

"That's Gene's Pastry Shop. Let's check and see if they have any strawberry chocolate éclairs."

"That's what you wanted?" Jeremy said pulling over. "I could have crashed!"

"But you didn't." Bonnie said taking off her seat belt. "Now come on! They're going to close soon." She opened the door and rushed out the car. Jeremy followed closely.

"You know, I think I need a treat for you almost scaring me ½ to death." Jeremy said taking Bonnie's hand.

"If you died I'd just bring you back." Bonnie joked.

"Yeah, but that's a treat for you." Jeremy said playfully. He moved to stand in front of her and took each of her hands into each of his. "I am talking about a treat for me."

"I'm buying you an éclair. Isn't that treat enough?" Bonnie questioned. She couldn't contain her smile. She knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Nope." Jeremy said shaking his head. "Your treats are much better that anything I can get from Gene's."

"Can't argue with that." Bonnie said. She leaned forward and met Jeremy for a sensual kiss.

"Well, isn't this cute." A sardonic voice called out. Bonnie and Jeremy stopped kissing and turned to see who spoke. Bonnie sighed as Carol Lockwood approached them.

"Mrs. Lockwood." Bonnie said evenly. "How are you doing?"

"As if you care." Carol spat. She stumbled slightly as she walked towards them. She had a martini glass in her hand. Bonnie and Jeremy guessed she had come from the pub next to Gene's.

"My son hasn't even been missing 2 weeks and his loving girlfriend is out with…" she pointed at Jeremy. "With this kid."

"Has there been any news about Tyler?" Jeremy asked.

"Why?" Carol asked suspiciously. "Worried he is going to come back and steal this tramp away from you?"

"Don't talk about Bonnie that way!" Jeremy said angrily. Bonnie put her hand on his chest to calm him down.

"It's ok." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, she knows what she is." Carol antagonized her. "And why this guy?" Carol asked about Jeremy. "He's a major step down from my son. I hear he's a druggie and drunk."

"You would know all about being drunk." Bonnie stated. "Did you hear I have a follow up interview with the paper tomorrow, Mrs. Lockwood? I'll be sure to mention this little encounter with them. It's nice to know victims of hate crimes have the support of the mayor. I'll sure that will get you a lot of votes come Election Day."

"You smug little-" Carol began. She never got to finish the statement as the bartender came out of the pub.

"Mayor Lockwood!" he called out. "You can't leave the bar with open beverages!" he said taking the martini glass from her hand. "Come on." He said guiding her the opposite direction of the teens. "I've called your limo as I don't think you should drink tonight. It's this way."

Bonnie and Jeremy watched them walk away.

"What a bitch." Jeremy said. "She had no right to talk to you like that."

Bonnie smiled at him. "Thank you for that. Let's forget about Carol Lockwood. Today has been perfect. Let's not give her the power to ruin our night."

Jeremy smiled. "Sounds good to me." His cell phone rang.

"You answer that and I'll into Gene's and get the éclair." Bonnie said. She gave him a peck on the cheek and dashed into the bakery.

"Hello." Jeremy said answering his phone.

"He Jer, it's Elena. Can you talk?"

"Uh yeah, Bonnie just stepped away for a second. What's up?"

"How is everything going?" Elena asked.

"Perfect. Thanks for all of your help today. I couldn't have pulled all of this off without you."

"So you found the picnic Ok?"

"Yep." Jeremy confirmed. "It was right where you said it would be."

"Good, I was worried you guys would come back and see me setting up."

"No, your timing was perfect. And tell Stefan thanks for the hook up on the horses."

"I will. He told me to tell you that you can go riding with his horses whenever you want. He doesn't have the time to go riding much so he's happy that someone is enjoying them."

"Bonnie didn't just enjoy it, she loved it."

"I'm glad!" Elena said honestly. "I don't want to keep you; I just wanted to make sure everything is going ok. It's kind of strange you know."

"What's strange?" Jeremy asked.

"Hearing you talk about dating Bonnie. I was very excited to call you tonight. It's been a while since I've seen you this happy."

"I want to say thank you. You could have made this awkward, but you've been really cool."

"I love you both Jeremy and if you can be happy together I won't stand in the way of that." Elena giggled. "I am actually in a pretty special place because I get to hear both sides of everything. I can guarantee you tomorrow I am going to call Bonnie and get her side of the date."

"Elena! You have to tell me what she says!"

"No way Jose! You may be my brother, but there are some very important best friend rules I won't be breaking!"

"Aw come on!" Jeremy pleaded. "I gotta go. Bonnie is coming back."

"Ok. Tell her I said hi and have a good night!"

"Bye Elena." Jeremy said. He hung up his phone just as Bonnie got to him. "Elena says hi."

"Oh. What did she want?"

"Nothing." Jeremy covered. "Just letting me know forgot to change the load in the washer. Boring stuff."

"Well forget about at." Bonnie said. She held up the bag from Gene's. "I got the last éclair again! Let's go to Grams and dig in!"

"Come on." Jeremy said. He put his arm around Bonnie went back towards their car.

A few minutes later Carol Lockwood watched them drive away with a sneer on her face. God, she hated Bonnie more than she hated Belinda, Bonnie's mother. She'd find a way to ruin that girl's life.

Her limo pulled up and came to a stop. The driver got out and opened the door for Carol. Haughtily, Carol entered the lime. She leaned her head back and sighed. Too many martinis capped by a crappy encountered with Bonnie left her with a massive headache.

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood." came a deep male voice from the other end of the limo. "Or should I call you Mayor Lockwood.

Carol jumped and opened her eyes. She hadn't expected anyone to be in the car with her. She looked and saw two people, a man and a woman. They both looked awful, although the woman was worse for ware. She had a massive scar on her side that Carol could see. It looked infected. The man looked like he was recovering from chemotherapy.

"Who the hell are you?" Carol demanded.

"I am Oliver Steward. This is my associate, Pearl. We were acquaintances of your late husband."

"What are you doing here?" Carol questioned.

"We are here because we have mutual interest."

Carol scoffed. "And what interest would that be?"

Oliver leaned forward. "How would you like to help us destroy Bonnie Bennett?"

Carol thought for a moment. She didn't know Oliver or Pearl. She was mayor of Mystic Falls now. Her attention should be on running the city. But this was an opportunity for vengeance too good to pass up.

"Tell me more."

XOXOXOXOXO

"That was the best éclair ever." Jeremy said licking his fork. They sat together on the couch in Grams house.

"I have to agree." Bonnie said. She laid across the couch putting her head on the arm rest and her back in Jeremy's lap.

"Comfortable?" Jeremy asked. He leaned over and set his plate on the end table.

"Actually no." Bonnie said. She shifted on the couch into another position. "Still not comfortable." She said. She stood up and held out her hand. "Come on."

Jeremy stood and took her hand. "Where are we going?"

"I can't get comfortable down here." Bonnie said. "So we are going to my bedroom."

She led the way to her room. Once here, she shut the door behind them even though they were the only people in the house. She smiled a Jeremy.

"We should be able to get comfortable here." Bonnie said. She walked to Jeremy and pulled him into a kiss. He let his hands caress her petite body.

He broke the kiss and looked directly in her eyes. He just had to be sure.

"Bonnie, don't feel like we have to do this. I can wait until you're ready if you don't want to right now."

"Jeremy," Bonnie said breathless. "I want to. Believe me I want to!"

Jeremy chuckled and kissed her again. He stepped back and took his shirt off. Bonnie stepped closer and rested her brow against his chest. The rich, awesomely familiar scent of his skin assaulted her and she trembled. She loved him. His strength was such that it allowed her to let her guard down without feeling unprotected. She unbutton his shorts and pushed them to the floor along with his boxer shorts.

He lifted her arms and peeled her tank top off. He smoothed her hair almost clumsily and expelled his breath is a slow, measured hiss. "I've dreamt of this night for so long."

Against her stomach, she could feel the hard male heat of him, and her tummy flipped in response. He claimed her generous lips with a voracious hunger that made her knees give way under her. Bundling her up with easy strength he tumbled her down onto the bed and let his tongue delve with erotic passion into her mouth.

With one fell swoop he tore her short and panties off and tossed them aside. He touched her most secret place. He stifled her most sensual whimper of need with his lips while she writhed in desire beneath him.

"Don't stop!" She pleaded frantically when he lifted his head breaking their kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked breathlessly. She nodded frantically.

He plunged into the hot satin heat of her receptive depths and she almost passed out with pleasure. What followed was the hottest, wildest excitement either of them ever dreamt was possible and at the summit an incredibly intense climax.

Afterwards, they clung to each other, dimly wondering if they were in heaven, trying not to be shocked by the fact of what they'd just done.

"That was incredible." Jeremy huffed.

"Mind-blowing." Bonnie agreed. "I didn't know such feelings were possible."

"Me neither." Jeremy said. "I guess that's what happens when two bodies share one soul."

"They complete each other." Bonnie said putting her head on his chest.

"And you definitely complete me." Jeremy said lightly stroking her back.

"The same here. I am not whole without you."

Jeremy sat up in the bed and Bonnie did the same. He looked her deep in the eyes.

"Then let's promise here and now to always be together. I love you Bonnie and I don't want to ever be without you."

"I promise Jeremy." Bonnie said. "That is the easiest thing you could have ever asked of me."

Jeremy grabbed her hand and intertwined it with his.

"Two bodies." Jeremy said.

"One soul." Bone completed the thought

THE END!

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

So there you have it my friends, the end to the very first fanfiction I posted on (or anywhere for that matter!)

As you can see I left some stuff open because I plan on writing at least two more stories in this series. I will post the first chapter of next fic here so all of you will know when it is up.

Thank you for reading and as always, please review!

I hope you enjoyed the story. I am off to watch the show now! Until next time!


	12. Sequel Posted!

Hi Everyone – Just a quick update to let you know that the sequel to this story is now up. The sequel is called The Hunted. It's about Bonnie, Jeremy and the rest of the gang going on the search for permanently transformed werewolf Tyler. They get plenty of surprises along the way. Please check it out! Thanks!


End file.
